The innocence of the Noah book 2 of the Cooper serious
by madman1264
Summary: Your normal Allan is a Noah or is it. Who is this person how clames he is the innocence of the Noah. The storyline is borrowed from innocent monster. This book is the sequel of my first book
1. Chapter 1

**Madman logging in**

 **MM:Yay guys/gals it is good to see you all again.**

 **Cooper: why do you keep doing this to me?**

 **MM: stope complain or I will send you in to my little pony and make you pink!**

 **Cooper: you would not dared to do that to me!**

 **MM: try me son I made you I can and will unmake you.**

 **Cooper: fine you win this time.**

 **MM: and I will keep wining as long as the people want it.**

 **Cooper: just get on with the story already!**

 **MM: story? What story? Oh this story, sorry lets get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not secretly Katsura Hoshino writing a fanfiction. Sorry. I'm not amazing and talented and awesome like she is. I also do not own innocent monster ether I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Allen! Okaeri!" A buoyant voice echoed against the walls of the cafeteria. Allen flashed his trademark grin at the Jr. bookman who was sitting in front of Kanda, waving wildly at the three people that had just come home from their latest mission.

"Hungry, Allen? I'm sure fight those akuma must have made you starving!" Lavi winked his eye, but those who had seen it dismissed it as a blink.

Before Allen could answer, his stomach rumbled loudly and a blush began to creep up his face. The Chinese girl beside him giggled and grabbed hold of his right arm, dragging him towards Jerry, who had also heard Allen's stomach. It was, after all, his _favorite_ sound in the whole world. Link trailed behind, with a smirk on his face.

"Really, Walker, you should try making an effort to control that stomach of yours. Your going to be sick if you keep eating all that food. How are you even hungry now? You ate not three hours ago before we got on the train!"

"It's not like I'm trying to be hungry. I can't help the fact my innoc-"

"Yes, yes. 'Your innocence needs nutrients and causes you to eat more food.' Honestly Walker, I've heard that excuse at least twenty times now. At least try eating healthy meals more often."

"Oh. Like you have any room to talk. You eat more pies in one day than I eat mitarashi dango at breakfast! Actually, wait, I take that back, you can't even begin eating _that many_ pies."

Lenalee was only half listening to the argument that was so common between the two, but she couldn't help but laugh when she thought of the amount of dango Allen ate daily.

"Oh! Look at my adorable exorcists! What would you like sweety?" Jerry looked expectantly at Lenalee with a lop-sided grin.

"Well, I think I'll just have some Lo Mein, is that fine?"

"Of course! It'll be right out honey! And you Allen-kun?" Jerry had pulled out a small notepad and a pen, ready to record Allen's gigantic order. Allen proceeded to give his order to Jerry while Link rolled his eyes. Moments later, Allen and Lenalee's orders were miraculously finished. Lenalee grabbed her tray and Allen pushed his cart over to the table Lavi and Kanda were sitting at with Link balancing a plate of cookies, two apple pies, and a key lime pie in his arms.

"Hey Lena! You've been gone for so long! Yuu missed you so much!~~" Lavi was grinning widely until a sword was placed under his chin. He held up his arms in surrender.

"I did not, baka usagi. Also, Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Everyone leaned away from the murderous aura coming from the samurai, but Lavi was frozen, shaking in his seat.

"Oooh, look Lenalee, denial!" Lavi whispered in the mentioned girl's direction before squealing and falling out of his seat, due to the blade that had come awfully close to impaling his throat.

"Lavi, me and Allen were only gone yesterday and this morning. The mission was practically local. We weren't gone that long!"

"But Lenalee," Lavi whined while replacing himself back onto the chair he was sitting in before Kanda had so kindly removed him, "I just can't survive with out my little Moyashi!" Lenalee stifled another laugh and turned to see Allen's reaction.

'Can you here me?'

But Allen didn't seemed to have heard. Lenalee's smiling face was instantly replaced with worry as she noticed the miniscule wince that had flashed on Allen's face.

'You can finally hear me what a relief.' The voice said.

"Allen, are you okay?" She asked. Kanda had even looked up from his soba to see what had Lenalee so worried about.

"Ne, Moyashi?" Lavi nudged Allen's left arm and suddenly the silverette jumped in his seat and began looking around him. His eyes landed on Lavi's face and narrowed.

"My name is Allen, Usagi. A-L-L-E-N. Get it right." Lavi chuckled nervously, but everyone was still watching Allen closely.

"What?" Allen asked.

"What were you doing a couple of seconds ago, Walker?" A shadow briefly flashed across Allen's face before putting his smiling mask back on. Only Kanda had seen the flicker of fear on the Moyashi's features.

"Link, I was just looking at the door. I thought I had seen that new exorcist, Timothy. I haven't seen him since we first got here." Everyone had visibly relaxed at Allen's words.

"Ah, yeah. Timothy's been put under General Kloud's supervision. Brother says he's been out of trips with the general for the past few weeks. I think he's doing pretty good. I hear is sycro-rate has improved since he first came."

"That's good. I'm glad he has a reasonable master like General Kloud. I don't think he would be able to survive one week with master. No, not a innocent little soul like Timothy..." Two spikes began growing out of Allen's head and a black fog seemed to be emanating from him.

"Oh no, black Allen is here. Everyone run." Lavi inched away from the dark boy beside him and snickered nervously.

Lavi had not forgotten of the look on Allen's face only minutes before and had recorded each detail thoroughly in his mind to report to bookman later. Even though Allen was Lavi's little brother of sorts, Lavi knew to report everything to bookman when something strange happened.

Suddenly, there was a booming voice across the whole order as Leverrier called for someone over the intercom.

"Allen Walker and Howard Link, please report to Komui Lee's office. Allen Walker and Howard Link, to Komui Lee's office."

"The least he could do is say please." Allen muttered. Link busied himself in cleaning up the food immediately as Allen sighed and pushed his cart of empty plates to the trash half-heartedly.

"See you later, guys. I hope this isn't a mission. I _just_ got back. I'm tired~" Allen smiled again and trudged off, with Link pushing him faster to the door.

"Bye Allen!" Lenalee called, worry clear on her face. She still didn't trust Levierr and didn't want to see Allen get hurt. It took all of her will power to not get up and pull Allen back, and keep him away from the man that could cause so much pain for everyone.

' _Don't trust them Allan, they will never except you, they will never under stand you_.' The voice said in his head but Allan ignored it and just keep walking.

* * *

"Faster, Walker. Leverrier obviously needs you right now. You're going to annoy him if you don't walk any faster."

"What if I don't wanna walk faster. I just wanted to peacefully eat my lunch and then go take a nap."

Link just sighed and continued to walk at a brisk pace, trying to get Allen to follow suit. Silence filled the hall except for the sound of the boy's boot knocking on the floor. Suddenly, among the silence, Link heard a faint intake of air from the buy beside him and look curiously at Allen's face.

Allen was still walking, but his eyes were glued to the windows beside him. Unconsciously, Allen began to walk faster and soon surpassed Link. It was only until the left the windowed hall, did Allen relax and drift back into his slow pace. Link mentally took note of this behavior before finally reaching Komui's office.

Allen offered Link to enter first, but Link refused, and almost pushed Allen inside.

In the room they had just entered was a calm Leverrier drinking from a delicate teacup, a nervous Komui, who was drumming his fingers on the papers that were spilling off his desk, and a expressionless Bookman, who was leaning against a bookshelf, observing the scene before him. Allen stepped away from the door and started making his way to Komui before three crow members popped out from the shadows and restrained Allen.

Allen was shocked and by instinct tried to jerk his left arm away from the people surrounding him. Though he struggled, Allen was knocked to the floor, lying on his stomach.

Komui had gasped. "He didn't do anything! Why are you attacking him?"

"Because he is potentially dangerous. I just don't want that monster hurting anyone." Leverrier smirked. Komui opened his mouth to retaliate, but he caught the look on Bookman's face and chose to stay silent instead. Komui looked over at the bundle of people on the floor, just barely seeing a tuft of silver hair.

"Howard." Link glanced at Leverrier before walking to Allen, who was now being supported by the three crow members. Muttering a few words, Allen's black left arm was bound by glowing slips of paper. He was immediately let go of, and, because of the weight in his arm, dropped to the ground again.

"Thank you. Allen Walker, I have a few words I'd like to say." Leverrier put his teacup on a matching saucer and stood up from his spot on the couch in front of Komui's desk. He strode to Allen's heavy body and stopped with his boot inches away from Allen's face.

"Allen Walker, you are to be imprisoned and tried for heresy and is put under a death sentence until proven innocent."

Allen couldn't keep the surprise off his face. Struggling to see Leverrier, he shifted his body until he was on his back.

"What did I do?"

"You are to be punished for being in relation to the Millenium Earl and betrayal of the Black Order."

 _'What did I tell you Allan?'_ The voice asked/told him.

 **That is all for now and as I said before I do not own innocent monster go check it out it is a really good fic by a really good writer.**

 **Cooper: I have a question?**

 **MM:what is it?**

 **Cooper: you just love making my life freaking Hell don't you!**

 **MM: do you want to know the truth?**

 **Cooper: yes I do!**

 **MM: The answer is yes, yes I do.**

 **Cooper: why are you little (pulls out sword and start slashing)**

 **Madman out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Madman logging on**

 **MM: hello guys what's going on?**

 **Cooper: not much what's going on with you**

 **MM: wait you're not mad.**

 **Cooper: no? Why would I be?**

 **MM: because I'm starting the next chapter in the story.**

 **Cooper: my freaking god you're still continuing this.**

 **MM: yes and you are finally making an appearance my friend.**

 **Cooper: about time!**

 **MM: before we do that we need to do something.**

 **Cooper: what!**

 **MM: Thank the people who favorite and followed the story of course.**

 **Cooper: get on with it already.**

 **MM: OK OK calm down I would to thank Mep101, Will of the abyss, and Zorchide for favoring and following this story.**

 **MM: now hon what's the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **One more thing if you want more detail on Cooper's powers check out my first story.**

 **Chapter 2**

A wind swept raven black haired boy with sea green eyes with a circle of flames around the irises was standing in the Ark, he had in a black shirt that hade a wolf with a sword sniper rifle behind the wolf and behind that was a full moon, he had black Camo pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

One could see that he is armed with two 9 mm pistols both in the holsters on his hips one in his less side and one in his right, you could see a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his back, he had a belt full of black throwing knives, on his legs there are two 10 inch knives both with leather grips.

Earl, you need to get him out or I will go to him my self. The boy said to the

Millenie I agree, can we go get Allen-kun yet?"

"Rodo, be patient. Only a few more days. We have to make sure he's lost all his trust in the order. 3"

"And Cooper if you're going to go thair why did you not get him out?"

"For one it be way too risky for me to pull him out of there Siri either darkness or fire it would killing him as soon as I try his weakened state, and I doubt there's enough water in their to get the both of us out, and plus it will be a lot more fun to see their faces if you get him instead of me." The boy now known as Cooper said and walked in to the shadows and disappeared.

"Heehee, Millenie, I want candy."

"But Road, you already ate three bags of candy this morning."

"Stay out of this, Tyki. Unless, you want to _"play"._ "

"Now Rodo, I'd like to keep this ark as nice as possible. Only play your games outside or in the dungeon. I'll get you some candy too. 3"

"Thanks Millenie! Tyki, let's go to the dungeon! I wanna play!"

* * *

Allen sat inside of his cell, leaning against the wall, twitching in a troubled sleep. His arm was slack and left sprawled out on the floor, glowing faintly from the bonds Link had placed. On his forehead was dried blood that had died the tips of his bangs pink.

A single cross had cut itself onto the silverette's head. Allen had felt the sharp pain before he had passed out. His dreams were not his. Instead, memories that he had never seen had begun flowing into his head as soon as his eyes were closed.

 _A boy sat in a tree, listening to the melody of the wind. The leaves had just sprouted from their branches and small, pink buds were pushing their way towards the sun. The boy felt the wind blow through his wavy black hair and sighed._

 _His legs began to fall asleep, so he climbed onto another branch and stretched his legs out towards the tip of the branch he was sitting on, his back resting on the tree trunk. Suddenly a song came to his mind, and, without thinking, sang it into the wind._

 _'It's Mana's favorite.' He thought._

 _ **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**_

 _ **Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo**_

 _ **hitotsu, futatsu to**_

 _ **ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**_

 _ **daichi ni taruru ikusen no**_

 _ **yume, yume**_

 _ **Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**_

 _ **umare wo ochita kaga yaku omae**_

 _ **Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**_

 _ **Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo**_

 _ **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**_

 _ **douka konoko ni ai wo**_

 _ **tsunaida te ni kisu wo.**_

 _'Hmm, I'm thirsty.'_

" _That was wonderful, Neah." Neah was surprised to see his mother standing below him._

" _What is the wind saying?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Well you looked like you were singing to it. Ah, what a nice breeze." Under her eyes were dark circles. Neah didn't miss this._

 _'Does she always look after him?'_

" _Mother?"_

" _Yeeeees?"_

" _Will Mana never become an adult? Bennet and the others said so. They said Mana won't wake up... After all, today a month has passed then... Mana is..."_

" _Neah."_

" _BA!" Neah jumped and saw another boy sticking his head out from under his mother's skirt. Him and the lady were grinning as wide as possible._

 _Then the scene changed it was all black and their was a black haired boy standing in front of him._

 _'Allan do you what my help?' A voice asked in his head_

 _'Yes.' Was all Allan said in response._

 _'Then call out my name, do not worry you will know it.' The voice told him._

"Cooper, come to me." Cooper them moved out of the shadows and bended the little light that they had around to making him impossible to see you then reach down Allan and cradled the boys chicas hand.

Link looked up from the book he was reading and slowly lowered the candle he was holding away from the pages. He thought he had heard something.

Standing, he peeked through the bars on the iron door he was guarding.

"May I?" he asked the finder next to him.

Wordlessly, the man lifted up a key from his pocket into the keyhole. After twisting the key, he shoved the large door inward and gestured for Link to enter. Link grabbed the rice gruel next to his chair, and strode into the cell.

Unknown to both of them their was someone else with them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the black ark**

"Ne, Millenie, it's been almost a week now! Can we get Allen now? Ne, ne!" Road pestered the Earl.

"Haha, Rodo, yes you can go see Allen. Bring him back now! Oh, and bring Tyki along too. I'm sure he'll be happy to see his shounen. 3"

"No! Allen is _miiiine_ , Millenie! Tyki can't have him! I _love_ my doll!" Road squealed.

"Hehe. Sure Rodo, he's _all_ yours. 3" Road squealed again and summond one of her heart shaped doors to get to Tyki's room.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the skin on Allen's right arm. It was still pale, but it had an unnaturally gray tint. He also saw the soft smile on Allen's face. Startled, Link looked at the boy's eyes to see if he was watching him, but he saw that they were closed and their owner was breathing deeply. Link knew that he was asleep. But what he saw next made him stiffen. Under the straggly bangs was a bleeding cross, right in the center of his forehead.

Unintentionally, Link made a sharp gasp and stumbled back. The tiny noise caused the silverette to open his eyes and return to the world of the living.

Thankfully, the stormy irises were still there.

' _So his conversion isn't complete. I hope there's more time to save him.'_

Link composed himself and took a dignified step to the table near Allen's side. There, he placed the bowl of rice gruel.

"Jerry has heard of your stubbornness. He made food that even a cautious one like you would eat." The boy eyed the bowl, but said nothing, his eyes not revealing anything either.

Link watched the him breath carefully before deciding to take the bowl to him. So, he picked up the bowl and the spoon and brought them to Allen. Allen still didn't move, so Link dropped the bowl on his head.

"Ow! The crap? Link!" Allen spluttered.

"The central office has done nothing to your food. So eat!"

Allen looked down at the bowl and took off the lid. There as message in sauce read, "Be shit, Leverrier!"

 _'He's right.'_ Allen thought. Then he took the spoon and nervously shoved food into his mouth. His stomach grumbled in relish and with out Allen's awareness, the bowl was emptied in less than half a minute. As he ate, Link sat on a chair by the table and looked away, staring busily at the wall.

"Link." Allen started, "I'm sorry for attacking you back there." Allen looked shamefully at the floor and Link snapped his head back the the boy on the floor.

"Just when I thought you were about to finally speak, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Allen scratched his head and nodded quietly. Link just sighed.

"Whatever, Walker. I'm fine. You need not worry." Link put his head back on his hand and looked back at the wall.

Suddenly, Link heard a shatter a whipped his head back. On the floor was the broken, empty bowl and Allen leaned forward, hunched in pain, grasping at his left eye.

"Walker, what's wrong?"

"A-Akuma. Ten of-f themmm..." Allen's head rolled forward and he lost consciousness. Meanwhile, Link called to the finder outside the door.

"Quick, contact the exorcists! We need them here, now!" The finder had unlocked the door and his head was poking in, but Link ushered him out the door.

"Hurry!" Link turned back to the boy who was lying on the floor with a glass monocle over his left eye.

 _'Is he really this weak? He needs to eat more food! Ugh.'_ Link tried to support Allen and lean him back on the wall, but the boy just moaned and fell into Link's lap.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Two-dots is holding Moyashi head!" Link grimaced at the voice from the doorway.

"Lavi, don't you dare suggest anything so, so _vulgar._ Now come help me. How did you get here so fast?"

"I was sneaking down the stairs to see Moyashi when a finder came up and told me there were akuma. Where are they by the way?"

"I don't know. Walker's eye reacted and he passed out immediately after. He said there were ten." Lavi huffed.

"Uggg, how are they supposed to get in? Ten measly akuma can't get into a highly guarded cell like this without help. Are you sure you heard the Moyashi right?" Link rolled his eyes and leaned out of the way and let Lavi see Walker's unconscious face. Lavi gasped.

"The stigma! Link, is he-"

"No, not yet. But never mind that. His eye is still activated; their somewhere nearby. The finder is getting backup. Stay here and help me protect Walker."

"Yes sir." Lavi did a sharp salute and marched to the two on the floor, also squatting to get close to the silverette.

"Still, I don't think the akuma can get in. This is the black order! They've got some nerve for trying."

"That's why they have help!" At that moment, a heart-shaped door appeared in front of the cell door and a small girl jumped out, followed by ten akuma and a classy male with a top hat.

"Oh Alle~en! It's time to go home!"

"It's abut time you two got here." A boy said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**MadMan logging in**

 **MM: Forget this let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

* * *

Lenalee was walking through the halls of the black order, heading for the science division. Her mind was on the silverette whom had disappeared a week ago.

 _'Brother told me Allen's fine, but where could he be? Surely not a mission. He had only just got back from one when they called for him. Not only that, but Link is still here. I'm worried for what Leverrier might have done to Allen.'_

Lenalee tried to put aside her worrying thoughts. Not only had she noticed that Link was walking around without Allen, Lavi had stayed with Bookman more often in the library or hiding somewhere only Bookman could know.

She turned to a large wooden door and used her shoulder to push it open, her arms full with a tray of full coffee cups.

"Hey everyone! Who wants coffee?"

"OH! My Lenalee! Your big brother would _love_ some! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I was worried you had forgotten about me and left me to work with these dogs who torture me and force me to sign never-ending stacks of paper! Rescue me!" A very protective Komui jumped to Lenalee and tried to give his sister a loving hug. But before he could put his arms around her, a heeled boot came flying to his stomach and he was sent flying backwards to a precariously stacked pile of papers upon his desk.

"Brother, you'll spill the coffee. Here you are Reever. Fresh coffee!"

"Thanks, Lenalee. Komui seems rather stubborn and obnoxious recently, mostly this past week. He's really giving us scientists hell, despite what he just said."

"Oh, I believe it. Brother never does his work. I don't blame you for needing fresh coffee every day." Reever just grinned and went back to shuffling the papers in front of him.

A line formed, and soon everyone, but Komui who was still unconscious, had a fresh, steaming cup of coffee. Lenalee patiently waited for her brother to wake up and had taken up a short conversation with Johnny.

"Ooooooooohhhhh." A ground emanated from the papers containing Komui. Slowly, the purple-haired man sat up, carefully holding his stomach.

"Hehe. My Lenalee is so strong. I'm so proud. Would you mind setting my mug on my desk, Lena?" Lenalee complied and brushed papers to the floor to place the cup on an empty spot on the desk. Although, when she tried, the bottom layer was stuck to the desk by some impossibly sticks substance, so instead she waited until her brother stood fully up and handed it to him.

"Brother, you really need to clean your desk. There's no room for anything on it. I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed under the weight of all those papers!" Komui just tiredly took a sip from his coffee.

"Brother, is there something wrong?" Komui snapped his eyes to Lenalee and tried to replace his serious face with puppy-dog eyes and a sappy grin.

"Is my Lenalee worried for me! Oh, _Lena_ , it's all their fault! I'm just so tired, I don't want to work anymore with these insistent people!" From across the room, one of the scientist snorted and Reever had just rolled his eyes at the comment from Komui. Lenalee was definitely not fooled by her brother's response.

"Brother. What's really wrong?" Komui just stared carefully at Lenalee's eyes and sighed.

"Well, the higher-ups are just making some stupid decisions right now, and I can't seem to get it through their thick heads what's wrong. It's nothing you need worry about, Lena."

"Brother..." Suddenly, the thick wooden doors were shoved open and a hurried finder came dashing in.

"Cheif Komui! There is a disturbance in the dungeon. Howard Link sent me to bring help." Komui straightened and took several steps toward the finder.

"Is it..."

"No sir, Akuma. Ten of them from what I gather." Lenalee gasped and dropped the empty tray on the paper-covered floor.

"Where? Take me there!"

"No!" Lenalee was surprised. Her brother was fiercely against her going and firmly shook his head.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"The Jr. bookman is already there sir, he was by the stairs. Howard Link is there, but only you know otherwise."

"Good, I will contact Kanda and Marie. Please, tell no one until my direction, got it?" The finder nervously nodded and immediately left the room.

"Brother, what's going on? If there's Akuma, I need to go! I can handle them!"

"No, Lenalee, you will stay right here with me and the scientists. Please understand." Lenalee fumed and activated her innocence.

"No, brother, you can't keep and exorcist from their duty!" Lenalee kicked of the floor and launched through the doors, leaving a splintered mess.

Komui just reluctantly sighed and, with the eyes of the scientists following him, pulled out a golem from an inner coat pocket.

"Kanda. Please go to the dungeon with Mugen. There are ten Akuma there. You are to go and fight only. No snooping around. I will be sending Marie as well. Understood?" A seconds passed and finally a fuzzy reply came through the golem.

"Alright, sister-complex. But Marie is already here. We'll be going together."

"Good. And Kanda? Be careful"

"Che."

"Cheif?" Komui looked up to see Johnny standing at the end of the table.

"We have a problem." Komui started.

"Your so mean, the both of you. Even you mother." Link looked worriedly down to the boy in his arms who was whispering words and constantly flinching. Worrying as this was, Link had to look away to watch the two Noah standing by a heart-shaped door that they had just come through.

"Link, what's Allen saying?" Lavi leaned over, also cautious of the two dark-skinned humans.

"Nothing. He's dreaming."

"Makes sense. The 14th is trying to take over. Although that shounen is awfully stubborn when it comes to his death of any sort. I would know, of course." Tyki smirked and stroked a purple butterfly resting on his shoulder.

"No, Mikk, Allen's stronger than you. He won't just give in! He'd sooner destroy the order than become one of you!"

"Destroy the order, huh? Ne, Tyki, that's good, right?"

"Hmmm, maybe Road."

"Heh! Well, Jr., we're here to take Allen-kun home! I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner!" Road said turning her attention to the sleeping boy. Link tightened his grip around Allen's head and tried to cover him with his arms.

"Awww, Tyki, look! Two dots is trying to help him! I bet he misses the 3rds." Link grimaced at the girl's words his mind flashing back to the incident about two weeks ago. Link had anguished over his 'siblings'.

"I don't miss them they should have not been made, it took all of my willpower not to just destroy them on the spot as sone as I saw them." The boy said

Tyki looked like he was about to say something, but at that moment, the sound of two pairs of foot steps came rushing down the stairs and into the room outside of the cell.

"Is this where Komui said he wanted us to go?"

"Che."

"Yuu! We're in here!" A second passed and Kanda rushed in, ready to kill Lavi, but his attention was caught by the Akuma that were surrounding the Noah next to the cell door. Marie came in immediately after and stiffened, but instead turned his head to The boy.

"Who's that? A new Noah?" Link's eyes widened at not thinking about that possibility and Kanda twisted to look at The boy as well.

"No I'm no noah but I am much worse." The boy told them and the turns his head to Allan that was in link's lap.

"Moyashi?"

"Ooooo! Here comes the girly samurai! We've got a plan for you later! You have a death to pay for..." Road giggled. "I'm sure Skinn would be happy to see you dead!"

"Che."

"Now, we'd like it if you just left the shounen with us. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him. Much better care than you have given him I might add." Tyki looked distastefully at the cell they were in.

"Master Noah, may we start?" The level three in front of all the other Akuma spoke up.

"Silence. We're only here for a pick up. If they struggle, however, well..." Tyki smirked again. Without warning, a snake of fire came hurdling towards the Akuma.

The boy stepped in front of them and held up his hand and stopped the snake in its tracks and making it disappear.

"Ne, Jr. calm down. We have done anything to you recently!"

"Recently." Marie remarked.

"Now that wasn't very smart. Road, would you do the honor?"

"Mmhmm!Alle~en!" Road jumped towards Link and landed on her feet directly in front of his lap. She bent over and poked Link right between the two dots on his head.

"Move." She said. She shoved forward and her nail drove into Link's skin. Her finger didn't pierce the skull, and instead, Link was sent flying back, ripping out his legs from under Allen. At that moment, Road bent over and grabbed him before he could touch the ground. She was now on the floor hugging Allen's body from behind and she began to hum in his ear.

"Allen!" Lavi called.

Allen heard his name being called and began to wake up from the dream he was having. It wasn't entirely that bad, and Allen felt reluctant to leave his dream world. But pain rushed through his brain and he felt very weak all of a sudden. Then, he registered what had happened. His eyes popped open and he tried to sit up, but he felt arms restraining him so he collapsed back in to the body behind him and reached to hold his eye.

"Awww, you had to go and wake him. Oh Allen, you're so cute when your sleeping. I can't wait to sleep with you every night!" Allen blushed until he realized who was talking to him. He immediately tried to sit up again or scramble away at the least, but he felt something sharp against his side; something that felt suspiciously like a sharp candle that Road was oh so fond of.

"Road don't even think about it." The strange boy growled reaching for his firearms, but she ignored him.

"Now, Allen. You're going to have to stay with me. A warm bed is waiting for you back at home and these people you call friends are just planning to execute you, aren't they? You don't want to stay and die do you?" Road was murmuring in his ear so that no one but Marie could hear. Marie gasped.

"They were going to-" He started

"That's right. You little exorcist rats are cruel and deceiving. Poor shounen has been locked up down here for a week, awaiting a rescue from his friends. Of course, you never came."

"Che. We weren't told."

"But weren't you? Jr.?" The boy asked him. Lavi said nothing as Kanda and Marie turned to listen to Lavi's response.

"Lavi?" Marie asked.

"..." Lavi still said nothing.

"See that, Allen? They weren't going to save you." Road giggled into his ear, and this time every one could hear.

"They didn't, know, or... they couln't..."

"Allen, it's just wishful thinking. To them you're a monster, beyond saving. You know you can't stay here, right? This is no longer your home."

"Walker..." Link struggled to get up, but his back hurt from the impact with the wall, and he couldn't move from his spot.

"Stay out of this, Two dots. Road's just telling Allen the truth." Tyki glared at the blonde man.

"No! Allen, don't listen to her! We were trying to help you! Me and Komui were trying to get you out! I promise! Please Allen, don't listen!" Lavi pleaded.

"Lies." The boy said and throw a knife at him but he was ably to move out of the way before it hit him inbreeding it's self in the wall casing cracks to form from the force put into the throne.

"Allen?" A voice sounded from outside the cell.

"What's she doing here? Komui said..."

"Lavi, is that you?"

"Lenalee, go! Don't come in here!" Footsteps came closer to the cell door.

"But, the Akuma-"

"Taken care of! Lenalee, just go to Komui!"

"But-"

Allen shifted.

"Lena...l...lee?" There was silence from outside.

"Allen, is that you?" With out waiting for an answer, Lenalee came flying into the room, propelled by her boots.

"Crap." Lavi muttered.

Lenalee surveyed her surroundings and first noticed Lavi's hammer was activated. Then, she saw the ten Akuma, a boy she did not know and Tyki standing by a heart-shaped door.

"You said the Akuma were taken care of!" She yelled at Lavi. Lavi winced at her remark, and she continued to look. She saw on the far wall was Link lying in a crater. Then she saw a purple-haired girl sitting on the floor hugging a boy with silver hair.

"Allen!" Lenalee was scared and wanted to rip him from the girl's grip, but then she saw Allen's face. She noticed the left eye glowing red, and the bleeding cross in the middle of his forehead. She gasped at the first stigma.

" _Oh,_ Allen!"

Road giggled.

"Alright, Tyki, Cooper, I think it's about time we take our leave!"

"Sure, Road. It was fun talking to you all, really, but I'm afraid we need to treat our brother. If you don't mind, we must leave, but we'll let you play with our friends. How does that sound?"

"I guess this is where I bid you farewell." Cooper said to them and walked over to the other two

Allen tried to move again, but he felt the candle Road was holding dig into his side. He barely felt any pain, if there was any, though because he head felt as if it were going to burst.

"Alle~en! Time to go! Say bye bye!"

"No! Lenalee, Kanda, Lav-" Allen was trying to call for help, but suddenly, he couldn't speak. First, Allen thought he was being silenced by Road's hand, but he suddenly realized Road's face was very close to his and his lips were touching hers. He was shocked and didn't think to fight the kiss. It was soft and tasted faintly of candy, and his mind was too confused to put together that it was Road kissing him. But then she broke away, and Allen just stayed silent, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh ho! Road, what was that? That's your brother, you know?"

"But Tyki! He's just sooo cute! I couldn't help it." Road just grinned as if she had only given someone a piece of candy or had only patted someone on the back.

Lenalee was stiff and felt enraged.

"NO!" Lenalee went flying at Road, but was interrupted by a level two that jumped in place.

Lavi was also too shocked to move and just watched as Lenalee was kicked the Akuma in her way and land on the ground a few feet back.

"Akuma, have fun, Kay?" Road stood up, holding Allen bridal-style, even though she seemed to be half his weight. She strode to her door and stepped through with a dazed Allen.

"Farewell, exorcists." Tyki stepped back as well and disappeared into the door. The checkered door evaporated and the exorcists were left staring at nine Akuma.

"ALLEN!"

The Chinese girl began to cry

 **Madman logging out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Madman logging in**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

"Geez Road, what did you do? He hasn't moved since you-"

"Since I kissed him?" Road laughed. "Tyki, you wouldn't understand. I _love_ him, after all." Tyki shuddered and just eyed the boy sleeping in Road's bed.

"What, are you jealous, Tyki?" Tyki blushed and looked away.

"Why would I be?" He murmured.

"Your _so_ easy to read. Well too bad. Allen-kun is mine."

 _'We'll see who the shounen chooses.'_

"I'm giving him a good dream."

"Huh?"

"You asked what I did. I'm giving a good dream. It'll delay his transformation, but I think he'll trust us a bit more once it's done." Tyki just continued watching Allen sleep and then started to pull out a death stick. Suddenly, a striped candle appeared and knocked the cigarette from his hand.

"No."

"Awww, come on, Road, just one?"

"Outside. I will not have you stinking up my room and killing Allen's lungs. I'll call daddy." She warned. She noticed Tyki shift a little, and he eventually stood up.

"Fine. But I wouldn't recommend bringing him to Allen at the moment. It seems he heard what you did back there and is taking out his frustration on the twins."

"Frustration?"

"When you kissed Allen, he got a little jealous. Or a lot jealous." Tyki replied blandly.

"I'll be back." Tyki walked out, leaving Road with the unconscious boy.

"Hay Road." Cooper said to her walking throw the door.

"Yes?" Road asked.

"Come here for a **second** " Cooper said his voice growing very dark at the end.

This scared Road, as she had only ever seen him like this once and it was when he first discovered about the third exercise project.

"N-now C-Cooper thair is n-n-no n-n-need to g-get violent n-now." Road stuttered, clearly very terrified of the boy in front of her.

Cooper then rush forward to her grabbed her shirt and pinned her against the wall pulling his gun out at the same time putting it to her head.

 **"Hey Road do you know what happens when I kill an Akuma?"**

"No." Road squeaked.

 **"Well unlike normal innocence when I kill an Akuma their soul is not set free but instead I absorb it and turn it in raw power, where do you think the exorcist got the idea for the third exorcist program, why do you think I was so mad because they basically tried to copy me and do you know what happens if I kill a Noah?"**

"No."

 **"Neither do I but I don't want to find out so if you don't either never try to hurt Allan again."**

"Is that clear?" Cooper said his voice returning to normal

"Yes." Road blurted out very quickly.

"Good and look it seems he's waking up." Cooper said making Road's attention drop back to Allan.

Finally. Ne, Alle~en, wake up!" Allen moaned and rolled over onto his stomach and he tried to pull the blanket up, but Road was sitting on it.

"Come on, Allen." She bent down and nipped his ear, and immediately shot up from his sleep, only to bring a headache to his head.

"Hehe. You're so cute, Allen." Allen glanced over to Road and than looked down, a blush on his cheeks.

"R-Road."

"Yes?" Allen didn't continue, and he instead just lied back down. Road frowned and than pulled up a corner of the covers. She slid in next to Allen, with plenty room to spare on the big bed.

Allen's blush deepend.

"What- what are you doing?"

"You look cold." Allen actually felt burning hot to the touch, but Allen himself actually did feel very cold.

But then, the blush on Allen's cheeks faded as he remembered what happened.

"Link." He whispered. Road just watched the confused expressions on the silverette's face. She didn't think Allen would betray them now, but she didn't like how utterly lost the boy beside her looked.

"Hey, Road."

"Yes?"

"Am I..." he paused before continuing, "Do they really think I'm a monster?" He didn't have to explain, because Road remembered what she said in the cell.

 _Flashback_

" _Allen, it's just wishful thinking. To them your a monster, beyond saving. You know you can't stay here, right? This place is no longer your home."_

 _Flashback end_

"Yes Allen. That's why we're here. We all, including the Earl, love you too much to see you get hurt by them." Allen shifted when she mention the Earl, but he said nothing and began to think about what she said. Many minutes passed and, if Road wasn't the Noah of Dreams, she would have suspected Allen had fallen back to sleep.

"Thank you." He murmured and she rolled over to his side, ready to go back to sleep. Road just smiled.

"Your welcome. Sweet dreams." Though she knew Allen's dreams weren't going to be sweet.

"I wish we could do more." Road said to Cooper.

"You might not but I might be ably to help him." Cooper responded to her walking over to Allan and putting his hand on his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I will go in to his head and help him understand what is happening to him." Cooper told her and then vanished from the room and in to Allan dreams was all Road could guess where he want.

* * *

Once Allen had disappeared in Road's arms, the crying Lenalee began attacking all the Akuma around her. She had barreled through a level three and two level twos before everyone else joined in. Soon all that was left was just one level three. Bringing their innocence together, the destroyed the remaining Akuma.

"Wasn't there ten?" Lavi commented.

"Che. What Baka-Usagi?"

"That was only seven. Where are the other three Akuma?" Lenalee glanced at Marie as he started to jog to the stairs.

"Let's go find them." Lenalee trailed behind him and Lavi and Kanda soon followed. They ran up the step, Lenalee in front because of her boots, and burst out into a hall with signs of havoc. On the ground were multiple piles of dust and white bits of fabric.

"Finders." Lenalee sighed, and if she hadn't already been so mad about Allen, she would have collapsed right there, just to mourn for the lost.

Kanda just walked past them all, and followed the mess down the hall.

"Yuu! Wait up!" Lavi tried to chase after Kanda, but suddenly he was very bust swatting away large, burning insects with his hammer.

"Don't call me that." Kanda called back. Marie and Lenalee left Lavi to deal with Kanda's insects and made their way, with Kanda, to the elevator that went to Hevlaska.

"You don't think-"

"I'm certain." Marie cut in. "They probably sensed it. We better get down there fast." Lenalee looked down into the dark pit and hoped nothing bad was happening at that moment.

Lavi had caught up with them when the elevator had finally appeared and so they all got on at once, urging the controls to make the elevator go faster. Lavi fiddled with some levers and said, "This should do."

Lavi pressed a large silver button, and suddenly the lift dropped, and everyone tried to grasp on to something so they wouldn't fall off. With a crash, they landed at the very bottom of the order.

"A little _too_ much I guess." Lavi whispered to himself. Luckily for the Baka-Usagi, everyone was too disoriented to attack him for his blunder.

"Lookie! The exorcists are here! I thought you said we had another minute!" There was multiple gunshots as three level threes began fighting each other.

"Che." Kanda was loud enough that the three Akuma stopped and flew over to the group on the ground.

"Well, I suppose master Noah would be happy if we killed a few exorcists too! _Buzz King_!" An Akuma shouted, and there was a purple flash as a over-sized, purple bee came buzzing towards the exorcists. When it flew close enough, the stinger sent smoking spikes at the exorcists, but Lavi's hammer shielded them from the attack.

"Is that it?" Lavi smirked at the fallen spikes and Marie sent his strings to take hold of the angered bee. He whispered something and then the bee was squeezed into oblivion.

Kanda was next. He jumped onto Lavi's hammer and threw himself at the flying Akuma a couple feet away.

"Ah, but you're forgetting about me!" The other Akuma spit a caustic glowing liquid at Kanda's face. Kanda grunted and was knocked off his course.

"Kanda! Are you okay?" Marie looked concernedly in Kanda's general direction.

"Che." Lavi grinned at his response.

Then, Lenalee jumped up. She was too fast for the second Akuma to follow, so she flew through the first Akuma, and he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Then Lavi used his hammer to extend to the second Akuma. While in the air, he jumped of the hammer's handle.

"Fire Seal!" He swung his weapon over his head and a fiery snake came slithering out of the hammer's face. It opened it's jaws, and swallowed the remaining Akuma. Lavi began to fall, but was caught by Lenalee, who lowered him safely to the ground.

"Way to go team!" Lavi yelled. Lenalee tried to smile, but she couldn't find it in her to look happy. Marie had come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you all know?" Lavi sobered and turned to Lenalee. Kanda had also recovered and walked to the group, his face slightly charred, but healing fast.

"No, Lena, only me, Bookman, and Komui knew. Well, along with all the higher ups."

"Brother?"

"He didn't want to tell you. In fact, he promised he wouldn't. I don't believe he sent you to the dungeon."

"He didn't. I went on my own."

"Huh?" Lavi tilted his head.

"I was with my brother when the finder came and warned us of the Akuma. Brother said to stay, but I'm an exorcist. I am supposed to fight Akuma. I just didn't think Allen would be... there."

"Stupid Moyashi. He's in too much trouble for his own good." Lenalee was too tired and sad to be surprised for Kanda's kindness, but Lavi and Maria did not miss it.

"Yuu? Are you worried?" Kanda glared at Lavi and began to slowly pull Mugen from it's sheath.

"Hehe, just kidding." It took a while, but Kanda finally lowered Mugen and re-sheathed it.

"Let's go. I wanna talk to Brother." Lenalee walked back to the half-broken elevator, impatient to see her sibling.

After everyone had got on, they rode back up to Komui's level and were surprised to see how far the sun had set in the small amount of time they had been fighting. It was almost fully dark outside and Lenalee felt as if it matched her mood. But, still with no conversation, she got off the elevator and took the path she had only taken a little while ago with a coffee tray.

 _'Allen, please be okay.'_

* * *

Allen awoke and felt a dream fade away from his mind, and he suddenly couldn't remember what had happened, although he knew it must've been bad because his hair was on end and he could feel a trickle of sweat down the side of his face from his forehead. He brought his left hand up and brushed the sweat off of his eyebrow and cheek. But when he brought his hand back down, something red caught his eyes. There, on his white glove was fresh blood. Allen winced at the sight and realized it must have come from his head. He touched his forehead again. Allen felt three raised crosses on his forehead, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. The moment his hand came in contacts with the crosses, a flash of pain had come and he suddenly felt as if his skull was cracking. He couldn't hold in the muffled sob that came to his lips.

His shaking had awoken Road, whom he hadn't realized was lying right next to him. Not to mention she was tightly hugging his arm. He felt like something was off, and that he should probably get up and get as far away as he could, but he couldn't help but not care. Instead he just closed his eyes and tried to suffer through the pain.

"Mmmmm. Allen? Are you awake?" Road's eyes were droopy and her normally spiky hair was almost flat and messy. Honestly, she looked quite cute.

In reply to her question, Allen just grunted, not trusting his voice.

"Are you in pain?" She said a little quieter. Allen was reluctant to say yes, but eventually, he nodded.

Evidently, nodding wasn't such a good idea. With the small shake, a large pounding had gone through his brain and he could feel it echo about his skull.

"Ahh!" Allen yelled out and Road sat up immediately. She reached over to the night stand on her side and brought a damp rag to his forehead. The sudden relief made Allen relax and it brought a faint smile to his lips.

Cooper then woke up from the corner that he had what to after Allan's dream has past, and ran over to Allan and made his hand glow orange, taping in to his healing powers he had gotten from the hearth and putting it over Allan's head stopping the bleeding and healing the cuts.

"Thank you Road, Cooper." Road made a small noise in the back of her throat to show she had heard him, but she was trying to be quiet for his sake. The silence was wonderful and felt like a warm blanket. His head had been so full of worrying thoughts and echoing memories that he gladly let it all go and just shoved out of his mind.

After a few moments of Road washing off the blood, Allen spoke.

"Really, thank you Road and you Cooper. I feel great." He tried to put on his normal grin, but his face wasn't up to the job so he just lifted the corners of his mouth instead.

"It is my job to help you throw your time as a Noah." Cooper told him.

Road was careful not to let her emotions overflow.. She was so happy when Allen had said her name. She had to resist the urge to wrap her arms around him right then.

 _'My dol- no, my brother is so cute!'_

"Don't worry, Allen. Everyone is willing to take care of you. Except maybe Sheryl, but that's irrelevant right now. Right now you're under strict orders to relax and let your transformation complete." Allen's small smile fell, and his eyes were serious again.

"Road, Cooper," Allen was hesitant and quiet, "Will it hurt anymore? More than this, I mean?" He looked directly into Road's eyes, willing himself not to look away.

"I can only get rid of the pain to an extent but we will help you get throw this."

"Yes with our care, your pain will be low and it'll only last for a few more days. Maybe two at most. It'll be quick and easy, I promise. If you would've stayed there, who knows what could have happened. I know for sure pushing your Noah away will just cause more pain on your part. Also, don't worry about being overpowered by your Noah. You'll still have all your memories when it's over." Allen was relieved to her the last part. He had been so worried he wouldn't be able to remember anything. He was worried he would hurt his friends.

If they _were_ his friends. They hadn't come to save him after all.

Road seemed to notice his reaction and she grabbed hold of his right arm again, trying to snuggle closer. This time, Allen noticed and he blushed. Once again, something told him to be disgusted and run, but he only sat there allowing it.

Road was impossibly happy when she saw that he wasn't pushing her away. She had also seen the sweet blush rise to his cheeks and she giggled into his arm.

"What's this?" From the door came an amused voice that Road knew so well. She turned and growled at the intruder.

"Buzz off, Tyki. Allen needs his rest." She stuck her tongue out at his and buried her face back into Allen's arm. Allen's blush only got deeper as Tyki entered the room. He was now in the presence of one who tried to kill him multiple times. Technically, Road had tried to kill him too, but she was a bit different for some reason.

'Don't worry he will not heart you, and if he try's not only will I kick is skinny but but so will Road as well.' Allan heard Cooper tell him in his head that made Allan look at him, and Allan saw that he was looking back at him as well.

"Eh? That doesn't look like resting to me. That looks like your trying to make a move on him. Road, that's your _brother._ "

Road nonchalantly materialized some pointy, striped candles and pointed them Tyki's direction.

"What's wrong with you, pervert? I think you really are jealous that I stole Allen's first and second kiss." Road smirked and looked triumphantly at Allen, who was blushing like mad.

"Not my _first_ actually..." Road looked shocked.

"Oh ho! Had some experience shounen? Mother's don't count you know." Tyki laughed it off, but Allen had suddenly gotten very quiet and his blush had left his face.

"Tyki you are treading in dangers waters here, and you know how dangers water can be wan I am involved." Cooper told him.

"My mother wasn't my first anyway. She wouldn't... no, my first was when Master took me to some bar with a bunch of girls. I got a little drunk that night, on accident. My water was spiked."

"I remember that happening but I did not know what happened after you got drunk because what happens to you happens to me so where as I can't get drunk if I'm drinking you can get me drunk if you are drinking." Cooper told them.

"Water? What's that supposed to mean? You can't tell if you're drinking alcohol?"

"I was only ten! I thought it was just dirty water."

"Ten!" Road yelled in his ear. But she saw Allen wince and her next words were considerably quieter.

"Allen, what did Cross do to you?" She asked, but she almost regretted it. Large, curly horns came curling out of Allen's silver hair and a black fire similar to dark matter radiated off of his skin.

"You don't want to know. But the kissing and sex wasn't the worst thing. It was the debts. They never stopped coming. That devil would get into thousands of guineas in one night! And I'd have to pay them all back the next day. That man moved faster than lighting when the debt collectors came near. I could never keep up." A dark laugh came from Allen and Road was tempted to scoot away, but she refused to let go of him.

"So you mean your not a virgin?" Tyki was still stuck on the first sentence.

"Of course not! What you expect with me having to live with that man for six years?"

"But you're so, so," Tyki paused, thinking, "Innocent!"

"I try not to think about it." Road was pouting over this new news. She wasn't planning on stealing his virginity or anything, but she didn't like the fact someone else had already _seen_ her Allen. Tyki was also shocked and he was contemplating whether or not to believe the shounen. While both of the remained silent, Black Allen's horns receded back into his head and the fire dissipated.

Allen tried to take his mind off his master. Unfortunately, it left too quickly and was replaced by a dark laughter and the sharp pain had come back. Trying to disguise it, Allen lied down.

"Hmmm, I'm feeling a bit sleepy. Good night to you both." Road snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the silverette.

"Ne!? But Allen! You didn't even eat any dinner! And you only just woke up!"

"I'm not hungry." Allen tried to unlatch his arm from Road when a loud grumble sounded from his stomach.

"Not hungry, huh? Shounen, lying is a sin."

"What do we know about committing sins?" Cooper asked jokingly.

"Whatever." Allen started to close his eyes, but a stab of pain washed over his whole body, and his eyes were forced open. He shuddered noticeably and Road could feel the shake vibrate the bed. She was quickly subdued.

"Allen, is it back?" Allen just continued shaking and he could feel his consciousness slipping.

"Fuck me for free why don't you!" Cooper said running over to Allan and starting to get rid of the pain with his powers and sending his consciousness in to Allan so he can help him understand what is happening to him.

"Hey, shounen, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Tyki. You should leave. I think Allen is honestly tired right now. He can eat later, at breakfast."

"But Road-"

"Bye now!" Road sent her candles flying in his direction and he jumped back, phasing through the door. Once he was gone, Road looked down at Allen who was shaking violently.

"it's alright Allen, I'm here." She watched as Allen drifted into an uncomfortable sleep

 **Madman logging off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Also, I realized That Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad of the set up some loop holes for the two of us that we good not and will not get around... Remember in the first chapter when Kanda went all ballistic and attacked Lavi for calling him Yuu and was accused of missing Lenalee while she gone on her mission? You know, the 11th paragraph? (I don't know if that's actually right, but if you'd like to check, be my guest) Well, can you just pretend he wasn't there? I had completely forgotten (somehow) that Alma** _ **and**_ **Kanda had gone through the Ark and that Kanda had come back. In this chapter, I need to talk about that part and I realized that I had completely forgotten about that part. You'll see what I mean when you read through. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **MM: hay Cooper guess what guess what guess what.**

 **Cooper: what?**

 **** **MM: we hit 100 views.**

 **Cooper: cool.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

"Lena! You're safe! I was _so_ worried! Are you hurt? Ten Akuma is a lot!"

"Brother, I'm fine. But I'm not here to discuss my health. I want to know why Allen was in a cell and how was that other man that was with them!" Komui sighed and his expression showed he knew this was coming.

"Brother!"

"Yes, yes Lena. I'll tell you. Although this _is_ supposed to be private information..."

"I don't care. And if it's private, why does Lavi know?"

"Because he's a bookman." Komui simply stated. Now that Lenalee thought about it, it made sense that Lavi would know about Allen, whether he was told or not.

"But before I get started, I'd like to know exactly what happened to Allen and where he's at right now." Nobody said anything and finally Marie stepped up to speak.

"When we got there, Lavi and Link were already with Allen. Ten Akuma and two Noah and the other boy were there as well. The Noah known as Road injured Link and took Allen from his possession. Then her and the Noah known as Tyki left through one of those doors Road uses and escaped with Allen, the boy what with them. They left the ten Akuma behind and we immediately attacked and destroyed eight Akuma. Two level threes had escaped and were found by Hevlaska. They were also destroyed and we made our way directly to your office to report and gather more information about Allen... condition." Marie bowed his head and took a step back onto the spot he was standing in before he spoke.

Komui's face was a mask as he stored the events in his brain, to be recorded later.

 _'I'll have to tell Leverrier about this, unfortunately'_

"Alright, thank you Marie. Where should I start?"

Lavi spoke first.

"How was the boy?"

"The boy was an artificial pice of innocence that was made by the order out of a boy from a different universe to fight the Akuma and Earl many years ago he was one of the first innocence we ever had, he now woks with the Noah and more specifically the 14nth and how ever is the 14nth vessel and is very powerful, when he kills a akuma he absorbs the soul and turns it in to raw power that is where the order got the idea for the 3rd exorcist program witch I bet made him very made as he thought he had got rid of all the data that they got when making him. How powerful he is right now is unknown to us and most likely the Earl as well as he is secretive on how much his power existence to."

"So let me get this right we basically made a God that has now turned on us and will keep growing in power?" Levy asked

"Yes as he was the son of a god in his world before we puled him out of a universal rift and we assumed as he was the son of a god he would fight for us and we made him more powerful and he then turned on us."

Their was another long time where none of then spoke in till Lavi started talking again.

"How long has he had the stigma? I was not made aware that it had progressed this far." Every exorcist in the order had already known that Allen was the 14th, but they were all hopeful that he was going to beat the Noah fighting for control over his body.

"He has the stigma?"

"Just one cross now." Lavi replied.

"Well, Link has not reported anything about any stigma. I guess this must have happened recently.

"Brother? How was Allen being treated when he was being imprisoned?"

At this, Komui frowned. He had hoped his sister wouldn't ask.

"Know this, Lena, we did try to keep him comfortable, but Allen refused to tell us anything. Before Kanda came back **(A/N: Right here is what I mean. He was supposed to come back** _ **after**_ **Allen was imprisoned. Sorry again)** , Allen refused to even eat anything in the fear that there was truth-serum in his food. Actually, I'm under the impression that he hasn't eaten anything in the past week. In fact, Link had just gone down to try and convince Allen to eat something before the Akuma had come."

"Che."

"But brother, did... did Leverrier _do_ anything to him?" Lenalee was almost too scared to ask. Before Komui answered, he sighed again, desperately wishing for a way to get out of answering. But there was no disturbance or distraction, so Komui had no choice but to answer.

"Yes." Lavi's eyes widened.

"I didn't hear about this! Did Bookman know?"

"No, I don't suspect he was told. Leverrier didn't even tell me. I just found out through Link who was trying to assist me in saving Allen."

"The watchdog?" This time Kanda spoke out in surprise.

"Yes. Despite what you all might have thought, Link actually was trying to help Allen ever since the 'talk' with General Cross. He'd noticed Allen had changed quite a bit after that and he reports to me almost daily. Or nightly, should I say. It's once everyone is asleep, so Leverrier doesn't catch him." Everyone was a bit surprised, except for Marie who had kept a calm mask the whole time he'd been in the room.

"But brother, you still didn't completely answer my question. What did Leverrier do?"

"Well, it started the first day they called Allen up. It was right when he came back from his mission with you, actually." Lenalee's mouth became a thin line.

"As soon as Allen walked into the room, he had the third exorcists bind him. I was no part of the plan, need I tell you. I was against imprisoning Allen in the first place. Than he had told Allen of his sentence and kicked him in the gut. Allen was taken, or dragged, to his cell. Only an hour later Leverrier came and interrogated him. Every time he asked about Kanda's whereabouts, Allen stayed silent so he went about punishing him every time he didn't answer. Although, even after the punishments, he still said nothing. I was the one who got to tell him Kanda had come back. You should have seen his face. He was suddenly very cheery."

"Che."

"How was Allen punished?" Lenalee whispered. Komui's eyes looked down and he wished he didn't have to tel his sweet sister things he knew what hurt her.

"A whip, Lenalee." Everyone, excluding Kanda, winced at the word.

"What?!" Lenalee was infuriated. That snake had dared hurt her best friend? Even when he had done nothing wrong? He was punished for only protecting a comrade. Lenalee wanted to kick something but she really just wanted to cry and hug Allen to try and protect him from those that doubted or hurt him.

"Well, after about three days of questioning, Kanda had come back and Leverrier had given up on questioning him. After Leverrier, Allen mostly slept and a never talked when anyone came near. Link would go in about three times a day, but Allen had never moved from his spot except to use the lavatory. It wasn't until two nights ago that he started having dreams and talking in his sleep. Link started spending more time down there, only coming up for food, reports, and sleep. We had four finders rotate shifts to watch over the key and guard the door overall."

Lenalee couldn't help it when a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried casting her bangs over her face, but they were too short too hide her red eyes and pink cheeks. Komui had indeed noticed the tear and he reached forward to give her a hug, a real one. She gladly accepted his embrace and she began crying on his shoulder. She felt so helpless. If she couldn't protect her own friends, who could she protect?

Lavi also felt a little down after hearing the complete story, but he was re-drilling into his mind the fact that he was a bookman and couldn't get attached to pieces of history. Lavi glanced to look at Kanda.

Kanda was eying the floor thinking about the Moyashi's actions. He felt _sort of_ guilty because it was for him that the stupid Moyashi accepted the punishments. Secretly, he felt a little grateful, though he was sure to keep his face strait.

None of them knew that, at the door, Johnny was listening and crying almost as much, if not more, than Lenalee.

* * *

 **In the ark~**

"Ne, Tyki-pon? How is Allen Walker doing?

"Actually, he's doing quite well. I don't know what Road or Cooper did, but he's accepting everything we tell him. Although, I think he seems a little emotional."

"Hmmmm. Well, tell Rodo good job. I'd like it if Allen-kun could join us for breakfast, or possibly lunch, tomorrow, but if he isn't willing to have dinner with us, I suppose he might need a bit more convincing. How many crosses have appeared?"

"So far, three. When we retrieved him, he already had the one. Just tonight, while he was taking a nap with Road, he gained two more on both sides. I imagine he'll get two more tomorrow night and then the next day will probably be his last day of the transformation."

"Mmmm. Thank you, Tyki-pon. Can you go find Lulubell and send her here?"

"I will." Tyki left the dark room that was full of Road's candles and telephones.

* * *

" **Allen.** "

'Allen '

Cooper and the young boy named Neah looked at Allen who was watching a memory play out before him. Allen was surprised when Neah said his name and looked his direction. He thought that he was only viewing a memory.

" **This is a memory. All Noah are is memories that are put into a human vessel with the correct genes. But just because I'm a memory doesn't mean I can't talk to you."**

"So you're the 14th?"

" **Yes. But I prefer Neah over '14th'"**

"Isn't Neah just the name of your last container?"

'Yes and a good guy he was to to bad I hade to kill the man.' Cooper said and Neah looked at him with distaste befor looking back at Allen

" **It's easier this way, isn't it? Would you rather call me Allen?"**

"Not really..."

" **Follow me."** Allen and Cooper followed Neah through a field to a small white house amidst it all. Behind him was the tree Neah had been sitting on when he sang the Ark's song. They made it to the house and Allen noticed that Neah hadn't left the door open for Allen. Allen went to grab the knob to open the door, but he found his hand went right through it.

" **This is a memory, Allen. You cannot interact with the performers nor the objects. All you have to do is walk right through the door."** Allen realized the voice was not coming from the boy who was now inside, but from the world itself. He felt the voice all around him, coming from the sky, the ground, and even the house door in front of him.

'I don't like it when he duos this.'

Taking Neah's word, he put his foot out to test if the door was solid. Although he had been told, it was strange to see your body go into something with out resistance. Allen walked all the way through and wound up in a cozy living room. Walking away from the door was Neah. He left the room and went into a dark hallway. Allen chased after him, knowing he could get lost even in a small house. He made in to the hall just before Neah turned into another room. Allen followed him into the room and noticed a boy who was reading on a bed. There were two small beds in the room, both on opposite sides. In the middle was a large desk with two short, wooden stools at the end of both beds were matching dressers. There were unlit candles upon every surface. At the head of both beds were windows, supplying the light in the room.

"Hey Neah. You done with your chores?" Allen felt a pang in his heart upon seeing a mini Mana sitting on the bed.

"Mmhmm. I finished just a little while ago. I was talking to Bennet. He hardly believed me when I told him you woke up. I bet he'll be coming around to see you to make sure I wasn't lying." Neah grinned a bit and Mana let out a little chuckle.

Allen watched as Neah went to the unoccupied bed and squatted next to it. Neah reached under his bed and fished around for a while before pulling out a tattered book. Allen noticed it was the same one as Mana's.

"I haven't read this since you were last awake." Mana glanced at the cover of Neah's book and smiled.

"We'll see who finishes first!"

"No fair, you've started already!"

"Better get reading then." Neah grumbled and plopped down on his bed, opening to the first page.

Allen mentally sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to stay there and watch the boys read a book for hours. But about a few seconds in, he noticed Neah's eyes weren't on the book in his hand, but they were closed tight. Neah had raised his right hand, the one not holding a book, to his forehead and was rubbing it gently.

"Something wrong?" Mana had noticed too.

"Just a headache. It's kind of sudden though. Just appeared when I sat down.

"Oh." Mana looked a little concerned for Neah, but he turned back to his book none the less. Allen, though, kept his eye on Neah. He felt his forehead too. He brushed over the three raised marks. His had started out as a headache too.

" **You guessed it. This is Neah's transformation."** Allen watched as time seemed to speed up. Suddenly pages were turning alarmingly fast, and very quickly, Neah bent over in pain. Mana had gotten up inhumanly fast and, though his lips were moving, Allen heard nothing come from either of the boy's mouths.

" **I'm speeding up the memory. Most of it is just reading."** Sure enough, almost as soon as Neah had bent over, he had sat back and was brushing Mana off of him.

Much of the same things happened. The boys were reading, and then Neah would start hurting. Mana would be concerned, Neah would brush him away, and repeat. Finally, Neah had fallen out of bed and blood began seeping out of a cross on his forehead. Mana called their mother in and they worked together to make Neah comfortable.

Allen noticed that the mother already looked tired and he wondered if she had slept at all recently.

Very suddenly, everything began to get blurry.

" **It's seems your being woken up, Allen. Normally, I wouldn't let you go, but I think you've seen enough tonight and Cooper would kill me if I keep you here right now."** Allen heard Neah's words fade away and everything had become black. Then, Allen became aware of sounds, like his name being called over and over again.

"Neah, I thought you said I was waking up."

"Huh?" Allen opened his eyes. He realized he had said his thoughts aloud and it wasn't Neah who was calling him, but Tyki Mikk.

"Oh, sorry. I was dreaming." Allen adjusted to the light coming through the window and surveyed his surroundings. On his chest was a sleeping Road Kamelot. Allen could feel the heat in his cheeks when he realized that Road was that close to him.

"Ah, your finally awake. Good morning. Road is a little hard to wake up since she normally gives herself the best dreams, ones she doesn't want to wake up from, so I thought maybe you could wake her up."

"Me?"

"Well, yes. She seems rather fond of you." Allen blushed deeper and wasn't aware that he was causing Tyki's heart rate to speed up.

"I could get her up." Cooper said to them.

"NO!" Tyki yelled at him.

"Go on Allen get her up." Cooper told him.

"Er, Road? Wake up, it's morning, I think. Is she really gonna wake up?" Allen looked at Tyki, who was staring a little strangely at his face.

"Ah, just wait." Allen looked down and called Road's name again. The girl above him moaned and yawned, trying to snuggle closer to Allen, who automatically shied away from the close contact.

"Oooohhh." Road yawned. "Good morning Alle~en!"

"I told you, shounen."

"Er, yeah." Allen awkwardly answered Tyki and tried to gently move Road away. He was unsuccessful.

"Hey Road, it's time for breakfast. He want's everyone to come. That includes you, shounen." Allen drooped and tried to ignore what Tyki had just said. As hungry as he was, he didn't exactly want to be near the Millenium Earl, especially while he was eating. Allen tried to give Road a pleading look. She noticed, and honestly did look sympathetic, but she shook her head. Allen sighed.

"Well, Allen, I have to go put on a new outfit for breakfast. Tyki, you stay here and watch over him."

"B-but Road, I have to get ready too!"

"No, Allen is more important. Maybe you can help him get to the shower!" Road giggled and extracted herself from Allen's chest. She stood up by the bed, and patted the skirt she was wearing. Then she skipped to Allen's door, and opened it.

"I'll be back!" She called before skipping away.

"Er..."

"Hell no." Allen looked at Tyki accusingly.

"I'm not going to help you shower, don't worry." Tyki was glad his dark skin covered his blush, because his face was radiating heat. He was the Noah of Pleasure, but he didn't want to be a pervert. But he had to admit, Allen was making it hard for him to think other thoughts.

"Er, I'll help you up." Allen grunted his consent and Tyki reached to grab his hand. But just before he took Allen's hand, Allen pulled back and offered his right hand instead. Tyki raised his eye brow, but said nothing as he helped him out of bed.

Once Allen had sat up with his legs dangling off the bed, Tyki realized how beaten up Allen really was. Bloody stains were left on the sheets where Allen was just at and shreds of fabric were stuck to the bed. Tyki glanced at Allen and realized his back was bloody and completely open to the air, as his coat was ripped to strips by what Tyki could only guess was a whip. Scabs that were Allen's back had been ripped off and were now stuck to the bed, so fresh blood had begun dripping down Allen's raw back.

Tyki, more gingerly this time, pulled Allen up and made him put his arm around his shoulders, so he could act like a support while Allen tried to walk. Tyki guided him to the bathroom connected to Allen's new room and opened the door for him. He sat Allen down on the closed toilet seat and went to turn on the shower. He waited until it was a comfortable temperature before going back to Allen.

"I'll let you get in yourself. I'll bring in some fresh clothes for you to wear, okay?" Allen grunted again and Tyki left the bathroom warily. When he closed the bathroom door behind him, he looked at the dirty bed. The Akuma maids weren't allowed near Allen's room, so that meant he'd be the one to re-dress his bed.

So, Tyki left Allen's room to collect new sheets and blankets. When he made it back to Allen's room, he noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes on the floor by the door.

 _'Thanks Road.'_

Tyki first went in a dropped his load by the bed on the floor. Then he went back out and grabbed the neat pile of clothes. Walking to the bathroom, he opened the door to leave the clothes on the sink. He was quiet enough that the boy, now in the shower, hadn't heard him. When Tyki exited the bathroom, he realized he hadn't seen the clothes Allen had been wearing on the floor. He guessed Allen he just gotten in with the clothes on.

Then, Tyki moved on the stripping the bed. He left the bloody sheets in the corner of the room, and he put the fresh sheets on the mattress. He replaced the pillowcases next, and then covered the bed with a thick, black comforter. He hadn't noticed that the water had stopped running in the bathroom and was very surprised when the bathroom door opened to reveal a smartly-dressed Allen.

Allen was wearing dark brown slacks and a crisp white dress shirt. Wrapped around his neck was a bright red ribbon, and white gloves adorned his hands. He was also wearing black socks, but the boots were waiting by the bed.

Allen actually felt much better after the shower. He didn't get a chance to cut his hair, so his silver locks went all the way down to his mid-back. After a bit of exploring, Allen found a ponytail in one of the bathroom drawers and put his hair up into a high ponytail, to keep his hair from falling in his face. His bangs were left down, and they were getting into his eyes so Allen was constantly brushing them aside, wincing every time he touched the stigma.

Allen had started to get used to the fact he was turning into a Noah. He knew they had done horrible things and killed many, but he couldn't find it in himself to hate them. Although he wasn't too excited to be seeing the twins or the Earl for breakfast.

"You look better." Cooper told him he was waring a white button down long sleeve shirt with black pants and his normal black boots and fingerless gloves, he still had all of his weapons on him minus his broadsword.

"I feel better." Allen said back to Cooper.

Allen noticed Tyki had fixed up his bed for him, so he thanked him. Allen stiffly walked to the bed, and sat down. He went to grab his shoes, but as soon as he bent over, his back screamed in protest and Allen let out a yelp.

"Shounen, take it slow. Need some help?" Allen reluctantly nodded and was embarrassed when Tyki helped him put on the boots. Finally, Allen was ready and at that moment, Road came flying through the door.

"Ooooo! I just knew you'd look great in that! Thank you Tyki for watching him. You can go get ready." Tyki nodded his head and backed out through the wall.

"A little creepy." Allen muttered.

"Alle~en! Your so cute!" Allen blushed and Road came over to him and sat in his lap. She was careful of his back because she knew it was injured. When she saw Allen's blush, she could help but stretch up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Ah!" Allen jumped in surprise and Road giggled at reaction.

"Ne, lets go Alle~en. I'm sure your starving. To breakfast!" She stood up and grabbed Allen's left arm, while pulling him out of his room.

"Well her we go again my friends." Cooper said looking right at you.

"You can see me?" You ask.

"Yes I can and I can hear every thing you people say just as easily as Allan can see Akuma so I hope you in joy the story." Cooper said and walked out the door and then the scene went black.

 **MM: ok, when did you get the power to see the audience?**

 **Cooper: oh that simple you see whatever you start writing about me I could see them when no one else could, also I have the power to change things.**

 **MM: what do you mean by change things?**

 **Cooper: well like when I got the power to see the audience when you start writing about me I also got the power to change the world but only a small pieces unlike you, see if you wrote a story about where I died or someone I care about died I could change it just enough to wear said person would not die, but be severely injured and still live so I can get to them but it will not alway work for something else or set in stone that can't be changed by either of us, and it leaves me vary drained and tired.**

 **MM:ok well that explains things then.**

 **Cooper: what do you mean by that?**

 **MM: well it explains why I can talk to you and why you can give response in the story.**

 **Cooper: I never thought of it like that cool.**

 **Madman logging off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Madman logging in**

 **MM: hay Cooper**

 **Cooper: hay MM**

 **MM: hay Cooper**

 **Cooper: hay MM**

 **MM: let's get to the chapter**

 **Cooper: agreed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **Chapter 6**

Road was leading through twisting hallways, and Allen was sure he'd never find the way to his room again. Finally, they reached a door guarded by two Akuma. Allen, however wasn't as weak as before, and he just barely winced when his eye activated.

'You will get used to it.' Cooper told him in is head

'How do you know?'

'Because I have.'

Allen was about to question this but remember that when he got drunk that Cooper also got drunk so it make sense that Cooper would also be ably to see the souls of the akuma.

 _'You are right might as well get used to it'_ Allen once again noticed he actually was comfortable around the Noah, or at least Road, and the nagging buzz was getting weaker by the hour.

"Ready Allen?" Road was actually a bit serious. She didn't want to put her family or Allen in danger, but she felt reassured when Allen determinedly nodded his head. So, ready to get it over with, Road threw open the doors and announced her presence.

"I'm here! And I brought Allen too." Sitting around the table are five Noah, all staring at the boy behind Road, except one who is quietly sipping milk from a tea cup.

"I'm here to." Cooper said in a bored tone and walked up to Allan putting his arm around his left shoulder

"Hey there, shounen."

"Hi." Allen tries to hide himself behind Road, but she abandons him by the door and makes a running leap into the Millenium Earl's lap, and when he tried to hide behind Cooper the arm around him held him in place.

"Good Morning Millenie!"

"Good Morning, Rodo. I'm glad to see you brought Allen-kun." Road happily nodded and the Earl took an curious glance at the quivering ex-exorcist.

"what am I chop liver?" Cooper said throwing his arms up dramatically letting go of Allan.

"Please, sit." The Earl gestures at a chair two seats away from him. Allen stands for a moment before shuffling to the directed chair.

"Hii! Isn't he that general's apprentice?"

"Yeah, Jasdero! What's he doing here?"

"Jasdevi, your questions will be answered later. Eat." The twins sank back into their chairs and messily shoveled food into their mouths. Allen sunk into the intimidating chair and watched a maid come to him carrying a tray of food and Cooper stud behind him.

Once Allen had sat, Road got off of Millenie's lap and sat between Allen and the Earl.

She gratefully excepted the plate placed before her and watched Allen stiffen at the Akuma maid serving their food.

"Don't worry. Just relax, Allen." Allen followed her advice and lowered his stiff shoulders. But before he picked up a fork, his face flushed.

"Er..."

"Shounen?"

"W-well, I-I have a pretty big appetite. Can I g-get some more food please?" The silverette's face had turned a dark red as he stuttered out his sentence. Tyki didn't see what was so embarrassing for him.

"Of course. _You._ Bring out an extra course."

"Um, make that three extra courses." Allen called out to the maid. Tyki tilted his head and stared at the boy. He saw him shrink farther into his chair.

Allen didn't know why he seemed so nervous. Maybe it was because of how mannerly everyone was.

"Are you sure you can eat all that, apprentice?" Devito sneered.

"Mmhmm." Almost as soon as Allen had asked, two maids had come into the dining room carrying the three trays of food. After a short struggle of finding where to place the plates, Allen picked up his fork and began to eat as cleanly as he could. He was sure not to dirty his fresh gloves and he even used a napkin on his face after every few bites. Although he was eating slower than usual, he was done with his food before everyone else. Not even Lulubell had finished her milk.

Road giggled at Allen's appetite, gaining another blush. The Earl was the first to say anything.

"It must be the innocence." Allen nodded watched Road eat, mentally willing her to eat faster so he could get out of the silent room.

"Yep sense he has both of us it tacks a ton of energy from him." Cooper stated pointing to Allen's arm and then himself.

"What?" Tyki looked to the Earl for an explanation.

"Parasitic-innocence wielders eat an unnatural amount of food to make up for the stolen energy that the innocence uses when activated and for all of the energy that and remember how much Neah ate that is because Cooper uses their energy as well sense he the 14th innocence but not as mush as the parasitic-innocence because of him having is own energy as well." Allen was surprised the Earl knew that, but he made no comment on his words.

"That reminds me Cooper how do you replenish your own energy?" Allan asked.

"Well that is simple watch this, akuma come here." Cooper called over to one of the akuma and it looked worried but came over to him any way.

When the akuma finally got over to Cooper he put his hand in the air and his sword appeared in his hand, now that I got to look at the sword it looks a lot like my crowned clown sword.

He then stabbed the akuma in the chest and instead of exploding in to purple dust it started to be absorbed by the sword and then in to Cooper.

"What did you just do the soul, you absorbed it?" Allan asked a bit mad that the soul was not set free.

"When I kill something that has a soul I absorb the soul and it becomes a part of me, it also replenish my energy and depending on if the soul is powerful it can add to my power." Cooper told him to calm him down.

"Ok at least they where not destroyed complete." Allan said now calm.

"Next question. Why do you have crowned clown?"

"Because me and crown clown once one being until we were split in two made into two different innocence. That is why I can use crown clown and why crown clown is such a lively innocence." Cooper told him and Allen seamed to except the answer.

"Anymore questions?"

"No."

"Ok"

"Ne, Millenie, I'm full. Can me and Allen go play?" Millenie stared at Road for a while before finally letting her go.

"Don't go breaking anything, alright? And don't leave the black ark."

"Alright-y!" Road jumped up and rushed Allen out of the room, pulling him by his collar.

"Hay Road careful don't go and hurt him now!" Cooper yelled and ran after them.

"What do you want to do, Alle~en-kun?" Road asked while she pulled him down a hallway.

"Erm," Allen didn't reply for a moment, "I don't know. I was normally bust with missions at the black order and I really only talked to the scientists for my free time. That or trained."

"Ehhh!? You never played anything?"

"Well, I played the piano in the ark." Road didn't respond immediately, but then she pulled him into a room very suddenly.

"Here then. Play for me." Allen looked and saw a black grand piano in the corner of the room with the lid propped up.

"Do you know any songs?"

"A few." Allen didn't exactly know the songs, but he could always seem to find something to play when he sat in front of the piano. So, he walked to the corner of the room and sat on the bench behind the ivory keys. He rested his fingers on the piano and waited for a melody to come to his head.

" **Here."** Allen heard the beginning of a song flow through his brain and he put all his concentration on the melody. Softly, he began to play, gaining confidence the further he got in the song. As he played, he lost all awareness of his surroundings and started to sway along with the tempo. He didn't notice when Cooper or Tyki slipped into the room and sat next to Road on a couch near the piano, nor did he notice the black cat that had strode into the room as well.

After a few minutes of playing, the volume started to lower and Allen realized he had shifted to a whole different song; a lullaby that pulsed with quiet and loud accents and then morphed into a faster melody that became more intense, like a battle. Allen's fingers were moving across the keys rapidly and he wasn't aware of pressing the keys but just heard the song spilling from the open lid. After about six minutes of playing the sharp lullaby, the song finally ended. On a drawn-out, soft chord.

Allen snapped back into reality and looked around the room to see a smiling Road, smug-looking Tyki and a proud-looking Cooper.

"What?" He asked timidly.

"That was _amazing_ , Allen." Road complimented Allen on his playing over and over again, soon being joined by Tyki. Allen denied each compliment and instead turned his attention to the cat lying in the morning sunlight that was coming through the window.

"A cat?" The said cat open a single golden eye and stared at Allen.

"That's Lulubell. I'm pretty sure you know her." Allen jumped at Road's words and quickly looked away, so as to not be rude.

"Ne, Allen, can you play another one? Tyki wants to here you play more too." Tyki frowned at Road, but he didn't deny her statement but instead reached in his pocket for a cigarette. He also pulled out a silver lighter and lit the rolled paper on fire. Allen winced at the action as thought of his master came to his mind. Road seemed to notice his reaction.

"Ugg, Tyki, can't you just quit those things? Or at least have the decency to smoke outside so you don't poison other people's lungs?" Tyki sighed and reluctantly stuffed out the burning stick. Allen sighed and turned back to the piano.

"You do know your Second point is invalid seeing as that can't kill Noah and it won't kill me." Cooper said only to be stabbed in the arm by one of Road's candles.

Allan then rested his fingers back on the piano and searched his borrowed memories for another tune. As he was searching, his thoughts strayed to the most recent memory that he had just dreamed of that morning. Before he knew it he was sucked in, and a barely heard the bang of multiple keys being played at once as his head struck the keys.

" **You're ready for the next part of the transformation."** Allen heard Neah's voice whisper and lost consciousness.

"Allen?"

"Shounen?"

"Crap crap crap."

Lulubell stood back on all four paws and shifted to her human form.

"It seems he transformation is continuing."

"So early? But I thought he'd be fine until tonight!" Tyki had gotten up and went to pick up the sleeping boy.

"The boy seems to be allowing the 14th to transfer it memories easily. He's given up resisting them. It's much less painful that way."

"It must have been the songs he played." Cooper said.

Tyki, now holding Allen bridal style carried him out of the room with Road, Cooper, and Lulubell following him. While they were walking, Cooper was using his powers to make sure that the pain was not too bad, Lulubell shifted back into her cat form that she was much more comfortable in. When the group turned the corner, they stumbled across the twins shooting each other.

"Keep it down. Someone's sleeping." Jasdevi stopped their war and spun to Tyki's voice. Then they saw Allen in his arms.

"Awww! Is the apprentice sleepy?"

"Hii! Sleepy, ne?"

"Shut up!" Striped candles phased into being, their points aiming at the giggling twins.

"Yes mam."

"Hii! Scary Road!"

"Thanks Road." Tyki slipped past Jadevi and Lulubell followed, her tail brushing against his ankles, Cooper what by them to focused on Allan to bother doing any thing to them. Road, the last one passed by glaring at the mischievous boys.

"If you do _anything_ to Allen-kun within the next few days, I will personally give payback and you'll be spending more than a few nights in my dungeon." The two winced and backed into the wall, gulping.

Road finally left them but her candle's still floated around the twins. Once she was gone they moved, but the candles followed their every move. They found that where ever they went, they had an army of candles stalking them. It then they realized Road's threat was more than just a threat, but a promise.

Meanwhile, Road had caught up to Tyki, Cooper, and Lulubell just before they made it to Allen's room. When they entered, Tyki took Allen to his bed. Road moved the covers out of the way so that she could cover him once he was in.

But as soon as Tyki let go of Allen, Allen started to twitch and a light sheen appeared on his forehead. Road slipped into the bed and with held a giddy laugh when Allen clutched at her arm once she laid next to him.

Tyki pursed his lips, but she ignored his expression and pulled the covers over her and Allen.

"Road, are you really sleepy?"

"Of course, not but can't get bored in my dreams, so I'll sleep with Allen today." Tyki flushed at her words and a twinkle sparkled in her golden eyes.

"You're such a pervert, Tyki." Tyki just growled and left the room. Surprisingly, Lulubell didn't follow. Instead, she jumped up on the bed too and curled up on Road's blanketed lap.

Road grinned at the black cat. Then she put her head next to Allen's, and studied his face. She noticed his face seemed relaxed, but she could feel that his whole body was tense. She ruffled his bangs and smiled to herself.

No, she'd never get bored of Allen.

"Hay Road still remember what I said to you?" Cooper asked.

"Yes." 

"Good." Cooper said and then sat on the floor near the head of the bed.

 **MM: well that was fun**

 **Cooper: more like un interesting**

 **MM: shut up you**

 **Madman logging off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **Chapter 7**

After Komui had finished speaking, everyone left for bed.

Lavi wanted to sleep too, he felt exhausted and was in a sour mood, but Bookman forced Lavi to stay up in the library all night. At that particular time, Lavi was studying the history of the Noah family. Lavi had been excited to learn their secrets, but when he flipped a thick book open on his lap, Lavi was reluctant and felt too sad to read.

 _'I'm a bookman. I can't have any attachments to the pieces of history.'_ Lavi firmly repeated this in his head, and soon, the logical side of his brain took over and he was immersed in the dusty volume contain forgotten information. But the further he read, the more his thoughts turned to Allen, trying to relate the information he was reading to his first-hand experiences, looking for loopholes or ways to reverse the transformation.

It wasn't long before Lavi conjured up a theory.

 _'Maybe if we find a way to make his innocence stronger, it can overtake the 14_ _th_ _.'_ Lavi had another idea, but it was too harsh and he didn't think Allen would survive it.

 _'We don't want Allen becoming a fallen one like all those other non-accommodators. The innocence picks the person.'_ Lavi thought back to the stories of what the order used to do to people to make new exorcists. He heard that Lenalee had witnessed an experiment once.

While Lavi thought, he realized they were going to need to have Allen with them first. So he went delving father into his mind to think of a way to save Allen. The problem was, he had no idea where Allen could have been. Lavi sighed.

And then their was the human innocence that stayed with the 14nth.

 _'It's going to be a long night'_

Meanwhile, Lenalee had dropped into the covers of her bed and stared at the ceiling, wishing for sleep. But sleep didn't come as she wanted it. Instead, she replayed what she had seen earlier. Allen looked broken. Lenalee felt guilty, as if it was her fault. She didn't like the way Road was holding him when Lenalee found the cell, nor the way Road had kissed him.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes and bit her lip when Road's face popped up in her thoughts. She would never admit it aloud, but she was a tiny bit jealous of the Ninth Noah. To comfort Allen when he was hurt and to be trusted. Also to be able to show affection with out being pushed away. She wondered why Allen hadn't pushed Road away.

 _'He should have! He should have looked disgusted when she put her hands on him! But he didn't...'_ Lenalee felt a small tear fall from her eye. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

Then, quietly, a sad hiccup of laughter escaped her lips.

 _'I needed a Noah to help me realized my feelings for Allen? That's pathetic.'_ Lenalee put her hand on her chest.

Yes, she did love Allen, but now he was gone. What could she do? Butterflies formed in her stomach when the next thought came to her.

 _'Allen isn't dead. He could still very well be himself! Him being the way he is, he's probably fighting the Noah inside of him. If I could find him soon, he could come back and we might find some way to help him!'_ Lenalee brightened at the idea and slowly, a smile formed on her lips.

Although, almost immediately after she thought of a plan to rescue Allen, a wave of sleepiness came over her, and she gladly embraced it. She couldn't wait until the next morning, when the first step of her plan would take action.

* * *

 **The Ark**

Allen was in the white, country house again with the child Neah rolling on his bed. Neah didn't seem to be aware he was doing this, but had his eyes closed and was gripping his forehead. The bleeding had stopped, but the cross that was engraved in his skin still looked raw and unsightly, Cooper was standing their trying to stop the pain but with no success.

"Cooper what are you doing?"

 **"That is the Cooper in the memory not your Cooper.** "

Allen then put his hand to his cursed eye and ran his fingers down the red line that trailed down his face. He thought that maybe his scar looked similar. He noticed scar was much brighter than most scars were. Most of them were the color of your skin, slightly shiny and raised. His was bright red, and he could never feel any sort of bump when he put his hand on it. He'd never thought how ugly his scar truly was. He was surprised anyone could stand to look at his face.

" **You're scar is a curse. It works a little differently than most scars. Now focus."** Allen did and turned his attention back to the boy. He hadn't really moved from his spot or position in minutes. Allen walked over to the desk and tried to sit on the stool in front of it, but before he could feel the flat surface, he fell right threw it and landed on the ground. Hard.

"Ow!" Allen landed on his back bone and smashed the back of his head into the ground.

"I guess it's a good thing the floor is solid. Hey, Neah, aren't you not supposed be able to feel pain in a dream?"

" **This isn't a dream, it's a memory. You can remember pain, can't you? It's not much different from real life. You won't feel it when you wake up though."**

"Ah, good."

recovering, Allen sat up and crossed his legs, resigning to sitting on the floor. He jumped when the child Neah started screaming.

"You okay?" Allen called out.

"Oh, you can't hear me, that's right." Allen could feel the smile on the 14th's 'face', if a shadow with holes in it could count as a face.

Although he had just sat down, Allen stood up to see what was happening. The child had moved his hands to his cheeks, sobbing into them from the pain. Cooper keep trying to help him but the pain was still to much for the child to bare. Allen watched two crosses emerge onto Neah's skin, like an inside-out cookie cutter. Blood oozed out, dripping in all directions and seeping into his black bangs.

Cooper then tried to make the blood stop coming out of the child's head but more keep poring out and Cooper was growing tiered from all of the power he was using.

Allen honestly felt a little sick, although blood had never made him queasy before. Maybe it was because he knew this had happened to him and would happen again, if he let it. Allen still wasn't sure he really wanted to be a Noah in the first place. He knew that they had killed people he knew and hundreds more that he never got the chance to know.

But were his friends going to welcome him back, or would he put in a cell left to face Leverrier's anger and eventually killed if the 14th made any sort of contact with them?

" **I thought I told you, call me Neah."** Allen ignored the amused voice in his head and went back to the young Neah's dilemma. He was screaming, and when he wasn't he was biting through his lip. Mana and their mother came rushing in and surrounded Neah's bed. Allen had to jump out of the way so that the people weren't standing in him.

"Dame it, with great power comes great need to take a nap." Cooper said out loud and fell back from exhaustion because of using his powers for the whole day.

"So even Cooper can get tiered after using too much power."

 **"Yes well he has a lot of energy but using so much power will wear them out if he doesn't have somethung to restore his energy."**

Mana looked very worried and was dabbing the stigma with a damp towel. The woman beside him was very close to crying herself and could only stroke Neah's cheek. Finally, after the bleeding had stopped, Neah calmed and fell asleep. His face was calm and Mana seemed to be encouraged.

"What's happening, mama?"

"I don't know. I debated calling the doctor, but I don't want Neah to be taken away. Those are stigma, holy marks. The church would come for him if they knew what was happening. I can only hope this'll be over soon."

"He will be ok I promise you that ms." Cooper said poring a bowl of water on him replenishing his energy and then make in the water the water on the floor and the water on him disappear.

Allen felt a bit of sympathy. From the memories he'd already received, Mana had just woken up from some coma. Now the cases seemed to be switched and she had to take care of Neah instead though she did have the help of Cooper this time but still. Allen idly hoped she had gotten a vacation of some kind after everything blew over.

" **That's all for now. Next time, be prepared. These memories aren't all as peaceful as this."**

"This is peaceful?"

" **Comparatively. When you wake up, the next step will take place and you'll gain two stigma, unless you deny me, but that will cause you much more pain. Just be prepared. I am trying to make this transformation as simple as possible but I can't help that it's painful."** Allen grimaced and rubbed his forehead, trying to enjoy the feeling of no pain.

" **I'm sorry."** Allen just nodded. Then, like before, everything got blurry and faded to black. He started to feel a dull ache rise in his brain. His eyes were closed, he realized and opened them. But when he opened them, bright light flooded his eyes. Sunlight was coming through the window and shining directly into his face. The light sent a jarring pain that intensified his growing headache.

"Nnngg." Allen went to cover his eyes, but his arm was being pinned by a blue-haired girl. So instead, he pulled up his left hand. The movement caused the black cat on Road to wake up. When stood up, and Allen noticed it was there.

"Er, Lulub~aaaggggghh!" Allen's sentence was interrupted by a sudden stab. Allen's breathing turned shallow and his throat seemed to close. Everything in his body became numb as his head pulsed with pain, matching every beat of his heart.

After his yelp, Road woke up also.

"Allen?" She was met with no reply, so she sat up and laid her groggy eyes at the silverette. Allens face was screwed up in pain and teeth were digging into his lip, much like Neah's had.

"It's happening." Road looked up to see Lulubell still in her cat form.

"I'm speaking so that you can understand me." Lulubell answered the unasked question.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Road jumped when Allen let out a scream.

"I swear each person the 14 hosts they are in more pain then the last one when changing!" Cooper yelled numbing the pain with his powers and by transferring as much pain as he can from Allen to himself, witch was a lot even for him.

"Shhh, it's okay Allen!"

"N-neah warned me it would hurt." Allen managed to say before yelling again.

"Neah?" Road looked confused, but Lulubell's eye's sparkled.

"The 14th. I guess you've met him." Road bristled when she remembered the last 14th apostle. He betrayed the Noah and killed most of her family. She felt a slight grudge against him, but she trusted Allen. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ let herself think Allen would do that. He was an exorcist, so he could hold a grudge, but Road hoped that grudge wouldn't hurt her family again.

"Mmmm." Was Allen's only reply.

Road shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and looked back to Allen. Her heart ached. She didn't like seeing Allen in so much pain for some reason, though she inflicted pain to so many others. She stroked the arm she had been snuggling with before she had woke up.

Tyki suddenly came bursting in the room.

"What's wrong?!" Lulubell jumped off the bed and then shifted back into her Noah form.

"He's moving onto the next step." Tyki relaxed his shoulders.

"Oh." After a moment of silence, Allen let out a sob and Road cringed. Tyki raised his eyebrow at Road's reaction, but he forgot it in his worry for the shounen. He took a few steps to the bed, and squatted next to it, becoming level with the boy.

"Shounen, you alright?" Allen gritted his teeth and ignored Tyki's question. Was it not obvious?

"Yes, Tyki, I'm sure he's just dandy. Ne, Allen?" Allen would have smiled, but the pain was too great. If he stopped biting his lip, he'd be screaming without an end.

"I'm surprised," Lulubell commented, "He's doing shockingly well. Everyone normally screams this far along in the transformation, but he's only let out a few yells."

 _'Thanks Neah for warning me. I'm glad I'm the well-controlled one.'_ Allen was only half sarcastic, as he was truly grateful for Neah's warning. He didn't want to look weak in front of the Noahs.

'No Neah don't say-' Cooper was saying in his head but was cut off by Neah.

" **You're welcome."** Neah's voice whispered in his head. But even being as quiet as possible, the words echoed in Allen's skull and seemed to get louder each time it echoed.

"AAAHHHH!" Allen couldn't help it. The words had echoed until mere whispers became screams. Tears streamed down his face. Then, the stabbing feeling came back and Allen felt the crosses carving their place on his head.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Cooper yelled taking about 60% of Allen's pane on himself just like he did the rest of us when we where transforming.

"There it is." Road whispered. Road's words made Allen wince from the sound and she quickly quieted herself, seeing his pain. Suddenly, Lulubell turned to the door and walked out. Before she shut the door, Allen, with his heightened hearing, heard her say, "Yes, Earl?"

Allen realized the Earl must've been right outside his door, so he made and effort to keep quiet, so that the Earl wouldn't come in.

While Allen tried to calm himself, he felt his left arm begin to tingle. His fingers started to twitch without Allen's consent. Tyki, who was on the left side of the bed noticed Allen's fingers vibrate.

"Shounen, your hand-"

"No not now." Cooper said throw the pain he was in.

"'S nothin'." Allen slurred. He deeply regretted talking, because as soon as he unhinged his teeth from his lips, he let out a long scream. Unfortunately for Road, it was right in her ear. So was so surprised, she jumped back and fell off the bed. Tyki got up, and walked to Road. He reached out his hand and quietly helped her up.

Road nodded a thanks, but both sets of golden eyes were drawn to Allen. His left arm had begun to glow, and suddenly, his innocence activated. Long, sharp claws shot through his glove, ripping it, and a glowing white cloak nudged itself out from under Allen.

Allen began screaming as his innocence began warring with Neah.

"Allen! Deactivate it!" Road frantically called out Allen's name repeatedly, but Allen couldn't deactivate his innocence.

Very suddenly, the screams were cut off and both Noah were very worried. Allen's eyes were closed , but his body was shaking. Tyki grabbed his wrist and felt his pulse, making sure he wasn't dying.

The Earl calmly strode into the room, with Lulubell trailing him.

"Let me see." Tyki nodded and set down Allen's hand. Tyki felt very nervous for the boy and desperately hoped for Allen to be alright. He wanted to hug Allen close and protect him from the pain, but he knew he couldn't do anything so he let the Earl take over.

"Hmmmm, we can't let his innocence take over. It can be rather annoying, can't it?" The Earl looked curiously at the black arm.

"I don't think he'd appreciate it if we cut off his arm. That wouldn't do much anyway, because the innocence is in his heart too." Earl pointedly looked at Tyki, who turned and pretended to be very interested in a crease in the bedsheets.

"Well, we'll just need to counter it with dark matter for now, to _put it to sleep_ , I guess." The Earl stuck out one of his fingers and a tiny purple ball formed at the tip. It was very tiny, only the size of an ant. Using the finger with the dark matter, he touched the green cross on Allen's hand.

The glowing green dimmed and the crown clown was sucked back into Allen's body. The claws also receded. Allen jolted the moment the dark matter came in contact with his arm, and he released a high pitched moan. The Earl's grin got a bit wider and he stepped back, as if admiring his handiwork.

"Let me see if I can take some of crowned clown from him." Cooper said and reached down for the arm and started to absorb the innocence in him, and the glow was so dime it was almost nonexistent.

"Much better. Look, the bleeding's even stopped! I suspect he'll wake up again soon. I'll leave before he realizes I'm here. I don't want to provoke anything."

"I've already realized you're here." A whisper came from the boy in the bed.

"Ahhh, that was fast. You sure do recover quickly. Well I'll make me leave now. Rodo, come with me." Road pouted at the Earl. But Allen just woke up! I want to stay with him!"

"Tyki-pon and Cooper will watch him. Now come." Road crossed her arms, but followed after the Earl anyway.

Allen could only watch as Road left, a frown forming on his face. Lulubell was the last to leave.

"Do you need anything, shounen?"

"I need some water. Also, I'd like to clean this blood off. It smells awful."

"To you, maybe."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Water? I'll go get some. Ice?"

"No." Tyki nodded and went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He soaked it in lukewarm water and then came back to the shounen.

"You'll be fine while I get the water?"

"Probably."

"Fine. I'll be back." Allen nodded and Cooper had taken the washcloth Tyki had brought. He brushed gently at Allen's forehead, trying not to touch the stigma.

"Tyki stop-" Cooper was saying but Tyki was gone befor he could finish.

" **I'm sorry, Allen."** Allen smiled.

 _'I don't blame you.'_

 _ **Madman out**_

 _M_


	8. Chapter 8

**Madman logging on**

 **MM: Cooper is still not talking to me so on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **Chapter 8**

The morning sun illuminated the halls of the Black Order, and everyone was slowly waking up. Already, the cafeteria was buzzing with conversation between finders. Of the exorcists, only Marie and Lavi were awake, but neither were in the cafeteria. Marie was in the training center, meditating and listening to everyone the in the order within a certain radius. Lavi was walking through the halls, making his way to Komui's office from the library. He'd pulled an all-nighter thinking about Allen, without Bookman's knowledge. His head was full of incomplete ideas, and he was hoping to get some help from Komui.

Somewhere else in the morning, Lenalee woke up. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned wide. She got out of bed and took a shower. When she was done, she remembered what she'd thought of the night before. Suddenly rushing, Lenalee pulled on her boots. Activating her innocence, she ran out of her room, running full speed to Komui's office, which was only down the hall. Lenalee slowed down to a normal walk once she came in sight of the door. She took a breath before pushing the door open with both arms.

"Good morning, Brother!"

"Ah! Good morning my Lena! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually, I slept really well. Thank you." She paused. "Listen, I was thinking last night about Allen. I think we should go save him." Komui put on a surprised face and at that moment the door Lenalee had come through opened.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Lavi walked in with a grin on his face. Lenalee smiled back at the entering bookman.

"Komui, I was doing some reading up on the Noah, and I think I know a way to save Allen from the 14th. I don't know how I didn't see it before. It's all innocence. If we could get Allen back, we can all channel our innocence through Allen. I think it'll purify the dark matter inside of him, thereby destroying the 14th's memories. It's an old thing exorcists used to do with each other to purify themselves when they were shot by an Akuma. It wasn't always reliable so the practice was discontinued, but at least there's a chance to help him and sense it is a parasite-type innocence it should work."

Lenalee was happy to hear the news Lavi shared. She had come up with a way to get Allen back, and had thought of a way to get rid of the invading Noah. If her brother would let them carry out their actions...

"Brother, I thought of a way to find Allen. Although it's rather risky, like Lavi's plan." Komui still hadn't said anything, but he nodded his head to continue.

"I think if we could disperse the exorcists to distract the Noah, we can grab him directly from under their noses."

"And how will we find him?"

"We'd first follow some Akuma and try to find an ark entrance."

"An Ark gate? Why would we need another one?" Lavi felt a little confused.

"I mean the new ark that they created a little while ago. Where else would they stay? I bet the Akuma have to report sometime, and that means they'll make a trip to the Ark. We just have to find a group of migrating Akuma, and follow them without invoking a fight. Then we have other exorcists do the best they can to attract the Noah's attention. By fighting Akuma making a big deal over some innocence. Anyway, while the Noah go to see what's going on, a small group will sneak into the gate."

Komui shook his head. "That's only if we can successfully find a gate and distract _all_ the Noah. I doubt they'd just leave Allen alone." Lavi agreed, but he tried to smile when Lenalee looked upset.

"But we should probably find a black ark gate anyway. That'll help us in the future, right Komui?"

"Mmmm, yes, most likely." Lenalee brightened. She was happy she wasn't completely useless.

"Brother? Can we start looking today?" Komui was thinking, his eyes calculating different possible outcomes.

"I suppose so. You two can go. You might want to bring Krory or Marie. They can help you find the Akuma. Krory's teeth can taste the Akuma blood and Marie's sensitive hearing can 'hear' the dark matter in a sense." Lavi nodded and Lenalee grinned. She reached out and gave her brother a hug, bringing him to tears.

"Oh! My Lena loves me! Don't go! I don't want you to leave me here with all these mean scientists!" The Chinese girl giggled at her brothers antics.

"I'm off to get breakfast! Want to come Lavi?"

"Sure."

"Lavi," Komui started, "Come back after you eat, alright?"

"Yes sir." Lavi and Lenalee left Komui to his office and went to the cafeteria. Many people called out good morning to both of them, and the both replied with enthusiastic waves.

"Hey there, Darlings? What would you like to eat?" Lavi ordered first.

"Clam chowder soup, please." Lavi ordered.

"I'd like two pancakes with strawberry syrup." Jerry nodded at both their orders. Then Jerry sighed at watched the entrance longingly.

"I wish Allen-kun was here. I haven't gotten to cook for him in a week." Jerry sighed again.

"I bet he'll be back soon, Jerry. If not, I'll bring him back personally." Lenalee smiled.

"I hope so too. Here's your food, sweeties." They gratefully grabbed their food and sat down at their usual spot.

"Should we ask Marie or Krory to come with us?"

"Krory-kins! I haven't seen him much since the Ark." Speaking of Krory, at that moment, Krory walked in. he looked around and waved at Lavi and Lenalee before going to get his food. He came to the table with his order and sat next to Lavi.

"Hey Krory-kins! Are you busy today and possibly tomorrow?" Krory raised his eyebrow.

"I have a mission. I'm leaving this afternoon. Any reason?"

 _'Komui didn't tell us Krory-kins was going on a mission. He probably forgot.'_

"No, I just wanted to play with you. You've been in the infirmary so often recently." Krory just laughed.

"You can blame General Socalo. He's been 'training' me a bit, but I'd say he's really just using me as an excuse to beat someone up. He's rather violent in a fight." Krory grinned happily though.

"I'm glad he's training me. I'm not as up-to-sync with my innocence as I'd like. Oh, did you guys see any Akuma yesterday?"

"Huh?" Lenalee knew what Krory was talking about, but she decided to play innocent.

"Yesterday, a little after sunset, I felt some Akuma around, but almost as soon as they came, they left. I was wondering if you had destroyed any."

Lavi interjected first before Lenalee said anything.

"Yeah, actually, there was a few. I took care of them though. I don't know what Akuma were doing here." Lavi decided not to lie to Krory, but didn't explain the whole thing.

"Strange."

"Very." Lavi agreed. The three exorcists continued chatting until they'd finished their breakfast.

"I hope Allen comes back soon. This is an awfully long mission."

"Me too, Krory-kins. It's not the same with out a Moyashi inhaling food next to you every time you eat." Lavi grinned.

* * *

Somewhere, Allen sneezed.

* * *

"See you later Krory! Good luck on your mission!"

"Thanks Lenalee!" They parted at the hallway, and the two exorcists left started looking around for Marie. After a bit of asking around, they found Marie at the training center.

"I heard you guys are asking for me?" He smiled. "I could hear people talking to you."

"That's pretty cool, Marie. I wanna hear people talking about me!" Marie chuckled and stood up from his meditating position.

"So, what do you want?"

"You busy Marie? Like, are you going on a mission anytime soon?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"It's about Allen." Marie's face shadowed over and he gestured for them to follow him. They moved out from the middle of the training pit and went to a supply closet where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What about him?"

"We're going to go rescue him. We've already been approved by Komui. We'd like it if you'd help us."

"Please, Marie-san?"

"Of course. What's your plan. How are you going to find him?" Lavi and Lenalee took turns explaining ever detail of the loosely, thrown-together plan.

"This was made up on the spot, wasn't it?"

"Just because it was made up on the spot, doesn't mean it's not going to work. But yes, we came up with it overnight."

"Heh. When do we leave?"

"Whenever, I think."

"Is Kanda coming?"

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, he knows about Allen's situation and we'll need all the help we can get, right?"

"I guess. Can you get him, Marie? He probably won't listen to us. Yuu-chan can be so mean sometimes."

"What was that?" A new voice came from the closed door of the supply closet they were in. The door was shoved in and sword came up to Lavi's neck.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi."

"See?" Lavi whined.

"Che."

"Kanda, will you calm down? We actually were going to go find you. Brother is giving us a mission and we'd like for you to come with us." Kanda re-sheathed Mugen, and looked to Lenalee.

"What is it?" again, Lenalee explained the plan with Lavi putting in a few details she missed.

"Moyashi? Are you sure this'll work?"

"No," Lavi said, "But we don't really have a choice if we want to save Moyashi."

"Fine. We're leaving now then."

"Now? But we have to get packed!"

"We have to travel lightly if we're tracking Akuma. Kanda's right. You should grab a change of clothes and some money, but that's it. We'll be walking a lot and probably won't get to stay and any inn's. The Akuma don't have to sleep. This is going to be very hard." Marie explained to the girl and red-headed exorcist.

"Alright, I'll hurry then. We'll meet by the boat in half an hour."

Everyone nodded and went to grab their possessions. Kanda, though, went straight to the boats. He was only taking Mugen.

* * *

 **In the Ark**

Tyki went as fast as he could to the kitchens to grab a glass of water. He had mentally ordered an Akuma maid to prepare the glass of water while he got there, so when he arrived, the glass was ready.

"Thank you." The Akuma bowed after handing the glass over.

As Tyki walked back, he walked through wall to get there quicker. At one point he came across Jasdevi running in the hallway with an army of Road's candles chasing them. They were screaming and trying to shoot the candles down, but nothing deterred them.

Tyki just laughed as the twins ran by and turned around a corner. Tyki guessed there were about fifty candles chasing them. Then he continued his walk through walls. Tyki finally made it the the shounen's room.

"Tyki you are an idiot." Cooper said.

"And why is that?" Tyki asked A little angry at the comment.

"I guess you forget I can do this." Cooper said snapping his figers and summoned a glass of water in his hand and then drank it and getting rid of the cup.

"What ever." Tyki said handing the glass to Allen.

When he gave Allen the glass, he noticed Allen had done his best to clean off the blood from his face. Tyki took the washcloth that was resting next to Allen, and got the last bits of red that was left in his hair.

"Thanks." Allen murmured. He sat up and gulped down the glass in one go.

"Anything else?" Tyki was hopeful.

"Not really. I just want to sleep some more."

"How can you sleep so much? You've slept non-stop since you got here." Cooper said sarcastically.

"Not true. I had breakfast and played the piano." Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Hey Cooper, Tyki?"

"Yeah?"

"On second thought, can you two take me back to the piano room?"

"Sure. Now?"

"Yes. Can you help me up?" Tyki leaned down and held the boy's shoulder while he sat up. Allen grabbed his wrist to steady himself, and stood up, wobbling.

"Ugggg."

"You sure you want to go?"

"Yeah." Tyki and Cooper didn't question him and instead put Allen's arm around them. They hobbled him to the door, and led him down the corridor.

 _'This is gonna be a long walk.'_ They were walking really slow, though Tyki could tell the boy was trying to walk fast. Unfortunately, his legs felt like jelly and moving too fast made his head sting.

Finally, Tyki stopped and let go of Allen, who put his hand on the wall.

"Are we there?"

"No. Get on my back." Allen glared at Tyki.

"Why would I do that?"

"So you don't hurt yourself. We'll get there quicker anyway." Allen didn't move and furrowed his brow.

"I can walk."

"Sure. Why are you falling after every step then?" Cooper asked sarcastically

"For fun..." Allen muttered. Tyki laughed loudly.

"Uh-huh. Get on." Allen glared again, but finally gave in. Tyki picked Allen up on his back and started walking at a much quicker pace.

Tyki felt a little self conscious carrying the boy. He was very aware of the arms draped over his shoulders and the legs loosely wrapped around his waist. The more he walked, the more nervous he felt. After a few seconds, Allen rested his aching head on Tyki's shoulder and Tyki could feel himself blush.

 _'Stop being so cute!'_ Tyki tried not to think of how red his face must've been.

 _'Tyki what is this blushing because of Allen.'_ Cooper said in Tyki's mind

 _'Shut up!'_ Tyki yelled back

Finally they reached the piano room. Tyki, eager to not be seen, phased him and Allen through the wall Cooper walked throw the wall by making himself in to water.

"Ah! The hell?" Tyki realized Allen was freaking out.

"What?"

"Warn me before you start walking through walls! You scared the crap out of me!" Tyki laughed and set Allen down on the piano bench.

He watched as Allen rested his right hand on the piano, but he seemed to be having problems lifting his left arm. After picking his left hand up with his right, he scanned his mind like he had done before. The only thing that came to his mind was Canon in D major. It was slow and very simple, but Allen somehow played it better than it deserved to be played.

Tyki listened intently, and never lost interest even though it was several minutes long.

While Allen played the piano, Tyki noticed a slight smile had appeared on the boy's face and that he looked genuinely happy to be playing the piano. In the middle of the song, however, he stopped.

"Shounen?"

"Tyki, do you have any other instruments?" Tyki was very confused but slowly nodded his head.

"This is the music room. Everything is hiding in these cupboards. What do you want?"

"Hmmm, the flute?" Tyki nodded and opened a long door two reveal two flutes, disassembled and hooked to the wall. Not knowing what to do, Tyki took three pieces and handed them to Allen. With ease, Allen connected the joints and played one crisp note, to check for tuning.

Cooper then what to a door with a violin and grab it and wated for Allen to play

And play hie did, a full song with vibrato and peaceful transitions poured from the flute and violin. Tyki was amazed. He didn't know that Allen could play the flute. He know Cooper could play any instruments with a little practice but had no clue Allen could play. Although, there was a lot he didn't know about Allen.

The song was relatively short and when Allen finished, he laid the long metal instrument across his lap.

"I didn't know you played the flute." Tyki said, voicing his thoughts.

"Only a little. Neah's doing most of the work though."

"Neah is? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't actually play the flute too well. I only learned a little from the circus. I couldn't teach anyone. But if I start to play something, no matter what instrument, I automatically know what to do."

"Because the 14th is the Musician."

"Correct." Tyki insisted they play more and the two did, and soon, different assortments of brass and woodwind instruments were strewn across the floor.

"I'm gonna have to clean this up, aren't I?" Tyki said after half an hour of listening to Allen and Cooper play every instrument they owned.

"I'll help." Allen suggested. Bending over, while still sitting on the piano bench, he reached for a clarinet and put the pieces in their place. Then he took the mouth piece off a saxophone, and put the saxophone in to it's case. He'd only put the two instruments away when Road came bounding in the room.

"Alle~en! I wanna play with you! Lets go do something!"

"I'm cleaning, hold on." Allen passed the full cases to Tyki and looked at the flute last. Instead of passing it on to Tyki, he held onto it, saying he wanted to take it to his room.

Suddenly, Allen sneezed.

 _'Oh, I hope I'm not sick... Unless someone's talking about me? No, that's not real. Can't be.'_

"Now can we play?"

"What do you want to play, Road?"

"Tea Party!"

"Ah, Shounen, it looks like your on your own with this one. I have to, erm, feed the cat."

"Tyki, you don't feed Lulubell." Road exclaimed.

"Uh, the other one."

"We have a cat?"

"We do now! Gotta go. Bye." Allen watched Tyki leave, confused.

"And you Cooper?"

"I have to erm go and erm find my sword."

"But you have your sword with you."

"Another sword by got to go!" Cooper said and ran off the same direction Tyki want and Allen watched him go confused again and slightly worried.

"Alright, Allen-kun. Let's go to my room!" Road grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along. Allen was too weak to walk on his own, so he just let her pull him from the room.

"Should I regret this?" Allen thought as he gripped the flute in his hand.

 **Madman out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Madman logging in**

 **MM: OK so Cooper is still not talking to me let's see if we can find out what's wrong (walks in the door across the hall opens up the door)**

 **Cooper: go away**

 **MM: why should I**

 **Cooper: this is why ( throws throwing knife into MM's head)**

 **MM: you do know that's not gonna work right**

 **Cooper: yes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad**

 **Chapter 9**

Alright Allen, I already picked out what outfit for you to wear. You just go get changed in that bathroom over there."

"Why do I have to get changed?" Allen asked tiredly still confused as to why not only Tyki ran but Cooper too, flute still in his hand. Road puffed out her bottom lip.

"Because it's no fun if you don't dress up for a tea party. Just go put it on!" Road lightly nudged Allen in the bathroom's direction, wary of his back.

"Fine." Allen set the flute gently on Road's frilly bed and grabbed the bag Road was holding out. While Allen closed the bathroom door, Road smirked and tried to stifle a giggle. Seconds later, her laughter slipped when Allen shouted.

"Hell No! Road, what's this? I will NOT wear this!" Allen immediately stormed out, holding up a hanger that was adorned with a red and black dress that was frilly and puffy. The dress had red short-sleeves that puffed into a ball at the shoulders. The neck was lined in lace and two black ribbons were attached; They were meant to be tied around the neck in a bow. The body was a black, lacey corset. Under the black lace was a blood red fabric that was used in the rest of the dress. The skirt was knee length, and the ends were lost in thousands of laced ruffles. Over all, the dress looked liked it belonged to some goth, life-size doll. Allen's face was almost as red as the dress itself.

"But Alle~en! I picked it out just for you!"

"Bloody hell no! I refuse to!" Road just sighed.

"Fine. I'll pick out a tuxedo or something."

"Why can't I wear this?" Allen gestured to the clothes her was already wearing.

"Too casual."

"Too casual?" Allen murmured to himself. Road heard him and let out a quiet chuckle, too quiet for Allen to hear. She went to a large wardrobe. Flinging the doors aside, Allen saw the wardrobe was nearly overflowing with clothes. Soon after Road opened it, she buried herself in the hanging clothes and disappeared from Allen's view.

"Er, Road?" A couple seconds passed and Road came out, slightly out of breath.

"Ugg, it's so stuffy in their. I really need to get a bigger wardrobe. Maybe three times this size." Allen was having trouble imagining a wardrobe any bigger than what was already there. He turned his attention to what was in Road's hand.

"Here. Wear this." Road was pouting and was trying to resist flinging the outfit at Allen. Allen warily took the clothes and went back into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later dressed in a black tuxedo with a red rose in it's breast pocket. The coat was snug, but he was surprised how well it fit. The bottom of the tailcoat had two spikes that went all the way down to the shiny boots on Allen's feet.

Allen avoided Road's gaze and looked at the flute on the bed while Road admired the clothing.

"That looks great! Alright, sit down here." Road pointed to an ornate, wooden chair that was at the end of a large rectangular table in the middle of Road's room. Allen was sure it wasn't there before he changed into the suit.

"Umm, okay?" Allen sat down. He winced when his back hit the back of the chair too hard. Road didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, I'll go get my dolls!" Road opened a heart-shaped door and left Allen.

"Shounen?" Allen looked at the door. Tyki's and Cooper's head was sticking through a crack and their eyes were nervously looking around the room.

"Is Road there?"

"No." They seemed to relax.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Were here to save you. Wev promise you, you don't want to play tea party with Road. She'll probably end up torturing you in the end." Allen instinctively put his hand to his left eye. He remembered the first time he'd met Road. This didn't go unnoticed by Tyki.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm just, remembering."

"Well, then, let's go before she comes back."

"Go where?" Suddenly Road was in the hall behind Tyki.

"Uh, Road! I didn't know you were... You know what, I should leave. I don't think I ever fed the cat. Haha, how careless of me! Uh, good luck Shounen." Tyki rushed away from the door, gone before Road or Allen could say a word.

"Got to go!" Cooper said and snapped his fingers and disappeared in flames.

"Alle~en? What where they talking about?" Road cocked her head to the side innocently. Allen shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, they were, er, thinking of getting some, er, candy. They were wondering if I'd help pick some out. It's for you, I... I think." Allen mentally berated himself.

 _'She'll never believe that. Why am I even defending Tyki? I don't know anymore.'_ Allen looked up nervously to see Road's reaction. He was surprised to see Road's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"How sweet! They're so nice! Let's go get them and go together to get candy! I'll ask Millenie if you can leave the Ark and come with us to the candy store! There's this one place in London near the train station. It's two stories tall, and filled with all sorts of candy! Me and Skin go, or used to, I guess. We went every week!" Allen guessed she still missed the Noah Kanda had killed in the white Ark. Road happily skipped forward, though, and grabbed Allen's right hand. She pulled him out of the chair.

"Let's go find them!" Allen reluctantly hobbled behind her.

* * *

 **At the Order**

"Everyone ready?" Lavi looked around while everyone solemnly nodded their heads.

"Be safe everyone. Try not to get in too many fights. Remember, you're just trailing the Akuma. I don't want anyone hurting my sweet Lenalee either. Or else." Komui left the rest of the sentence to everyone's imagination, but it was Lavi who he glared at.

"Er, yeah. Let's go!" Lavi nervously turned away from Komui and was searching for an oar.

"We'll be back soon Komui."

"Alright Marie. Keep my Lena safe."

"Brother, I'm an exorcist too, remember? I'll be fine." Komui gave her a sad smile and waved them farewell as Lavi rowed them away. **(A/N I'm too lazy to write about the boat ride. Nothing happens, okay?)** After an hour passed, they were waiting by the train station.

"Well, um, Marie? Do you hear anything?" Lenalee asked. Marie shook his head.

"So then, where do we start? Brother didn't give us any specific location to go to."

"Well, there's got to be Akuma nearby, right? Their kind of everywhere."

"So close to the order? I don't know Lavi. We might need go to the next town over. Kanda?"

"Che. Do what you want." Lenalee sighed and Marie shook his head.

"Well, let's start around town first. That way we won't miss anything, alright?" Suggested Lavi.

"Okay. Where do you want to start?"

"I guess lets just walk around." Lavi started off with his hands in his pockets. Lenalee followed behind with Marie next to her. Kanda followed last.

They circled the town for three hours, stopping once for ice cream. Soon, the sun was blazing high in the sky. Lavi could tell it was just past one.

"You guys want to stop for lunch?" Lavi asked. Lenalee looked at the clock tower that stood over the city.

"I guess. Where?" Lavi looked around for a place to eat. Eventually they stopped at ramen shop. For the next forty minutes, they enjoyed their food, eating seconds and thirds. Soon, Lavi was entertaining Lenalee and Marie with a story about one of his adventures with Bookman. Kanda was ignoring them. He was leaned up against a wooden post with his eyes closed.

Finally, they left, leaving a large tip to the chef. Once again, they began roaming the streets. More hours passed, and once the sun started to set, Lavi stretched.

"Well, we've been searching all day. Lets go get train tickets." Everyone agreed and they made their way to the train station. While they walked back, Lenalee was knocked over.

"Huh?" Lenalee sat herself up. On the ground next to her was a young boy who was rubbing his forehead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss! I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm fine. Go on." The boy smiled and ran off her eyes followed him. He ran to a group of kids that were surrounding a storefront. Lenalee looked at a sign to see what the store was.

 _A candy store. It looks pretty big. And look at all those kids. Must be pretty popular._

"Oooooo! Candy! Yuu, let's go get some candy before we go!" Lavi started to sprint to the crowded candy store, but was clothes-lined by Mugen.

"Don't. _Ever_. Call. Me. That." Lavi nodded slowly, rubbing his neck where he had been hit. Soon, he was over it and he ran off, leaving the group struggling to catch up in the shifting crowd.

* * *

 **The Ark**

"Ne, Millenie! Can me, Allen, Cooper, and Tyki go to the candy store?" Behind Road stood Tyki, who's arm was bleeding, courtesy of Road's candles and Cooper keep going in and out of the shadows to stop from ending up like Tyki, and Allen who was shifting uncomfortably in front of the Earl.

"Rodo, Allen needs rest. His transformation isn't complete. You know that."

"But Millenie! We're just going out for candy! And Tyki and Cooper will be there. Please?" Road batted her eyelashes and made a pout with her lips. It wasn't long before the Earl gave in.

"Fine. But be very careful. Lero, you go with them."

"What, lero? But Road's scary! I don't want to, lero!"

"Yay! Lero!" Road snatched Lero from the air and spun him around in circles. The Earl just laughed.

"Go on." Road happily formed a door and she dragged Allen and Tyki in and Cooper walked in right before it vanished. When they came out, they appeared in an empty alley.

"Come on! It's over here, Allen." Road happily skipped out of the alley, already in her white form. Allen looked back and saw that Tyki was also in his white form. Allen watched as he slipped thick glasses on his face and allowed his hair to fall and become shaggy.

Allen looked forward again and saw a large crowd surrounding a storefront on the street they came out on and noted that like most times Cooper was at his side.

"Since it's so great there, it's always busy. It's no wonder, the candy is the best there is. Tyki, you have the cash?"

Tyki sighed and pulled a thick brown wallet from his pants. Allen noticed a 50 euro bill (about $65) stick out from the top.

"Um, how much candy are we going to get?"

"As much as we need!" Road answered. Road squeezed through the crowd, keeping Allen close behind her. They eventually made it through the front door. Allen was shocked as her looked around. The walls were lined with candy dispensers and the middle of the store was filled with shelves overflowing with candy. There were stairs in the back and Allen knew that led to the second story Road had talked about.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer! Road, how are you?" A pudgy man waved from behind the checkout counter at Road, who smiled back.

"I'm great! Daddy just gave me some more money!"

"Oh ho! Good for you, Road. Who's that? Is that your boyfriend?" Allen jerked his head up and blushed. Road giggled at Allen's reaction. She'd use that against him later.

"Unfortunately, no. He's a friend."

"Yep I think you what him to be." Cooper said and then moved to the left to not got hit by Road's elbow.

"That's some strange hair you've got there, son. Did you dye it?" The blush on Allen's face went away.

"No, it's natural." Allen looked down.

"Oh, natural eh? Neat-o, boy. Road, could I help you with anything?" The joyful man smiled wide and gestured to the candy on the wall.

"Take your pick, Hun. I'll be here waiting for you to check out." Road focused her attention on the candy before her.

"Ooh, Allen! Look, down here is my favorite lollipop flavor!" Road pulled Allen to a crouch and she rummaged through the bin of lollipops. Every so often, she'd ask Allen if he liked a certain flavor or if he wanted something. Allen began to warm up and started to share her excitement for the candy.

At that moment, four people walked in.

'Hay Tyki I feal innocence we may have exorcists.' Cooper told Tyki in his head.

* * *

 **Exorcists**

Lavi looked around at the crowded store eagerly. Lenalee laughed at Lavi's expression while Marie tried to listen to everything at once. There were so many people talking, his ears were starting to hurt. Lenalee noticed his discomfort.

"Marie?"

"It's really loud in here." Marie answered her unasked question.

"Would you like to wait outside with Kanda?"

"Maybe."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll try to get Lavi out within the next thirty minutes." Marie grinned and took her advice. Squeezing his large frame proved difficult. He accidentally bumped into a man.

"Oh, I apologize sir. It's very crowded, you see."

"That's quite alright." The man lifted his shaggy head and grinned at Marie. Marie smiled and continued walking. He didn't noticed that the bespectacled man had immediately frowned upon seeing his face.

"Exorcists, so Cooper was right." Tyki whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Lenalee was following Lavi around, who happened to be pouring different flavors of jellybeans into a bag.

"Hurry up, Lavi. We want to get on a train by tonight, right?"

"MmHmm. Hey, Lenalee, do you think I should try the black licorice jellybeans?" Lenalee frowned.

"No. Black Licorice is gross."

"I don't think it's that bad. I'll get some." Lavi grinned as dumped about 10 jellybeans into the already full bag. Suddenly Lenalee saw something very white out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, searching the store. Finally, her eyes landed on two people that were standing by the lollipops.

"Roa-" Lenalee paused when she saw the person next to the young Noah.

"Oh, Allen!" Lenalee called out. Lavi looked away from the candy and followed Lenalee's eyes. A grin spread across his face.

"Oy, Moyashi!" The white-haired boy he was talking to slowly turned around. His silver-blue eyes found Lavi, who didn't notice Road right beside Allen.

Lavi started to run to Allen but Lenalee grabbed his arm.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Road, and Cooper." Lenalee pointed. The fore mentioned girl turned when she noticed Allen wasn't paying attention, and the boy reached for his sword when he saw them.

"Allen?" She asked. But the Road looked up and saw the two exorcists who were staring at Allen

Road watched as the two exorcists slowly walked over to them. Allen still hadn't moved. His face had become very pale and his breathing was shallow. He started to shake.

"Allen! Get away from her!" Lenalee yelled out to Allen. Allen slowly shook his head. Lenalee watched as Road pulled Allen's arm towards the door and Cooper followed hand still on his sword.

"Wait!" She called, but she couldn't do anything as the three of them walked out of the door.

"Let's go!" Lavi yelled over the voices in the room. Lavi and Lenalee rushed outside, pushing people out of their way. They made it outside and spotted the white head amidst the people on the street. Lenalee activated her innocence and jumped, while holding on to Lavi.

When she landed, she was right in front of Allen. Ignoring Road, Lenalee leaned forward and hugged Allen.

"Allen, you're okay!" She felt Allen stiffen and she backed off.

"Allen?"

"Allen's fine as he is. He doesn't need you exorcists. Back away from Allen." Road glared at Lenalee. Lenalee felt utterly confused.

"Step back or else." Cooper said and the air stated to get heavy and his sword was out and was coved with green fire.

"Allen? You need to get away from her!" Lavi went to grab Allen's arm, but Allen jerked away from the contact.

"Allen?" Lavi asked. Lenalee and Lavi watched as Allen turned away from them.

"Let's go, Road, Cooper." Road couldn't help but smile as Allen walked away from the exorcists. She was absolutely ecstatic that Allen had resisted the exorcists. She honestly didn't think that he would leave on his own.

"Allen, wait!" What's wrong! What did we do?" Lenalee cried out. Allen paused and Road carefully watched his face. He was frowning and his eyes seemed to be closed.

"Now she's done it." Cooper said putting his sword up knowing the will not do anything to Allen.

"You did nothing, Lenalee, but that's kind of the point, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee was confused and was very close to tears. She didn't understand what was going on.

 _'Why isn't he leaving the Noah?'_

"I mean you didn't care. Probably still don't either. You too, Lavi. You knew exactly what was going on. You didn't do anything though. You were just waiting to see what sort of monster I'd become. Just waiting for me to become the order's little test subject. Am I wrong?" Lavi was frozen. What was Allen talking about? But then it struck him. Road's words must have confused him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Now, Allen. You're going to have to stay with me. A warm bed is waiting for you back at home and these people you call friends are just planning to execute you, aren't they? You don't want to stay and die do you?" Road was murmuring in his ear so that no one but Marie could hear. Marie gasped._

 _"They were going to-" He started_

 _"That's right. You little exorcist rats are cruel and deceiving. Poor shounen has been locked up down here for a week, awaiting a rescue from his friends. Of course, you never came."_

 _"Che. We weren't told."_

 _"But weren't you? Jr.?" The boy asked him. Lavi said nothing as Kanda and Marie turned to listen to Lavi's response._

 _"Lavi?" Marie asked._

 _"..." Lavi still said nothing._

 _"See that, Allen? They weren't going to save you." Road giggled into his ear, and this time every one could hear._

 _"They didn't, know, or... they couln't..."_

 _"Allen, it's just wishful thinking. To them you're a monster, beyond saving. You know you can't stay here, right? This is no longer your home."_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Allen, you were going to be fine! The order needs you! Don't listen to Road, she isn't right!" Lavi yelled out.

"Whatever. I'm just a monster to you."

"No, Allen, your wrong!" Lenalee called. "We all miss you. We love you Allen! Please, the order's your home!"

Allen smiled.

"Not anymore." Suddenly, his skin turned gray and he passed out in Road's arms. Tyki appeared behind Road.

"The final stage has started. Road take him home. We will take care of these exorcists." Road nodded and Lero, who had disappeared amongst all the commotion flew up. Wordlessly, Road sat on Lero and pulled Allen into her lap. A door formed up in the sky and Road flew away, unnoticed by the throngs of people below her.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled. Tears fell down her face as she watched Road leave with Allen. She watched them become a dot in the sky. Suddenly, they were gone. Lenalee collapsed and began to cry earnestly. Lavi rested a hand on her shoulder and watched Tyki smirk.

"Well, exorcists, how about we go somewhere... less crowded."

"Yes this is to crowded to make a seen." Cooper said with a daemonicm smile.

 **madman loogging out**


	10. Chapter 10

**MM: now I am not talking to Cooper so get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Earlier, from Allen's POV**

Allen smiled softly as he watch Road pick candy at random from the shelves.

"Oh, Allen!" Allen froze and the smile fell off his face. A familiar voice had called his name. Then, before he could turn around, another voice called out.

"Oy, Moyashi!" Allen flinched and slowly turned around. He saw Lavi first, drawn by the bright red hair. Lavi started forward with a wide grin on his face. Allen unconsciously took a step back. Road looked up at Allen's face when she realized he wasn't watching her anymore. She stood up strait and followed Allen's eyes.

"Road and Cooper." The Chinese exorcist said.

"Allen?" Road asked. She was worried Allen was about to leave. She slipped her hand in Allen's and was surprised to feel the boy squeeze her hand in reply. She watched as the two exorcists began inching their direction. Road glanced back at Allen's face.

He could tell Road was watching him, but he could stop shaking. He felt some sort of anger wash over him and he was beginning to feel sick after seeing Lenalee and Lavi's faces.

"Allen! Get away from her!" Lenalee yelled out to Allen. Allen could feel himself shake his head. He wanted to leave right then, but his legs seemed to have betrayed him. He was stuck where he was. His gaze flickered to Road and she picked up on his thoughts. Still holding Allen's hand, she pulled him to the door, maneuvering between the squirming crowd. She spotted Tyki, who was leaning on the wall beside the door with Cooper following them out.

"Road," he murmured, "There are exorcists here."

"Wait!" Tyki looked up and saw Lenalee following Allen and Road.

"I guess you knew that already. Lets hurry home." Tyki left the store, and Road trailed behind, still pulling Allen along who was staring determinately ahead. They made it out on the street, but Tyki had gotten lost in the mass of people.

"Allen, we're leaving, we'll come back for Tyki and Cooper, okay?"

"Road-sama! I got lost, lero! Why did you leave me behind, lero?!"

"Not the time, Lero. We're going home." But before Lero could respond, the female exorcist dropped from the sky, landing right in front of Allen. Lavi had landed on the ground and was pushing himself up, slightly shaken.

"Allen, you're okay!" Lenalee bounded forward and embraced Allen. Allen stiffened and narrowed his eyes. A headache started coming on. Lenalee felt his discomfort, and backed off. Allen relaxed slightly and took a miniscule step closer to Road, who was glaring at Lenalee.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen's fine as he is. We doesn't need your exorcists. Back away from Allen." Road growled. She tugged on Allen's hand slightly, and he walked off, the opposite direction of the confused exorcists. Road smiled.

"Allen, wait! What's wrong? What did we do?" Allen felt something snap and angry emotions boiled out of him. He didn't think he had a rational reason to be angry at the girl, but he suspected the Neah was goading him on. Allen closed his eyes to try and control his emotions. Plus the sunlight was making his head hurt more.

"Now they did it." Allen heard Cooper say and herd him put his sword away that Allen had not seen him drawl saying something to Lenalee.

"You did nothing, Lenalee," he sneered, "But that's kind of the point, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't care. Probably still don't either. You too, Lavi. You knew exactly what was going on. You didn't do anything though. You were just waiting to see what sort of monster I'd become. Just waiting for me to become the order's little test subject. Am I wrong?" Allen just blurted out words that popped up in his head.

 **They were lying to you. They don't want you. Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll always be here.** _'We both will be here for you_.'Allen winced at the echos in his skull, but pushed the pain down.

"Allen, you were going to be fine! The order needs you! Don't listen to Road, she isn't right!" Yelled Lavi. Allen opened his eyes in surprise. What did Road have to do anything?

"Whatever. I'm just a monster to you."

"No, Allen, you're wrong! We all miss you. We love you Allen! Please, the order's your home!" Allen could hear the pain in her voice, but he chose to ignore it. Suddenly, pain flashed through his head, and Allen felt dizzy. There was a shadow that began clouding his vision. He could feel himself getting weaker and start to loose consciousness.

"Not anymore." Allen smiled and collapsed. He surrendered himself to Neah.

 **Ready Allen? This is the final stage. It will hurt. I'm sorry.** Allen just nodded and felt himself get sucked into the last memory.

Allen looked around. He was back in Neah's room. The boy was lying in the bed, sleeping. On a chair at the foot of the bed was his mother and Mana, who was sleeping on her lap. She just watched the moon through the window, occasionally stroking Mana's black hair.

The quiet room caused Allen to yawn, and he sat on the floor. A few minutes passed with nothing happening. Allen was about to ask Neah what was supposed to be happening when the young Neah bolted up. His eyes were wide open and he was panting as if he had run a mile.

Allen watched him. Even though it was dark, and there were no candles lit, Allen could see Neah's skin fade to a charcoal color and he watched the boy's eyes become over taken with gold.

"Neah?" Neah didn't react to his mother but looked strait ahead at the bare wall on the other side of the room. Then, he slowly shoved the covers off of himself.

"Where... Am I?" Neah looked around and rubbed his head. His golden eyes landed on his mother.

"You must be Neah's mother. Pleasure to meet you. I'm afraid Neah will be leaving for a while."

"What?" The women put on a concerned look.

"I really must get going now." Neah stood up and wobbled once he stood.

"Who are you? What happened to Neah?"

"Neah's fine. But he won't be if I don't leave soon. You're in a bit of danger as of now." Allen watched as Neah walked out of the room. Allen followed him. For some reason, Neah's mother didn't follow. The boy continued walking out of the house and down the dirt road. Somewhere along the way, Neah split off the road and walked right into the forest beside the road.

For half an hour, they walked through the forest. Allen just walked through the trees in his way and the roots and underbrush never got in his way. He could tell the walk was tiring the young Noah. Finally, Neah leaned against a tree, panting.

 _'Neah, what's supposed to be happening?'_

 **Wait, it's about to start.** Allen went back to watching Neah. Suddenly, the boy cringed and toppled over. When he got up, he was growling and his eyes were constantly moving, looking everywhere. He started moving again, but this time, he was running. Allen chased after him, struggling to keep up. They broke out of the line of trees, and Allen could see a town off in the distance. Neah ran towards it, a black fog leaving a trail behind him.

 _'Dark matter?'_ Allen continued chasing after Neah. When they made it to the town, Neah stopped and looked around. It was late at night, but a few people were out on the streets. Suddenly, Neah glared at a person who walked past him. Without warning, he jumped on the man's back and pushed his arm through the exposed neck. The man could barely scream before he dropped to the ground, dead. Allen was horrified. Neah didn't seem like a violent person.

 **Every Noah goes berserk when they first change. They kill the people around them. That's why I made Neah leave his home.**

Allen watched as Neah picked another victim. It was a women who was loaded down with paper bags. Using the same method as before, Neah jumped forward and slashed her neck and chest. His nails seemed like small blades and the cut through the flesh easily. Allen started to feel a little sick, but he forced himself to watch the whole thing. By now, he knew every memory of the past Noah, except for that one. So he watched trying not to think of the people who had been killed.

Soon the number of Neah's victims went from single digits to double. At one point, he went into an inn. About a dozen people sat around, drinking or talking amongst themselves. Allen heard a melody come from Neah and black tendrils sprouted from his hands. Each one stretched out and wrapped itself around a persons head. There was a loud crescendo in the music and the tendrils started squeezing the head's they grasped. The people were panicking and all watching the boy at the door. Suddenly, everything exploded and bodies fell to the floor, headless.

Allen watched the fresh blood pour out of the dead bodies. He felt his stomach shift and came very close to throwing up. Neah just smirked and licked the blood that had splashed on his hand.

For the rest of the night, the same things happened again and again. Dozens were murdered. People had been awoken and they tried to chase Neah away with fire, but everyone who resisted was murdered brutally. Soon, the buildings were on fire and only a few people lived. They were all running away from the murderous boy. Suddenly, Neah collapsed. Allen ran forward, and put his hands on Neah's arm, although he knew the boy couldn't feel him.

After a few moments, Neah opened his eyes again. He sat up, his body going through Allen's, who had been leaning over him. Allen jumped back in shock.

"Jeez, that feels really weird." Allen mumbled.

"Wha-what happened?" Neah looked around, evidently confused. He looked at the flames surrounding him and heard the screams of the people who were trying to escape the burning town.

"I did this?" Allen realized Neah must've been talking to the Noah in his head.

"But I didn't want to!" Neah yelled out to seemingly no one.

"Neah?" Allen turned around to see Mana tumbling towards Neah with his mother following behind.

"What happened here?" Mana asked.

"Leave me alone! Run! Please..." Neah started to cry and his mother came forward, reaching out to hug him.

"No!" Neah scrambled away.

"Neah..." she said. Allen saw the bloodlust return to his eyes. He wanted to warn the women to run, but he knew she wouldn't hear him. Allen could only stare as Neah plunged his entire arm through her chest. Before he pulled his arm out, his mind returned to him. Neah looked up and saw his mother's face. He realized what was happening. He pulled his arm out, and screamed when his mother dropped to the floor.

Neah screamed and sobbed into his bloody hands. Mana stood from afar, too shocked to move or cry.

Suddenly, Allen doubled over in pain. He could feel Neah's sadness and a tear started dripping down his cheek. Then, his forehead split open, and Allen screamed in pain. The memory started to fade and black replaced the light from the burning village. But Allen could still feel the heat from the flames. It was becoming more intense. It soon became unbearable. He felt all of Neah's emotions flooding his mind. Suddenly, his brain felt too small. He could feel another conscious force itself into his mind.

For a moment, Allen opened his eyes and realized he was in the Millennium Earl's arms.

"Earl-sama?" Allen managed to say.

"Allen-chan? You're awake? That seemed a little quick. How are you feeling?"

"I-" Allen couldn't continue. Instead, his eyes widened and he let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the Ark. Then, Allen went limp once again.

"Ah. The he goes. I knew that was too short a time to transform completely. Let's take him to his room, Rodo." Road opened a door and they went strait to Allen's room. He laid the boy down on the bed, but as soon as he let go, Allen reached out and tried to grab something. The Earl chuckled.

"Rodo, do you mind staying with him? I think I'll call everyone in to meet the newest member officially."

"Yes sir, Millenie!" Road grinned and sat down next to Allen. She put her hand on Allen's head and he seemed to relax slightly.

"Ro..Road."


	11. Chapter 11

**MM: ok can pleas talk about this.**

 **Cooper: no**

 **MM: ok fine o did not what to do this but you left me no Choice. KYLE, DAIL COME IN HERE**

 **Cooper:no no no no no (try's to run from the two that came in through the door but could not as they grabbed his ears and dragged him back out the way they came)**

 **MM: I tried to be nice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **Chapter 11**

Tyki and Cooper abruptly turned from the exorcists and started to look for a place with no subhumans to get in the way. They didn't need to turn around to check if the exorcists were following; they could feel the buzz of innocence coming from behind him.

After they finally got out of the crowd, they could feel two more innocence fragments come closer. Tyki took a peek behind him to see the girly samurai and the quiet organist join the two already following him. He just shrugged and returned his attention to his surroundings.

Eventually, they arrived in a wooded park, strolling down a walking trail. He was honestly surprised the exorcists had followed him this far without attacking them along the way. He came to a stop and turned back around.

"Well, this place seems like a lovely place to speak. May I ask what you were doing in town today?"

"Che. None of your business, Noah."

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right."

"Cut the crap. What did you do to Moyashi?"

"He has a name, you know."

 _'I can see how being called a beansprout all the time get drive someone a bit crazy. Hmm, shounen might get a new nickname soon...'_ Tyki laughed inwardly.

 _'Now, now Tyki don't go and make Allen made at you.'_ Cooper said in Tyki's head

 _Oh go away_. Tyki said back

"If you'd like to know, we've done nothing to the shounen."

"Then why did Allen faint earlier?" Lenalee questioned. "Don't tell me that was nothing."

"That wasn't us. That's just his transformation. Did you know? After tonight, the shounen will be a Noah." Cooper smiled. Lavi gaped.

"But it's only been two nights!"

"He's not resisting his Noah like he was at the Black Order.. There's so much less pain if you just let things happen. He knows becoming a Noah is inevitable anyway, why resist?"

"No! Allen-kun would never give in to you Noah! He's loyal to the Order!"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? Honestly, I'm a bit surprised myself. I guess his mask cracked when the order imprisoned him. If you wouldn't have locked him up, you'd probably still have him now. Of course, we'd have come for him sooner or later. Road was just so worried..."Tyki smirked at the exorcists faces. The Chinese girl looked like she was about to cry, while Bookman Jr. was glaring at him. The girly samurai seemed to be itching to draw his innocence.

"You're wrong." Was all Lenalee could say.

"I am? I think not. Shounen seems pretty comfortable with us. He even lets Road sleep with is every night." Tyki snickered when the girl bristled.

Lenalee activated her innocence once again and flung herself at Tyki. He easily dodged her kick and she went flying into Cooper's fist sending her in to a tree. Tyki laughed again.

"In fact, considering Allen's condition, she's probably sleeping with him right now." lenalee let out an outraged howl and leaped at the grinning Noah, who sidestepped just as she got close just to get hit by Cooper in to the ground, making a small crater.

"Jealous much?" He grinned even wider when Lenalee stood herself up and glared at him. Lavi watched Lenalee in surprise. But, following her lead, he unhooked his hammer.

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer. Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi's innocence grew five times his size and he swung it around, prepping himself for a fight. Meanwhile, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and quietly activated his own innocence. Marie stood off to the side, unsure whether or not it was a good idea to pick a fight with a Noah and a powerful innocence at the same time.

"Oh ho, so you want to fight me?"

"Che." Kanda lunged first.

"First Illusion! Hell's insects!" Grotesque demons emerged from Mugen and went flying to the Noah and Cooper, but before they had even flew a yard away from Kanda, a heard of Tease fluttered in from the sky and devoured the insects.

Lavi was next. A ginormous flaming snake from Lavi's hammer went slithering towards Tyki and Cooper. They stood still and phased through the flames that passed over Tyki's body and Cooper was just not impressed with the little flame as it came over him. When the flames dissipated, the exorcists were shocked to see the two standing completely unscathed where the fire had just been.

"You can't hurt me with fire." Cooper said making his hand catch on fire.

"Uneducated little exorcists. You can't even touch me. Shall I teach you a lesson?" Tyki lifted his hand and the massive cloud of Tease fluttered to his side.

"Dinner." The purple butterflies darted away and went strait to Kanda first. Kanda swung Mugen around him with perfect, even strokes, but there were too many Tease for him to destroy at once. He grimaced as several bit his arms, leaving tiny teeth marks. Using "Hell's Insects" again, Kanda attacked the Tease around him, dislodging them from his body. The group of butterflies split and flew directly to Lenalee, but Lavi intercepted them and destroyed most of them with a swing of his hammer.

As Lavi turned to ask Lenalee if she was alright, he was stopped to see a gloved hand stick out from his chest.

"Now, now. You can't go about killing all my Tease." Tyki slowly pulled his hand back into Lavi's body. He grasped at his heart.

"Would you like to feel the pain of having your heart ripped out? Or how about feel shounen's pain and have a Tease eat it's way through your organs? Your only an equipment type, so your pesky innocence wouldn't be able to save you." Lavi stiffened and started to to shake nervously. He could almost feel the intruding hand wrapped around his heart threateningly.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted. She started to run towards him, but froze when Cooper stepped in the way guns trained on her.

"Well," Tyki sighed and removed his hand, "Luckily for you, we have no orders to kill you now. And I really don't want to keep shounen waiting. Be aware, next time I see you, I won't be so lenient. If it wasn't for the fact the boy wasn't in pain at the moment, I'd kill you now and be over with it."

"Can we just kill them now the will get in the way later?" Cooper asked but was not heard or ignored

"In pain?" Lenalee's eyes widened.

"Were you not aware of how painful it is to become a Noah? I would've thought you would noticed how much it hurt the shounen to push away his Noah, but I suppose he is an exceptional actor. Yes, it's quite painful to transform. But, the pain is inevitable for ones with the Noah genes." Cooper smirked.

"Farewell exorcists. I expect we'll be meeting again, but next time, one of you might die by Allen's hand." Tyki disappeared into the shadowy tree and the cloud of Tease that was attacking Kanda vanished along with him.

Cooper snapped his fingers and flames came around him and when the cleared he was no longer thair.

Marie looked on with concern on his face.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Marie asked.

"A little shook up. It's not every day you get a hand shoved through your chest." Lavi grinned crookedly, but Marie knew he was still shaking.

"Let's report this to Komui."

* * *

 **The Ark**

This time, no memories came to Allen as the Noah merged with him, but instead another scene appeared before him. Allen looked around and realized he had seen this scene many times when he was at the black order. All around him were crumbling or destroyed buildings. The sky was blood red and the moon was pitch black.

Unlike other dreams, the pain had stayed with Allen, and he could barely walk as his stumbled to the shore of an inky black lake. In the middle of the lake, Allen saw a destroyed tower that he knew used to be the Black Order's headquarters. Sitting amongst all of the carnage was Lenalee, who was sobbing. But this time, she wasn't crying over Allen's dead body, like she was when he first had this dream. Instead she was looking pitifully and the real Allen, with silent tears streaming down her face.

Allen felt uncomfortable under her gaze, as if the pain in his head wasn't uncomfortable enough. He lowered his eyes to look into the water. Like before, he saw the shadow standing in for his reflection. This time, Allen knew this was Neah.

Allen closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the water. But just before hit hit the surface, Neah reached up and cradled him. They both sank through the water, though Allen wasn't getting wet, nor was he having difficulty breathing. Allen opened his eyes to see all the fourteenth's memories flash by. Finally, when they reached the floor, Neah stood Allen upright.

 **Are you ready?**

"As ready as I can get, I guess."

 **I'm sorry.** Just as Neah said this, the shadow stepped forward, right into Allen's body. Suddenly he was very aware of the second conscious in his head. It felt like the time all of Suman's memories had been forced into Allen, but much worse.

Allen screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. The water that hadn't affected him before, filled his mouth, efficiently cutting off his screams. Choking, Allen desperately tried to swim up, out of the water, but something was holding him down. Allen sank onto his back clutching his throat. Allen heard a melody begin to play in the back of his mind. It was so familiar, and while listening it, Allen forgot all his pain and his need for air. He let the water enter his mouth and felt the sharp headache being replace by music.

Suddenly, as the music got stronger, Allen could breath again. He coughed out the water in his lungs and sucked up gulps of refreshing air. But the relief was short-lived. The melody, that had started softly, got louder and louder until the notes caused his ears to bleed. Once again, Allen screamed from the pain.

Then, almost as soon as it had started, the music and pain was gone.

 **We're done. Wake up Allen.** The lake floor vanished and Allen felt his mind, and Neah's, return to his body. His head ached and he could feel blood dripping down his forehead. His thoughts were distracted by a faint song that was coming from something beside him. He opened his eyes to investigate.

On his right was Road, who was watching him sadly. Her lips were closed, but Allen could hear a song coming from her.

 **That is her melody. It represents her personality. A person's song can change with their emotions and decisions. You have one too, although it takes a patient mind to hear your own song.**

Allen silently acknowledged Neah's explanation. Road reached out and took his hand.

"Are you okay, Allen?" Her song seemed to waver, and Allen interpreted the shift as worry.

"I'm fine now. Sort of. My head is killing me, but Neah is trying to help." Allen noticed her nostrils flared just barely when she mentioned Neah's name, but she went back to worrying over Allen's well-being.

"You're a full-fledged Noah now, Allen!" Road said excitedly, but she was quiet too, as she was trying not to make Allen's headache worse.

Allen nodded and looked at his hands. His right hand was dark gray, unnatural. His left was the same as ever, but the green light that used to come from the cross was gone.

 **Your innocence has been suppressed for now. Soon, it'll start fighting back, trying to purify the dark matter in you. We need to figure out what to do about Crown Clown. It'll only cause more pain in the future.**

"Allen?"

"Huh?"

"Something wrong? You look a little, um, anxious?" Road tilted her head.

"I'm just listening to Neah. We need to do something about the innocence." Road eyes widened and she glanced at his hand.

"Do something?"

"We need to find a way to get rid of it." Road was shocked. She didn't think she'd ever hear the day Allen Walker wanted to destroy innocence.

"But your arm-"

"Exactly." They were silent for a moment until Allen decided to sit up.

"Aggghhhhh." Allen groaned as his head pulsed with pain.

"You should stay still Allen, you've only just changed. You need to be careful."

"No. I want to wash the blood off my face. I must look like a mess." Road giggled.

" _True._ But I'll take care of that." Road turned around and grabbed a washcloth that was waiting on the nightstand. She dabbed gently at Allen's forehead. Every time she touched his stigma a little too hard, Allen would cringe, but he tried not to show his pain.

When she finished, Allen was feeling a bit better.

"Thanks Road. I fee-" Allen stopped talking. A hunger of some sort washed over him. Suddenly, Allen felt angry and he felt the need to hit something. The anger became more intense and Allen started to shake.

"Allen?" Road searched for any wound or thing that was hurting him. She saw nothing but then she realized what was happening.

 _'His thirst for blood is coming. I forgot this happens to every new Noah.'_ Road leaned forward and gave Allen a hug, trying to calm him.

"Don't worry Allen, we'll take you out to play in a little while. Stay calm. I'll get Millenie to pick out a place for you." Using her Noah power, she called the Earl telepathically to come to Allen's room quickly. She formed a door in the Earl's room as well, so he could get there faster. In only a few seconds, the Earl appeared in Allen's room with Lero floating behind him.

"Did Allen-kun wake up?"

"Yes. But Millenie, he's new. He needs to go _play_ for a while." The Earl tilted his head back, fully comprehending her words.

"Ah, yes. Well, I think we should leave now. Shall we?" The Earl's grin widened and walked over the Allen's bed. He scooped the boy up who was shaking and losing control of his mind.

"Where to?" Road asked.

"Hmmm, let's go," the Earl paused for effect, "To London." Road grinned. She opened another one of her heart shaped doors and followed the Earl as they walked out into London.

 _'This'll be so fun. I can't believe Millenie is letting him free in London! This is going to be bad news for the order.'_ Road grinned as Millenie put Allen down.

"Have fun, Allen-kun." Just as he said this, Allen stalked off, blood on his mind. His Noah was in complete control.

"Ne, Millennie, can I watch with Lero?"

"Sure, Rodo."

"Ahh! But Earl-tama, Road will swing me around and beat me up, lero!"

"No, I'm only watching Allen-kun from afar. I need you so I can fly, silly." Lero grumbled as he reluctantly let Road sit on him. As the floated up in the air, Road spotted Allen stalking is first victims; two young boys.

"Have fun Allen." She said.

"And be sure to leave no one alive."


	12. Chapter 12

**MM: Cooper is still not here I wonder what they did to him**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

Chapter 12

* * *

Allen felt himself walk away from Road and the Earl, but he didn't seem to have any control over his actions. He hadn't understood anything that had been said around him except, "Have fun, Allen-kun." He had been trying to tame the feeling of anger and power that was clouding all his other senses instead of listening.

While Allen walked, he spotted a boy who was chatting with another young one. They were smiling and their lips were smacking on bubblegum, blowing large bubbles that exploded on their faces. For a moment, Allen's thoughts flickered back to his childhood. He never had it a good as them. He was forced to roam the streets of small towns while people jeered and taunted at him.

Allen started to follow the two boys. Along the street they walked until they turned into an empty neighborhood. Unable to contain himself any longer, Allen ran forward at an inhuman speed, both arms out stretched.

Once Allen came right behind the boys, he grabbed they're necks and bashed their heads together. Blood spewed out from the place where the two small heads met. The children barely had time to scream before they collapsed on the sidewalk, dead.

Allen looked disdainfully at the bodies before calmly walking away, carefully avoiding the growing puddle of blood.

He exited the neighborhood and spotted a man walking down the street hurriedly, occasionally checking a pocket watch hanging from his breast pocket. Allen paused as the man walked passed him, but just before the man got out of range, Allen grabbed his arm. He yanked the man back roughly and twisted it backwards, snapping the bone. The man screamed when his bones broke and Allen savored the sound that seemed almost musical in his ears.

Tightening his grip on the man's broken arm, he pulled, hard, and somehow ripped the whole arm off of the poor stranger.

Allen let him fall and stared as the man lost consciousness from the pain and blood loss.

A group of teenagers were watching from the other side in the street, but they ran when Allen ripped the arm off. Sensing them, He turned and chased after them. Jumping across the street in one bound, he landed in front of the retreating group. He started to hum a quick march, and black tendrils sprouted from Allen's hands. They multiplied until a mass of squirming black vines were protruding from his skin. Allen reached a high pitched note, and as he hissed the note, the tendrils stretched themselves and impaled each person directly through the heart.

Blood poured from their chests and some coughed more blood up on the pavement. Allen watched with amusement as each person gasped at the hole in their chest. Twisted the dark tendrils, he ripped each one out, killing the teens all at once.

Feeling satisfied, Allen ended his march and continued walking again, to a more crowded place. He spotted a busy street, full of people walking and carriage horses pulling passengers along to their destination. He slipped into the middle of it all.

Starting quietly, Allen murmured a lullaby, feel dark matter well up at the tips of every part of his body. Getting louder, a black fire erupted from his skin. The people within his immediate vicinity screamed, and tried to get away. Using the melody to guide the dark fire, he caught around twenty people on fire. More people screamed, and soon, the whole mass of people were aware something was very wrong.

Allen sang louder and louder until everything was on fire; people, buildings, and even pets. Screams were echoing throughout the streets, bouncing against the storefronts, making a symphony of echos. Allen's ears detected a melody in the scream and he shifted his lullaby to a dark ballad. The words were in some foreign language, but he could tell they spoke of war and lost loved ones. The music invigorated him and his nerves burned with the need to kill.

He continued down the street, still singing, and any people who were still living dropped to the ground like flies. A trail of black fire followed him, marking his path.

Eventually, the song faded from his mind and the dark matter flames died down. The once busy street was now silent. Dead bodies littered the streets in piles and windows were busted to pieces. Slowly, Allen's body gave control back to Allen and he sank to the ground the moment he could move his legs. Allen looked around at the wreckage and realized he had caused all of it. A tear trickled down his cheek as his eyes landed on a small girl lying dead in front of him.

 **Allen-.** Neah tried to comfort Allen, but Allen ignored his comfort. He felt like a monster.

"Al-len?"Someone stuttered in shock.

* * *

 **Half an** **hour ago**

"Lavi, we rested for two hours now. We need to get back to the order. We need to report to brother." Lavi sighed and nodded his head. They had been sitting in the park, recovering from their fight with the Noah of Pleasure. Surprisingly, the short attack had taxed them, and only Marie was completely unharmed.

"I guess so. Let's get back to the train station. We can call him while we wait for a finder to bring us a boat." Lavi, who had been sitting, stood up and tiredly dragged himself onto the walking path back to London. Lenalee followed behind, still slightly winded after keeping her innocence activated for so long.

For twenty minutes, they all walked in silence, thinking of Allen. It was during their silence that they heard a man screaming at the top of his lungs.

"A monster! Someone, help!"

"Sir?" Lenalee called out. Without a second glance, the man ran to them.

"What's happening, Sir.? Marie kindly asked.

"On Oxford street, there's a man, no, a monster killing everyone! My wife..." The man broke out into a sob. "I just barely escaped. Please, stop him? You're exorcists, right? You have a Silver Rose. Me and my family are supporters! Please, kill the demon!" Lenalee gasped and hugged the stranger. Kanda, meanwhile, walked ahead of them, his hand on Mugen.

"Yuu, wait up!" Surprisingly, the samurai didn't turn and attack Lavi, but instead kept walking.

"We have to hurry." Was all he said. Marie was the first to catch up, and Lenalee was last, because she had been reassuring the frantic man.

After a few minutes, they noticed everything began to get quiet.

"The city..." Lenalee gasped. Buildings were crumbling and she spotted dead bodies hidden under all the rubble. She felt as if she were going to throw up. The stench of blood was starting to flow up her nose. The more they walked, the worse the damage was and the more bodies there were.

"What happened here?" She murmured, shocked. Suddenly, the group of exorcists, saw someone kneeling on the ground, crying. Lavi was about to call out, until he saw white hair.

"Al-len?" Slowly, the figure on the ground turned around. Lavi noted his normally silver eyes were a deep gold and his skin was ash gray. He suspected that a full set of stigma were hiding under his silver bangs.

"Allen-kun? What are you doing here?" Lenalee also noticed the changes, but she couldn't help but feel hopeful. Allen's eyes narrowed at her words.

"I – don't know." He admitted truthfully. He shakily stood up. Lenalee stumbled back when she saw the blood coating his clothes.

"Allen, did you-?" Allen just nodded, hiding his face behind his bangs.

"How could you?" She wailed. She watched Allen with tears running down her face.

"All these people, Allen! Why? This is monstrous!"

When she said the word monstrous, something within Allen snapped and the bloodthirsty anger came back. Without giving a thought about his actions, he lunged at Lenalee a burst of dark flames exploding from his skin. Right before he struck Lenalee, invisible chords held him back, creating small cuts on his skin. Allen moaned in pain when the innocence cut his skin.

"I'm no monster." He muttered. Suddenly, his body relaxed and he lost consciousness.

"Hmmm, he seems to be a fully-fledged Noah now. Do you think he can still be saved?" Marie asked Lavi.

"Well, lets bring him back to the order first, and then we'll try the purifying method. Do you want one of us to carry him?"

"No, Lavi. I think the innocence is keeping him calm at the moment. I'll keep a hold on him."

"Hello Exorcists~" Everyone but Kanda jumped when a whimsical voice spoke to them from above.

"I see you have Allen Walker there. I'm afraid he won't be going back with you. I'll be taking him from here." The Earl's grin widened at the shock on the exorcists faces. He held out his hand, and a small black ball of dark matter materialized.

"Hand Allen-kun over or I'll destroy the whole city." The Earl eyed Marie, silently urging him to let go of Allen. Slowly, the limp Noah was set on the ground in front of the Earl..

"No you will not destroy the city Earl." Cooper said appearing from the shadows of the wall.

"And why is that?" The Earl asked him.

"Because I will do it before you!" Cooper yelled and and smashed his fists to gather. The ground stated to shake and green fire was speeding from him in all detections, the water in the under ground pipes systems exploded sending water every where but did not put out the fire for sum reason, and the shadows were trying to eat all the light the could.

"No more will die today, Earl." Marie said.

The Earl happily floated down to the ground and scooped up Allen, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Cooper you can stop now." The Earl chuckled and flew away with Allen and Cooper, leaving the exorcists empty-handed.

"Why did you give Moyashi to the Earl?" Lavi asked, frustrated.

"Che. If he hadn't, London would have been destroyed, along with a the thousands of people in it."

"But now what do we do?"

"We need to see brother." Lenalee interjected. "He always know what to do."


	13. Chapter 13

**MM: Dale what did you do to Cooper?  
Dale: we made your threat in the first Chapter in to a reality but Cooper then want on to kill anything that had life in it.**

 **MM: this is why I did not do that my God damn you Dale now you have crossed off another possible universe for me to send him it to their are only so many I can do you know!**

 **Dale: sorry?**

 **MM: let's just get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **Chapter 13**

Komui listened in grim shock to the news. Thousands of people had died in London, by Allen Walker no less. He was crossed between two decisions. Either he could order the exorcists to kill Allen on sight, or try to capture him and bring him in for questioning. He wasn't entirely convinced Allen purposely destroyed a section of London. 

"I'm afraid this isn't easy to overlook. Allen's in a bad position right now. I'd like to say we can capture him and extract the truth behind his actions, but he is already has a death sentence until proven innocent." 

"What? Brother, what do you mean?" Komui looked to his sister with sad eyes. 

"When Leverrier first locked him up, he was condemned to death unless Leverrier could discover all of his secrets. (A/N see chapter one) If Leverrier finds out Allen's with the Noah, he'll become a kill-on-sight target. It's going to be hard enough to keep him from finding about who's responsible for London." Lenalee looked heart broken and Komui was resisting the urge to pick her up and hug her like she was still a little child. But he knew exorcists, no matter how young, could never be children again, no matter how small or young they were. 

"What do we do then?" Lenalee asked. 

"We will keep the truth hidden, but I want you to continue looking for an Ark gate. If you come across Allen, bring him back, but don't attack the Noah clan right out. If he's with someone, don't approach him. I don't want to risk any of your lives."  
"Che." Kanda rolled his eyes, but Marie smiled at him, knowing Kanda would listen to Komui. 

"Lavi, do you have a golem?" 

"No." 

"I want you to get one from Reever before you leave on the mission. In fact, I'm surprised you don't already have one." Lavi shrugged and left to go find Reever.  
"Komui," Marie started. Komui already knew what he was going to say. "What if Allen doesn't want to come back?" 

"I'd still like for you to bring him here. Allen belongs with the Black order. He's no Noah." Komui tried to sound confident, but Marie could hear the wavering in his voice. He said nothing, though, because he didn't want Lenalee to worry.  
"Yes sir." There was an uncomfortable silence. No one seemed willing to leave nor say anything, so they all just stared at the papers on the floor. Komui took a sip from his coffee mug, though the coffee that was left was cold. He was watching Lenalee who was thinking about Allen. 

She didn't understand why the Millennium Earl was willing to kill to get Allen back. She guessed that if he was willing to destroy the rest of London, he must have had some sort of attachment to Allen. She hoped that she was wrong, because she knew it would just make it that much harder to bring him back.  
And even though she was horrified that Allen had murdered innocent people, she was so desperate to see him again. She missed him, but she had no right to. He was right, she didn't save him when she could have. She was there in the cell when they took him. She could have done something. Then she remembered the last thing she said to him.  
Flashback 

"Allen, did you-?" Allen just nodded, hiding his face behind his bangs.  
"How could you?" Lenalee wailed. She watched Allen with tears running down her face. 

"All these people, Allen! Why? This is monstrous!" Suddenly, Allen's head snapped up and he lunged at Lenalee, his eyes bright gold. Before he could reach her, Marie's strings pulled him back and she saw tiny cuts mark his face and arms, cutting through his clothes. 

"I'm no monster." 

Flashback 

Lenalee realized now how awful that must have been for him. She knew that he was always mocked as a child. People had called him a monster and devil-spawn. She knew this, but still called him a monster. She yelled at him and accused him for the deaths of everyone, not thinking that maybe he didn't want to kill all those people. Allen wasn't like that, he'd never want purposely kill. He didn't even kill the Noah! He tried to save everyone! Lenalee hated herself for hurting him. She looked at her boots, thinking of how she should have saved Allen before he was even taken and none of this would have ever happen. 

"I'm going to go wait by the boats." Lenalee murmured before turning from the room. When she was out in the hall, she was surprised to see Kanda following her. 

"Kanda?" The samurai said nothing, and walked passed her, his hand resting on his hilt. Lenalee paused, wondering why Kanda was ignoring her. 

"Coming?" he asked over his shoulder. Lenalee smiled and jogged to catch up. For a while, they walked together in silence. Lenalee's smile slowly faded from her face, and Kanda glanced at her, noticed her gloom. 

"Kanda?" 

"Hmm?" he hummed. 

"Do you think," she stuttered for a moment, "Do you think Allen will come back?" Lenalee avoided Kanda's eyes and stared at her feet. Kanda didn't reply at first. There was a thick silence. 

"Moyashi won't leave. He's too good a person." Lenalee jumped at Kanda's words. 

"Did you just- just complement Allen?" 

"Che." Kanda looked at the wall opposite of Lenalee, rolling his eyes. Lenalee didn't pursue the matter, but a tiny smile flickered on her face. 

"Thanks." She whispered. They continued walking until they reached the boats. Their baggage was already loaded on, waiting with a finder. Lenalee blinked in recognition. 

"Toma?" 

"Hello, Miss Lee. I'll be accompanying you on your mission. The supervisor told me the details. Is Lavi coming?" 

"Yes, he went to get a golem from Reever. He'll be here any minute." Toma nodded, and gestured to a spot in the boat. 

"Would you like to sit, Miss Lee?"  
"Please, call me Lenalee. Thank you." She sat in the offered spot, Kanda following suit. 

"Toma? Didn't you meet Allen?" There were twinkles in Toma's eyes when he glanced at Lenalee.  
"I did go on a mission with him once, yes." 

"What did you think of him?" At this, Toma pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. 

"Well, Mr. Walker is very kind and he fights to protect everyone. I think he tries too hard sometimes and doesn't know when he should take a break, but he's very inspiring, I guess. He also seems to hide his feelings around everyone. He doesn't want anyone to have to trouble themselves for him, even if they're willing to help." Toma looked back at the cards he was shuffling. 

"I think he's only a kid though." Lenalee was quiet. She agreed with everything he said, and was surprised how spot-on he was. Everything he said was true.  
"Don't worry, Lenalee. He'll come back with us when we find him." She blinked in surprise. 

"How-" 

"The supervisor informed me of the situation. I am aware of what happened in London. I don't think Mr. Walker was the direct cause of it. I think he was forced into it or brainwashed. Don't worry." He reassured her. She nodded at his words and smiled at him. 

"Hey Yuu! I'm here! So's Marie! You rea-" Suddenly a sword came flashing towards him and he went flying into the wall.  
"Oy! Yuu-chan, that hurt! You're such a meanie. I mean, I-I'm sorry, it won't ha-happen again!" Lavi squealed as the shining blade got close to his neck. Finally, after earning a glare from Kanda, Lavi was let go. 

"Hey Toma! Ready to go?" He asked excitedly. 

"Yes sir." 

"Guys, I'm going to stay here with Komui. He's going to need all the help he can get trying to repair London." Marie started.  
"But you can help us find the Akuma!" Lenalee said. 

"Yes, I know, but I'm sure you'll do fine. I need to keep an ear out for all the people in the Black Order. With you three gone, only a few of us who aren't on missions will be here in case of an emergency. Don't worry, Akuma aren't that hard to find. Good luck guys." 

Lavi smiled and patted Marie on the arm.  
"We'll be fine. Next time you see us, we'll be with Allen!" Marie grinned and took a step back, moving away from the boat.  
Lavi stepped into the boat, squeezing into place. Kanda sat in the front, while Lenalee and Lavi shared the other seat and Toma stood in the back, holding an oar. 

"Good luck guys." A new voice came from the door way. 

"Brother!" 

"Come home soon, Lenalee." Lenalee nodded firmly. 

"Goodbye!" She waved as they drifted away.

The Ark 

"Allen?" Road nudged Allen's chest, trying to get him to wake up. 

"Nnng." He refused to get up, and instead turned onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow beneath him. 

"Come on! You're always sleeping!" Road pouted. 

"Heh heh. Don't worry, Rodo, Allen-kun is going to have to wake up anyway. It's dinner time!" Cooper told her. 

At the mention of dinner, Allen groggily sat up. 

"Food." He said quietly. Road giggled. 

"That's right, Allen-kun, food. First you need to wash up." Allen looked up confused, before he felt something drip off his hair onto his hand. Allen looked down and saw a drop of blood on the back of his hand. 

"Wha-?"Allen moved the blankets and saw his clothes ripped and his white shirt was splattered with blood. Allen couldn't help but admit that the blood smelled delightful, but he was overcome by guilt, his memories of a few hours before returning to him. Mortified, he looked at his hands. They were now dark red and dried blood was caked to his nails. Tiny slits crossed over his arms and all the way up to his neck. Road noticed him looking at the cuts on his arm. 

"When you're a Noah, it takes a little longer to heal cuts from innocence. Maybe you didn't notice, but your entire back should be healed by now!" Road grinned when Allen rubbed his back through the shirt and felt no pain or marks through the shirt. Slowly, Allen got up a trudged to the bathroom. Forgetting the Earl, Cooper and Road, he shut the door and turned on the water. 

"Do you think he remembers what happened? Some Noah forget." 

"No, I think Allen-kun remembers everything. He didn't seemed surprised he was covered in blood." 

"You think he remembers. I know he remembers." Cooper said with a small frown on his face. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Road asked concerned. 

"We'll see." With that, the Earl left Allen's room. Road reluctantly followed, though she wanted to stay in Allen's room Cooper did stay. ****

Allen waited until their voices disappeared before he he got in the shower. He didn't bother taking off his clothes. He just wanted to get the blood off.  
He thought about what he heard the Earl, Cooper and Road talking about. He remembered waking up and seeing black flames and dead bodies on the ground. Something had told him that he was the one that caused it and his suspicions were confirmed when Neah tried to comfort him. Then the exorcists came and Lenalee called him a monster. Allen winced at the memory, remembering the times he was called a monster everyday. 

**Allen, this happens to every Noah. It's not your fault. Your body had to get used to all it's new senses and abilities.**

'Hay Allan if it makes you feel better that will never happen to you again that and you still have not come any where close to how many lives I have taken and you fell remorse that proves that you are still human.' Allen herd Cooper tell him in the back of his mind. 

(I'm going to tell you this right here if you have not read my first boy you need to do you will under stand this he has killed hundreds of demigods when he was in the two wars and his massive power alone is abell to kill a normal person or some one with not much power to their name if he wanted to which she has one he's lost control because of him getting angry.) 

'So how many people have died?' Neah nor Cooper could came up with an answer and Allen watched the blood flow down the drain. His mind kept showing him the little girl he saw when he woke up. Half of her face was burned off and fresh blood was pouring from her stomach. The smell of the thick, red liquid had permeated the air, smelling sickly sweet, almost enjoyable. Allen shuddered at thought of liking the smell of blood. ****

 **You'll have to get used to a few things.**

'Why haven't you taken over my mind? Aren't we supposed to be merged or something?' 

**We are. Just because you're a Noah doesn't mean you've lost your mind. Although the memories can influence you every now and then. Everyone still has their original personality, but over the years, you get more entwined with the memories and you start forgetting your own, I don't think anyone has lost all their memories, but most of the Noah can't even remember who their friends used to be. Except for Tyki. He's actually rather new.**

'Then Master-' 

'Is a jerk who lied to scare you. Neah never liked him and neither do I. He thinks everything is a game.' Cooper told him. 

Allen groaned, wondering how many other things were lies and how much the order actually had wrong. 

'Anything else I should know?' 

**Hmmm, I'll have to think about that**. Allen signed and began removing the wet clothes. After finishing his shower, Allen came out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He came out to his room and grabbed the first thing his fingers landed on in his dresser. After getting dressed, he looked in the mirror to see what he picked out. 

"Nice look." Cooper told him 

He was wearing black slacks with a gray linen shirt with sleeves that went just past his elbow. Wrapped around his collar was a black tie and, although he didn't have to hide his arm, he put on a pair of white gloves out of habit.  
As he started to walk to the door, his left eye flinched and activated. He realized since he was with the Noah, he would have to get used to Akuma. Covering his eye as if it would lessen the pain, he opened the door of his room to find said Akuma waiting outside his room. 

"The Lord asked me to bring you to the dining room. Please come with me." The Akuma was in it's human form and his face seemed almost bored. Allen nodded and walked behind the Akuma, trying to look anywhere but at it's soul.  
"Help me." It whimpered. Allen frowned and tried to think of something to distract him. ****

"You can see me, can't you? Destroy me! The pain..." Allen winced as his eyes pulsed. It felt like his eye was pulling him forward, trying to get him to attack the Akuma. His arm was aching slightly. He pulled off his glove to see the cross start to get brighter. He remembered when the Earl put dark matter in his hand, the innocence dulled. He guessed being around the Akuma had 'woken it up'. Trying once again to think of something else, Allen started talking to Neah.

'What do I do about the innocence? If I betray it, I'll become a fallen one, won't I?' Neah chuckled in his mind. 

**Don't worry, you'll be fine.**

'How do you know?' 

'Because crown clown is me and I am crown clown so you have not betrayed me so you will not fall and if you start I now a way to stop it from happing, but we do need to get rid of it some how.' Cooper told Allen but he still had a hard time believing they Cooper and crown clown where one once. 

'I can't just take my innocence out. First of all, I'd die, because of the hole in my heart, also, I'd have no arm!Neah sighed. 

**Think about it. Since you're a Noah, you have extraordinary healing powers. Once you removed the innocence, your heart would immediately repair itself before you could die. It would have healed by now if your innocence wasn't filling up the hole. As for your arm, you can live with out it. You can have a prosthetic arm. But**

like I said, don't rolled his eyes.  
Without meaning to, Allen's eye (the left was still covered by his hand) drifted up to look at the soul floating above the Akuma. He flinched when he saw it looking right at him. 

"Help me, please!" Allen shook his head and looked down at the floor in shame. He was denying this soul and leaving it to suffer in pain. When the soul saw him shake his head, it screamed a loud, high pitched scream, causing Allen to jump. The Akuma paid no attention to Allen and only continued walking. 

Allen tried to collect his breath as he kept walking. He twitched when he felt something liquid on his glove. Removing his left hand from over his eye, he saw fresh blood stain the white cloth. More blood dripped from his face, pouring from the cursed eye. Grimacing, Allen wiped the blood from his cheek with his soiled glove. 

'I'll have to take of gloves once I start eating.' 

Finally, after a long three minutes, the Akuma opened two doors leading to the same room Allen had eaten breakfast in earlier that morning.  
Actually, yesterday morning. You slept all the way through the night yesterday and all through today as well. 

'What? How!?' 

Don't ask me, I don't know. 

Before Allen could say anything more, he was tackled to the ground in a hug. 

"Al~len! You look great! You should wear a tie more often." Road giggled when she saw Allen blush, but then she noticed the blood soaking his glove. 

"Allen, are you bleeding?" She asked. Everyone waiting at the table look ed over curiously. 

"Erm, yes. I'm fine though." Allen tried to brush it off, but Road pried his hand off his face. She looked at his activated eye and saw tears of blood immediately drip down his face. Rushing to cover it, Allen brought his hand back to his face. ****

"Happens all the time." He murmured quietly.

"Akuma." Road said. 

"Yes, Master Noah?" 

"Please leave." 

"Yes Mam." The Akuma tried to walked out of the room but ran in to Cooper's sword and you could here him say "That is what you get for hurting Allen.". A few second after it was absorbed by Cooper, Allen's eye stopped bleeding, but the monocle was still there since more Akuma where still nearby.  
"Better?" She asked sweetly. Allen nodded and tried to get up from the ground, when he realized Road was sitting in his lap. 

"Uh, R-Road? Could you-" Road giggled and hugged him tightly instead of getting off.

"My sweet Road, what are you doing?" A man who looked shockingly like Tyki twitched his eye while

watching the scene on the ground.  
"Daddy! I'm just hugging my brother!" Sheryll melted at her words, but everyone else smiled, know Road didn't think of Allen as a brother. 

"My sweet Road called me Daddy!" Sheryll promptly fell off his chair and squirmed on the ground in happiness. ****

'Another Komui I see.'

 **What luck. Hopefully he won't build any killer robots.**

'lets hope'

'To late he did and sent them after two of my friends named Kyle and Dale, the tricked her in to giving them her candy and when she could not touch them with her candles she what to him, they are fine throw one hundred military grade robots are nothing for them when the are by them selfs.' Cooper told them snickering quietly.

Finally, Road got up and walked to her seat. Allen pushed himself up also, careful not to put his left glove on the floor. He pulled his gloves off as he sat down at the overly large table. 

"Now that Allen-kun's here, we can begin eating. Enjoy!" the Earl happily spread his arms, gesturing to the platters of food on the table. Allen noticed his section of the table had the most platters of food and

he was glad he wouldn't have to reach over people to get more food.  
While everyone ate, Road chattered on and on about how much homework she had. She complained about the twins and how they had ruined her homework when she had asked for help. After hearing the, Sheryll used his Noah powers to make the twins bow on the ground apologizing to Road. When they regained control over their bodies, they were furious and the Earl had to stop them from shooting

Sheryll. And by stoping he had Cooper point his two guns at them.  
Allen laughed at their antics, but didn't join in the conversation around him. Everyone seemed to only be listening to Road and the twins, not starting up their own conversations. Tyki said something every now and then, Lulubell was reading a book, and the Earl was watching with his ever-present grin.  
"Al~len can help me with my homework, can't you?" Road turned to Allen. 

"N-not really. I haven't been to school before." 

"Eh! But your so smart, Shounen!" 

"How would you know?" Allen replied. 

"Well, you've beat me at poker every time." 

"What does that have to do with school?" Allen asked, confused.

"Well, nothing really, but, you must be some child prodigy or something, right?"

"I learned to play poker to survive Master's debts. That or I'd do manual work." Large black horns emerged from Allen's head and the black fire he got from his Noah powers erupted for his skin.  
"Speaking of, apprentice, Cross still has some left over debts he dumped on us. You're gonna have to pay them!"

"Debts! Hii!" What they didn't notice was the evil smile creeping across Allen's face.

"Do you two want a fire magic infused bullet in your heads!" Cooper yelled his guns starting to turn red.

"Never." Allen whispered. The twins yelped at the same time when they felt fire licking at their legs.  
"What are you doing, stupid?" Debito yelled out, jumped out of his chair, trying to get away from the pursuing fire.

Allen didn't answer, but instead, a dark song started playing from his general direction. The song sounded similar to a funeral march, and everyone at the table felt a chill creep up their backs.  
"That's enough, Allen-kun." Suddenly the song stopped and the fire vanished. Allen, though reluctantly, sighed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Jasdavi, I won't be paying off any of Cross's debts. I did that for three years." Slowly, the horns shrank back into his head and the twins nervously sat back down. 

"Allen, you're so cute!" Road patted him on the head, secretly feeling for the horns that were there only seconds before. Allen flinched and tried to shrink away from her affection. ****

"You dog! Get away from my Road!" Sheryll was shrieking his head off before the Earl and Cooper eyed him, efficiently calming him down. Road laughed and sat back down.  
Allen smiled and looked around at his new family. 

'I could get used to them.'

Cooper then looks up to the sky looking right at you and you hear in your mind 'I will never get used to you.' Then everything goes black.

 **MM: Dial when I get my hads on you, you will wish the robots got you first.**

 **Kyle: how long are this to going to do this you think Coop**

 **Cooper: don't know could be the next chap or the next 4 chapters who knows but im going to cut the story now that good?**

 **Kyle: yes that's good**


	14. Chapter 14

**MM: hay Cooper where are Kyle and Dale at?**

 **Kyle and Dale comes in the room both in a full body cast.**

 **MM: Kyle what going happened to you?**

 **Cooper: he tried to look in the girls looker room at his school and you know how that song and dance goes**

 **MM: I see so what happened to you Dale?**

 **Cooper: he tried to see what was in this chapter before it was put up with one of his spells, so I beat the crap out of him.**

 **MM: I see well you both got what was coming to you.**

 **Kyle and Dale: incoherent mumbling.**

 **MM: to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, or innocent monster that story belongs to Will of the abyss- AllanxRoad.**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"Miss Lee, it seems the train will be stopping soon. Can you wake up Kanda for me?" Toma's head was peeking around the door watching Lenalee stretch and yawn.

"I thought I told you to call me Lenalee?" Lenalee smiled at Toma before turning her eyes to Kanda, who was sleeping quietly against the window.

"Why do I need to wake up Kanda? Why not Lavi?"

"Well, Kanda would probably kill anyone other than you if someone tried to wake him up. I usually try to avoid death when I can." Lenalee snorted before opening a suitcase that was resting on the floor. Rummaging for a few seconds, she pulled out a clipboard with nothing attached to it. She promptly lifted the clipboard up and brought it down on Kanda's head, not all to lightly.

"Kanda, the train's going to stop soon. Wake up." Kanda opened one eye and glared menacingly at the clipboard the Lenalee seemed to always use on him before sitting up strait.

"Wow, Toma, you're right! I'm completely fine!" Toma chuckled and Kanda ignored them, not sure of what they're talking about.

"Lavi, sir, it's time to wake up." Lavi grunted and rubbed his eye, yawning loudly.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, Lavi, that's why Toma woke you up." Lavi smiled happily.

"Ah, _finally_. We've been on this train far too long."

"Lavi, it's only been a day."

"A day is too long in my standards. We've been in this train almost exactly 19 hours."

"Yes, and we've been sleeping through most of it." Lavi hummed in response before turning to Kanda.

"Good morning, Yuu! Actually, is it morn-" Lavi's head slammed into the wall behind him as Mugen's hilt struck his forehead.

"Ow! Do you realize how much that actually hurts? I'm going to have a headache for the rest of the day because of you!" Lavi unhappily rubbed his sore head while Kanda just smirked, looking at the window.

"To answer your question, yes it is morning. It's about 8:00." Toma said

"Hmm, do you think they'll come around with the breakfast cart before the ride's over?"

"I doubt it. We'll be getting off in 10 minutes." Lavi sighed. He was hungry.

"Can we eat once we get off then?" Lavi looked to Lenalee, hoping she agreed. Fortunately for him, she did.

"Yeah, I think we could stop somewhere. We don't have anyplace to be exactly."

"Except we're supposed to be looking for Akuma." Kanda grumbled.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport Y-Kanda!" Lavi corrected himself just in time.

"I happen to know of a restaurant in this town that's a supporter of the order. We'll go there." Toma said. Lavi grinned and patted his stomach, and Lenalee nodded.

"Che. I'll pass." Lenalee frowned disapprovingly at Kanda, but she couldn't think of anything to keep him with them.

"Actually, the owner is of Japanese descent. He might know how to make soba." Toma supplied. Under the mask that covered his face, Toma smiled seeing the warring look in Kanda's face; it was a choice between eating soba or getting away from Lavi. A hard choice for the samurai.

"I don't need any soba." Everyone looked at him with shock. THE Kanda doesn't want soba?

"Alright then. We'll meet at the train station in two hours to search together.

"Che." And that was the last response they'd get from Kanda that morning.

A couple minutes passed and the train pulled into the station of Chartres, France (I just picked it off a map of Europe) they emerged from the train and navigated through the crowd that was awaiting the incoming visitors.

"At least this isn't as busy as the London Train station." Lenalee murmured to herself. Finally, they found themselves in a quiet outdoor hallway with only a few people walking quickly along it.

"Alright, Kanda, we'll meet you here in 2 hours, got it?" Kanda didn't even nod before walking off, leaving the group behind.

"Be sure to come back, Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, annoyed.

"Gosh, blatantly ignoring me. How could he get any ruder?" Lavi laughed.

"So, Toma, where is this restaurant?"

"It about 2 kilometers away. If you'd follow me." Toma turned and walked away, and the exorcists followed. They walked on a cobbled sidewalk and earned many stares from people who noticed their uniforms.

"Qui sont-ils?" _(Who are they?)_ People whispered in French around them while they walked **(A/N Sorry, if I butchered that, I'm using Google Translate for this. I don't know French I am pretty sure you did abyss because I do speak French a little bit and I think that is what it says it is.)**.

"Est-ce un marteau? _(Is that a hammer?)_ Lavi grinned as he walked, understanding everything they were saying, but Lenalee just tried to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Lavi," Lenalee whispered, "What are they saying?"

"They're curious. They want to know who we are and why I have a hammer. I guess it's not everyday you see exorcists."

"Of course it's not everyday you see exorcists, Lavi, we like to keep it that way." Lavi rolled his eyes and continued listening to the curious citizens.

Finally, Toma pulled them into a small building that was squished between a pub and a very boring-looking law building of some sort.

"Mr. Haru? Are you here?" Toma called out.

"Toma, is that you? How are you?" A short man with dark gray, wispy hair came out from a door at the back of the small, empty restaurant. His eyes were crinkled and smile marks were practically engraved into his sagging skin. A large nose was centered on his face, making the rest of his features seem smaller. A small, fluffy beard grew from his ears to the tip of his chin.

"I'm fine, Mr. Haru. I've brought some hungry exorcists, sir." Mr. Haru smiled a wide smile and flew back into the kitchens, emerging shortly with three menu's.

"Here you go. This is what everyone gets, but if you'd like, just tell me what you want and I'll make it for you. On the house." Lenalee took the menu, but stared at the old man.

"No, sir, we have the money, we'll pay!" She began to argue. The man just chuckled and started to shuffle back to the door he'd come from.

"No need, sweetie. I'll be back out soon to get your orders." The man pushed open the back door and left the three people to find a place to sit.

"Mr. Haru used to be a finder himself, but Komui let him retire to live with his wife when he found out she had become ill. I think she died two years ago now, so he's living quietly in France running a restaurant, as you can see."

"Why didn't he go back to Japan?"

"Well, he met his wife here in France before he joined the order and this is where he got married. I guess he got comfortable." Lavi recorded the information and leaned back on the booth he was sitting in.

"I think I've heard of him," Lavi started, "Wasn't he the one who trained over 250 finders in two years?" Toma nodded.

"Yes, it's quite a feat. He even trained me, along with two other people, in a week. It was amazing how smart the man was." Lenalee frowned, trying to think if she'd ever heard of him. He must have been at the order when she was very young. She remembered Komui was the one who let him retire, so she might have met him. Eventually, the old man came out and gathered their orders.

"So, what might you guys be doing out here? Are there any Akuma around? I haven't noticed any."

"Well, we're looking around for some Akuma. We don't have a definite location yet."

"Looking for Akuma?"

"I'm afraid I can't elaborate, sir, but yes, we're just here looking around. We might be leaving by tomorrow," Mr. Haru smiled and nodded knowingly. He left them to cook their orders and soon came out with steaming plates full of food that, although looked delicious, didn't compare to Jerry's cooking.

As if reading their minds, the old man laughed.

"I'm not Jerry, but I think you'll find that enjoyable. Mind if I sit with you?" Toma nodded enthusiastically and soon he and Mr. Haru were conversing about their recent lives. After an hour, long after the food was eaten, everyone stood up, saying their goodbyes.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Toma. It's been too long. Come back sometime, alright?" Toma nodded and hugged the old Japanese man. Finally, the company left the restaurant and came out on the streets.

"Well, I suggest we start walking back to the train station, but we'll keep an eye out for Akuma." Lavi said. Lenalee agreed and they let Toma lead the way.

Their walk back was about as uneventful as before and they were surrounded by whispers in french. At one point, Lavi was distracted by an ice cream vendor. He flawlessly ordered three cones in french, handing the man the appropriate amount of money. Toma walked behind the exorcists who were eating their ice cream, somehow eating his ice cream **(A/N I mean seriously, does he take the bandages off when he's eating? You'd think that would get annoying after a while. What's it like under there?)**. Eventually, they made it to the train station, but they were early, so they spent their time exploring the crowds, drawing attention to themselves so maybe the Akuma would be attracted. Finally, around 10:00 am, Kanda showed up.

"What did you do, Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Che. I found nothing. Their more likely to be out tonight." And so, the exorcists went back into town, exploring the streets and looking around for a police station.

"You think the police would know something?" Lenalee asked Lavi, confused.

"No, I think they could tell us about any recent murders. Murders that may of may not have been caused by an Akuma. It's a good place to start." Lenalee nodded, now understanding. Every now and then, Lavi stopped a person and asked where the police station was in french. Eventually, they discovered the place they were looking for.

"Ready?" Lavi asked.

"Let's go." Lenalee replied.

* * *

 **The Ark**

Tyki, Allen, Cooper, and Road were sitting in the family room doing their own personal activities. Tyki was reading a dusty book that was almost falling apart at the seams sitting right next to a blazing fire. Road was on the floor, using a candle to the arms off one of her many rag dolls, Cooper was making and unmaking weapons so fast he had a new one ever 10 seconds or so and complaining about how he needs to go faster , and Allen was sitting in a large chair talking to Neah and Cooper silently.

 _'So, what can I do with the Noah powers?'_

 **Well, of course, you have the dark fire that you control mostly with your emotions. I always found poetry made it strongest. You also have the power to control almost anyone with your voice. You can use that power on the other Noah, but they are able to shrug it off with their mind don't know if it will work on Cooper but probably not. Humans have a much harder time ignoring a direct order from you. It's all in the way you talk...** Neah went on in a long speech explaining how a certain pitch could control any living object on earth. Allen wanted to test this ability, but had no one to try it on, so instead settled for humming the tunes or notes Neah talked about, earning glances from Tyki. At one point, Allen was struggling to meet a very low note and Neah had him hum it with out stop for almost a whole minute.

 **No, lower than that. You're doing it wrong, you need to let it come from your core, not your lungs. Don't rely on the air, you won't need it.**

 _'I won't need air?'_

 **You'll still need air, but your using too much air. Focus on vibrating your vocal chords, not getting air out from your chest.** Allen tried following the strange advice, but he was obviously doing something wrong. He was surprised at how patient Neah was.

 **You're not the first vessel I've had. I've done this before.** Allen nodded. After more and more minutes passed, Road and Tyki found themselves watching Allen more often. He seemed to be staring at nothing and was constantly humming low notes.

 _'Cooper can you help me?'_

 _'No Apollo gave me control over light and hello is me too sometimes see into the future with past and while I can usually copy most power I was never able to learn the 14th power over sound.'_

 _'Thanks a lot.' Allen replied sarcastically._

 _'No problem.' Cooper said back equally sarcastic._

"Shounen?" Tyki said. At first Allen said nothing and continued humming. For a moment he stopped, but he started immediately again. Tyki was about to call out again before a huge grin appeared on Allen's face and he jumped up in glee.

"Finally." He murmured.

"Shounen?" Allen looked up to see Tyki and Road watching him. Tyki looked like he was dealing with a madman while Road was giggling insanely.

"What?" Allen asked, oblivious.

"Well, what were you doing? You were sort of creeping me out." Allen frowned but then flushed when he realized what Tyki was talking about.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you guys were in the room."

"So what were you doing, Allen-kun?" Road asked.

"I was learning from Neah. He's teaching me to control things with music. Well, not music, more like different pitches. It's hard to explain." Allen smiled slightly and Tyki just watched with confusion.

"Control something? Like telepathically?"

"No," Allen started, "Like controlling a persons actions. Hypnotizing, I guess." Tyki nodded.

"That's pretty handy. Who were you supposed to be controlling just now then?" Tyki asked, suspicious.

"No one. I don't have anyone to practice on."

"You could practice on me!" Road said excitedly. "I'm bored anyway!"

"Well, I could, but Neah says that Noah are harder to control since they can just block it and Cooper will not work either."

"Hey when you have about 12 god's trying to read your mind once you eventually learn how to block out someone from entering controlling your mind and I don't know how to turn it off, sorry."

"Well then I won't block it. Go ahead, try it." Allen sighed but got to work, think over the things Neah told him to do. The process starts by focusing all his dark matter on the person he was controlling, in this case, Road. He stared a her and began humming the low note he had just learned to reach.

 **That's right, just a bit lower.** Allen strained his throat before remembering not to rely on the air. Suddenly, he felt a conscious brush against his, almost breaking his concentration.

 **Focus. That's Road's mind. Embrace it. This is called resonating with another mind. You can use this to speak to other Noah, but only on Noah. You can't mind speak with humans. Now, are you focused on her mind?** Allen nodded slowly, closing his eyes to keep from being distracted by the things in the room.

 **Now I want you to command it. Use your strength. This isn't just a favor. You have to mean it in order for you to control another.** So Allen focused all his thoughts on one thing. He started with something simple.

 _Jump._ Allen opened his eyes in time to see Road jumping in the air, staring blankly ahead.

 _Pat Tyki's head._ Instead of moving, Road just stood still, docile. Allen narrowed his brows and concentrated, humming the note once again.

 _Pat Tyki's head._ Suddenly, Road ran to Tyki and reached up to his head. I shock, Tyki just stood there as Road patted his head, ruffling his hair. Then he backed up, brushing her hands away.

 _'Hey Neah, can I make her talk?'_

 **You should be able to. Try it.** Allen hummed the low note and tried to think of something for Road to say.

 _Testing, testing, 1 2 3._ Allen chuckled slightly when Road said exactly what he told her to.

"Testing, testing, 1 2 3." Road said. Tyki's eyes widened and he looked at Allen in amazement. Allen grinned.

 _Allen is the most amazing person ever and I will give him all the Mitarashi Dango he ever asks for._ Allen waited for Road to say these words, but instead he felt her mind pull away, blocking him from control.

"Heh heh. You don't have to control me to get me to say you're amazing, Al~len-kun." Road giggled and tackled Allen in a hug, causing him to blush.

"I-I didn't mean..." Road just laughed at his stuttering and kissed his cheek. Allen stopped struggling and froze in place. She let go of him and went to Tyki.

"Allen was trying to get me to call him amazing and have me feed him Mitarashi Dango." Allen unfroze enough to deny her words.

"No, I was just playing! I didn't mean – I – No!" Tyki laughed as he noticed Allen's pale skin turn a bright red.

"You want to be fed, Shounen?"

"NO! I was just trying to make her promise to bring me Dango whenever I wanted! I was just joking!" Allen sighed and sat back down into the chair he was sitting in before. "Whatever." He gave up arguing.

"Ne, Allen? Now that you've practiced on me, do you want to go control some humans?" Allen looked up at her in shock but a smile grew on his face as his skin turned charcoal gray.

"Let's have some fun first, shall we?"

"What do you mean?"Tyki asked.

"Where are the Twins?"


	15. Chapter 15

MM: I did what you asked me to Dale

Chapter 15

"I thought you said that Noah can block your power?" Tyki asked. Tyki, Road, and Allen were hiding in the ceiling vents over the kitchen, where the twins were trying to bake a cake. _Trying_.

"The twins are probably too stupid to realize they can block it." Allen chuckled darkly, his golden eyes glowing in the dark. Allen stared intently at the two unsuspecting Noahs, humming quietly. Road strained her ears just to hear the sound. They all watched as Jasdero stopped moving and stared at the wall.

"Jasdero?" Debitto asked Jasdero turned slowly to look at Debitto, turning with his whole body.

"Yes, Debitto?"

"Get to work! We need to get this cake made for Sheryll!"

"So they're trying to play a prank on daddy?" Road whispered.

"But brother, I think we should put away our childish ways and go get a real job."

"Huh? A job? We get money from the Earl!"

"We shouldn't be so dependent on him. I think if we're to be formal adults, we should be like Sheryll and obtain a job to assist the Earl with his plans. We have been far too childish and it's rather distasteful." Allen managed to make Jasdero frown in disgust at the cake mix the Debitto had stopped mixing.

"Actually, I seem to be doing just fine. I think it's you who needs the most work on growing up."

"Huh? What are you talking about, idiot?" Debitto pulled his golden gun from a holster at his hip, pointing at Jasdero's head. Jasdero jumped back, eying the gun.

"Good heavens, brother! Watch where you point that vulgar weapon! How could you be so violent?" Debitto's jaw dropped and the gun fell from his hand.

"What's wrong with you, Jasdero?" Debitto asked, very confused.

Road was shaking with laughter, but was trying very hard to stay quiet. Tyki was smiling and his hand itched to pull a cigarette out from his pocket. Although smoke coming from an air vent was very suspicious so he refrained from doing so. Allen wasn't smiling, but instead was watching very intently and seriously. Seeing this made Road want to laugh even more.

Meanwhile, Jasdero had snatched the gun out of Debitto's hand, holding it with the tips of his fingers.

"Akuma!" He called. Suddenly, a maid entered the kitchen, ignoring the cake mess. When she walked in, she glanced at the air vent, but she ignored the people hiding inside. Allen's eye activated, but he didn't seem to noticed, though Road and Tyki watched it with awe. Tyki wondered if he'd be able to see the Akuma's soul like he'd heard happened at Krory's manor, but he slouched with disappointment when he saw nothing above the Akuma maid.

"Akuma! Please clean up this mess. I have to take my brother to obedience lessons. I'm sure he'll do well with all the other dogs." Debitto was too shocked to do anything so he let his brother drag him away. As they left, Tyki phased them through the ceiling. Allen stood still for a second, but then he began following them without sparing a glance to his companions or the Akuma who watched them passively.

He walked towards the door, but instead of passing it, he ran right into the wall next to it. Allen snapped out of his thoughts, rubbing his head.

"Ow."

"What was that?" Tyki asked, smirking.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Let's go quickly before Jasdero snaps out of it. He should be standing still right now." Allen jumped up and pushed the door open, holding it for Road.

"I hope Neah can teach you to pay attention to your surroundings more, or else we're going to have a hard time keeping you standing during a fight." Road giggled and shoved Allen's shoulder lightly. He smiled at her and went back to concentrating.

 **She's right, I'll teach you to handle your power responsibly. Although, this doesn't seem very responsible.**

 _Oh come on, the twins need this. Let's say it's revenge for trying to get me to pay my Master's debts._

 **Sure.** Allen concentrated on Jasdero again and felt for his mind. He heard a playful tune and recognized it as Jasdero's mind. It still felt weird to resonate with someone else's conscious, but he forced his concentration on Jasdero's thoughts and took control again.

"Jasdero? Why did you stop? What's going on? Did Road tell you to do this? Why would you betray me like that!?" Debitto was crying fake tears and his makeup ran down his face.

"Ugg, stop crying. You're face is really a mess." Jasdero rolled his eyes and dragged Debitto away.

"Tyki." Allen murmured.

"Yes, shounen?"

"Go in the family room. I'll bring them to you."

"Wha-?"

"Go." Tyki sighed and phased through the walls, leaving Road with Allen.

"What are you gonna do?"

"We're going to see what Tyki's going to do."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Allen ended the conversation and continued following the twins.

"Er, Road?"

"Yes Al~len-kun?"

"Where is the family room again?" Road laughed and told him which way to make Jasdero turn. Finally they showed up into the room they had been in only an hour before. Tyki was sitting next to the fire again reading a book as if he'd been there all along. He glanced up to watch Jasdero bring Debitto in who was yelling and swearing loudly.

"There you are, Mr. Tyki. You see, my brother is being rather very loud and annoying and I was wondering if you could help me fix him up."

"What do you mean? Jasdero, what's gotten into you?" Tyki was a very good actor.

"Funny, Debitto seems to be saying the same thing. Nothing is wrong. I've just decided to grow up properly."

"As if. Dero, you're insane! Do you need your brain stitched up like your mouth? Dammit, let go of me!" Jasdero ignored Debitto's infuriated cussing and continued talking to Tyki.

"This is what I mean. If you could show him how to be a proper gentleman. After all, you are such a _gentleman_ yourself." Jasdero smiled slyly and Tyki glanced at the arch way, trying to look to Allen for help.

"Well, what would you like me to do."

"Well first, I'd like you to help me get him into some proper clothes. This rugged get-up is very childish if I do say so myself. I think I have the perfect outfit in my room." Tyki shrugged and walked with Jasdero out of the room.

"Road," Allen whispered, "Direct me to the twin's room." Road nodded and quietly told him the directions. They walked along the halls and Tyki constantly glanced back, hoping to see a sign of Allen or Road.

"Also, could you prepare something for me?"

"What do you want?"

"You can materialize things from your dream world, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you do it at a distance."

"Definitely." Allen whispered directions to her and she laughed out loud before quickly covering her mouth.

Eventually, they made it to Jasdevi's room.

"Please come in." Jasdero said. The twin's room was a complete mess. The bed was torn to pieces and rubble covered the floor. Scorch marks were marked across the walls and everything smelled faintly of gunpowder.

"Oh, I think I forgot something. Will you wait here and perhaps give Debitto a lesson in manners?" Jasdero didn't wait for an answer before promptly leaving the room to Tyki and Debitto.

"What the hell is wrong with Dero?"

"I don't know. What's he doing now you think?" Before Debitto could reply, two school girl dress fizzled into existence in front of them. Tyki's jaw dropped and Debitto reached for his gun, not remembering it had been taken earlier.

"What the crap? Road?" Tyki called out. He turned around, expecting to see Allen tied up and Road dragging him in to dress him up, but of course, they weren't there, and that wouldn't have explained the second dress. What he did see was a cloud of candle's pointing at his back. It was the same for the other Noah. Suddenly, Jasdero burst through the door. He was wearing the exact outfit that was floating in front of them.

"Isn't this outfit perfect? You two put on yours! Come on, hurry it up!" Tyki nervously laughed.

"Haha, Allen. That's funny, you can come out now. Road, drop the candles." Tyki looked around, but no one came out. Instead, the candles edged closer to his back. Tyki wasn't afraid of the candles, as he could phase through them, but he was very wary of what Road could do. He didn't even know what Allen could do completely either.

Jasdero suddenly closed his eyes and walked to the demolished bed. He sat on it and closed his eyes, as if falling asleep. Tyki tilted his head confused, but then Debitto came up behind him.

"I think it's a good idea, Tyki. I should definitely grow up soon and wearing this dress is the first step to being a man." Tyki stared at him thinking he was crazy, but Debitto just smiled and grabbed the floating dress. He disappeared somewhere to what Tyki guessed was the bathroom and in just a few seconds, Debitto came out wearing a sailor schoolgirl outfit like his brother.

"Come on Tyki, the changing room's over there. Put on the outfit." Tyki shook his head and backed away from the twin wearing a dress. Before he could take two steps back, he felt sharp candles pressing into his back. Temporarily forgetting he could phase through them, Tyki jumped forward, landing in front of the shirt and skirt.

Suddenly, Tyki felt heard something soothing and melodic in the back of his head. His mind was drawn to the song and he was lost in his own mind. Almost as quickly as it had come, the music left and Tyki found himself back in Jasdevi's room. He looked down and saw that he was wearing the schoolgirl outfit.

"What!" Tyki jumped and looked around, desperately looking for a mirror to make sure he wasn't crazy. At that moment, the twins seemed to regain their thoughts back.

"What the crap Tyki, why are you in our room wearing a skirt?"

"Skirt, Hii!"

"Dero, you're back to normal!" Debitto ran to his brother, tears streaming down his face.

"Debitto! What are you wearing, Hii!?" Debitto looked down and saw the outfit he had refused to put on.

"How did I put this on? I don't remember! Road tricked us all!" Jasdero also noticed he was wearing a skirt and he screamed loudly, almost tearing the stitches over his mouth. At that moment, Allen and Road came in laughing hysterically.

"Quick Road! Get the picture!" Road grinned widely and pulled out a large digital camera and quickly took several pictures before Tyki could run.

"What the crap! Why did you dress me up? This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Well, I decided that it would make good blackmail material." Allen snickered.

"That's for killing me in China."

"Yeah, except I _didn't_ kill you!"

"You tried to. That's all that matters. Anyway, me and Road have to go find Sheryll. I'm sure he'd just love to see his brother in a dress." Tyki's eyes widened and the twins howled, clawing at their clothes. Debitto used his powers to make another golden gun and he pointed it at Jasdero. Jasdero did like wise, and soon they were screaming at each other, close to a fist fight.

"Their like little kids." Allen commented. He grinned evilly and walked with Road into a heart-shaped door that had formed behind them. Tyki chased after them, but the door disappeared before he could reach it.

"You all are like little kids." Cooper said

* * *

 **Police Station**

"So sir, is there any recent murders you can tell us about?" Lavi started.

"And why should I tell you?" The old man grumbled loudly.

"We're from the Black Order." The man jumped and looked at Lavi.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"No problem. We are investigating a murderer and we were wondering if there have been any recent murders you could tell us about so we can see if he's been here."

"Well, sir, there's only been one death recently. That's been Mrs. Myrtle. She just died recently due to a fall down the stairs. She was rather old, not very energetic. But we've been mostly crime free since last month. A few robberies, and then there have been some hooligans destroying public property. Nothing worth noting good sir."

"I see." Lavi looked to Lenalee who shook her head.

"Thank you for your time, officer. We'll be going."

"No, no, it's quite alright. If you'd like to know, I've heard there's been some problems in Blois. That's the neighboring town. They've been trying to cover it up, but there's been a lot of crime over there. It started about three months ago. Lots of innocent civilians have died and public buildings have been completely destroyed. It's rather hard to cover up. People are panicking." Lavi's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you very much. We'll head over there tonight."

"I'm glad I could be of help. Come back to Chartres anytime. Your welcome here."

"Thank you sir. Have a good day." Lavi led the group out of the police station.

"That was helpful." Lenalee stated.

"Very." Lavi agreed.

"He said it was the next town over. Should we just walk?"

"I don't mind." Toma said to them.

"Che. Whatever."

"Walking it is!" Lavi happily walked onto the street.

"If I remember correctly, Blois is southeast of here. We'll go that way." Lavi pointed down the street and set off, the group trailing behind him

 **Time skip (cause I'm lazy)**

"Ah! Finally! Lets go find a hotel." The sun had just set when the exorcists entered the town of Blois. The town was rather large, but there were hardly any crowds on the sidewalks. Instead, guards sat at almost every corner holding rifles across their chests. Two of the mentioned guards approached the exorcists.

"What business do you have here?"

"We are the Black Order. We're here to investigate the murders here." The guards glanced nervously at the exorcists, looking at the sliver roses on their jackets.

"Alright. We'll take you to the chief." The group followed the two men to a gray building down the block. The windows were bare and there were cracks in the side walk leading to the double doors, but the lawn was neatly manicured and the gray walls were clean. They entered the building to see an empty reception area with a potted plant next the door. A clock was hung up on the wall and five chairs were pushed against the walls. A receptionists desk was parallel to the door and a plain lady in gray clothing sat scrawling notes onto some official-looking document.

"Cara, could you call the chief? We have some investigators from the Black Order here to help." The lady looked up at the two guards and glanced at the visitors. She lazily reached for a microphone beside her.

"Chief, we have guests." She set the mic back on the desk and went back to work, ignoring the people. Lenalee smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but no one noticed her smile.

On the right, a wooden door swung open and a man with choppy brown hair came out, wearing a brown overcoat and a black and gold name tag.

"Hello guests. I'm Darren. I'm the chief investigator he in Blois. What brings you here?"

"We are from the Black Order to investigate the series of crimes here."

"Finally! I've been trying to get in contact with you for a month now. I was always redirected. I'm glad you're here." Lenalee glanced at Lavi, who looked confused.

"Would you follow me?" They followed the man back through the doorway to a long empty hall. After passing three doors, the went into a small square room with a window that faced the street, but most of it was covered by a leafy bush outside. The man opened a manilla folder that was lying on the bare desk. There was only two chairs in front of the desks, so the exorcists stayed standing and bent over the desk to see what was in the folder. Multiple photos of victims were being spread across the desk for them to see.

"We've had a total of fourty-three victims. Each one but three was unnaturally black skinned and we haven't been able to collect a single body due to their bodies turning to dust when touched and the other three where then cut up and glued to the wall and it spelled "Kyle and Dale where here.". We haven't been able to determine what the murderer looked like except from one report. Although we dismissed it. We have looked-

"What was the report?" The chief looked at them, his face twitching.

"Well, we found a survivor, but he was delirious. He said he saw a floating balloon that was shooting people and two werewolves one your average every day werewolf and the other brown with a scorpion tail. He's being hospitalized at the moment."

"He's not delirious. Release him from the hospital when you can. Don't worry sir, we've already gotten all the information we need." The man looked at them as if they were crazy and Lavi grinned politely.

"We'll be patrolling the streets along with your guards. Thank you for your time." The man nodded slowly and just watched as everyone left the room.

"Well, there's Akuma here. That's a start, right?" Lenalee sighed. "Now to find a portal." They exited the building and looked up and down the streets.

"Lenalee, you jump across the rooftops and search from the air. Me and Kanda will search streets. You can come with me, Toma." Toma nodded and Lenalee activated her innocence and jumped away. Kanda che-d and walked off leaving Toma and Lavi to begin wondering.

"Mr. Lavi, I suspect there might be innocence here. Why else would the Akuma be here?"

"To get the Earl more victims. I think that's more likely. Normally, Akuma are attracted to the innocence and they just try to capture it. They don't normally go out of their way to kill unless ordered. What we'll do is destroy one Akuma and try to scare them away from the town. It might not work, but this is a long-term mission." Toma nodded and followed behind Lavi. He was fiddling with a piece of equipment that hooked to his overly large backpack. Lavi recognized it as the machines Finders used to trap Akuma while they waited for the exorcists to show up.

"Do you think you'll need that?" Lavi asked.

"If we're just scaring them off, probably not, but I like to be careful. I always give these things a quick check up to make sure they're in top-notch condition." Lavi nodded and they continued walking in silence keeping an eye for anything out of place.

Suddenly Lenalee's voice sounded from the golem flying around Toma's head.

"Lavi! Kanda! I've found six Akuma. There are four level ones and two level twos!"

"Where are you Miss Lenalee?"

"I'm above Rue du Commerce **(That's a street)**."

"We'll be there soon Miss Lenalee. Stay hidden."

"Alright." The connection cut off and Toma looked to Lavi.

"Well, that was quick. Let's go find Lenalee."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kanda made it there first. Lenalee had jumped down from the store where she spotted the Akuma, and hid behind the dumpsters beside the building. When she landed, Kanda ran up from the other end of the alley.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I was nearby." Lenalee shrugged and turned back to the group of Akuma floating above the street. You'd think they'd be a little less careless with all the guards around, but Lenalee guessed they would just kill whoever got in the way.

"Che. Where's the Baka Usagi?"

"They're probably still trying to get here. They'll probably be here soon."

"I'm following them." Kanda motioned to the floating Akuma with his head.

"No! Just wait, jeez!" Kanda glared at her, but shifted his gaze to the Akuma, assuring they weren't getting away. Luckily, Lavi and Toma made it to their spot within the next four minutes. They said a quiet greeting and turned their attention the the Akuma that seemed to be talking.

"The Millennium Earl has summoned us. I think we should leave now."

"But it isn't urgent! He specifically said we could take our time! I just want to kill more people! I'm only 82 away!" A level two was whining to the other and the four other Akuma silently watched, not bothering to intervene.

"We're not here to level! Now lets go to the gate before the Earl gets angry!"

"But that's it! He _won't_ get angry! Besides, it's no fun in the ark! There's that kid that were not allowed to kill or Cooper, Kyle, or Dale Will see to it were dead and we have to be all sneaky all the time. Lets just stay put for a while and kill some people and then we'll leave in two days." The exorcists listened to the arguing Akuma, trying to learn any new information. Lavi noted their conversation about a kid they couldn't kill, and strained his already trained ears to listen to their words.

"You know damn well why we can't kill him! He's a Noah! You'll be destroyed at this rate. The Earl will have your soul if he finds out your so willing to disobey him. That or Cooper will find out and send Kyle and Dale after us." At this, the loud level two shut his mouth and lowered his shoulders.

"Fine, we'll leave tonight. One more person?"

"No, no one's out tonight. Level ones! Lets go." The Akuma that had just spoken floated off, and the other five followed him over a river and into a forest on the other side.

"Let's go!" Lenalee activated her innocence and grabbed Toma. Lavi's hammer extended and he hopped on. Before pushing away, he looked at Kanda.

"Get on." Kanda would have argued, but they had no time, so he silently jumped on, using one hand to keep him on. Together, Lenalee and Lavi raced to the forest. Instead of entering it and navigating the trees, they flew over the tree tops, hoping they wouldn't be spotted by the Akuma. For twenty minutes, they continued over the never-ending forest until the Akuma began to slow. Lenalee stopped just in time to duck into the trees before the Akuma came into a small clearing in the heart of the forest. The clearing was shaped like a doughnut. There was a ring circling a particularly large oak tree in the center. The Akuma went down to the ground and Lenalee and Lavi disappeared into the trees, deactivating their innocence. Lavi had to pull the other end all the way back to him before turning to watch the Akuma through the trees.

"Do you feel that?" The obnoxious level two asked.

"Feel what?" The other sighed.

"Innocence." He hissed. The level ones noticeably straitened at the mention of innocence.

"Oh stuff it." He barked at the level ones. "I don't feel anything. I think it's the Ark entrance. Since the new Noah and Cooper came back, the place has reeked of the stuff." Lavi was almost completely sure they were talking about Allen when they said new Noah, but he didn't voice his opinions in danger of being caught.

"Hmm, maybe. You're probably right. Hmm, you think the Earl will let me go kill some exorcists once we report?"

"Sure, a level two like yourself. You're not stupid enough to think you can beat an exorcist?"

"And you can?"

"No. We are level two's. We're merely distractions. Even I know this. But once we become level three's..." The Akuma trailed off and the other level two laughed a blood-curdling laugh.

"Heh, well if you would have stayed at the town with me, we might have got to become level three's. Surely the Earl would have been pleased."

"No, you're forgetting the Earl has a plan. He'll give us a chance to level up when need be. Now let's go. Ones, you go first." The ugly-floating balloons went directly into the tree and a strange white light shone from it's trunk. Next was the loud level two, who was still chuckling darkly. The last level two paused and looked around.

"I'll have to talk to the Earl about this innocence. That idiot was right, it smells of innocence all around. Maybe we should move the gate. Eh, but what would that do?" The level two walked into the tree and the white light flashed again. After the light went away and everything was silent, the exorcists crept to the tree.

"So I guess this is the Ark portal." Lavi stated.

"Che."

"Did you guys hear them talking about a new Noah? Do you think...?" Lenalee didn't finish her sentence, but Lavi knew what she was thinking.

"Unfortunately, it sounds a lot like him. The Akuma obviously want to kill this Noah and the said the Ark 'reeked of innocence'. But don't worry, Lenalee, we'll get him back. But what worse me is this two called Kyle and Dale is the Akuma fear then they are either strong Akuma or like Cooper " Lenalee nodded and let Toma rub her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, should we go through?" Lavi looked to Toma.

"First, let me report to the supervisor." Lenalee smiled slightly at the mention of her brother. Meanwhile, Toma dropped the large backpack on the ground, and unbuckled the flap. He moved it out of the way and revealed a bulky phone and multiple colorful buttons. Toma took the phone off it's hook and pressed a combination of unlabeled buttons. After a few seconds of waiting, Komui's voice sounded from the speaker in the phone.

"Toma?"

"We've found one, Supervisor."

"Already?"

"Yes. We followed some Akuma from Blois to an Ark gate hidden in a tree." Surprisingly, Komui didn't question him about the tree. He'd heard enough strange things before.

"Are all of you alright?"

"We're fine, Brother." Lenalee leaned in towards the phone, smiling although her brother couldn't see her.

"Ah, good."

"Should we go in?" For a moment, there was silence.

"I suppose. I can't think of anything else to do. I'd send you more exorcists, but it would take too long for someone to get there and I don't want to miss a chance to take Allen back." There was more silence after Komui spoke.

"I'd like for you to think of some sort of a plan before you go in. This will all be a waste if any of you die to the Noah."

"Alright, Komui, will do." Lavi immediately sat down, putting his chin on his fist, thinking.

"We'll try to contact you as soon as possible supervisor."

"Alright. Stay safe Lena. I want to see you back at the order within the week."

"Hopefully you'll be seeing Allen-kun too."

"I'll be waiting. Be careful."

"I will." Toma put the phone back on the hook and re-connected the flap to the body of the bag. Then, he pulled it up his back. Lenalee was watching Lavi think while Kanda stared at the tree that they assumed was the Ark gate.

"Well, the only problem is, is that we don't know what's on the other side of the gate." Lavi started speaking aloud. "We don't know where we'll come out. For all we know, we might end up in the Earl's bedroom." Lenalee hummed in agreement, but Lavi just continued to stare at the ground.

"On the off chance we do come out in front of a Noah, we should go right back and leave before they come after us. If we don't, than I guess we should find a place to hide in. I imagine this Ark is similar to Allen's, so there should be a whole city inside, right? In which case, the Noah are probably in the center tower." Lavi sighed. He knew he was only stating the obvious, but he still had no idea what they were up against or how to even find Allen in the first place.

"Che. Let's just go through and think of a plan once we're in. We can't do anything out here."

"But brother said-"

"I don't care what he said. We can't do anything sitting in front of the gate and what if they do close this gate, just in case? Then we'll have lost our entrance." Kanda glared at everybody in general, before walking over to the tree.

"Wait!" Lenalee called, but Kanda ignored her and walked directly into the tree. Lenalee chased after him, and Lavi soon followed. Toma was the last to make it in.

When they exorcists came out of the tree, they came out on an empty street. Behind them was a door that seemed to be the portal in disguise. Rushing to find a place to hide, Lenalee reached out to open the door across the gate and was surprised to see a normal room on the other side. She had been expecting to find another dimension, like the last Ark. Without questioning her, Lavi, Toma, and Kanda went in, closing the door behind them.

"We're in." Lenalee sighed, relieved. Then she looked up to smile at Lavi. "You were right, this Ark is exactly the same." The buildings and streets were still shockingly white. She had expected everything to be black, or at least a different layout. The only difference was that instead of a tall, white tower in the center, there was a large mansion surrounded in green grass and trees. "Now what?"

Lavi looked around at the room they had entered. It had two twin-sized beds with white sheets and blankets. There was a thick, white carpet beneath their feet, and there seemed to be closet on the left side of the room.

"Well, first, lets look around to make sure there's nothing here like another dimension." He gestured to the closet door. Kanda walked over and yanked open the door, one hand on Mugen. On the other side of the door was, just as Lavi predicted, an empty square closet. He turned back to surveying the room.

Everything was spotlessly clean and perfectly undisturbed, but the cleanliness unnerved Lavi. The room looked well maintained, but it was as if no one had been in it for ages. There was a simple chandelier hanging between the two beds, providing the only light source in the entire room.

Toma sighed and dropped the heavy bag next to the door. He then pulled out the black golem he had been carrying around out from his cloak.

"Check" His voice came out from all three other golems in the room.

"Good, we can contact each other in the ark." Toma flicked a tiny switch and spoke into the golem again.

"Supervisor? Check, can you hear me?" They waited, but there was no response. Instead, the black golem beeped and flew around Toma's head.

"No signal. We're on our own." Lavi glanced at the golem before going back to thinking.

"I guess the only thing we can do is explore some and try not to get caught." Lavi said. Lenalee looked at him disapprovingly.

"That's not safe."

"Well, what's safe about being in the black Ark? We're going to have to take some risks."

"There's got to be something better."

"Can you think of anything?" Lenalee looked down and shook her head. Lavi sighed.

"Well, let's get on with it. No point in waiting."

"Che. Baka Usagi, we need to find out where the Moyashi is first."

"And how do we do that?"

"One person scans the ark and spies on the Noah. When they find Moyashi, we contact each other through the golems and grab him. We'll need someone to stay here the whole time to keep an eye on the gate so we can get out." Lavi blinked in surprise, and slowly nodded his head, imagining the plan's possible outcomes.

"Yeah, everyone will stay here until Allen is found and then everyone but one person catches up. Good job, Yuu!" Lavi laughed when Mugen came flying to his throat.

"What? It was a complement!"

"Don't call me that." Lavi stopped laughing and nodded his head seriously. Kanda turned away, and Lavi cracked a wide grin at Lenalee.

"I'll stay here. I won't be much use when there's Akuma around." Toma said.

"Then who wants to go find Allen-kun?"

"I wanna find Moyashi-chan!" Lenalee frowned.

"I want to look for him too."

"I agree with Mr. Lavi." Lenalee looked at Toma in shock."Komui is expecting you to come back. He'll want you to stay as safe as you can." Lenalee slouched but nodded reluctantly. Kanda made no move to object, as he didn't want to have to go look for Allen.

"Alright, I'll head out. I'll keep my golem on, but don't talk unless you're in danger. I don't want to get caught." Toma nodded and watched Lavi open the door.

"Be careful Lavi."

"Alright, Lenalee, I'll find Allen for you." Lenalee blushed as the door closed.

"I hope so." She whispered.

* * *

 **Cooper POV**

Cooper was in a white room and if you look out the window you will see nothing but black nothingness this was his realm this is his power. (think of it like the speed force but black.) Cooper was sitting in a throne out like chair looking at two people that were in front of him.

One was 5.11 with brown hair, blue eyed boy with a green shirt that had brown scorpion and under it had black letters spelling "come get some" and black camo pants and combat boots. The other was a brown hair black eyed boy around 6.7 with a black shirt with a werewolf on it he too had black camo pants and combat boots on.

These two were not other then Dale and Kyle two beings that represent his power.

Dale: represents Cooper's magical power but lacks speed and strength to do fight some one with out magic in human form. His monster form is a 7.9 ft. tall brown werwolf with a scorpion tall, still lacks in physical strength.

Kyle: represents Cooper's physical ability but lacks the patients to cast high level spells so he sticks to weapons to get things done can use all weapons just like Cooper. Monster form is a normal black 7 ft. tall werwolf.

"Discrete, that was the word I used to describe what you were to do was it not." Cooper asker the two

"It was so." Dale said and then a ow was heard from the boy as he was sent flying into the wall leaving an imprint of himself when Cooper punched him in the face.

"So, writing with body parts of the people you killed is not discrete at all you nitwit." Cooper yelled at him as he continued to pound the boy to the wall.

After a minute of this Cooper finally stoped and walked back over to the throne.

"Are you finished yet" Kyle asked me as he got up and throw Dale out of the wall.

"Yes and Dale get off of the ground I now you are just playing dead." Cooper told them as Dale got of the floor as if the pounding did nothing.

"Now you two go and find some thing else to do and leave me alone." Cooper told them as he waved his hand expelling them from his realm.

"Now what to do, let's go see what Allen is up to." Cooper said to himself and then left his realm and appeared next to Allen.

 **Allen POV**

"Oh, that was great, Allen-kun! Tyki's face was priceless!" Allen and Road were sitting on a couch looking at the pictures Road had taken, deleting all the blurry ones. They had already shown Sheryll the pictures. He had run off to Jasdevi's room with a nosebleed, looking for Tyki to admire his outfit. If he hadn't already changed out of it, which he probably had.

Along with showing Sheryll, they hunted down Lulubell, and were surprised to see her smile. Road wanted to show the Earl, but Allen convinced her to look at them with him. He didn't feel like seeing him at the moment. Mostly because he was worried he would get in trouble, but something wanted him to keep his distance from the Earl.

Road, of course, didn't object to cuddling with Allen to look at the pictures. In fact, as soon as Allen sat down, Road plopped down in his lap and giggled at his blush. He made no move to remove her though, so she happily curled up in his lap and looked at the camera with him. **(A/N: Don't ask me why they have a digital camera in the 1800's. I don't know myself.)**

Cooper then appeared right next to Allan.

"Hay what's up?" Cooper asked the two.

"Look." Road said showing the pictures to Cooper and that had him on the ground laughing his head off.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go play tag in the garden?"

"Uh, sure?" Poor Allen was still woefully ignorant of Road's games. Road squealed and kissed him on the cheek before standing up. It took Allen much longer to finally stand up. He was nervously rubbing his cheek and avoided eye contact.

"Rip him." Cooper said and walked off to how knows where.

"Let's go play!" Road grabbed Allen by the arm and pulled him down the halls. After only two turns, they reached a room with a wall made almost entirely of glass. There was a set of glass doors in the center leading to the garden that was being showcased to the indoors. Road dragged him through them and they found themselves walking to a tiny field spotted with miniature trees. The edge of the grass was surround by a layer of tall evergreens.

"Alright. Here are the rules. I'm 'it'. You have to get passed me and get to base. Base is the doors. Got it?"

"That's it?"

"Yep! Good luck!" Road led Allen to the back of the field and the she ran back to the door.

"Ready! Set!" Road smirked and a dozen of striped candles formed behind her.

"Wait! Road-"

"Go!" Road didn't give Allen a chance to protest before she hurled ten candles at Allen. Allen jumped out of the way and watched the sharp ends bury themselves into the ground where he had been standing.

"Road! That's not fair!" Road just giggled as she sent another barrage of candles at him. Allen jumped around, but there were just too many to dodge. Two scraped his left arm and another one pierced his left leg. Allen cried out and dropped to his knees. He looked down at the foreign object protruding from his thigh. Allen grabbed it and ripped it out. He cringed, but he was shocked when he felt a sudden relief. He put his hand over his leg and felt the skin moving beneath his hand. He realized it was healing.

"Noah have extraordinary healing. You'll be fine." Road giggled some more. But Allen frowned. He looked over at his left arm that was still stinging. His gray shirt was slowly being died red as the blood seeped from his left arm.

 **I imagine your innocence is keeping you from healing yourself with your Noah powers. Even though it is sleeping. Just do your best not to get it cut.** Allen sighed and tried to ignore the throbbing he was feeling in his arm. Road smiled and attacked him again. This time, Allen focused on avoiding the candles and getting to the base. The sooner he got there, the less time he'd have to avoid being stabbed. Unfortunately, Road was very good at her game, and Allen couldn't get more than 10 feet away from where he started. His shirt was burnt and cut in multiple places, but Allen ignored the mess. He considered taking it off so he wouldn't make it any worse, but he decided it was covering him a little at least and what was the point of it anyway? It wouldn't survive this game.

Allen constantly jumped around, occasionally hopping into a tree or hiding behind the evergreens, but Road always knew how to get him, no matter where he was at. He decided to change his movements. Instead of dodging the candles, Allen drove forward, allowing himself to get sliced. Allen almost gave up when a candle went right through his right shoulder, but he started running until he could hide behind a tree for a few seconds to regain his breath.

His left arm was not injured nearly as badly as the rest of his body, but blood was dripping from his fingertips and he could feel each cut. Allen watched the rest of his body repair itself and then he jumped back out from behind the tree, preparing him self for the next attack. Road smiled at his determination. She wasn't going to get bored anytime soon if Allen kept flinging himself at her candles like that.

But soon, she did get bored of using the same thing over and over again, so she attacked Allen's mind. All her candles disappeared but Allen wasn't moving. Road used her powers to confuse his senses. She showed him a direct path to the doors, but in reality, Allen was running away from them, and going back to the tree line. When he made it there, Road gave back his senses and he looked around, confused. Then he realized what happened.

"Hey! Road, that was dirty!"

"What are you gonna to do about it?" she taunted. For a moment, Allen stood there, contemplating, but then he used his Noah power to try and take over her mind. Of course, Road resisted, but resisting used up all her attention and Allen used this advantage to sneak passed her. Allen practically ran to the door, but he ended up tripping over a bush when he ran, his mind focused on Road. Luckily, his concentration wasn't broken and he still was fighting against Road. He ran full speed to the door, his arms outstretched, just before he reached the handles, Road won their mental battle. She regained her senses at the last moment, but she was already too late. Allen jumped at the door, and he tagged it before Road could even move.

"I won!" Allen called out. He turned to smile at Road, but he was surprised when he saw her angry expression.

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to win! You cheated!"

"How could I cheat?"

"You tried to take over my mind!"

"You did the same thing!" Road twitched.

"I don't care." She pouted. "For this, you get punished."

Allen narrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side.

"Punished?" Before he could ask anything else, he collapsed on the ground. Road smiled.

"There you go." Road gleefully laughed as she sent Allen a dream where he was transported to a dimension where Mitarashi Dango did not exist. Of course, he didn't know it was a dream. He thought it was all real. Road skipped over and gathered Allen's crumpled body in her arms. When she picked him up, she noticed the sleeve on his left arm had almost fell off. She ripped the bloody fabric off and dropped it on the ground. She was about to go inside when she noticed the cut's on his exposed arm. She gasped when she realized they weren't healing. She immediately felt bad that Allen had let himself be injured so badly in her game.

 _'This was my fault'_ Road quickly formed a checkered door and rushed inside so she could take him to the Earl, in the hopes he could make the bleeding stop.

What she didn't noticed was the lone green eyes watching the scene play out from the treeline. The eye blinked and a wind started to blow through a head of bright red hair.

"I found him."

* * *

 **These sorta-cliffhangers are fun! And fuck you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dale: MM why having you been putting the disclaimer recently**

 **MM: because if they don't know that I don't own it already they can go off themselves for their own stupidity!**

 **Dale: ok ok ok calm down**

 **MM: NO!**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Lavi left his companions and started darting through the streets, hiding in every possible shadow. Occasionally, an Akuma or two would fly above, but nothing looked his way or came after him. This continued for almost an hour as he slowly made his way to the center of the Black Ark. As he pulled closer, he saw the details of the mansion located in the center.

It was tall, but the building only seemed to be one story, although Lavi guessed there must have been some sort of dungeon, as it was the Noah's mansion. The walls were white and spotted with tall windows and columns surrounded the whole building, only there for decoration. He was surprised to find soft green grass sprouting from the ground, adding color to the empty city. White rose bushes were planted along the walls of the stone fence surrounding mansion.

Peeking over the edge of the roof from the back, were the tips of tall, pointed evergreen trees, forming the appearance of green spikes sticking up from the roof.

Lavi finally made it to the front of the mansion, and decided to circle around it and explore the area, so he could become familiar with it. But before he left, he called his golem from the depths of his exorcist coat.

"Hello? This is Lavi." Lavi smiled when he heard a reply.

"Lavi! Are you alright? It's been an hour! We didn't want to get you caught, so we didn't contact you, but..."

"Don't worry Lenalee, I was just being careful. Anyway, I made it to the mansion at the center. It's been pretty quiet around. I've only seen four Akuma and no Noah. I'm planning on circling around to try and exploring the grounds."

* * *

"Alright, go ahead, but be careful Lavi. With all the Noah around, you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight."

"I know. It's worth trying though."

"Just stay quiet and be sparse, okay? I want to see you again by today."

"I got it Lenalee. How are you guys doing?"

" Nothing. It's pretty boring right now. We spent some time fiddling with the golems to try and contact headquarters, but it's no use. Kanda went on a patrol."

"A patrol? What's he doing? Call him back, he needs to stay with the group!"

"That's what I said, but he gave me some excuse that he needed to do something instead of just sitting around and waiting for you."

"Eh, we but know Yuu-chan's just worried for Moyashi. Still, try to get him back. We don't need to be any more separated."

"I'll try. No promises." Lavi chuckled and cut the connection. Slipping the golem back in his pocket, he set off, making his way to the back of the Noah's house. As the mansion was very large, this took another ten minutes at the agonizingly slow pace he was walking at. Eventually, Lavi made it to the tall evergreen tree's he'd seen from the front. The trees were the only things separating the back of the mansion from the street, though they did their job. You couldn't see anything through their thick foliage. Lavi used his sharp eye to try and peek through from a distance, but even his bookman eye couldn't spot a hole. Lavi was about to move on when he heard a voice and a girlish chuckle. Lavi crept to the treeline, trying to hide himself in the branches. By the time he had practically walked through them, Lavi could finally see a grassy yard and what looked like more rose bushes and various flowering trees. But what drew Lavi's eye was a bloody body that had just slumped to the ground by a glass door that led inside the mansion. He turned his attention to a familiar blue-haired girl that was laughing a few feet away from the body.

"There you go." He heard her say. Lavi watched intently, wondering what Road meant. After she spoke, she skipped over to the person and lifted him up into her arms. Lavi tried not to gasp and jump out when he recognized the unconscious man.

 _'Allen! He's been tortured! Oh my God, is going to be alright?'_ Lavi started sweating and carefully monitored Road's expression. At first, she wore a large grin, but her smile slowly fell off her face and Lavi could almost detect worry in her eyes when she looked at something on Allen's body. Immediately, a checkered door appeared before her and she pulled Allen in with her, leaving Lavi watching nervously as they left.

"I found him." His voice shook as he reached into his pocket to grab the black golem he carried. He flicked a switch on the bottom and spoke quietly.

"I found him." He repeated into the golem. Almost immediately, Lenalee's voice burst from the golem.

"You did? Quickly, tell us where you are! We'll come to you!"

"Well, he's gone now. Road took him through one of her doors just as I showed up."

"Did the Noah catch you?" Kanda's voice came through.

"No, they were leaving as I found them. It didn't look good. Allen's been tortured I think. When I came, he was unconscious and very bloody. Road was laughing and then she grabbed him and left." There was a silence for a couple of seconds as the others processed his news.

"I bet he was trying to escape." Lenalee said quietly. Lavi nodded, even though they couldn't see him. "That's good right? That means he hasn't betrayed the order! He's probably been forced to do things and he was just trying to get away!" Lenalee started slipping into hysterics, but Lavi heard a rustle of clothing and guessed Toma was patting her shoulder.

"I'm at the back of the mansion right now. The streets are empty. You guys can run here pretty quickly, I think. You think you can get here in 10 minutes?"

"If I use my innocence, I can get there quicker."

"Be careful though, that may attract unwanted attention."

"I will."

"I'll be waiting in the tall evergreen trees. When you get to them, just run to them and I'll call you over."

"Alright. We're coming." Lavi shut off the connection and went back to studying the mansion. The more he looked, the more evidence of a fight did he find. Multiple candles littered the ground, though they were fading from existence. On the smaller tree, many branches were broken and bloody bits of fabric were hanging from them. Sections of the grass were shredded or clumps were completely ripped up from the ground. Lavi wondered what happened while he wasn't there. The amount of blood he'd seen on Allen's clothes must have come from multiple crippling injuries. Lavi wondered if all of them were recent or if he had been tortured since he first came. Lavi wondered why he'd be tortured though when they found him at a candy store with Road. How could the Noah go from being friendly to sadistic in only a few days. Maybe Allen had done something to anger them? Whatever it was, Lavi planned to save Allen from it.

More minutes passed as Lavi watched the last of the candles dissolve and kept an eye out for Akuma. Nothing happened for a long time until finally Lavi spotted Lenalee and Kanda walk up the road. Lavi stuck his head out from the cover of the thick trees and called them over to him. Kanda saw him first and started walking to Lavi.

"Hey Yuu! Get over here!" Lavi apologized when he saw Kanda pull Mugen from it's sheath.

"Careful, there could be Akuma." Kanda slowly pushed Mugen back in and he settled with glaring at Lavi. Pulling them into the trees, Lavi pointed at the building.

"See that door? That's where I saw Allen before Road took him. He had just passed out I think." No one spoke as Kanda and Lenalee also surveyed the damage to the grounds from some sort of fight. Lenalee shivered at the puddles of blood that soaked the ground.

"Well, how do we find him now?" Lenalee asked the obvious question.

"We're going to have to find a way to see him from the outside. We can't go in the mansion. That's an instant death."

"But that might not work. If he did fight the Noah, don't you think they'd put him in some sort of dungeon or something to punish him? I don't think a dungeon would have any windows." Lanelee argued with a valid point.

"Yes, but at least it's a start." Lenalee nodded and the exorcists walked among the thick layer of leaves, squeezing between the branches. They could have just left the trees, but Lavi thought it'd be safer to stay out of sight for the time being. While they walked, they peeked a look into the windows that were about twenty feet away, hoping to find something worth while, but the only saw empty rooms. The trees went all the way to the corner of the mansion, but after that, there was just a stone wall that offered no form of cover.

"I don't see any Noah at all. Nor any Akuma. What do you think their doing?"

"I don't know, Lenalee. Maybe their having a tea party." Lavi replied sarcastically.

"No, seriously, where is everything? It seems too quiet."

"I agree. The streets seemed pretty empty too." Kanda made no comment in their discussion, but just focused on the mansion, looking for a way to sneak in.

"Let's go to one of the neighboring houses and plan a bit." Lenalee suggested.

"Okay, I guess we can. I've seen most of the building except that part," Lavi pointed to the exposed area on the side of the mansion that was protected by the stone wall, "So I think I have an idea of the layout."

The exorcists looked up and down the street on the other side of the trees and dashed out, trying to find a hiding spot. Eventually, they discovered a house similar the the one Toma was waiting at.

"Should we contact Toma?"

"What for?"

"Just to tell him the info so he can report to brother."

"If you'd like, I guess."

* * *

 **With the Noah**

Eventually, Road let Allen wake up from his "nightmare". He woke up in his bed, his left arm wrapped up in fresh bandages.

"What the-?"

"Your innocence won't heal like the rest of your body. We wrapped it up so you weren't bleeding all over the place." Road explained. She was standing at the edge of his bed, staring discreetly at his arm.

"Yeah, Neah said that the innocence was keeping me from healing with my Noah powers." Road frowned.

"That's inconvenient. I wonder if we could fix that somehow without destroying your arm." Allen shrugged and stood up from bed, rubbing his arm lightly. Road's eyes drooped and she fidgeted with her hands.

"Er, Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd heal. I ended up hurting you." Allen blinked in shock and his jaw dropped slightly.

 _'Road's apologizing? Is this real or am I still dreaming?'_ Allen stepped forward and patted her on the head, grinning.

"That's okay Road, thanks for caring." Surprisingly, Road blushed and she hid her face from him. Allen smiled a little more, before noticing the flute on his night stand. He'd thought he left it in Road's room when they went to go get candy.

"Ah, did you bring the flute here?" Road looked up, her face still slightly pink, and looked at the flute too.

"Yes, I decided to grab it for you, since you left it in my room." Allen nodded and picked it up. "Do you want me to play something for you?" Road nodded eagerly and plopped down on his bed. Allen sat down too and looked at her first.

"Is there something specific you want me to play?" Road shook her head. Allen just nodded and thought for a second. Finally, he started on a folk song that seemed worthy of some sort of adventure. Road listened in admiration. She started to hear the melody in her head and other instruments sounded along with Allen's flute. She heard a guitar, a clarinet, a violin, and drums faintly as if she was remembering a song she'd heard before, though she was sure she'd never heard it before.

She was distracted by Allen's face at one point. His skin was slowly darkening and turning gray and his eyes were glowing gold. The most charming thing though was the way his mouth seemed to be almost smiling even as he played and his eyes danced along with the beat, mesmerizing Road. She found that when the song finished, she was watching Allen's face. He didn't seem to mind though, and he looked back at her.

"How did you like it?" Road smiled and reached out to hug him.

"It was great. Somehow, I heard other instruments playing as well." Allen nodded as if understanding.

"That was probably the musician putting the song in your mind. I also heard other instruments playing in my head." Allen absently put his right arm around Road who was still hugging him. Instead of pulling away, she sat there and stayed in that position, enjoying the closeness. But suddenly, a thought came to her mind.

"Can you sing me a song?" Allen looked down at her face and his eyes looked thoughtful.

"I guess so. What song?"

"The fourteenth's." Road whispered. She felt Allen's body relax beneath her as he took a deep breath. Before he could start, Road shifted herself so that she was sitting right in Allen's lap. She pulled his arms around her, not letting him protest, if he was going to. Allen simply tensed before relaxing again. He started singing quietly and any thoughts in Road's mind disappeared. She could only hear the song he was singing. It was beautiful; it pulled comfortable feelings from her heart, soothing her and making her sway slightly to the words. His voice seemed to echo around the room, over lapping with itself and blending together perfectly. Road didn't think she would ever hear anything better than Allen's voice. Slowly, she slipped into sleep, her head resting on Allen's arm.

When the song finished, Allen snapped out of a trance he'd been in and looked down to hear Road's opinion. He was surprised to see her sleeping softly in his arms. He didn't remember her sitting in his lap. When she asked for him to sing the fourteenth's song, he lost awareness of his surroundings and focused on pulling the song from Neah's memory.

Allen scooted back to lean on the pillows, still supporting Road's head and neck. She didn't stir as he moved to put his feet up on the bed too. Luckily for him, the nightstand by his bed supported a pile of books that he could read. He grabbed the top book from the pile, and flipped open to the first page to occupy himself while road slept. He didn't feel like sleeping at the moment, especially when he thought about what that would look like to anyone else. He blushed slightly at the thought, but focused on the book instead.

Two hours passed and he read through almost three quarters of the book, until Road started shifting and waking up. Her eyes were still closed, but she yawned like a cat and nuzzled Allen's chest. Allen blushed and instinctively tried to pull away, but Road wasn't allowing. She just moved with him.

"Hey Road. You finally awake?"

"Mmhmm. I don't remember falling asleep though." Her eyes cracked open. "I didn't get to hear the rest of the song."

"That's cause you fell asleep in the middle of it."

"Oh, sorry. I don't know why, I wasn't particularly tired." Allen shrugged and put the book he was reading back on the nightstand.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh, well, you seemed kind of tired, so I just let you sleep. I didn't want to have to wake you up."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Road giggled, still clutching at Allen. Allen blushed deeply and his whole face turned bright red. Eventually, Road let go of Allen, though reluctantly.

"Let's go see if Tyki's forgiven us." Road stood up and waited for Allen to follow suit. Once he was standing, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room.

"Slow down, Road! You sure are pretty awake for someone who only just woke up." Road grinned.

"If Tyki's forgiven us, I might be able to get him to get us some candy. That would make today just _perfect_." Allen chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. I guess we never did get any candy the other day." Road shook her head sadly.

"No, and I really wanted some too!"

"When do you not want candy?" Allen asked dryly.

"Never."


	18. Chapter 18

**MM: Dale I'm this close to punching you in the face( puts his thumb and pointer finger together)**

 **Dale: MM your fingers are touching**

 **MM: exactly (runs after Dale as he runs away trying to punch him)**

 **Chapter 18**

"Did you feel that, Earl?"

"Yes, Tyki-pon. It seems the exorcists aren't going to give up easily."

"I'll kill the akuma that led them here!" Cooper growled out.

"I'm surprised they got into the Ark. You'd think they'd be at least smart enough not to use their innocence." Tyki sighed and took a drag from a cigarette hanging out his mouth. The Earl laughed merrily and clutched the pink umbrella in his hands tightly.

"I'll be damned if the think they can take the Fourteenth from me." Tyki looked at the Earl's face. His ever-present grin was diminished and instead looked closer to a snarl. His eyes sparkled with an odd light that froze Tyki in his spot. The Earl was looking out a window, floating slightly above the ground as if ready to fly out the window at that very moment.

"Well, Tyki-pon, I heard Rodo-chan and Allen-kun dressed you up in a girl's school uniform." Tyki flushed and looked away, practically inhaling the smoke pouring from the end of the cigarette.

"It wasn't part of the plan. We weren't going to dress up anyone but then shounen just changed everything last minute. I bet it was all Road's plan. Shounen would never be cruel enough to think up that sort of plan."

"Ah, but didn't he say it was revenge for killing him?"

" _ALMOST_ killed him! Doesn't anyone know the difference between being dead or alive? Gah!" Tyki furiously stalked out of the room, leaving a chuckling Earl. After Tyki was gone for at leasta minute, the Earl looked back to the window.

"Understand Exorcists? The Fourteenth is _mine._ "

"I'll **kill** them before they could tack **Allen** back to that **ratchet** place **they** call a **home**." Cooper said John fighting to take over to get rid of the threat, before John could get control Cooper ripped a black portal open and stepped in, going back to his dimension of power.

Allen followed Road out of his room, letting her guide them to Tyki's room since he had no idea where it was. He probably never would.

The whole time they walked through the halls, Road hummed the song she made for the Earl. Allen remembered the song just barely, and he certainly didn't remember the words, but the lyrics rushed to his mind like he was reading them from a paper. Allen eventually started humming along with her, making the song seem eerie and haunting. Well, more so than before. Since Allen was behind Road, he didn't see the large grin that spread across her face when he started humming with her. She slowed down and grabbed Allen's hand, swinging it back and forth like a child. Allen started to blush when she took his hand, put he forgot about it when Road started singing the lyrics instead of humming.

 **Sennen ko ha Sagashiteru**

 **Daijina hearto sagashiteru**

 **Anata wa atari?**

 **Tashikameyo**

 **Sennen ko ha Sagashiteru**

 **Daijina hearto sagashiteru**

 **Watashi wa azure**

 **Tsugi wa dare?**

 **Anata wa atari?**

 **Tashikomeyo**

Once the song finished, Allen pulled his hand from Road's to clap for her. She playfully bowed and grabbed his arm, hooking hers under his.

"Did you know I wrote that song?"

"I guessed." Road giggled and squeezed his arm, causing Allen to start blushing again.

"Er, Road? Are we getting close to Tyki's room?" Road tilted her head to the side before flashing him a bright smile.

"Forget Tyki, let's go on a date Al~len-kun!" Allen jumped and pulled away from Road, blushing furiously.

"A d-d-date? R-Road, that's a little bit-t, well, um-"Allen stuttered, hiding his face from Road.

"Why not?" Road smiled, inching closer to Allen. "We _have_ kissed before! Twice, if you don't include kisses on the cheek or when your sleeping."

"W-When I'm sleeping?" Allen yelped, shying away from the approaching Road.

"Haha! I'm just kidding, I haven't kissed you in your sleep. Yet." Road whispered the last part, but it was still audible to Allen's sensitive ears. Steam practically poured from Allen's ears and you could almost feel the heat radiating from his face. His heart beat loudly and quickly, as if trying to jump out of his chest and run away itself.

"Would you like me to kiss you in your sleep?" Road asked innocently. Allen jumped again and fell on the floor, trying to crawl backwards from Road, who was now standing at his feet. Slowly she dropped to her knees and leaned her body closer to Allen, her face just inches from his.

"Or we could kiss now..." Road tried to contain the laughter that was bubbling up from her throat. Allen's reaction was priceless. He squeaked and tried to pull his head back, but he just ended up banging his head on the wall behind him. He couldn't scoot back any farther and Road was practically on top of him, leaning in closer and closer to his face, a childish smile painted on her face.

She leaned in even closer and poked Allen's nose with her own, resting her forehead rest on his. Their eyes were so close, Allen could barely see anything except the golden pits of fire that were staring deep into his own stormy gray orbs.

"Oy! What's going on?" Suddenly, the smile on Road's face melted and an angry pout formed. A swarm of candles fizzled into existence behind her and they pointed at the intruder. Road didn't move her face the whole time, but instead looked into Allen's eyes, not letting him look or move away.

"Tyki," Road murmured, "Go away."

Tyki was watching wide-eyed at the teens on the floor. He barely noticed the candles that were floating menacingly in front of him.

"What are you doing? Shounen?" Tyki started to walk toward them, but two candles came flying at his shoulders, not giving him time to phase through them. Tyki flinched when the sharp projectiles nested themselves in his skin, but he just phased through them and they dropped to the floor. His skin stretched over the cuts and healed itself , but his shirt was now ripped and bloody.

"Thanks for that Road. Why are you seducing shounen?" As he said that, Allen flinched and resumed his struggles to get away. "Against his will?" Tyki added wryly.

"It's not against his will! He wants it, right Allen-kun?" Allen said nothing, but was very tempted to say he did. He looked down to Road's pink lips that were still just centimeters away from his own. Her warm breath was tickling his face, and it smelled of candy and dessert.

"Is that jealousy Tyki? I didn't know you swung that way!" Tyki blushed, but it was harder to see because he was in his Noah form. His gray skin hid the red, but his face was tinted with just a hint of red in his cheeks.

"No! Road, I'm not- What are you thinking?" Road smiled and pulled away from Allen's face, giving him a chance to breath.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." Road grinned at Tyki before turning back to Allen and kissing him full on the lips. Allen was stunned and just let her do what she wanted. He was completely stiff as Road straddled his lap, not removing her lips from his. Tyki was spluttering a couple feet away, trying to decide whether he should stop them or run away. Eventually, after multiple seconds, Road pulled away, breathing heavily. Allen was so red, he vaguely resembled a tomato. His lips were frozen in place as if he were still being kissed. Road smirked and looked at Tyki again.

"See? He's fine with it." Tyki's jaw was completely un-hinged and the cigarette he had been smoking was on the floor, still glowing.

"Road, you- you do know that's supposed to be your brother, r-right?"

"Not by blood! I don't care anyway. You don't either, do you Allen?" Slowly, Allen shook his head, still speechless. Road giggled and hugged him, her head resting on his chest. Her already giddy smile got bigger when she heard Allen's heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Allen was torn between hugging her back or pushing her away, but he didn't have the heart to do the latter. Instead of doing anything, he was caught in the middle, his arms laying limp on the floor as Road nuzzled him. Tyki watched, trying to push down the jealousy rising in his chest.

 _'No! I do not like the shounen! I don't care! I don't care! This doesn't bother me! I can just use this to get back at the shounen later for tricking me! Yeah, I'm not jealous...'_ Tyki was warring with his mind as he turned on his heel and walked away as fast as he could. He tried ignoring the delighted giggle coming from Road, who was watching him go.

"See ya later Tyki!"

 _'I wonder how many cigarettes I can smoke at once? No, I need a drink. Maybe I can get drunk enough to forget all of this.'_ Tyki knew this could never be forgotten, but he just rushed to find an Ark door so he could go to a bar and play poker to try and forget everything.

Meanwhile, Road was still hugging Allen. Allen was watching the spot where Road had been before before he finally found his voice.

"R-Road? Why? Why did y-you k-ki-" Allen couldn't even finish the rest of the sentence.

"because I _love_ you, Al~len-kun!" For a while, they just sat in the same position. Road started humming again and Allen finally started to calm down and get comfortable. After humming the Heart song two times, Road extracted her self from Allen's chest. When she was standing up again, she held out her hand, offering to help him up.

"Let's go get you some dinner and then we can go to a restaurant and have a date."

"What's the point of me eating dinner here then?" Allen said, giving in o the fact he was going to have to go on a date with Road.

"Well, you eat so much that you'd probably have the chefs working overtime. This way, you can order one plate plate and eat with me." Allen blushed **(A/N If he could even get any redder)** and nodded. Road didn't let go of his hand as they started walking to the dining room.

They eventually made it there to find the Earl sitting in a rocking chair beside a window, chatting with Lero.

"Hello there kids. How are you?" The Earl eyed Allen with a sparkle in his eye and a mischievous grin.

"Oh, Millenie! Allen's gonna take me on a date! Isn't that great?" Allen's face had dulled down to a pink, but now it shot back to a dark red.

"Road, lero! Allen's your brother! What are you thinking, lero?" Lero shouted.

Road just grinned and hugged Allen's arm. The Earl chuckled.

"Makes sense. Especially after what happened in the hallway." Road giggled and Allen looked at the floor. He wondered how the Earl knew.

"Allen-kun, I prepared a meal for you so you can fill yourself up before your date. Eat up!" Allen nodded and sat down in the chair closest to him. Road came up behind him and watched him eat with fascination. The whole table was stocked with food, but it was completely cleared in under five minutes. Eventually, Allen was finished and he dabbed at his face with a napkin. Impatient, Road pulled him out of his chair and summoned a door.

"See you later Millenie!" The earl's wide grin just got wider as Road and Allen disappeared from the Ark.

"I guess now is a good time to go after those exorcists." The Earl laughed menacingly as he looked out the window again and watched three exorcists run through the streets and enter a white building.

"Lero, could you go tell Tyki to greet our guests? Oh, and tell him to save one for Allen. I'd like to see what Allen-kun will do." Lero didn't completely understand what the Earl was saying, but he flew off anyway, going to find Tyki. Of course, he didn't know Tyki was out drinking at a bar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lero frantically whizzed passed each door in the mansion. He started to become panicked when he couldn't find Tyki anywhere. Eventually, Lero began his search outside the mansion, flying above streets and buildings, looking for perhaps a trail of smoke or a passing butterfly.

He had almost given up all hope before he finally spotted a flutter of purple butterflies **(A/N: Is that what you call a group of butterflies? Can we pretend that's what you call it?)**.

"You, Tease! Where is your master, lero?" The lead Tease flapped it's wings twice before setting off to the mansion. Lero flew after the group and followed them to a Tyki's door.

"I already checked here, lero!" Lero sighed and nudged the door, **(magically)** opening it. The Tease flew to a plain wardrobe on the other side of the room and fluttered around it excitedly. Lero, whom was a bit confused, opened it too, to see an Ark portal leading somewhere in the real world. The Tease flew through, and Lero frantically followed. When the came out on the other side, they were in a dark alley in the rain. Lero flew to the dirty window of the building to his right and peered in, trying not to draw attention to himself. Sure enough, there was Tyki, surrounded by four bottles of red wine, gambling with two other men. Lero heard him laugh a little too loudly at something one of the men said, and Lero guess he was drunk. Lero sighed again and tapped his head against the window. Tyki glanced up and saw Lero. Tyki smiled and discreetly held up a finger.

 _'Hold on a minute'_ Lero watched as Tyki quickly ended the round and bowed politely to his opponents, gesturing to the door. He left and came out a few seconds later to the Alley Lero and the Tease were waiting in.

"What is it? Does the Earl need something?" Tyki's voice was slightly slurred, but his manners were in check and his face seemed completely calm as if he hadn't drank four strait bottles of wine.

"Yes, lero! I've been looking all over for you! I'm lucky the Tease know where your at at all times, lero! The Earl wants you to take care of the guests." Tyki sighed as he reached into his chest and pulled out a black top hat to protect his face and hair from the falling rain.

"The exorcists, huh? Wander why he didn't have Cooper do it, probably because he would destroy the Ark. Alright, let's go." Tyki wobbled slightly as he took a step, but his gait leveled out and he followed Lero back to the portal, the Tease flying behind the two. When they came out in Tyki's room, Tyki eyed Lero.

"This portal is a secret, got it? No one but you, Cooper and the Earl know about it." Lero gulped and nodded his pumpkin head.

"So where are they?"

"Who, lero?"

"The exorcists?"

"Oh! Follow me!"

* * *

 **The Ark**

The exorcists opened the door of the white building to find them selves in what seemed to be another dimension. They seemed to be outside, but there was nothing for miles all around except marble tiles. The room was completely empty except for the wooden door a tea set that was floating around slowly, all four cups in the set filled with tea. The door obviously must've been a portal.

"Hmm, you think we'll be able to contact Toma in this dimension? I mean, we can't contact Komui, and we were only talking because we were in the same dimension. This might not be able to transmit a signal." Lenalee shrugged and watched Lavi pull out his new black golem and flip a switch.

"Hello, Toma? Can you hear me?" They waited in complete silence until a tiny beep came from the golem, meaning it couldn't find a signal.

"Well, I guess I was right." Lavi sighed. Kanda walked over to the floating tea set, and glared at it as if looking for something.

"What Yuu, did the teapot offend you?" Lavi teased.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched and he spun on his heels to look at Lavi.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Alright, fine Kanda, but what were you doing."

"Looking anywhere but at you." Kanda growled.

"Ouch." Lavi grinned and tucked the golem away in his coat.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"We can't just barge in. I know that." Lavi chuckled at Lenalee.

"Yup, we'd be dead in an instant. Hmm," Lavi tapped his chin as if reaching for a beard to stroke. "Maybe we could... No, we would get anywhere if we did that. I wonder if... Hmm, we should look into that. Maybe there's a door..." Lavi dragged on and Lenalee watched with interest trying to figure out what Lavi was think about. Kanda was glaring at him, annoyed at his lack of details.

"Speak up, Baka Usagi."

"Huh? Oh, well, I was thinking there might be a door that leads to the inside of the mansion."

"That's seems unlikely, since the destination is within the Ark, but the Ark is full of surprises I guess."

"The only problem is that we can't afford to get caught and just waltzing into the mansion is sure way to get that to happen. I was also think there could be some underground tunnels or something so we could sneak in, but I don't know where we could even start looking. If only we had Moyashi right now, he knows a lot about the Ark."

"Che. But we don't." Kanda stated the obvious. Lenalee looked down, a sadness in her eyes.

"Speaking of, I wonder if Allen-kun is alright."

"I hope so. It looked pretty bad. This is Road we're talking about." Lenalee sighed and started to play with the ends of her hair that had grown out to her shoulders. Lavi looked sympathetically at her before looking back at the ground, thinking again. The room, if you could call it that, was silent for several minutes. Lenalee sat down on the ground on her knees, and Kanda leaned onto one leg, his hand resting on Mugen. His eyes were beginning to twitch as he watched Lavi pace in circles.

"Sit down, Dammit. Stop pacing." Kanda finally yelled. Lavi threw him a bemused look before sitting down, cross-legged. More minutes passed and no one made much of a sound. Lenalee had pulled out her own golem and was entertaining herself by watching it fly around the empty space in front of her. The teapot had long since floated away and Kanda was left staring at the golem as well. Lavi groaned.

"What are we even doing?! This place is enemy territory, and we're just sitting here with no plans on what to do next! And we're supposed to rescuing Allen? For all I know, he could be dead! How are we supposed to find anything out?"

"Baka Usagi, if you want information, send a golem out to spy." Lavi froze before slowly twisting his head at Kanda, his face forcibly cheerful.

"And where were you with that idea ten minutes ago?" Lavi asked irritably.

"Che. You didn't ask." Lenalee snorted and smiled at Lavi who was running his fingers through his bright red hair. After a second of calming himself down, he pulled out his golem again and let fly around his head.

"Erm, Golem?" The black golem stopped fluttering around and stopped in front of Lavi's face, flapping it's wings to keep it afloat.

"I need you to go fly around the mansion and keep an eye out for Allen. If you see him, come back and report to me." the golem bobbed it's body and flew to the door. Lavi walked over and opened it a crack, and the golem darted through. Lavi closed the door again and turned to the two others.

"We'll open the door every 10 minutes to check if he's there." Lenalee nodded.

"Now what?" Lavi was silent for a moment, before pulling out some fresh fruit from his pocket.

"Now, we eat." Lavi grinned before sitting down on the marble floor. He cleaned is coat of any food he had stored, and Lenalee did the same. Their collected food sat in a small pile on the ground, and Kanda stared at it, a slightly disgusted look on his features.

"What's with that look? Aren't you hungry?" Kanda murmured something, and purposely looked away.

"Huh?" Lavi asked.

"It's not Soba." Kanda said a little louder. Lavi laughed loudly, but quieted from the glare he was receiving.

"Alright, but don't blame me if we get caught because your stomach grumbles too loud or something." Kanda growled slightly but started walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lavi called.

"Exploring." Was Kanda's one-word reply. Lenalee just shrugged.

"He can't really get lost, can he? It's pretty empty in here." Lavi agreed and they both began eating their dinner. Lavi decided they should save some for Kanda, just in case, so they split off a third of their combined food and left it in a neat pile.

They spent about twenty minutes chatting about the Order before Kanda came back. He seemed a bit confused.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Che. I left the other direction and then I showed up here." Kanda pointed the direction he'd left from and Lavi raised an eyebrow when he realized Kanda had come from the opposite direction.

"I guess it goes in a circle."

"Kanda, we left you some food in case you wanted some. There's some tea in the pile too, but it's going to be cold." Lenalee gestured to a thermos that contained said tea. Kanda reluctantly grabbed the thermos, but he ignored the pile food left for him. Lavi sighed and picked up the food.

"Jeez, Yuu-chan, how can you not get tired of having Soba all the time?" Kanda twitched and turned to glare at Lavi.

"What did I tell you Baka Usagi?"

"What do you mean, Yuu-chan? You didn't tell me anything." Lavi smiled innocently. Kanda set the tea back on the ground and drew Mugen slowly from it's sheath. Lavi grew more and more uncomfortable the farther the blade slid out.

"Now, now, Yuu, be calm." Lavi shouldn't have said that. Once the words left his mouth, Kanda dashed forward and brought his sword down, almost hitting Lavi's head. Lavi ducked out of the way at the last moment, grinning.

"Careful, you shouldn't play with swords!" Now he was just making it worse. Kanda muttered something and flaming insects came buzzing out of his sword. The grin on Lavi's face vanished as the Hell's Insects chased him around in circles, snapping at his back. Eventually, Lavi was caught and he howled when the buried their sharp teeth in his shoulder.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lavi begged. The insects burst into a puff of smoke and Kanda slowly lowered Mugen. Suddenly, a new voice interrupted their antics.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Lenalee jumped and turned in horror to see Tyki Mikk standing in front of the door, smiling with Lero floating nervously behind him.

"How did you-"

"How could I not, my dear? You exorcists are so obvious. You think we wouldn't notice you enter the Ark? The Earl was aware the moment your petty little innocence appeared through the portal. I commend you for finding an entrance. I shouldn't expect anything less from an exorcist." Tyki smiled slyly as he looked at Lavi specifically. "Not to mention you have Bookman Junior with you." Lavi narrowed his eyes.

"Are you... drunk?" Lavi suddenly asked. The smile disappeared from Tyki's face and he shuddered.

"I'm not drunk." He stated through clenched teeth. "Although I wish I was. If anything, I wish I could forget what I saw today." The exorcists looked at him with confusion, but Lero flew around to get in front of Tyki.

"Do it have anything to do with Road-sama and Allen-kun's date?"

"You could say that." Tyki grumbled. Lenalee practically gasped when she heard Lero.

"Wh-what?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot you were so attached to our newest member. Well, ah, you could say that Road and Allen have gotten rather close." Although Tyki sounded calm, his voice was wavering and he started to shake.

"A little too close, I should say." He whispered. Only Lavi heard his words. Lenalee was staring in shock at Tyki, trying to find a hint that he was lying.

"That can't be true!" She yelled. Tyki whipped his head to face her a smiled evilly.

"Yes, sometimes the world is just so _unfair_ , isn't it, Miss Lenalee?" Lenalee growled slightly when Tyki said her name.

"What do you want, Mikk?" Lavi asked.

"Well, I'm a bit bored and I thought that maybe you'd like to play?"

"Che. I'm not fighting a drunk guy." Tyki bristled at Kanda's words, but he didn't show it.

"May I repeat myself, but I am not, unfortunately, drunk. Even intoxicated, I could beat you any day, girly samurai." Kanda, who still hadn't sheathed Mugen, clutched his sword tightly and his face twitched with annoyance at Tyki's jaunt. Suddenly, Lenalee activated her innocence, and she lunged at Tyki, anger plain on her face. Tyki smirked when she lunged at him. When she got close enough, he grabbed her boot and stopped her from kicking him in the chest. Lenalee gasped in surprise when he swung her around by her outstretched leg and threw her at Kanda she was expecting to be punched by Cooper but not thrown in to Kanda. Kanda tried to get out of the way, but he was hit like a bowling pin. While they tried to untangle themselves from the floor, Lavi pulled out his hammer, and brought it down on Tyki's head. Instead of dodging or taking the blow, Tyki sank through the floor, moving just before the hammer slammed into his head. He popped out of the ground right behind Lavi, and grabbed his arm, twisting it completely around. Lavi yelped when he heard something crack in his arm. Tyki let go of him, and he dropped to the ground, clutching his broken arm.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled. She finally had gotten off the ground and she dashed at Tyki again. Carefull to stay out of his reach, she kicked a gust of wind at Tyki's face, and sent him flying back past the door. In the commotion, Lero flew above everyone's heads, so he could stay out of the way. With Tyki on the ground, still recovering, Lenalee jumped up and zeroed in on Tyki's body. She pointed the bottem of her heels at Tyki's stomach, ready to make contact, but once again, he phased through the floor. Lenalee couldn't stop her fall in time and she landed feet first into the ground, creating a large crater.

"Wow, jealousy sure is a strong emotion. You innocence runs on emotions, right?" Tyki emerged from the ground, back by the door.

"First Illusion! Hell's insects!" The demons came flying from Kanda's sword and converged on Tyki. Tyki easily maneuvered around them, and he dodged each one. Tyki smiled at Kanda before sinking back into the floor. Kanda glanced around, on edge, when suddenly Tyki appeared in front of his face.

Kanda instinctively jumped back, but Tyki grabbed his shirt before he could get away. Tyki used his other arm the plunge his hand into Kanda's stomach. He very quickly cut a small hole in Kanda's stomach. The exorcist gagged and fell to the ground. He clutched his stomach and blood came up his throat.

"Kanda!" Lenalee screeched. Both Lavi and Kanda were lying on the ground, unable to move, though Lavi was struggling to get up.

Tyki noticed his movements and walked over to the struggling bookman. He put his foot on Lavi's chest and slammed him into the ground, breaking two ribs. Lavi cried out and blood began to flow out of his mouth too.

"Aww, don't worry, it's just a few broken bones. The girly samurai will be fine too. I hear he heals exceptionally fast. It's just you and me now, Miss Lena." Lenalee shrieked angrily when Tyki called her by her brother's nickname. She once again ran at Tyki, her mind numb. She wasn't thinking straight, ant the only thing on her mind was anger. Tyki smirked at her anger and sidestepped her kick. She flew pass him and rammed into the ground.

Tyki stepped over to her. She was slowly pushing herself up, but her head had hit the ground and she was feeling a sharp headache forming. She looked up and saw Tyki approaching. When he was close enough, he kicked her up side the head and knocked her out, not giving her a chance to defend herself.

"Well, that was easy. I think we shall take you to your rooms. Lero?" Lero flew over.

"Yes, lero?"

"Could you help me transport them?" Lero tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm saving them for Road and Allen and maybe Cooper." Lero sweat-dropped and got to work on shuffling under Lenalee's unconscious figure. Tyki let out several Tease and instructed them the carry Lavi. Resisting the urge to feed, the Tease flew over to the groaning exorcist and lifted him up on a cloud of butterflies. Tyki went over to Kanda, and grabbed his collar. He pulled him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hmm, I think there are three empty cells in the basement." Tyki commented. Tyki walked over to the door and, with Lero and the Tease following him, opened it and came out on the street. Before moving anywhere else, Tyki looked at a window on the mansion and waved enthusiastically.

"Tyki-sama?" Lero questioned.

"Just greeting the Earl." Tyki couldn't actually see the Earl, but he guessed that he was watching through the window like always, so he waved to show that his 'mission' was successful.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"Ne, Al~len-kun! Do you know french?"

"Well, a little, I guess. Why?"

"Because we're going to have our date in France! Romantic, huh?" Road giggled.

"Uh, y-yeah." Allen stuttered. Road grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a busy street full of chatting couples. Allen blushed when he saw a couple holding hands and even more when he noticed two people pressed up against a building, kissing passionately. Allen quickly looked at the ground, burning with embarrassment. He was very aware of Road's hand in his. He could feel his hand begin to sweat.

"Oooh! Look, over there is a bakery! Let's get some cake!"

"But Road, you haven't had dinner."

"Well, cake can be my dinner! I don't mind! Besides, I can eat whatever I want if daddy and Millenie aren't here. Come on, let's go get something!" Allen smiled weakly at Road before being pulled off to a fancy bakery. The building smelled of frosting and cookies, and it drew people to it from the streets. Inside, there were fires burning in brick fireplaces and white, circular tables. Allen was surprised to see hardly anyone in the store, especially since it was cold out and the smells were intoxicating. When they entered, Allen figured out why the place was empty even with a street full of people. The prices were unbelievable.

"Um, Road? Do we have enough money for this?" instead of answering, Road just laughed. A waiter came up to them and asked if he could seat them. Road looked at Allen expectantly, and he realized she didn't know french. Allen just nodded and let the waiter direct them to a two person booth. Allen expected Road to sit across from him, but instead, she jumped on his lap and snuggled into his chest. Allen blushed and the waiter smiled gently at Road's actions. The waiter asked if they'd like anything to drink. Allen repeated the question to Road. For a moment, she sat there, thinking deeply, until she just asked for a strawberry smoothie. Allen ordered the same and the waiter walked off, leaving them to flip through the menu of sweets and desserts.

"Oooh, Allen, look at this brownie! It's covered in powdered sugar and melted fudge. Or there's this mango cheesecake! I've never had a mango cheesecake!" Road laughed and pointed out almost everything on the menu to Allen. Although Allen had just eaten, he felt his stomach rumble after looking at the pictures of the desserts. Luckily, Allen didn't feel too hungry. In-fact, he felt like he wouldn't be able to eat another bite of anything, but his full stomach was demanding for the treats on the menu.

"What are you going to get, Allen?" Allen studied the menu until his eyes landed on a particular dessert.

"I think I'll get the Caramel-Almond Ice Cream Torte." Road's eyes widened when he pointed to the picture.

"Mmmm, you're gonna have to give me a bite. I think I'm getting the Peppermint Brownies with a white chocolate drizzle." Road announced. At that moment, their waiter came to their table and took their order. He seemed to understand that Road couldn't speak French, so he asked Allen for both their orders. Before leaving to get their orders, the waiter gave them a hand-written bill. He waited expectantly for the payment. Allen looked at the price as Road pulled a wallet out of Allen's pocket.

"When did that get there?" Allen asked, confused and slightly shocked at the price of just two desserts.

"I put it there because I have no pockets." Road explained. She pulled out a great deal of money in cash, and gave it to Allen to give to the waiter. The waiter had a surprised look on his face when he was given the large amount of money.

"Tell him to keep the change as a tip." Allen did and the waiter sputtered out rapid french thanking them and trying to give some back. Road laughed sweetly, and shook her head, implying a "You're welcome." The man walked off red faced with a large grin on his face.

"That was a lot of money Road."

"I get that much every month. That's just money from two months ago. I didn't really have anything to spend it on except candy anyways." Road smiled at Allen's shocked face.

"So why did he ask for the money first? Don't you normally pay _after_ the meal, or dessert in this case?"

"Well, this place is really expensive. I bet they want to make sure they get the money first before giving it to a customer with nothing to pay with." Allen nodded, understanding.

Once Road stopped talking, Allen noticed a group of people carrying instruments. A women was carrying a lap harp, and two other women were holding flutes. There were three men, one holding a violin, another sporting a bagpipe of all things, and finally, the last man was holding a clarinet. They made there way to Allen and Road's table.

"Pour vous." (For you.) Allen was confused as they suddenly started to play a slow, romantic song. Road grinned and wrapped her arms around Allen's neck.

"I think it's supposed to be a thank you." She whispered. They both swayed to the music as the group played softly for them. The few people that were in the bakery had turned to watch the people play, and Allen started to blush from the attention. Eventually, their desserts arrived, but the band did not stop. Instead, the gestured for them to go ahead and eat and they played more songs for them.

Road grabbed the large brownie she'd ordered and took a delicate bite from it.

"Mmmmm." She loved the way the chocolate melted on her tongue and the peppermint andded the perfect amount of flavor to keep the brownie from being too rich. Allen watched her chew for a while before grabbing a fork and slicing a smile piece from his Torte. He slipped the food into his mouth and let out a low moan from the sweet-nutty flavor that exploded in his mouth. The almonds added a crunch to his cake. Road eyed his dessert, and when he sliced another piece, he offered the bite to her. She gladly took it and let him feed it to her.

"Oh, that _is_ delicious. Would you like to try mine?" Allen nodded, so Road took his fork and cut off a piece for him. Allen went to take the fork back, so he could eat the brownie, but instead she batted his hand away and fed it to him herself. Allen blushed, wishing he didn't have people watching Road feed him. Luckily, after the bite, Road gave back his fork, and he continued eating.

Minutes passed and Road giggled and talked about all the places she'd been because of Sheryll. That's evidently, how she came across this city in France. Allen listened patiently as Road started to go into great detail about her life. Allen found himself wishing he could have been there with her all those fun times. Soon, an hour had passed, and the group had long since left their table, letting them talk.

"Road, I think the bakery is about to close." Allen gestured to the workers that were cleaning off tables and putting away cakes and tarts that were on display. Everyone politely stayed away from Allen's table, letting the teens spend their evening together, but Allen noticed the waiters glancing at the clock every now and then. Road sighed and nodded, reluctantly agreeing to leave. She pulled the wallet out of Allen's pocket again and pulled out a sum of money, though not as much as before. She set it on the table, and then materialized a note from her dream world.

"For the band." Road explained. Though the note was English, Allen knew that someone would get the money to the musicians. Road got up first, sliding off Allen's lap, and then he followed her soon after. They made their way to the door, all the while, waving and smiling at the workers.

"Ramenez-la, d'accord?" (Bring her back, okay?) One of the waiters told Allen. Allen blushed and nodded, while Road looked at his face.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." Allen replied, purposely looking away. Road puffed out her lip and pouted.

"Please tell me what he said?" Road begged. Allen firmly shook his head. Suddenly, Road jumped up and kissed him. It lasted for several seconds, and Allen found himself responding. Someone on the street wolf-whistled, and they broke apart. Road looked into his eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He-He told me to bring you back sometime." Road grinned and ruffled his hair. She then grabbed his hand, and instead of dragging him, walked beside him to the hidden gate.

"Let's go home." Road said. Allen smiled and agreed.

"Yeah, home."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When they came back to the Ark, Allen was surprised to find it was already 11:00. he was used to staying up late, especially at the Order, but it seemed the Noah went to sleep early and woke up early too. So when they came back to the dining room like when they'd left for their date, the only two people they found awake were the Earl and Tyki, who were chatting in the dining room for some reason.

"Ah, it seems our two children have returned!" The Earl announced when the checkered door appeared.

"How was it you too." Cooper asked.

"Yeah! Millenie, we're home! We ate sweets in France! It was _wonderful_. Allen's definitely taking me out again."

"More like you'll be dragging him out with you." Tyki muttered. Allen missed the comment, but Road's eyes squinted at him and an inhuman grin spread across her face.

"What's that Tyki? Are you jealous?" Tyki flinched and quickly shook his head. Allen was blushing, but a look of slight horror was painted on his face. Tyki noticed this and frowned, secretly hoping the the shounen would be embarrassed, not disgusted. It actually offended him a bit.

"Don't worry, Shounen, that's just Road being weird as always."

"Oh? Then why did you go out drinking today? Trying to forget something?" Tyki glared at the Earl.

"I thought you were on my side."

"Ha Millenie on a side that's funny." Cooper said laughing

"Side? Oh ho, no, I love all of you too much to pick a side." Tyki rolled his eyes, but Road squealed and glomped the Earl.

"I love you too, Millenie! Allen does too!" Allen stiffened slightly when she said that, but he tried to force his strange emotions down. He still felt a little awkward around the Earl, even though he was a Noah. He was constantly reminding himself that he didn't have to hate the Earl now. He wasn't an exorcist any more. He wasn't weak and over-powered by subhuman emotions.

Allen blinked when he realized what he was thinking. Since when did he start referring to people as sub-humans? Since when was he okay with being a Noah? Something was whispering to him in the back of his mind, telling him to kill everyone around him at the moment. Allen shook his head to rid his head of those thoughts. He was a Noah, and, although he couldn't admit it allowed, he even had a few feelings for Road. More than he'd ever felt for any other girl, like Lenalee or Miranda.

"I...I do, I think." Allen murmured, staring at the ground. When he looked up, the Earl had tears pouring down his cheeks and his unnatural grin looked sincere.

"I'm very happy you think that, Allen-kun." Allen blushed and covered his eyes with his bangs, causing Road to squeal again.

"You are so _cute_!" Road smiled, but she kept her arms wrapped around the Earl's large neck, instead of hugging Allen like she normally does when she calls him cute.

"Once again, that's your brother." Tyki whispered.

"Yeah, well he's your nephew!" Cooper told him. Tyki blushed faintly before marching out of the room.

"I'm going to bed. The guests probably need someone to watch them until tomorrow." With that, Tyki left, his fists clenched.

"Guests?" Road asked.

"We have some new dolls for you, Rodo. And for you if you'd like one, Allen-kun." Road shifted into her Noah form and jumped off the Earl's lap.

"Oooo! Can I play with them tonight? Please, Please, Please?"

"Not tonight, Rodo. If you go to bed now, you can get up extra early and play, but you do have to get ready for your lessons tomorrow. Sheryll isn't hiring you a tutor for free." Road's shoulders visibly slumped and her head drooped sadly. She stayed like this for a few seconds until her eyes snapped up and landed on Allen.

"Alright, let's go to your room, Al~len!"

"Hold on, Rodo, I'd like to have a word with Allen-kun." Road sighed and left the room, leaving Allen and the Earl alone.

"Allen-kun. As you heard, we have some guests." Allen nodded and gave his full attention to the Earl. "They are exorcists that broke into the Ark to rescue you." The Earl said carefully. Allen couldn't keep the shock off his face. The very same exorcists he'd left behind were coming for him.

"Are they stupid?" Allen accidentally voiced. The Earl chuckled and Allen realized he'd spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Yes." Cooper deadpanned

"Well, they might come across like that. You'd think they'd be a bit wiser with a bookman around to assist them."

"Lavi's here?"

"Yes, Junior, as well as the girl and the samurai are here. I'm aware of a sub-human hiding in one of the buildings, although I've left him alone for now." Allen nodded, absorbing the information.

"What are we doing with them?"

"For now, I'd like to send a warning to the order. The exorcists need to learn that they aren't going to win this war. The three days of darkness will come. I'd like for you to tell them this message. Would you kill one of the exorcists?" Allen gave no reaction to the Earl's request, but turned it over and over in his mind, thinking the feeling of destroying the exorcists he'd spent a year of his life with. Strangely, he felt no remorse of the thought of killing them.

"Is this a test?"

"If you'd like it to be." was the Earl's roundabout answer. Allen didn't have to think much.

"Which one?" The Earl grinned crazily.

"Who ever you want. Goodnight, Allen-kun."

"Goodnight... Millenie."

'Don't worry Allen I am behind you all the way.' Cooper told Allen

'Thank you, Cooper.'

* * *

 **Lavi**

He knew from the start the plan was poor and dangerous, but Lavi didn't expect to be beaten as easily as they had been. How did the Noah know they were on the Ark? They had stuck to the shadows and stayed away from windows or Akuma **(A/N: Whatever.)**. They were careful! But know there they were, chained to a wall in the dark, sharing a cell.

Lavi could feel his broken ribs shift every time he moved, and his arm was agonizing because it was chained above his head to a wall. Kanda had passed out, sagging against his bindings, and Lenalee was oddly silent, although Lavi could hear slight sniffles come from her direction.

"L-Lavi?Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm mostly fine. A little banged up, but I'm sure everything will be fine once we get out of here."

"If we can get out." Lenalee grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a Yuu! We'll figure out how to get out. Remember my golem I sent out? Right now it's learning the layout of the mansion and keeping an eye on everything. If something bad happens, it'll warn us or Toma. I'm sure it's looking for an exit now." Lenalee nodded, trying to be hopeful, but everything was looking rather hopeless.

Lavi sighed and shifted, causing his chains to jingle and his arm to send a shock of pain up to his shoulder. Lavi ignored the pain and continued trying to make himself comfortable.

Eventually, Kanda started to move and he woke up to. When he noticed he was in a completely pitch black cell, he reached for Mugen, but was angered to see it wasn't there. He blamed to Bake-Usagi.

"Where are we?" Kanda asked

"Well, Tyki Mikk beat all of us pretty badly, and then he took us to this cell and took our innocence, well except for Lenalee's, since they couldn't take it off her ankle. Of course, this means they chained up her legs too so she couldn't escape."

"Che." Lavi could hear Kanda shifting around, trying to get free, but Lavi knew he'd have no success. He'd tried everything already. Eventually, Kanda gave up and became still again. For a while, there was a heavy silence until Lenalee started breathing deeply. _So she'd fallen asleep_. Lavi was surprised she could even sleep in their situation. He actually felt a bit jealous. He couldn't fall asleep without putting all his weight on his broken arm, which was too painful.

For hours, Lavi and Kanda were silent, but then Kanda started coughing. Kanda could feel blood coming up his throat and he spit a glob of the stuff on the dark floor.

"Kanda?" Lavi asked. It was surprising he was actually being serious. Kanda noted that he didn't call him Yuu.

"Che, just blood Baka Usagi. That Noah pierced my stomach, and I think it's finally healing up now."

"Alright." Lavi said. For what seemed like forever, they stood in the dark, Kanda occasionally coughing. Lavi tried to guess how long they'd been in the cell. At best, they'd only been in there for nine hours. If they could go outside the Ark, the sun would probably be rising, but the Ark had never-ending sunshine, so the sun wasn't reliable, and they were in a cell anyway.

Lavi idly wondered if Allen was locked up in a cell similar to theirs. Frankly, he didn't believe Tyki when he said that Allen and Road were close. The only way road could get close to anybody was through torture and insanity, and Allen owned a firm mask that hid his feelings from everyone. Even those at the order who were Allen's friends didn't seem close to him. Allen didn't let anyone get close to him. Mana was probably the only one who was able to do that, possibly Cross too. Although, Mana was the only thing they knew about Allen's past except for the fact he grew up in an orphanage. Lavi had multiple times tried to pry Allen open and figure him out, but Allen always found a way to disguise or twist the truth. Lavi wasn't sure it was even on purpose. Allen could be unconsciously blocking people to protect himself. Hopefully Lavi could find a way to get Allen to open up and become comfortable around strangers.

* * *

 **Ark Mansion**

When Allen woke up, he glanced at the hands on the cuckoo clock mounted on the wall of his room. He was surprised to see it was only 6:00. That means he only had seven hours of sleep. Groaning, he reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but he found his left arm was being confined. He glanced down and blushed when he realized Road was smiling in her sleep and hugging his arm. He blushed even harder when he remembered what had happened.

 _Flashback_

Allen walked back to his room, thinking of the Earl's request. His mind kept turning to the exorcists, wondering which one he'd be able to kill, and Lenalee's face continued to pop up for a split second. With these reoccurring thoughts flashing through his mind, he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He started to take off his shirt when he heard a giggle coming from his bed. Luckily, he'd only unbuttoned the first five buttons of his shirt, but Road could still see most of his chest.

"Oh Allen, I didn't think you thought like that!" Road smiled slyly.

"N-No! What are you doing here? In my r-room?!"

"Remember? I told you that I was going to your room, but the Earl had to 'talk' to you, so I went on ahead." Allen blinked as he remembered her asking him to go to his room with her once they got back from France.

"Oh. But, I have to get dressed!"

"There's a bathroom right over there, of course. While you get dressed, I'll wait for you." Allen sighed and shuffled to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants. When he entered the bathroom, he rushed to get into his pajamas so that Road wouldn't have a chance to sneak up on him and come in while he was changing. It didn't look like she would do that, but Allen wouldn't put it past her. He was relieved to that she hadn't moved an inch since he last looked, so she probably hadn't attempted to peek. Still, Allen couldn't be too careful.

"So, what do you want to do Road? I hope it's not anything to long, as I'm actually quite tired." Road laughed again and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Sleep, of course. I'm a little tired too." Allen rolled his eyes. He doubted she was tired. She didn't seem to _ever_ be tired. Never the less, Allen walked over and sat down cautiously.

"You do have your own bed, right?"

"Yeah, but it get's so cold at night, I think I'll sleep by you."

"But, you're, uh, not- well, I guess you, well..." Allen stuttered. Road grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the pillow.

"Don't think about it. Sleep."

"But-"

"Seriously, it's alright. We're dating anyway, so this is normal."

"We're what?" Allen practically shouted.

"Come on, we went on a date together _and_ kissed two times in one day. How is that not dating?" Allen blushed deep red and felt his temperature rise. Road just laughed at his face and snuggled up close to his shoulder.

"Good night, Al~len-kun." Allen didn't reply, but he slowly closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep and forget there was a young girl curled up next to him, _in his bed_. For the next ten minutes, Allen stayed completely still with his eyes closed, waiting to hear a sign that Road was sleeping, like a snore, or slow breathing. Suddenly, the petite Noah shifted and sat up, though Allen still stayed completely still, feigning sleep.

For a couple seconds, she didn't move, but he could feel her eyes on him. Suddenly, the bed creaked and she leaned in close to his face. A gentle kiss was planted on his red pentacle, making Allen feel warm. She pulled away and lied back down.

"Goodnight Allen." She whispered. After several more minutes, Allen could tell she was sleeping. The slow, regular breathing he'd been listening for had finally come.

Very quietly, so as not to disturb her, Allen whispered, "Goodnight Road."

 _Flashback end_

Road had kissed him! _In his 'sleep'!_ Allen brushed his scar, imagining her lips on his face. Allen shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, as if these actions would make him forget.

"Al~len-kun? Why are you blushing so early in the morning? Are you think bad thoughts? Tsk, I would have never thought you were such a pervert!"

"No!" Allen yelled. He jumped out of bed, and backed away from Road. Evidently, he was still very sleepy, and he ended up tripping over his stiff legs. Road burst out laughing, slapping her leg.

"It's too early to be awake." Allen grumbled.

"Ne, Allen-kun? Do you wanna go see the guests? I bet they're exorcists. Sub-human dolls aren't nearly as fun to play with anyway."

"Eh? Ah, yeah. I'll get dressed, I guess." Road nodded and stood up. Summoning a door, she left his room to go to her own.

"I'll be back in five minutes." In that time, Allen dressed and brushed his teeth, not bothering with a shower, since he had no time. As promised, Road appeared in her usual white blouse and purple skirt. Following so he wouldn't get lost, Allen and Road walked to the stairs leading to the basement seeing Cooper standing at the top or the steps. Before they went down, Allen paused.

"What is it?" Road asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Let's go." Road stared for a moment before holding Allen's hand. Together, the three of them walked down the stairs, and the lighting became darker and darker. Finally, the stairs ended and a dark hallway continued. Cooper set his hand ablaze. Road summoned one of her candles and they walked down the hall, hand in hand. After passing dozens of empty cells, they began nearing the end of the long hallway.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"Lavi." Allen whispered, but only Road and Cooper heard him.

"Oooh, Exorcists! How nice to see you again! The Earl told me we had some guests, so I woke up extra early to come see you!"

"Some guest service." Allen recognized this new voice as Kanda.

"Eh? What is it Lavi?"

"Lenalee, don't worry, okay?"

"What do you m-"

"Oh, my dress-up doll is here! Isn't this great Allen-kun?" Allen heard the stifled gasps coming from the dark cell they were standing in front of. Road summoned twenty more candles that lit up the area around them, Cooper then waved his hand and the flames on them grow two times their normal amount, showing Allen and Road fully and the state of the exorcists.

"A-Allen-kun..." Allen smiled at the broken whisper.

"Ah, Hello Lenalee-chan! It's nice to see you again! How's it been at headquarters?" Lenalee and Lavi stared dumbstruck at Allen, while Kanda glared at the two smiling teens.

"Moyashi?"

"You might remember me telling you my name is Allen, Baka Lavi."

"But, what's going on? Why are you...?" Road grinned at the implied question.

"Heh, Allen-kun, Cooper how about we introduce ourselves again?" Road gave her Noah grin before shifting to her gray form Cooper started to let his power run wild for a second.

I am Cooper Jackson, son of Poseidon adopted son of Athena, brother of Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos, Slayer of Mother earth, bane of the Giants, bane of the minotaur, executioner of Olympus, Champion of Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Aries, Chaos, Zeus, The innocence of the Noah, and the universe jumper.

"I am Road Kamelot, Noah of Dreams. And this is Allen Allen sighed and changed to his gray form.

"The 14th Noah, the Musician." Allen finished. Allen resisted the urge to laugh when he spotted tear forming on Lenalee's face. Lavi had suddenly become very angry, and Kanda was glaring like he usually was, but his stare was directed at Allen only, ignoring the other small girl.

"Allen, no..." Lenalee whimpered.

"Why are you surprised, exorcists? You saw Allen's Noah form when he destroyed London, right? Are you really that dense?" Road chuckled but Allen flinched. He tried not to think of that time, since he still regretted killing all those people.

While Allen returned his attention to the exorcists, he noticed Lavi's eyes on his and Road's hands that were still gripping each other. Despite feeling slightly embarrassed, Allen interlocked his fingers with hers, gripping tightly. Road's impossibly large grin became even bigger when Allen squeezed her hand, and her golden eyes stared directly at Lenalee, as if to challenge her to disagree. Lenalee was sobbing, though, and didn't notice Road's glare nor the interlocked hands.

"What are you doing, Moyashi? Is this betrayal?"

"No the light is the evil the light will destroy all that is good he is going the right side you can do it to." Cooper muttered to himself before Allen could say something.

"Betrayal? I'm just doing what I'm meant to, BaKanda."

"Meant to do? Che."

"You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Then explain, Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried, snapping her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I can't. The best I could tell you is that it as if you can finally feel happy. Your life finds the missing piece you've been looking for your whole life. Nothing beats this feeling Lenalee."

"Mana wouldn't have liked this." Lavi murmured. He shouldn't have said that.

"If this bars where at in the way you be dead for that!" Cooper yelled trying to break the bars to get to Lavi.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MANA? You know nothing about him, or what he would have thought! Don't you dare go around, spouting out bull-crap that you don't know about! Mana wouldn't have cared! He'd be happy, _ecstatic!_ He'd finally have his brother back..." Allen's yells died down to a whisper and he could feel tears threaten to over flow.

 **Don't say that. You know that Mana loved you too. Besides, I'm not his brother, I'm just a memory. His brother's been dead for thirty five years now. He wouldn't ever be able to have him back.** Allen hummed, accepting the encouragement from Neah.

"I hope so." Allen sighed.

"Well, Allen-kun. Don't you have a mission from the Earl?"

"How did you-"

"The Earl tells me everything." Road interrupted. "So, who do you pick?" Allen twisted his mouth in thought and eyed each exorcist. At first, his eyes lingered on Lavi. Anger was bubbling out of him, all of it directed at Lavi's insolent comment. But he knew that Lavi could beat him. Allen still felt weak, he was the youngest Noah, after all, and his innocence couldn't help him fight since it couldn't be activated and he wanted to do it by himself without Cooper's help. This was the same problem with Kanda, as Kanda almost matched his power perfectly. His eyes then landed on Lenalee, who was watching him silently, quivering with sad emotions. Those emotions always got the better of her and pulled her down, weakening her heart and leaving her unstable, especially in a fight. It was because of this that Allen used to be forced to protect or save her every time something happened. He'd never noticed how annoying she'd always been, and just the sight of her face made him want to punch something.

"I pick- Lenalee."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Allen tried to look nonchalant when he said her name, but it was hard to hide his annoyance when Kanda started to glare at him.

"What is it, BaKanda?" Allen asked through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do, Moyshi?"

"For the last time, MY NAME IS ALLEN! Why can't you get it right? Is Allen too big of a word for you to understand? Honestly, it's always you and the Baka Usagi over there that can't seem to use people's names! Now say it with me. A-L-L-E-N." Allen was interrupted by Lenalee's giggling.

"What?" He snapped.

"You haven't changed." Allen tried to glare at her, but her smile just got wider and she started laughing even harder. Allen felt his anger build up until he could stand hearing her laugh any longer. Using his Noah powers, he took control over her mind and made her shut up. Immediately, she stopped laughing and she was gazing at the floor in a daze.

"Lenalee?" Lavi asked, concerned. "What did you do to Lenalee?!" Lavi accused of Road.

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"What do you mean? That's exactly what it looks like when your in someone's mind, isn't it?" Lavi growled. Road smirked but Allen was the one who snorted, but his eyes were trained on Lenalee in concentration. Suddenly, Lenalee looked up.

"Don't worry Lavi, I'm not in Road's dream world."

"B-but then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lenalee replied. She looked at Lavi blankly before looking back at the ground. Road started to laugh at the confusion on Lavi's face.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked, ignoring Road's laughter. "You went all quiet. Is Road doing something to you?"

"Hear that, Allen-kun? He's still blaming me, even after I told him I didn't do anything!"

"Can you really blame them?" Allen asked.

"Heh, I guess they wouldn't have a clue, would they?"

"What are you talking about Noah?" Kanda growled. Once again, Road was laughing and she scooted close to Allen, tucking her arm in his. Allen faintly smiled, but his face was still turned to Lenalee.

 **You sense her mind right? You have it under control?**

 _'Yeah, why?'_

 **Merge with it. Once you can understand her thoughts, put your own image in her mind using a song.**

 _'Why would I want to?'_

 _'To fuck with her mind. Why else?'_ Cooper told him.r

Allen chuckled silently before focusing on Lenalee's mind. He started to hear a song play and he listened to it, getting caught up in it. It wasn't long before he could gather impressions from Lenalee's thoughts. He fabricated a horrifying scene with his mind of Lavi and Kanda. They were lying in the cell, twitching every so often, bleeding from deep cuts. Lavi's bandana was completely soaked in blood and Mugen was broken in half next to the dying Kanda, who wasn't healing. He planted a seed of fear in her mind, giving her the impression of hopelessness.

For a moment, there was silence when something clicked for Lavi, who was watching Allen sway slightly to music only he could hear.

"Allen?" Allen didn't answer Lavi, but instead watched tears start to drip from Lenalee's eyes.

"Lenalee! What's wrong?" Lavi yelled, noticing.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Lenalee's voice was bland and her face was completely calm, but her body was shaking and the tears started to fall heavily.

"Lenalee!" For a moment, she gave no sign of acknowledging him, but then she blinked and she seemed to look surprised.

"Lavi! Kanda! You're okay!"

"Wha-?"

"I thought you'd gotten hurt! I- I couldn't d-do anything!" Lenalee started to openly cry, her face clouded with emotions. Since her hands were chained, she couldn't wipe her tears away but instead tried to focus on calming down.

"Allen-kun?"

"New power." Allen murmured so the exorcists couldn't hear. Road grinned her Noah grin, and watched the Chinese girl slump against her chains, still unable to erase the image from her mind. She was so sure it was real! After several sniffles, Lenalee stood up straight again, taking a quick glance at Lavi and Kanda to reassure themselves.

"Well, as fun as this is, Allen has a job to perform! Allen-kun? Would you like me to take _her_ out?"

"Nah, how about we do it right here? I'm sure the Earl won't mind if the exorcists watch." Allen smiled like a gentleman before stepping to the confused people before him. Road pulled out a key and passed it to Allen. He took it and unlocked the cell door, stepping in with them. Road stayed on the other side of the bar, smiling creepily at Allen's back.

"Allen-kun. What are you doing?" Lenalee asked warily. Allen simply smiled. He lifted his right hand and caressed Lenalee's cheek, stroking the leftover tears away with his thumb. Lenalee blushed faintly, but she was searching Allen's golden eyes, looking hopefully for a bit of silver. She found nothing but molten gold looking into her violet eyes.

Very quietly, Allen began humming Lenalee's song. She stiffened and started squirming to get away from Allen. She recognized the song from her childhood, before she was forced into the order.

"How do you...?" Her words faded away and she slumped forward, caught under Allen's control. Allen grinned as her watched her start to shake again. He felt vines made of dark matter slither out from his body and hover menacingly above Lenalee's head.

"Moyashi! Back away." Kanda yelled angrily. Allen smirked at Kanda, his hand still on Lenalee's face.

"My name's Allen, BaKanda." He used the vines to smack Kanda across the face, leaving a slice across his cheek. Kanda flinched and leaned away from Allen. Lavi stared wide-eyed as Allen laughed darkly at the blood dripping out of Kanda's cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your turn later." Allen said. He turned back to Lenalee, urging the vines on, resuming his humming. He took his hand off her face and a vine wrapped around her neck. Allen stopped humming and let go of Lenalee's mind. Lenalee blinked a few times and focused on Allen before realizing what was wrapped around her neck, squeezing gently.

"Ah! What's going on? Dark matter? Allen-kun?" She tried to back away from Allen, but the dark matter kept her in place. She tried to move her hands up to pull on the vine, but her hands couldn't move high enough to grab it because of the chains. Allen grinned and suddenly the vine tightened around her neck, cutting of her air.

"Lenalee! Hold on!" Lavi shouted. Her struggled to yank himself out of his chains, but he cringed every time he moved too fast. Kanda also began to struggle against his bindings, and he was beginning to slip out when Road glared at him.

"Stay put you two." Cooper said making two water/shadow clones that had two 9 inch hunting knifes made of silver to their necks in a x to stop them from moving.

Meanwhile, Allen's black flames started to creep down the vine, getting closer to Lenalee's face. The other vines were wrapping around Lenalee's arms and legs, squeezing tightly, forming bruises under their grip. Road was watching with amusement as Allen's grin became inhuman and the black fire erupted from his shoulders and back.

Lenalee tried to focus on pulling air into her lungs, but she was distracted by the black flames that were getting close to her face. Surprisingly, they were as hot as any normal fire, but Allen didn't seem to be affected by the black flames. She pulled on her arms, trying to pull her hand out from the cuffs, but her hands were being held by more vines and her struggling was just using up her precious amount of air. She started to feel her chest begin to burn and the dark matter stung her skin.

"A-Allen-k-kun, st-stop..." Lenalee coughed out.

"Why should I? I have an order." The vine around her neck loosened and she breathed in a gulp of air, though Allen seemed oblivious. He was grinning at Lenalee, but his eyes didn't seemed to be focused on her.

"Why would you take an order from the Noah? They're not your family! Don't listen to what they told you!" The grin on Allen's face fell and was replaced by a snarl.

"No, you don't get it. This has always been my family, the order was just keeping me away. If it wasn't for this _innocence_ , I would have been part of the family earlier!" Allen thought back as far as could remember and thought of all the times he would have been accepted if he didn't have the innocence in his arm. He wouldn't have been put in any orphanage in the first place, and he wouldn't have to work for a living as a child. He wouldn't be forced to pay the debts of a drunk womanizer for three years either. In his anger, the dark matter pulsed and began squeezing Lenalee with new vigor. This time, she didn't have a chance to take a breath before she was being chocked again. The tips of the flames reached the ceiling now, and the heat could be felt by Lavi and Kanda.

"Whatever. That's over, and now I'm going to finish the job." Allen blew the flames to Lenalee's hair, and it started burning the tips. The fire spread to the ground and surrounded Lenalee's legs, singing the edges of her skirt. Lenalee wanted to yell or scream for help, but she didn't have enough air to make a sound. Tears started pouring out of her eyes, that were now being squeezed shut. Allen was just about to command the vine to snap her neck when something stopped him from moving or thinking.

Allen lost control over the dark matter and everything faded away, including the vines. Lenalee immediately collapsed, and was hanging by her arms from the wall.

Allen was frozen in his spot, and he could feel a familiar power imposing on his nerves and muscles, moving his body against his will. Though Allen couldn't move, he growled, immediately aware of who it was that was controlling him.

"Allen-kun?" Road called out. She was inching to the cell door, trying to decide whether or not to come in. Before she did anything, though, a voice echoed down the hall.

"What do you think you're doing, Baka Deshi?" Road stopped walking to the door and twisted around to face the dark hallway to her right.

"You bastard how in Tartarus did you get here." Cooper said growling

"General Cross?" Lavi called out. As soon he spoke, the red-headed general stepped out of the shadows, glaring at Allen.

"Is this anyway to treat a women? I know I've taught you better." Allen growled again and strained against Cross's innocence to try and turn around, but he was stuck in one spot, looking at where Lenalee's head used to be before she'd collapsed. He tried to speak, because normally when he was being influenced by Carte Garde he could talk, but for some reason his lips refused to form words.

"What are you doing here, Cross?" Road asked. Any smile she had on her face was gone now and replaced by pure hatred.

"Well, I'm here to collect this mess. The brat's gonna have to leave too." Cross flicked his eyes at Allen.

"Over my dead body Cross!" Cooper said lighting his hands with Greek fire.

"Ahh, no. Allen-kun is the Fourteenth now, he's staying with us."

"Did you forget about Neah then?" Allen flinched after hearing Neah's name.

"Allen is not Neah." Road replied.

"No, but the Fourteenth is, and you just said yourself that the brat was the Fourteenth." Cross smirked. Road scowled and sent a barrage of candles at Cross's head. Cross just took a drag from his cigarette and side-stepped when the candles came close.

Allen couldn't see what was happening behind him, but he used his Noah powers to try and take over Cross's mind but something stopped him. Cross turned and looked at Allen and made him turn around.

"Your tricks won't work, brat. I've had enough practice with Neah." Allen glared at Cross, still unable to speak. Cross turned away from Allen and glanced at the exorcists. Using Judgment, he shot the cuffs around each wrist, breaking them apart. Kanda was the only one who continued standing once he was released. He bent over and grabbed Mugen, reattaching it to his hip.

"Alright Miss Noah, this is where we leave. I have something for those stupid twins, would you mind giving it to them?" Gross pulled out a pad of invoices filled to the bottom with debts. Road just ignored the offered paper and mentally attacked Cross. However, like Allen, she couldn't get to his mind.

"I told you, I've had practice with Neah. Just take these and let us go on our way." Cross stepped into the cell and walked right past Allen and pulled Lenalee onto his back. She moaned quietly, but made no protest. Awkwardly, Cross reached for his gun and aimed it at Cooper.

"Come on daemon time to put you down." Cross said and tried to put 5 bullet in Cooper's head but the bullet stoped before it could reach him they stoped and where sent back at Cross. Cross side stepped to avoid them as the hit the wall behind him. Cooper then lunged at him to mad to think strata or use his powers. Cross side stepped out of the way but got cut on the chick by Cooper's knife and pistol wiped Cooper 4 times in the back of the head tacking him out for a littel.

Cross then turned on Road.

"I'm sorry about this, since you are a lady." Cross fired three bullets at Road's head. Although Road could regenerate, three shots from Judgment to the head knocked her out, though it'd probably only last a minute. Using this chance, Cross asked Maria to use Magdela Curtain.

Allen wasn't sure how Grave of Maria was controlling him and hiding everyone at the same time, but he tried to focus on breaking out of her hold.

Though he tried desperately to free himself, he found himself moving according to Cross's will. He was forced to walk behind Cross and Lenalee, with Lavi and Kanda bringing up the rear. They were walking back down the hallway Allen and Road had come from only ten minutes ago.

"How did you know we were here, general?" Lavi asked.

"I was here to pick up the Baka Deshi, but I found out that you dimwits tried to sneak onto the black Ark." Cross puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Where have you been?" Kanda asked.

"What?"

"You've been presumed dead. Where have you been hiding?" Cross took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to be chased around by the Order, so I framed my death. Pretty convincing I'd say. Since then I've been out drinking."

"Che."

Allen glared at Cross. Not only had Cross caused trouble for him, he'd gone out making a bunch of debts again that he was sure he would've had to pay if not for Jasdevi. Now, he was being forced to leave his family and go back to the Order of people who didn't care about their exorcists. They'd left him to Leverrier for a week before Road, Cooper, and Tyki came to rescue him. Now that he was a Noah, he was accepted by a new family, and was taken care of. The Noah cared about what made him happy. They were diplomatic, friendly (to their family), and accepting. What more could he ask for?

"So, Baka Deshi, what can you tell me about the Noah? Anything important?" Allen bristled. He suddenly found he could move his mouth and used this opportunity to vent.

"You want me to tell you about the Noah? Why would I do that? Why would I betray my family? You're the one coming in our home, attacking us, and stealing out prisoners! Why should I tell you anything?"

"Allen..." Lavi whispered.

"Because I told you so." Cross said. Allen gritted his teeth and stayed silent. His mind kept flipping back to Road and Cooper. He knew Cooper would get back up from that small hit so he was not worried about him and Road could regenerate, but he couldn't stop feeling worried for her. He hoped she'd be okay and could save him before the Exorcists left with him.

"So?" Cross started. "Say something brat." Allen rolled whis eyes and pointedly looked away. He could feel Neah's anger affect his.

 _'Something wrong?'_

 **I never liked Cross. He always was so meddlesome. This is just like him, to barge into a place and mess everything up.** Allen internally nodded, agreeing with Neah.

' _Sounds right'_ Allen lifted the corners of his mouth, but he quickly went back to frowning at the floor.

At that moment, the party reached the end of the hall and light was flooding down the steep stairway. Cross paused and turned over to Kanda.

"Take her." Kanda glared for a moment before allowing Cross to place Lenalee on his back. Lenalee tried to move on her own, but her legs and arms were too weak and bruised to lift herself up on Kanda's back with out help from Cross. Once she was transferred, Cross squinted at Allen and grabbed his collar, pulling him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Allen growled when Cross shoved his face into his back. He still couldn't move, but he'd be punching and squirming if he could. He could feel the hum of innocence coming off of Cross's body, and it was driving him a bit insane. His skin was stinging and his mind conjured up a song to match his mood.

Although no one but Allen could hear the music, dust started shaking off the walls and anything not attached to the floor was vibrating slightly.

"God, calm down brat. You're making it difficult to get out of here. At this rate the Earl is going to find us."

"Good." Allen spat. For a moment, Cross glanced over his shoulder and stared at the back of Allen's head. Cross roughly took him off his shoulder and stood Allen up in front of him. Allen was trying so hard to move or attack, but his body betrayed him and stood stock-still. Cross grimaced and pulled Judgment out of his holster. Allen stared at it warily as Cross brought it up above his head.

"Shut up." Cross muttered before bring the butt of the gun down on Allen's temple. Cross released the Carte Garde as Allen crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Cross bent over and picked Allen up again.

"That fixes things. Lets go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Cooper**

 **Fuck my head I think that fucker gave me a concussion how the hell did he even get in here without the Earl kicking his ass!? There's no way he could have gotten in and the fat fucker did not know! He let this happen the fucker let this happen!** **I swear on the Styx that Cross will die**! Cooper yelled in anger john taking control for a minute before Cooper got control of him self

"I need to find Allen, and fast." Cooper said and started to meditate and looking throw the water light and darkness to try to find him.

 **Allen**

When Allen woke up, he was in a cramped room that seemed faintly familiar to him. He looked around and saw a black desk, a dresser, and the bed he was currently sitting in. He noticed a painting on the wall next to his bed and realized where he was at. It was the room he used to stay in while he was at the black order. He was surprised he didn't realize it sooner. He'd only been gone for a few days, right? If he recalled correctly, it had only been five or six days since he left.

Allen frowned when he remembered his situation. He was actually pretty surprised they put him in his room, instead of locking him up in a cell again. Wouldn't they want to protect themselves from him? He is a Noah.

 _'Unless... No, they're not that stupid'_ Allen rolled his eyes. They couldn't possibly think he was still on their side, right?

 _'Why aren't you? You don't have a reason to hate them.'_ Allen winced when he felt this thought in his mind. It didn't feel like it came from him, but like it was planted there; poisonous words whispered in his ear.

"Of course I do." Allen murmured to himself. He wouldn't let himself forget how everyone hated him. After all, he's killed dozens and even tried to kill Lenalee. They had to hate him. Right?

"I think he's awake." A voice came from the hall. Allen looked up and listened to a click as the door was unlocked and pushed open. Lavi and Cross walked into them room, and Lavi shut and locked the door behind him.

"Aren't door's supposed be locked and unlocked from the inside?" Allen asked.

"We flipped the handle." Cross replied. For a moment, there was an awkward silence as Allen sighed and rubbed his head.

"So? Do you need something?" Allen asked.

"Not specifically. Why?" Cross inquired.

"Well, you entered the room, so I suspected you wanted something."

"Well, if you insist, we wouldn't mind hearing something about the Noah. I'm sure you've learned all sorts of things while with them."

"Piss off." Allen spat. Cross raised his brow and pulled a box of cigarettes out of a coat pocket.

"What was that, idiot apprentice? Where's your manners?" Allen glared at Cross. As Cross lit his cigarette, Lavi studied Allen, looking for any differences. He was back in his white form, so his stigma were gone and he looked just as he did before. His appearance may have been the same, but his personality was completely different. Was that the Noah speaking to them?

"Are you really Allen?" Lavi asked quietly. Allen looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Are you blind? Duh, baka Usagi."

"Then why are you so... different?" Lavi gestured to Allen in general. Allen didn't get a chance to answer as Cross interrupted.

"His mask's gone."

"Mask?" Lavi asked.

"To put it bluntly, this is probably how Allen would turn out if he hadn't met Mana." Allen growled when Cross said Mana's name. It's not like he hated him, but he felt as if Cross was defiling it.

"Would you be offended if we started calling you Red?" Cross jeered. Allen's eyes widened and he stood up. He took about three steps towards Cross, and his eyes flashed gold.

"Don't you dare call me that. You can just shut up and piss off." Lavi took a miniscule step back, moving away from the venom in Allen's voice. Cross just stood still and blew smoke in Allen's face.

"Piss off? That's the second time you've said that. Can't you be a little more creative? I don't feel very threatened." Cross smirked at Allen's face and flicked the butt of his cigarette at the ground in front of Allen. Allen narrowed his eyes and glared at the cigarette resting in Cross's hand.

"Red?" Lavi whispered. He flinched when Allen's glare turned his way. He was grinding his teeth and started to clench his fists.

"Don't say that. My name is Allen. I will kill you if you say another word." Lavi was shrinking away from the dark aura he could practically feel crushing him, but Cross crashed the mood by laughing.

"You've got a little temper, don't ya?" He commented. Allen twitched and then backed off, and went back to sit on the bed again. He brought up his right hand and started fiddling with his nails absentmindedly. Lavi stared and tried to figure out Allen's mood swings. He went from being calm, to terrifying and practically evil, and back to calm again.

"Well, I'm not going to say anything unnecessary. Would you mind leaving? Oh, and leaving the door unlocked would be quite helpful." Cross snorted.

"Nah, we're fine here. I'm pretty sure you'll have more guests soon, so you wouldn't want to leave without meeting them, correct?" Allen sighed and continued picking at his fingers and Cross just stared at Allen. Another awkward silence filled the room, and for several minutes, no one moved. Suddenly, the lock jiggled and the door opened. The heavy atmosphere lightened as the door opened and Lavi almost sighed with relief. He turned around to see Komui and Kanda enter the room. He raised his brow at Kanda, but he decided not to comment on his appearance.

"Hello Allen-kun. How are you?" Komui asked politely. Allen glanced his direction and smiled.

"Well my head hurts a bit, no thanks to _someone_ , but otherwise I feel fine. Thanks for asking." Komui smiled back, but it was wary, as if he was worried how Allen was going to react to everything.

"Er, are you hungry?"

"Eh, not really. But may I ask what time it is?"

"It was about 1:20 last time I checked."

"Ah, it's lunch time! I guess I should be hungry, I skipped breakfast this morning to come play. I did have a late dinner last night I guess..." Allen trailed off and lowered his head to hide his eyes under his bangs. Lavi tilted his head, and noticed Allen's face was glowing red. Lavi grinned at his expression.

"What did you do last night?" Lavi asked. He wasn't expecting Allen to stiffen and turn even redder.

"N-Nothing. I ate dinner and went to bed. Pretty dull, I'd say."

"Hmmm, then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" Allen yelled, but his face was still covered. Lavi started to laugh but then he remembered something.

"How did you do anything at all yesterday? I saw you get tortured by Road!" Allen looked up and looked at Lavi, confused.

"Torture? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it was at the back of the mansion on the Ark. You were bleeding and I watched you pass out. Weren't you trying to escape?" Allen stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Ah Ha! You thought I was running away?! Hah! I was just playing a game of tag."

"But, you were bleeding and you passed out!"

"Well, I admit, Road's games are pretty tough, but I only "passed out" because she was giving me a dream to get revenge for me cheating. Although, I still don't think I was cheating. She never said anything about controlling her mind, though, of course, that didn't work all too well." Allen muttered the last part. Lavi gaped at Allen and tried imagining the bloodshed he'd seen as a game. It couldn't be. Being beaten to a pulp isn't tag. Allen must've gone crazy.

"I'm fine now, if you were wondering. I'm all healed up. Even though I won in the end, I don't think I'll "play" anything else with Road though. The first time I almost ended up in a dress." Allen shuddered at the memory and Lavi tried to suppress a laugh. Komui smiled and crossed his arms.

"So, would you like us to bring you some food. I'm Jerry would love to cook for you again."

"I'd say yes, but I wouldn't want to disappoint my family and miss lunch with them. I'm afraid I must leave. I would hate to intrude." Allen glared for a moment at Cross before turning back to Komui with a blinding smile. Komui tried to smile back, but instead he sighed.

"No Allen-kun, you'll be staying here with us. I don't know why you've changed so much, but we will return you to your normal self soon. For now, you're going to have to stay in here with supervision." Allen's smile fell and was replaced with a frown.

"I don't understand. Return me? No, this is me, you just never got the chance to know me. I don't care what you try, but I will be home by tonight. Make this easier on yourselves and let me go."

"Shut up, Moyashi. You're staying here whether you want to or not."

"Is that a threat, BaKanda?"

"Maybe it is, beansprout."

"How would you like to be burned to a crisp, girly samurai, I'm sure I could have that arranged."

"I'd like to see you try." Kanda smirked. Allen grinned his Noah smile and black flames erupted from his skin.

"Don't underestimate me, woman, I could kill you in an instant." Kanda didn't reply to Allen's threat with words, but instead, drew Mugen from it's sheath and pointed the tip at Allen from across the room. They were silently glaring at each other, until Cross glanced at Kanda meaningfully.

"Che." Kanda reluctantly lowered his sword, but he didn't re-sheath it. Allen's flames didn't die down either.

"Umm, Moyashi-chan, could you calm down a bit? Your going to catch the bed on fire." Allen turned his angry gaze to Lavi.

"My name is Allen, idiot." Although Allen was still annoyed, the flames died and Kanda finally put away Mugen. For a moment, there was another silence, but then Allen broke it.

"How is Lenalee." Komui shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

"She's doing well. She's mostly just bruised up, though she's having a bit of trouble breathing." Allen grimaced.

"Crap." Allen whispered. No one but Cross heard. Cross's face twitched and he stepped up to Allen. Using his right hand, he grabbed Allen by the collar and lifted him off the bed. Before Allen could protest, Cross swung him around and threw him none too gently in the ground.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady, idiot apprentice? How dare you even touch a girl that way! You won't get away from this, I swear." Cross yelled. He brought his foot down on Allen's face. The metal on his boot slit Allen's forehead and he broke Allen's nose with his heel. Lavi and Komui gasped as Allen grunted. Eventually, Cross let up and took his foot off Allen's face. Allen was furiously staring at Cross and it took all his restraint not to kill him there. As powerful he was, he knew he stood no chance against the general. Sitting up, he shifted to his Noah form. Everyone watched as Allen's nose re-set and the open flesh on his forehead started to stretch over his wound.

"Thanks." Allen growled sarcastically. He pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the wall to lean against it.

"You deserved it." Cross stated. Allen could feel his restraint cracking.

"General Cross, that was a little, erm, rough, wouldn't you think?" Komui asked.

"This bastard doesn't know how to be nice in the first place. This is no worse than always." Allen scoffed. Komui flinched at Allen's words and Cross just smirked. Allen rubbed his sore nose and paid no attention to the people before him. After a few seconds, Allen sighed and stopped messing with his healing face.

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm tired of you all. Goodbye. Cooper it is time to go." Allen surprised them by suddenly summoning his dark matter vines and whipping them at the door. The sudden strike blast the door down and exposed the hall. Cooper then popped out from nowhere. Before anyone could get over the shock, Allen ran out the door and away from the hall Cooper close behind him. Kanda was the first to chase after him. Lavi ran out next and Komui pulled out a golem and sent out an emergency message out. Cross sighed and took another drag before walking out of the room.

"I knew we should have put him in the cell."

Then a not appeared in his hand "still would not have mattered I would have gotten him anyway. Cooper"

 **Allen**

Allen and Cooper ran past confused finders and scientists. Because he was in his Noah form, no one recognized him, though he noticed many people he'd seen before. He ran for several minutes, and eventually they lost Kanda. After many turns and twists, Allen finally admitted to Cooper that he was lost. Cooper did asked if he wounded for him to take him out but he refused the offer for he wanted to get himself out without him so he could prove himself to his family.

He could have sworn he'd never seen this part of the building. Soon, he was dragging himself along looking for at least a window to jump out of. If he was lucky, he would be too injured and he'd just heal right up anyway. Well, it'd take a few seconds and he'd probably still be in a bit of pain afterward, but he'd survive. Alas, he found nothing but dark hallways and thousands of unfamiliar doors.

He stopped running after a while and just started walking.

 _'Why do I always I get lost? I lived here for a year! How do I not know where I am?'_ Allen grimaced and continued walking. After a while, he decided to just go straight, but he reached a dead end and had to turn around. At the next intersection, he turned left and walked straight for what seemed like miles before he came to another turn. He turned right at the next turn he came across. After what seemed like forever, he spotted two people in the hallway. As he came closer, he realized it was Miranda and Chaoji.

"Hello! Could you possibly help me find the exit?" Allen asked politely. Miranda jumped and turned around at his voice.

"Ah, well if you just walk down this hall and... Allen-kun?" Miranda stared at Allen in his Noah form.

"You-You're a Noah! What happened? How?!"

"Ah, so I take it you weren't told. No matter. Could you continue those directions?" Miranda stared blankly and her mouth fell open. Suddenly, Chaoji activated his innocence and ran at Allen.

"Die, Noah scum!" Miranda gasped and tried to call Chaoji back, but he ignored her and flew at Allen, trying to land a punch. Allen smirked and backed up two steps just as he got close.

"Oh, you'd like to fight? As much as I'd love to, I have a lunch to go to, so if you wouldn't mind, go away." Allen smiled politely, but Chaoji just growled and jumped at him again. Allen reflexively dodged the punch and he slid away from the low kick that Chaoji sent in retaliation to missing.

"Such a temper." Allen commented. Allen turned his back on Chaoji and started walking over to Miranda.

"Seriously now, I'd like to know the way out. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm very lost." Allen sighed. "But you can help me, right Miranda?" Miranda flushed and smiled at Allen.

"Can we just get out of here already?" Cooper complained

"I'm getting to that Cooper, so can you help us?"

"W-well, I'd like to. But Allen, your skin and hair! What happened? Where have you been for the last two weeks?" Before Allen had a chance to say anything, Chaoji shouted and ran to attack Allen again. Cooper sighed before using his power over water. He controlled Chaoji's blood and locked him in place without braking a sweet.

"Could you be calm for just two minutes?" Allen frowned. Chaoji struggled and yelled threats at Allen.

"You know what, Miranda, forget the directions, just leave alright? Go ahead and call all the exorcists or whatever, but I don't think you want to be around for this." Miranda stared at Allen and started to back away when Allen gently pushed her away.

"Go. I have nothing against you. You're kind and polite and even though you mess up sometimes, you have always been very nice to me. I'd like you to run, alright?" Before she knew what she was doing she was running, but she yearned to go back and save Chaoji. While she ran, she put used Time Record on Chaoji, hoping he'd be healed if he was injured. She hoped Allen wouldn't hurt Chaoji, but there was something wrong with him, not to mention he looked like a Noah. He couldn't be, right? They would have been told if he had actually transformed into the fourteenth. What was going on?

Allen watched Miranda run and sighed. He turned around to look at Chaoji, who was cursing.

"I will kill you, filthy Noah! I knew you were evil! You helped kill Anita-sama, didn't you! It's all your fault! Everything's your fault! You let the Noah live after he tried to kill you! You're always trying to "save" the Akuma! You're a monster, a demon! Let me go so I can kill you!" Chaoji shouted. With every word, Allen cringed slightly. Once Chaoji was finished ranting, Allen was stiff and annoyed. His fingers twitched and he could sense the innocence reacting to Chaoji's emotions. He knew Chaoji never liked him; Allen wasn't stupid, but he'd never been so annoyed about his distrust. Sure, he was a Noah now, so it was to be expected, but Allen was already in a bad mood. Chaoji was just setting him off.

"Cooper let him go." And he did but before he could do something Allen used dark matter to stop him from moving

"You'd like to kill me? That's not very nice. I think I might kill you first. I don't feel like dying today." Allen murmured. He threw Chaoji on the ground and the bricks cracked from the force. Allen smiled as Chaoji grunted. Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared over Chaoji's body and any scratches he'd just received healed.

"Ah, so Miranda put her Time Record on you? Well, this will just make it funner." Chaoji got up and glared at Allen for a moment before dashing to him. Allen smirked and stared straight into Chaoji's eyes. Humming a low note, Allen took over his mind.

 _'I'm getting better at this'_ Chaoji slowed down and stopped. He promptly sat down on the ground and pulled the innocence off his wrist. Allen made Chaoji throw it at Allen's feet. Allen bent over and slowly picked it up, cringing at the burn. He stuffed it in his pocket and returned his attention to Chaoji. He hummed again and started searching for Chaoji's song. After digging past wild emotions the Chaoji had no control over, he found a loud, jumpy tune resonating at the center of Chaoji's mind. After listening to it for a few seconds, Allen began to sing along and Chaoji's reaction was instantaneous. He face twisted up and and his eyebrows narrowed. A picture of Anita appeared in his mind's eye. Allen noticed this and twisted the picture to look like Anita was dying in front of Chaoji. He repeated the scene over and over again and he grinned with glee as tears started to fall from Chaoji's eyes.

Allen twisted his mind and played scene after scene of all of Chaoji's friends dying slow and painful deaths. Eventually, he let go of Chaoji's mind and let the man cry, curled up in a tight ball. This went on for several minutes and Allen decided he needed to hurry if he didn't want to be too late for lunch. Walking over to the hunched body, he kicked Chaoji in the back. Chaoji groaned and Allen kicked him harder. Soon, Allen grew tired of beating up Chaoji and decided to end it.

"Good bye, Chaoji. I'm glad we got to have this talk. It was very enlightening and I'm happy to know your feelings about me. Good night." Allen whispered. Allen conjured his fire and formed a circle around Chaoji. Chaoji didn't even realize what was going on. The flames came closer and closer until they caught him on fire. At first, Chaoji was silent, uncomprehending, but then he started to scream as the black fire started licking at his flesh. Allen stood and watched with no remorse as Chaoji screamed and begged for mercy. After a while, his screams lowered to whimpers and he repeatedly called out Anita's name. Finally he was silent, and Allen extinguished the flames. He studied the body lying on the floor. He was dead. Miranda's innocence couldn't save him now. Suspecting people to come and investigate, Allen strolled from the scene.

"You know that was kind of curl of you Allen?" cooper said sarcastically

"I don't care I now you would have killed him in an even curler way then I did if you hade the chance." Allen retorted back to him.

He walked onward for a ways until he finally found a windowed hall. To the right of him were stained glass windows that pointed to the forest. Allen was glad he wasn't on the other side of the building, otherwise, he'd probably have to jump into the ocean to escape. Allen punched the glass and it shattered on impact. He was satisfied and millions of colorful pieces of glass dropped to the floor. Once everything settled, Allen stepped over the piles of glass and jumped out of the window. Luckily, the new Black Order headquarters he was at wasn't a tall tower and so he found he was only on the second story. He fell about fifteen feet before landing gracefully on the ground.

With out much thought on where he was going, he walked on into the forest, leaving the Black Order behind him cooper right behind him. He wasn't sure how he was going to get back on the Ark, but he figured he wasn't going to get home by staying at the headquarters. Half an hour passed and Allen figured they must have found his work by then. They'd probably send out a search party out. He wasn't quite sure how big the forest was, but he guessed they were only half way through it. If they kept walking at the pace they were on, they probably would be discovered and brought back.

 **Use it.**

 _'Use what?'_ Allen asked Neah.

 **The Ark.**

 _'But that's not the right Ark. How am I supposed to find them on the old Ark?'_

' _no fucks are given right now Allen just get us out of here.' Cooper said_

 **You obviously won't find them there, but you can at least get away from the Black Order. Just quickly create a gate and then disconnect it once you're inside.** Allen sighed, but he decided to follow Neah's advice. He quickly hummed the Ark's song and a bright white gate shimmered before him. Without a glance back, he stepped into the white light. Just seconds after he walked in, the gate closed and disappeared. And just like that, Allen Walker left the Black Order again but this time by his own free will.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Allen came out of a door near the edge of the Ark. He looked around to make sure there were no exorcists around before moving at all. After all, the White Ark was still connected.

 _'I should just close the gates. They'd have to go back to traveling by foot and train if the wanted to get to another branch if I do.'_ Allen thought for a moment and shrugged. Humming the 14th's song, Allen closed all connections and gates. For a moment every thing was normal, but then he started to feel tired suddenly.

 **It's because the Ark isn't being tied down to anything right now. You've got complete control over it, but it drains a bit of power. It drains power even when connected with a location, but it's hardly noticeable. Right now, where ever you go, the Ark will be right behind you.**

 _'So will everyone see it?'_

 **Not likely. Still, you should find a place to leave it.** Allen nodded and searched his brain on where to go next. H didn't have a clue where a Black Ark gate was. Whenever he'd left the Ark, it was always through Road's door.

 _'What do I do now?'_ Allen asked Neah.

 **Well, you could always look around for an Akuma to show you where a door is.**

 _'But wouldn't they attack me because of my innocence?'_

' _Not if they have fear.'_ Cooper said cracking his neck but he was ignored

 **Even if you have innocence, the Akuma have to obey a command from a Noah.** Allen sighed and opened a door at random, not caring where it led. He knew it'd be somewhere he'd been before at least. When Allen walked through the door, he came out on the busy streets of France. He realized this is where he was at just the night before. Allen spotted the familiar bakery and decided to stop for a snack. He walked a couple feet before slowing down and stopping. His head lowered and he suddenly became depressed.

 _'I have no money. I can't buy anything and I'm no where near close to figuring out how to get home for lunch! Today is the worst day ever, officially. Actually, I take that back, the day I became Cross's apprentice was the worst day of my life.'_ Allen thoughts turned sour as he thought of all the debts he had to pay off.

"Euh, excusez-moi monsieur, êtes-vous d'accord?" (Uh, Excuse me sir, are you okay?)Allen looked up and noticed a group of three or four people were staring warily at the dark aura Allen was shedding. Allen straightened up and smiled at the man that had talked to him.

"Je vais bien. Je pensais juste. Désolé de vous inquiéter." (I'm fine. I was just thinking. Sorry to worry you.) The man smiled nervously and continued walking to where ever he was going. The small group left too, so Allen started going back to the place Road's door had been last night.

Surprisingly, Allen didn't get lost and he found the familiar alley, but as he suspected, it was empty. Road wouldn't be stupid enough to leave a door for anyone to walk through, but he'd been hopeful. Sighing, Allen went back out the street and decided to do some exploring.

Allen walked down the street for several blocks and he gazed longingly in each restaurant window. This continued for an hour before he decided to go back to the Ark and try someplace else. But just as he summoned a gate, a low growl sounded behind him. Allen turned around and spotted three level two Akuma flying his direction. They obviously weren't aware he was a Noah. They probably just detected his innocence. Allen grimaced when the foremost Akuma haphazardly shot dark matter in Allen's general direction. He didn't even have to dodge, as the aim was so bad.

"Get ready to die, Exorcist!"

"They want to die don't they?" Cooper asked out loud

"How annoying. Can't you tell I'm not an exorcist?" Allen scoffed. The offending Akuma studied Allen for a few seconds before gasping and quickly dropping to the ground. His fellow comrades became confused when the Akuma bowed low.

"I apologize Lord Noah for my irresponsible behavior. It's just I was distracted by the three pieces of innocence that are near you." Allen smirked when the other two Akuma jumped and immediately fell to the ground on their knees.

"Whatever. I understand. Please stand." Allen smiled lightly and the Akuma stood back up on the feet at attention. Allen was about to turn away to go in the ark but then he paused.

"Hmmm, Akuma, I have a task for you. If you would be so kind, could you find an Ark gate for me. I've been desperately trying to get back home for lunch, though I'm afraid it might be too late and the family could have eaten without me. Either way, I need to get to a gate." The Akuma nodded and started to lift off. The last Akuma to leave flew over to Allen and scooped him up from the armpits.

"Wha-"

"This is the fastest way, sir, to get you to a gate. I apologize sir for having to resort to this." Allen just nodded warily as the Akuma carried him off. Allen absently closed the white Ark gate before he forgot.

A "fuck you!" could be hard from the ground as Cooper had to run with the Akuma as they did nt grab him as well.

After flying for a couple miles, Allen started to feel his left arm buzz and it twitched with the urge to destroy the Akuma that was in such close proximity to him. After a while, the buzz made Allen's arm sore and slight pangs of pain began flashing up his arm. Trying to ignore the pain, he noticed the Akuma holding him trembling.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked politely. The Akuma grumbled a bit and quietly answered.

"It's just the innocence, sir, nothing I can't handle. We're almost there sir." The Akuma assured. Allen glanced at his coat pocket and wondered what he was going to do with the innocence. He had actually grabbed it on impulse. He guess he was going to destroy it, but he didn't think he could do it. His mind seem to reject the idea of destroying the innocence, but the other half, his Noah side, wanted him to destroy it on the spot. Evidently, the Noah side wasn't as strong and Allen decided he just couldn't destroy the innocence, as much as he hated it.

While he was thinking, the party started slowing down and getting closer to the ground. Allen snapped out of his distracting thoughts and surveyed his surroundings. It seemed they were landing in an empty field. The closer they got to the ground, the easier it was to see the dark gate against the ground. When they finally made it, Allen was surprised that the Akuma didn't set him down, but instead flew right through it, still holding Allen. When the were inside the gate, the Akuma finally put down Allen.

"Why didn't you just let me walk through on my own?" Allen asked, slightly peeved.

"Well, Lord Noah, that gate is places in a mine field. There was a chance you could have landed on a mine." Allen flinched and realized that the Noah would have never put a gate in the middle of a field, it was too obvious. It made sense, though, if it was placed in the middle of a minefield, so no one could get to it.

"Er, well, thanks, I guess."

"FUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" cooper yelled as he stepped on a mine and was sent flying and landed next to Allen.

"How in the hell did you survive that?"

"Harden water helps with impact and fire can hurt me." Cooper said getting up from the ground

"AL~LEN!" Allen looked up and saw Road speeding towards him, riding on Lero with her arms out stretched. Before Lero even stopped, Road jumped off him and tackled Allen to the ground. Allen yelped when he hit his head and he started to feel a bit dizzy. His mind cleared, though, when a soft pair of lips pressed against his.

"Oh, _Allen!_ I was so worried! I didn't know where that jerk Cross took you, and the Earl just told me to wait! I wanted to go find you so bad! I would have ended this all before it started, but Cross shot me three times, and it hurt too! It took me _forever_ to heal, but when I woke up, you, Cooper and all the exorcists were gone! I was about to kill someone! Tyki had to stop me from massacring all of Europe, and... and-" Road just died off and hugged Allen tightly. He was partially shocked by her reaction, so he slowly sat up, letting her keep her arms around his waist.

"Uh, hi Road! How did you get here so fast?"

"I was around." Road murmured in his shirt. For a while, they stayed like this until Lero coughed lightly and a huge blush crept up his face.

"Erm, I brought back some innocence." Lero gasped and Road unwrapped her arms from Allen and grinned.

"I could feel it." She said. She searched Allen and nearly cackled when she found the innocence fragment in Allen's pant pocket.

"Cooper we have another one for you that you will like."

She pulled it out, and handed it to Cooper. Cooper smiled and toke it in his hand and then opened his mouth and ate it, he ate it. He crashed it down with his teeth and then blow the greenish dust from in his moth out and let if disappear in the wind.

"I fell stronger than ever like I could throw a building". Cooper said to no one in general

Allen unconsciously grimaced and the green cross in his hand started to pulse with pain. Road was oblivious as she watched the dust float away, but Lero studied Allen's face closely.

Road stood up and held out her left hand for Allen to take. Instead of letting her take his hand however, he pushed himself off the ground. He didn't want her to see how much it bothered him to watch innocence be destroyed.

"Let's go back to the mansion. We haven't had lunch yet." Allen sighed with relief and smiled brightly.

"Thank God, I was worried I was going to miss it." Road giggled and hopped on Lero. Floating close to the ground, she flew next to Allen while they walked to the center of the Ark.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun." The Earl called out when Allen and Road entered the dining room.

"Ah! The apprentice is back! I thought he was dead!"

"Hii, dead! Dead!" Allen rolled his eyes at Jasdevi's comments and bowed slightly to the Earl.

"I fucking hate you all." Cooper said before leaning up on the wall.

"I'm back." Allen stated. Road ran past him and jumped into the Earl's lap. She wrapped her small arms around his thick neck and buried her face in the Earl's shoulder. The Earl just chuckled and patted her back.

"Oh, my daughter is just _adorable_ , if I say so myself. I was so worried, Road, you'd been sulking for the past few hours." Sheryll was sitting at the table and was resting his chin on his interlocked fingers, staring lovingly at his cute daughter.

"I was not sulking, daddy, I was merely angry. If anyone was sulking, it was _Tyki._ He was so worried for Allen-kun, after all." A dangerous spark appeared in Road's eyes as she shifted her gaze to Tyki, who was frowning.

"Don't forget, _you_ were the one trying to destroy Europe."

"Yes, I was angry, but not pathetically sulking around. There a major difference. You were just lying around like someone had kicked your puppy." Road smirked. Tyki decided not to comment and settled for rolling his eyes.

Allen sat down in his chair, eying the trays of food before him hungrily.

"So, Allen-kun, tell us how your little visit to the Black Order went." The Earl suggested. Allen sighed, eyes still glued to the food.

"Hmm, well I woke up in my old room and the drunken bastard of a Master and Lavi came in and tried to ask some questions. Then Mr. Sister-complex, Komui, and BaKanda came in a little while after and offered me stuff. In the end, I decided I was hungry and ran out the door with Cooper." The Earl grinned madly at Allen's words and Road started laughing.

"So," the Earl started, "How did you obtain that innocence?" Tyki blinked and looked at the Earl.

"The boy got some innocence?" Tyki asked, confused.

"Yes, I felt it enter the Ark."

"I absorbed it though. Gave me inhuman stranth." Cooper announced. Everyone, except for Lulubell, looked expectantly at Allen to hear the rest of his story.

"Er, well I got pretty lost looking for an exit and decided to ask for some help. I came across two exorcists, Miranda and Chaoji. I asked Miranda for directions, though she ended up leaving, and Chaoji just straight out attacked me. I got annoyed and ended up taking his innocence and killing him. I didn't really mean to, I think, I just realized how annoying his voice was. Then, I jumped out a window and looked around for an Ark gate. Eventually I came across some Akuma who took me to a minefield and then here I am." Allen smiled briefly at the Earl before looking back at the platters of food. "I am actually quite hungry, so do you mind if we get started with lunch?" Allen asked as politely as possible. For a moment, there was silence as everyone absorbed his story. The Earl clapped twice and looked around.

"Go ahead and eat everyone! Road, please sit in your chair." Road sighed and slid off the Earl's lap and sat down in her chair next to Allen. Allen dug right in to the offered food, piling crab, fish, potatoes, green beans, meatloaf, spaghetti, and who knows what else onto three large plates. Tyki watched with bemusement as the silverette swallowed three rolls in two bites.

"So, Shounen, you killed an exorcist? Wasn't expecting that." Tyki commented. Allen swallowed what was currently in his mouth and looked at Tyki.

"What were you expecting?"

"Almost anything, just not that."

"Why, is it a bad thing?" Allen asked. This time it was the Earl who answered.

"I have no objecting to it, Allen-kun. You did a fine job on your first mission."

"Eh? Shounen was on a mission?"

"Yeah Tyki! Allen was ordered to kill an exorcist, though I think the Earl was expecting it to be one of our guests. That damn Cross got in the way of our plans." Cooper responded. Tyki hummed and turned his attention to his fresh Caesar salad. He was distracted momentarily when he noticed Allen completely clean his plates and reach for seconds.

"Geez, Shounen, how much can you eat?"

Allen shrugged. "A lot." Tyki rolled his eyes and watched the twins threaten each other with their golden guns on the other side of the table.

"Stupid Jasdero, I said I want that roll! It's got all the butter on it!"

"Duh, Debitto, that's why I picked it, Hii!"

"No, I reached for it first!" Debitto shouted.

"No, Hii!" Debitto cocked his gun and pressed it into Jasdero's throat. Jasdero responded by dropping the roll and pushing his gun into Debitto's cheek. They probably would have shot, if it weren't for Lulubell, who intervened at the last moment.

"Shut up and just eat your lunch." Jasdevi grumbled and glared her way, but they lowered their golden weapons none the less. From the other end of the table, Road giggled and used her powers to pull the envied roll into her dimension, stealing it from the twins. They didn't noticed until Jasdero reached for it. He almost jumped when his hands could find the buttered roll.

"Where'd the roll go, Hii!?" Jasdero cried out. Debitto scowled at the plate lacking a perfectly buttered roll, and brought his gun up again, pointing it at Road.

"Give. It. Back. Now." Debitto insisted. Road laughed and watched Jasdero begin to hyperventilate over the loss of his roll.

"I don't have it." Road insisted. "Tyki ate it."

"What? Road, what? I didn't-"

"You stole our roll! Give it back, NOW!" Jasdevi aimed their guns and Tyki's head, glaring menacingly at Tyki.

"I didn't steal your stupid roll. You just had it five seconds ago anyways! You would have seen me!"

Allen chuckled quietly through his mouthful of food as he watched the dispute. It was so random, but that was his favorite part about the Noahs. They always felt like a family.

"Allen-kun?" The Earl called. Allen turned away from the twins to pay attention to the Earl.

"Could there be something wrong with your arm?" The Earl asked blatently.

"Erm, well, it's a little sore-feeling. Fine other wise. Why?"

"You seem to be favoring your right hand while you eat." The Earl replied. Allen flushed and looked down at his gloved hands.

"Well, it's all fine for me."

"Hmmm, I think it bothers you more than you're letting on." Allen shifted in his seat and looked gloomily at his meal.

"Well, ever since Cooper destroyed the innocence, it's been bothering me a little. I'm sure it'll go away." The Earl nodded slowly and dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"We'll have to do something about that innocence then." Allen stopped eating for a second to grab his arm protectively, but he quickly let go and went back to carving out a grapefruit with a spoon. Road looked sympathetically at Allen's arm. She didn't realize she'd hurt Allen. She cringed when she noticed Allen's arm was twitching slightly. Electing to change the topic, Road began babbling about a fresh wave of homework she'd been assigned. Tyki gladly accepted the subject and began taunting her misfortune.

"It's only a model, Road. All you need is your notes you were supposed to take from your textbook."

"But Tyki, the textbook was boring! I couldn't get past the first sentence!"

"That's not my problem. You're just going to have to read the chapter after lunch and get started on your model."

"But I have two worksheets to do too! We're learning about square roots, but I don't know how to multiply!" Allen nearly spat out his food.

"Er, what? You can't multiply?" Allen asked. Road's bottom lip puffed out in a pout.

"No, it's too hard."

"Then how have you gotten through school at all?"

"The Earl or Lulubell always do my homework for me. Daddy's also very good at convincing the teachers." Road smirked. Allen sweatdropped and Sheryll squealed happily.

"My lovely Road is a genius in her own way! The dull sub-human teachers don't understand her outshining brilliance! I simply can't allow them to fail her!" Sheryll cried. Road just rolled her eyes.

"Shounen, you said you never went to school. Do you know how to multiply?" Allen nodded.

"Bookman taught me when I first joined the order. I like to think I pretty good at math. At least, the more simple stuff."

"Ooo! Al~len-kun, do you want to tutor me? I promise I'll listen to everything you say!"

"Oh, well, I'm probably not the best teac-"

"I think that's a great idea. Road can probably learn easier from someone her age." Lulubell stated. "I can never get through to her, but if it's him, Road will definitely pay attention." Allen flushed and tried to hide behind his food.

"What might you be suggesting, Lulubell? Do you think my lovely daughter only cares for Allen? Do you think she has some sort of infatuation with the boy?" Sheryll asked lightly, putting the spoon he was holding down in a bowl of soup. Lulubell smirked, Tyki chuckled quietly and Cooper face-palmed.

"That is exactly what she is saying you moron." Cooper said and Sherall looked at him with a glare but then looked away when Cooper sent his own back at the man.

"You're just to slow to see it, Sheryll." Tyki muttered. Sheryll snapped his head to Tyki and then to Road.

"Is this true?" Sheryll asked.

"Mmhmm! I _love_ him, daddy! Allen's just so cute, isn't he?" Road grinned widely. Allen shrunk into his chair when Sheryll slowly turned to face him, a dark glare on his face. Allen could practically feel the dark aura emanating from the jealous Noah, and it caused him to shrink further and further into his chair. Eventually, Allen was pressed as far back as possible and Sheryll was slowly standing from his seat.

"What have you done to my Road? Have you poisoned her mind and corrupted her sweet innocence?"

"What? No! What are you- No!" Allen sputtered. Sheryll didn't seem convinced. It seemed like he was going to try and take over Allen's mind, but then the Earl coughed pointedly. Sheryll glared at Allen before sitting back down not seeing that the earl just saved him from a bullet to the head from Cooper.

"Don't worry Sheryll, just finish your lunch." Said the Earl. Sheryll grumbled to himself quietly, but he went back to sipping hot soup.

The rest of lunch continued without incident. When Allen finally finished eating, Road dragged him and Tyki to the family room.

"I want you to play with me!" Tyki, who was being dragged by his leg, flinched and started nervously laughing.

"Er, Road, I'm really busy, you see. So I can't play with you."

"What are you busy doing?"

"Um, playing... Poker! With Allen. I promised him." Tyki laughed again. Allen, who was being dragged by his leg as well, nodded to Tyki, eyes wide. He didn't want to play with Road either.

"Than I'll just watch you two play! Oh, and it's definitely going to have to be strip poker. That makes it fun." Tyki and Allen winced at her words, but they both agreed. Just as long they didn't have to play dress-up.

Road pulled them into the family room and dropped them in front of a coffee table. A deck of cards appeared on the table and Road smiled sweetly. Before the game started, Road walked over to Tyki and bent over to whisper in his ear.

"Do your best, Tyki-pon. I _need_ you to win this. It's no fun if you're the only one stripping." Road giggled and Tyki flushed.

"Shut up Road. Oy, Shounen! I'm going to beat you this time." Allen shifted to his black form, perhaps unconsciously, and grinned evilly.

"Ha as if you will beat him I think only I can." Cooper said walking in the room.

"Good luck. You'll need it." And so, the poker game began.


	24. Chapter 24

Tyki gaped as Allen called and laid down his hand for him to see. Tyki had gotten a bad hand, he knew it already. He'd even and shuffled the cards in his favor, giving Allen the worst hand he could think of, but somehow, the boy had won anyway, completely crushing Tyki for the third time.

"Strait Flush." Tyki looked pitifully at his 'Full House' and groaned. He'd already been forced to take off his hat, both his gloves and his shoes. Tyki looked down at his feet and removed his socks. Hopefully, he'd be able to make a comeback. Allen cheerfully discarded his hand and waited for Tyki to deal him in. Meanwhile, Road was glaring at Tyki's head while sitting cross-legged on the floor. She made one of her candles, none too gently, jab Tyki in the side discretely. Tyki glanced over at her while shuffling the deck.

"Ha told you I'm the only one that can beat him." Cooper said

"And why is that?" Allen asked

"Because I can read your mind and thoughts so you can cheat with me." Cooper said back

"Stop sucking, Tyki!" Road mouthed. Tyki just rolled his eyes and focused on dealing the cards. For a moment, Allen and Tyki studied their hand and the round began. Road got up and walked over to Allen, squatting next to him.

"Let me see your cards!"

"Eh? But Road! You'll tell Tyki!"

"Why would I do that? Come on, please?" Allen sighed and decided to show her before she did something drastic. Road hummed and nodded, letting him get back to the game.

"Ne, Al~len-kun?" Allen twisted around to look at Road.

"Yes?" Road giggled slightly and tapped his head. Immediately, Allen slackened and stared blankly forward.

"What did you do, Road?"

"He's in a trance of sorts. He can still move and stuff, like play the game, but he's caught up in a dream."

"Well now what? You were the want wanting us to play strip poker." Road giggled and Allen suddenly turned back to his cards.

"He can still play of course. I just want to see if you can beat him like this." Tyki smirked and returned to studying his cards. Suddenly, Allen's hand went up, and he put down his cards. Tyki looked down and gasped when he saw a Royal Flush.

"Wha-What just happened!? How did I lose, he didn't even do anything!" Tyki shouted. Road cackled and fell over on the floor.

"I did it." Cooper said with a smirk

"I thought you just could beat Allen, but I didn't know you were _this_ bad!" Road was laughing so hard, tears started flowing from her eyes. Tyki growled at her laughter and reluctantly slid the clack coat of his suit. All that was left now was his white, linen shirt and his pants. God curse him if he was going to be stripped down to his underwear by the boy again. Re-shuffling the deck, he mumbled curses at the unaware opponent.

While he cut the deck, Road sneakily removed Allen's shoes and socks. She pulled off his white gloves and stuffed the accessories behind her, assuring they were out of view. Tyki didn't notice, as he was too upset to stop sulking. He lazily dealt the cards, starting another round. Without caring about stealth, Tyki reached into his sleeve and pulled out a Royal Flush. Replacing his cards, he quickly called the match. He didn't care he was being obvious. Allen wasn't aware of anything, right?

"Call." Tyki said. Road grinned and tapped Allen's head. He blinked three times before looking around.

"What just happened?" Allen looked down at the cards in his hand and realized he didn't remember getting them.

"Hey-"

"Royal Flush." Tyki said with a smirk. Allen snapped up to look at Tyki's cards and his jaw dropped. He stared disbelievingly at the displayed hand and didn't move for several seconds.

"Alright, on with it. I won, take something off." Allen slowly looked down and realized his shoes and gloves were off.

"How did- What just happened? How did I lose? I don't remember losing! Where did my stuff go?" Allen began panicking and looking desperately around for his missing things.

"Heh heh. Silly Allen. Don't you remember losing to Tyki?"

"No! That was just a dream! You made me see that, that didn't actually happen, r-right?" Allen looked pitifully and Tyki. Tyki just played along with Road and nodded.

"No, Shounen, I won fair and square." Tyki lied easily. "Now take something off." Allen shuddered and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He shivered when his arms slipped out of the sleeves, exposing his chest and shoulders. Looking down at his left arm, he put his right hand on it. For a moment, Allen stared at it before realizing someone was staring at him. He looked up to see Road scanning him over hungrily. A faint grin was on her face and her eyes sparkled.

"Umm, just go ahead and shuffle the cards Tyki." Tyki smirked and went to do just that. While Allen waited, he shifted uncomfortably away from Road, who was inching closer to him.

"Road? Do you need something?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Everything's just... _fine._ " She smiled and shuffled over to Allen. She reached out for his left arm, and hooked her elbow in his.

"Umm, R-Road-"

"Take you cards, Shounen." Tyki was frowning at Road's actions and desperately trying not to look at Allen's scarred chest. Allen reached out with his free hand and picked up his deck, as Road snuggled into his arm.

"I will not lose." Allen muttered darkly.

Allen was grinning from ear to ear as he showed his hand to Tyki two games later.

"Royal Straight Flush. I'll be nice and end it now so you don't have to embarrass yourself further, seeing you're already down to your underwear." Tyki sighed and threw his cards down and glared at Allen.

"I don't know how you do it, but I know you're cheating."

"You have no proof at all. How could I cheat anyway? I don't have a sleeve to hide cards in or anything." Allen grinned and gestured to his shirt on the ground. "Unlike you." Allen commented. Tyki was about to protest before he noticed Allen was looking at his shirt, which happened to have all his hidden cards slipping out of the empty sleeves. With as much dignity as he could muster, Tyki picked up his clothes and the cards that were resting on the floor.

"I'll see you at dinner, Shounen." Tyki stood up, pulling up his pants. Road laughed loudly as Tyki shuffled out of the room. Allen smiled and reached for his shirt.

"Hey Road, where are my other stuff?"

"Oh, they're over there." Road pointed to the pile of stuff behind her.

"I swear I was dreaming. I never lose." Allen muttered quietly while he grabbed his shoes, socks, and gloves. Road smiled mischievously and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Of course you didn't lose! It _was_ a dream."

"But, you said-"

"I lied." Road giggled.

"Why then?" Allen asked, slightly agitated.

"~No reason~!" Road sang.

"Do I want to know?" Allen asked himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Komui patted Lenalee's back as she sniffled in his shoulder. Lenalee had been crying since she woke up and was told the news. Komui knew Lenalee had close relationships with everyone in the order, so she'd taken Chaoji's death hard. Komui was forced to be the one to tell her the bad news, unfortunately, though he'd spent 10 minutes begging the Matron to be the one to break it to her. The Matron refused since she was busy with someone who was sobbing loudly on the other side of the room.

"It's not your fault Ms. Miranda, you did your best to protect him. I'm sure no one blames you."

"No, it's all my fault! I was confused! I should have realized there was something wrong with A-Allen-kun. I was too late to save him! I'm useless, completely useless! Why do I even try?"

" Now don't say that, it could have happened to anyone."

"Except that it happened too me and not anyone else. I bring bad luck everywhere I go, and now someone else payed for my misfortune!" Miranda shouted into her hands. Lenalee sat up and wiped her eyes. She smiled gently at Miranda's hunched form.

"It wasn't your fault Chaoji d-died. He was just fighting a dangerous threat, even if that threat was A-Allen-kun..." Lenalee's voice broke of and her throat caught in a dry sob. She pushed down her emotions and continued in comforting Miranda.

'I can't tell her that no matter what she did he would have died for if Allen could not kill him Cooper would have with a wave of his arm.' Komui thought to him self

 **(for all of you that think that that is an overreaction just think of it even Percy Jackson in the canon could have done it he can control water and there is water in blood he could stop the blood from flowing, he could make it speed up and give them a heart attack, he could superheat it, or make it as cold as ice)**

"In fact, from what I've gathered, you used your innocence to protect him after you left. Thank you for trying, Miranda. You did you best. I'm sure Chaoji would have been thankful for your help." Miranda looked up from her hands and glanced up hopefully.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Komui smiled reassuringly at Miranda and the Matron rubbed her shoulder. Miranda nodded miserably and reduced her sobs to sniffles. The Matron smiled and shuffled away, off to do her work. Miranda decided to hide under the covers of her bed and take a nap.

"When's his funeral, brother?" Lenalee whispered so that Miranda wouldn't start crying again.

"Tomorrow. I already have the scientists planning it." Lenalee halfheartedly chuckled.

"You shouldn't make the scientists do all the work. You slack off enough as it is." Komui smiled.

"That's because I'm always thinking of my sweet, adorable little sister. I can't waste time doing work!" Komui scoffed. Lenalee giggled and lightly slapped her brother's arm. For a moment, a comfortable silence filled the air as Komui stroked Lenalee's growing hair. He was so glad it was growing out again. He'd almost died when Lenalee lost all her hair. But this way, she almost looked like a little kid again. He missed having his young sister, but ever since she became an exorcist, she always looked five years older than her age.

She had started to look like herself again once Allen came. Komui was worried she was falling in love, but then he realized he wouldn't have minded if it was Allen. As much as he wanted to protect his sister, he wanted her to be happy. He never thought Allen would be capable of hurting anything, never mind Lenalee. Of course, these recent events seemed to be proving him wrong but then again it is their fault that the pushed him that far.

Evidently, Lenalee must have been thinking along the same lines.

"Is Allen-kun never coming back?" Her voice was pitiful and quiet, breaking Komui's heart. He wondered if he should avoid answering, but answering truthfully seemed to be the best choice.

"I'm not sure. He's not himself, that's for sure. If he did come back, I'm not sure it really be Allen, but the fourteenth."

"Wasn't the fourteenth against the Earl or something? You'd think he'd want to join us."

"It's hard to predict a Noah. Maybe the fourteenth hates exorcists too." Lenalee didn't answer immediately, thinking about his words.

"Can we still save him?" Komui sighed.

"Not if it costs us more lives, Lena. I don't want to waste all our exorcists on one Noah."

"Allen-kun is not a Noah!" Lenalee shouted. She quickly covered her mouth and glanced at Miranda, who seemed to already be sleeping. Luckily she didn't stir.

"Allen-kun isn't a Noah." Lenalee repeated.

"But you've seen the stigma. He's a Noah until he's exorcized." Lenalee flinched at the word "exorcized", but she sighed, defeated.

"I'm sure Allen-kun's in there somewhere. I bet the fourteenth is influencing all his actions. That jerk has pushed Allen out of control of his own body and is using him to kill and torture people for his own amusement. The Noah are monsters that deserve to be punished heavily." Lenalee spat venomously. She was glaring at her blanket, as if it were the fourteenth Noah itself.

"We'll figure something out. For now, lets just focus on defeating the Earl. We can't keep trying to rescue Allen, or else I might lose you next." Komui looked sadly at Lenalee, resting his hand on her head. He pulled her head to his chest and hugged her. She returned the hug and smiled contentedly.

"I'll be fine brother. Don't worry, I don't think Allen would really hurt me." Komui frowned, thinking of her recovering injuries she just received from Allen, but he decided not to bring them up. Eventually, she leaned away and rested on the pillows.

"Go back to work, brother, the science department probably have three piles of papers for you to sign. I'll be here for you when you're done."

"But Lena! They're so mean to me! I don't want to sign papers for hours! My wrist gets all stiff and my fingers start getting sore! Please don't make me!"

"No, go on. It can't be that bad."

"Fine. I'll be back soon though, I promise." Komui reluctantly stood up and slunk to the door.

"Brother? Can you come have dinner with me?" Lenalee murmured. Komui turned around with a bright smile.

"Of course." And with that, he was gone. Lenalee stared at the door longingly before picking up a book and flipping to her bookmark. For almost two hours, she read, getting close to the end of her book before a knock came from the hallway.

"Come in." Lenalee called quietly, trying not to disturb Miranda. The door opened to reveal Lavi. His arm was held up in a sling, but his face was bright and cheerful as always.

"Hiya Lenalee! How are you? Is your throat feeling better?"

"Er, yeah. I can hardly feel anything, really. I hope I'll be able to get out of here by tomorrow." Lavi nodded and glanced at the bed next to Lenalee's.

"Why is Miranda in here?"

"Shock. She didn't take the incident to well." Lavi hummed in understanding. "Why are you out? I don't think the Matron would just let you out while you have a broken arm." Lavi grinned.

"The old Panda got me out. He convinced her I had important bookman duties to attend to. Actually, apparently I did. I just got of the library. I got bored and decided to come see you, since Kanda didn't want to chat. He rambled on about meditating and stupid rabbits. Honestly, I think he has some sort of obsession with rabbits and beansprouts. He's always going on about them." Lenalee snorted and Lavi snickered playfully.

"What is Kanda doing now?"

"Like I said, he's meditating, although, I think he might be going to the training ground pretty soon. This is about the time he practices. What time is it, about 5:25? Yeah, he normally trains at 5:30." Lenalee was surprised how much Lavi knew about Kanda's schedule. Does he stalk him or something? Probably.

"Komui's being weird again."

"How so?" Lenalee asked.

"He went into the kitchen with Jerry about an hour or two ago, whispering something about dinner, and I haven't seen him since, but I heard some yelling in the kitchen and Jerry came out at one point covered in soot. Know anything about that?" Lenalee laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I asked him to have dinner with me a little while ago. I guess he's taken it upon himself to cook it himself. Should I be scared? He always used to burn the eggs for breakfast and the pancakes tasted liked smoke half the time. Don't even get me started on spaghetti. It tastes like worms." Lavi snorted.

"I believe it. Remember when he replaced Jerry's soba with his own, and Kanda went and poured all of Komui's potions out in the forest?"

"Yeah, weren't there some talking animals after that?"

"That's right, there was a pond that was turned entirely to coffee too. What was Komui planning to do with potions?"

"I honestly don't know. I've been too scared to ask."

"But he's your brother, he won't kill you for being curious. If I asked, he'd probably send a Komurin after me for trying to sabotage his work." Lavi rolled his eyes.

"I'm still too scared to hear what he does while not being supervised. My brothers a weird person."

"Just realizing that now?"

"No."

"I hope not. You'd have to be pretty dense to think your brother's normal."

"It's a good thing I'm not dense."

Suddenly, the door flung opened and Cross practically ran in. Lavi blinked for a second before questioning Cross.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn, this isn't where they keep the alcohol, is it?"

"Uh, no."

"Ugh, I really need some Whiskey. I haven't had any alcohol since last night." Cross leaned against the door frame, running his hands through his hair. He stopped to pull out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Matron will kill you if smoke in the infirmary." Lenalee pointed out.

"I don't care. I need it. Red really ticked me off this morning. I've been looking for the alcohol since. I've checked every single room I've come across, and the only place I could find some was the cafeteria, but the gay chef refused to give me any."

"Red?" Lenalee asked.

"Er, no one, Lenalee." Lavi answered for Cross. She looked suspiciously between Lavi and Cross. Cross was smirking and practically chuckling under his breath while Lavi was smiling very forcefully.

"Oh come on, Junior, what's wrong with her knowing?"

"Not now." Lavi muttered. Cross just rolled his eyes and blew out smoke from his mouth.

"So you guys don't know where some alcohol might be?"

"No, I've only seen Jerry and General Kloud drink some." Cross's eyes widened and he immediately turned around.

"Kloud! How could I have forgotten her?" Cross stalked out, leaving a cloud of smoke. He slammed the door and Lenalee turned on Lavi.

"Who's Red?" she demanded.

"No one important."

"I'll just ask Komui if you won't tell me."

"He won't tell you either. He doesn't know. Don't worry about it, I promise it's not anything important." Lenalee glared for a moment, but the she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But someday, you will tell me."

"Maybe." Lenalee seemed content with this answer and let the topic change.

"Cross really shouldn't insult Jerry like that. Did you hear what he called him?"

"Gay chef?"

"Exactly! That's so rude!"

"I know, everyone knows he's bisexual." Lenalee grabbed her book and flung it at Lavi's head.

"Ah! I'm just kidding! Yes, it was very rude. But of course, I wasn't kidding when I said Jerry is bisexual. He told me himself. He's very proud of it."

"I really don't want to know about Jerry's love life."

"Oh, but it's so interesting! Did you know he actually tried asking Reever out once? They didn't talk for a month after. Mostly because Reever was avoiding him so much. Jerry told me he got over him pretty quickly, but it was pretty funny to wave and see Reever freak out and run away."

"That's... something. I didn't know that. Come to think of it, I never really see Reever at the cafeteria. I thought he was just busy with work all the time, so I just missed him or something."

"Well, there's that too, but he usually asks Johnny to get him something. It's pretty funny actually. That's not the only person though, I heard about this one girl finder that Jerry-"

"I'm good! Like I said, I don't really need to hear about Jerry's love life." Lavi grinned and sat down on the chair next to Lenalee's bed.

"Okay, I'll stop. But he tells me all the news. Apparently, he's got superhuman hearing or something weird and he listens to all the conversations at the tables. There's this pair of finders that just recently got together, but then they found out they were step siblings. Their father was in an affair or something. It got really awkward after they found out, and they just drifted apart."

"Umm, that sucks? Why are you telling me this Lavi?"

"Because it's interesting? Why not?"

"Because it's private information maybe?"

"Eh, it's the talk of the finders anyway. Everyone knows about it. The exorcists are really out of the loop, actually. I think it's really fun to spend time with the finders. I actually ate lunch with two guys today, and we talked about the origins of Spain. They're like the history freaks of the finders, so I decided to make some friends." Lenalee just rolled her eyes and let Lavi keep talking. She really wished she hadn't thrown her book at Lavi. Now it was on the other side of the room...

 **Black Ark**

Allen spent the next three hours teaching Road how to play chess, under her request. At first, he was surprised when she asked him, and was willing to help her learn, but then the torture began. Road was a very impatient person. Every time he tried to explain the moves for each piece, she would question him about a million impossible situations. When they finally got to playing, she moved her pieces all over the board, completely disregarding the rules. Allen made her restart the game at least four times before he decided to play her way. The chess battle became less of a game, and more of a fight of wills, as they both tried to control each others actions with their powers. Eventually, Road was playing as Allen and Allen was playing as Road. They both made their pieces move to pointless spots, until the kings were just two spaces away from each other and all the other pieces, except one pawn each, were removed.

Allen stared at his king trying to figure out a way to lure Road to him so he could attack her. He was waiting for her to move when she spoke.

"I'm bored. Let's go play with Lero." Allen stared at her in shock. They were just one piece away from victory!

"But-"

"We've been playing for three hours. Come on, Al~len-kun, please?" Allen sighed and removed his king and pawn from the board.

"Fine. Where's Lero?"

"Probably with Millennie." Allen put away the discarded pieces and folded the board while Road skipped to the door. "Hurry up, Al~len!"

"I'm coming." Allen left the board and jar of pieces on the table and followed after Road. Road smiled when he walked over and jumped on his back.

"Piggyback ride!" Allen staggered for a moment as he got used to her weight, but he decided not to question it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Okay then. You're going to have to tell me where the Earl is. I don't know." Road rolled her eyes and pointed forward. Just go strait for a while and then turn left when we get to the green painting." Allen nodded, but he doubted he'd still find the right turn. Hopefully Road will point it out.

Luckily for Allen, Road did indeed point out each turn, but she snickered in his ear each time she said something.

"Would you like me to put you down?"

"What? No!"

"Then stop laughing at me! It's not like I want to be lost all the time!"

 **Sure you don't.**

"Shut up Neah." Road raised an eyebrow, but she broke out into laughter.

"You're so clueless, Al~len! I bet Neah just made fun of you, didn't he."

"No! Maybe..." Road laughed louder and Allen stopped walking. He let go of her, trying to drop her. Instead, Road wrapped her legs tightly around Allen's waist and squeezed her arms around his neck, effectively choking him.

"No! Don't drop me!" She squealed. Allen waited for a second before reluctantly putting his hands under her legs again.

"Okay, okay, please stop choking me!" Road loosed up, but she kept her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Well, that's what you get for letting go of me. Oh, look, that door down there is Millennie's room. Let's go." Allen continued walking, suddenly very aware of Road's closeness. When he made it to the Earl's door, he stopped in front of the door.

"Er, Road? Want to get off? We're here?"

"Eh? No, you're comfy. Come on, let's go in." Road grinned and leaned forwards, pushing Allen forwards.

"Come in kids!" The Earl called from inside. Allen sighed and let go of one of Road's legs to open the door. Stepping in, he began blushing due to the look the Earl had on his face while he began snickering at them.

"Well hello there! What are you two doing?" He asked with a glint in his glasses.

"Well, actually, Road just-"

"Allen-kun offered to carry me here like a gentleman! Isn't that sweet?"

"Wait, what?" Allen cried.

"Is that right? That's very... nice of you. Is there something you need to tell me?" The Earl looked to Allen specifically, and he just blushed harder. Road was shaking with laughter, but she managed to choke out some words.

"I wanted to play with Lero."

"Eh! But I don't wanna, lero! Earl-tama!"

"Hmm, I think that's a good idea. I need you to keep an eye on these kids."

"Huh? Why?" Allen asked, clueless.

 **Oh, stop being an idiot. Come on, you know what he's implying.**

 _'What? Am I in trouble or something?'_

 **Can you really not guess? Just think about it for a second.** Allen did just that, but he still didn't understand. Meanwhile, Road had fallen off his back and was rolling on the ground laughing at Allen's expression. The Earl was grinning madly, and Lero was flying around spouting out madness. Suddenly, something clicked for Allen. He jumped and backed away from the Earl and Road.

"Wha- No! I wouldn't do something like- like _that!_ Oh my G- What are you even thinking of? You weird pervert!" Allen backed himself into the wall, shaking his head furiously and trying to look anywhere but at Road.

 **Took you a while, didn't it? I didn't know you were such an idiot. What was the Earl supposed to think when you come in with Road wrapped around your waist and you're blushing like mad? Did you honestly not see that coming?**

 _'Of course not! I don't think of Road that way!'_

 **Uh-huh. Weren't you the one that kissed her and went on a date with her. You're already together, right?**

 _'No! That was all her! I didn't-'_ Allen gave up on protesting. He could practically feel Neah's smugness.

"Just shut up, alright? I don't need your input." Allen whispered to himself. He didn't notice the insane look on the Earl's face, but he did hear the strange tone in the Earl's voice when he spoke next.

"What did Neah say?"

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing important. Just... nothing." Allen blushed some more.

"Ne, Al~len-kun? What does Neah think of you and me?" Road asked. Allen looked at her in shock as Neah chuckled in his head.

 **I don't mind, just as long as I'm sleeping when you two get intimate.**

"WHAT? NEAH?!" Allen shouted aloud. The Earl and Road stared curiously at Allen's reaction.

"What did he say?" Road asked.

"Ah, well, he just ignored it. He didn't actually say anything." Suddenly, there was a sharp twinge of pain in his head. Allen unintentionally grabbed his head with both hands, trying to soothe it.

 **Don't lie, nephew.** Allen bit his lip, and grumbled lowly. Road was bubbling with laughter, and the Earl was wearing the biggest grin Allen had ever seen.

"Tell the truth, Allen-kun. I'd like to hear Neah's input." The Earl encouraged.

"Why do you guys want to know?" Allen demanded, still clutching his head.

"Because you're blushing so hard, Al~len-kun." Road replied. Allen flinched and tried to bring his face under his control, but Neah kept pulling up images of Road, like scenes from their date, or Road's extremely close face when she kissed him in the hallway.

 _'Stop it!'_ Allen hissed in his mind.

 **No. This is fun.**

"Hey Earl? How do you make annoying Noah in your head shut up? I bet you guys don't have a person chatting with you everyday."

"Oh? What is this "annoying Noah" saying?"

 **Oh please, are you really this stubborn?** Allen growled, but then suddenly he felt a tug at the back of his mind. Without warning, Allen felt his consciousness leave his body. He found himself watching through his eyes, but his body was suddenly not under his control. He saw from the corner of his eyes his skin turning to the ashen gray color of a Noah.

" **Since this boy is unimaginably stubborn, I decided to take over for a few seconds."**

 _'NEAH! Give me back my body! NOW!'_

 **Heh, no.**

" **To answer your question, Road, I don't mind if you two are together, I'll even encourage it, but I want to bee sleeping when you two get intimate and stuff. I really don't want to see that."**

"Intimate?! No, lero! Road-tama! You're so young! Allen is too, lero! Don't be so irresponsible!" Lero cried out, very distraught.

"Who said anything about getting intimate? Jeez Neah, you have a dirty mind. Besides Lero, I'm not actually twelve, you know that." Road reminded Lero. Lero ignored her comment and continued pining.

"It's nice to talk to you again Neah."

" **Ah yeah, hello Earl. It's a pleasure, I guess."**

"Oh, Neah! Is there something secret you can tell us about Allen-kun that he'll never admit or tell us about? Please?" Road begged, smiling mischievously.

" **Well, I can tell you that Allen actually is rather fond of you. He'll never admit it, but he thinks about you a lot. I would know, since I'm in his mind all the time. I also know the secret to his poker skills, but I think he'll stab me with Crown Clown if I tell you. Hmm, anything else? Oh, he's got some secret personality he tries to hide all the time. That one's pretty interesting. OH, did you guys know this kids an amazingly skilled clown? He was actually pretty famous as a kid, but I don't think anybody would remember him now. You should get him to perform for you. I watched him in a few of his memories."** Road grinned and started spinning around in circles, eventually collapsing happily on the floor. She was giggling crazily, her thoughts still set on the first sentence. The Earl had his head tilted, and he was looking at Allen curiously, as if seeing him in a new light.

"What about this secret personality?" He asked, intrigued.

" **Well, before he met Mana, he was this circus kid called R- Ow!"** Neah bent over suddenly, bringing his hand up to the back of his head. **"What the hell Nephew? How did you learn to do that?"**

 _'Don't you dare say anything about Red. I will find a way to kill you. I swear on Mana's grave you will be destroyed if you say one more word.'_ Neah cringed when Allen mentioned Mana's grave. This kid wasn't playing.

" **Okay, okay. So, never mind all that. Apparently he'll destroy me or something drastic if I say another word. You know what, I'm going to get back before he goes crazy. Be prepared, he about as angry as a snake. See ya later."** And with that prompt goodbye, Neah gave Allen's body back to Allen. Allen stumbled for a moment as he regained control of his body, his body going back to his white form.

"That asshole! I swear, if he dares to do that again, I will stab myself will Crown Clown and find a way to assure his death, so he'll never be able to reincarnate. I'll make him regret talking about me if that's the last thing I do!" Allen was hissing death threats to himself, ignoring the perplexed stares from the Earl, Road, and Lero.

"So, Allen-kun? You really do like me?" Road asked slyly. That was, evidently, the wrong time to mention that.

"Road, now is not the time. I will never talk to you again if you mention any of the things Neah said to me anyone ever. Just shut up, alright?"

"Now now, Allen-kun. Don't talk to Rodo like that. That was very rude. Please apologize." The Earl politely asked.

"Did I ask for your opinion? I'm going to my room, I don't really want to hear your nagging questions or any stupid pitiful looks."

"Pitiful, lero?" Lero murmured.

"Allen-kun, we're having a family meeting tonight at dinner. Make sure you come." The Earl called out.

"Whatever." Allen stalked out of the room and slammed the doors closed.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he so angry? Did you hear him yell at me? I didn't know Allen could even yell at someone! Well, I could see him yelling at Cross, but this is different! What did Neah do to make him so angry?"

"I'm wondering if this might have something to do with this secret personality. I'm rather curious."

"u really made him mad didn't you, but just as a favor to me don't ever talk about Red to him again only a couple people know about red and one of them is dead one of them is me, another is cross, and the lass is Neah. So please don't bring it up." Cooper said coming out from the corner of the room and want to find Allen.

"So there's a family meeting tonight?" Said Road after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Rodo."

"Who's coming?"

"Everyone. Well, everyone, if we can get Allen-kun to come to dinner tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll work on it!" Road cheered. She snatched Lero out of the air, and ran out of the Earl's room, going straight to Allen's room.


	26. Chapter 26

Road stood before Allen's door, knocking slowly. She was prepared to meet an angry Allen and a punch from Cooper for trying to talk to him so quicly, so she was surprised when Allen opened the door with a bright smile and calm greeting.

"Do you need something, Road?"

"Allen-kun? I'm just here to check on you. You were a little-" Road paused, trying not to trigger some bad reaction from Allen.

"Angry?" He asked. Road nodded and looked curiously at Allen's expression, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Eh, don't worry about that Road. I just got a little angry at Neah. Seriously, forget it." Allen grinned his famous smile, but Road could see right through it. He was obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"A little angry? Allen-kun, you were cursing him. Care to explain what you were angry about?" Allen's face darkened for a second, but then with a slight shake of his head, he went back to normal.

"Oh, nothing much. Wouldn't you be angry if someone took over your body so he could just spill all your secrets? It's okay, I'm over it." Road wasn't so sure, but she decided not to push it. Instead, a Cheshire grin split across her face.

"Ne, Allen-kun. Is what Neah said true?"

"What Neah said? Huh? About what?" Road just hummed and walked into his room, closing the door behind her. She plopped down on his bed and stared at Allen, who was still standing by the door.

"Road?" Road raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to realize what she was talking about. For a moment, Allen stared back, waiting for her to say something.

Road could tell the moment he realized her thoughts when his face lit up and flushed to a dark red.

"Oh, y-you mean... th-the thing N-Neah said." Allen stuttered, looking down. Road snickered.

"Maaaybeeee. Was he telling the truth?" Allen cringed.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say, well, er, y-ye-no, it wasn't actually, umm-" Allen mumbled at the floor.

"Hmmm?" Road pressed. While Allen continued muttering nonsense, Road got up from his bed and walked back over to the fidgeting Noah.

"Al~len-kun, I'm just messing with you. I already know it's true!" She reached out and patted his head.

"N-No! It's not true! Neah was just, just playing! Don't take it the wrong way, I don't really, I mean-" Allen kept denying everything, but Road just giggled and put her hand on his cheek.

"You're such a bad liar." Allen looked up from the floor, shock in his eyes. She could feel the heat coming off his face and she was trying to resist laughing madly at his completely red face. She could barely see his scar amidst all the red. She idly thought how pretty the color was.

"It's okay, Allen, I won't tell anyone. In return, you have to let me sleep with you every night." Allen jumped and scrambled a few steps back, only to run into the door. Road and Cooper couldn't resist the bout of laughter that erupted from their throats.

"Not like _that_! You're so funny!" Allen noticeably calmed down, but he still tried to keep his distance from Road. She smiled innocently, and stepped up close to Allen again, giving him no room to escape. Allen tried to look anywhere but at her, but she was right in front of his face.

"Agreed?" Allen quickly nodded.

"Good. Allen? Don't forget, we have a family meeting tonight! Do you want to head down now?" Road backed away and gave him space to breathe.

"What time do they normally start?"

"When everyone shows up. If we go now, we will probably be early."

"Alright." Allen agreed. He rubbed his cheek tiredly and shifted to his Noah form. Road guessed it was to hide the lingering blush. She slipped her hand into his and pulled him out the door they were standing in front of. While they walked to the dining room, Allen didn't bother to start a conversation and Road was humming her Heart song. Eventually, they stopped before a door and Road let go of his hand to push open the door.

"Wisely!" Road ran into the room and tackled a reading Noah. Allen looked around, surprised at the various people in the room. He vaguely remembered a few of them, but most were strangers.

"Road, get off me! I was reading." The white haired Noah insisted. Road frowned, but she pushed herself off his lap. She looked around the room and beamed at each person lounging about the room.

"Everyone's here! Why didn't Millennie tell me _everyone_ was coming?"

"But he did." Cooper said from behind her

"Really?" she asked

"Ah, Rodo, I'm sure I did." Road spun around to see the Earl coming in the room. He stopped behind Allen and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Right after Allen-kun left my room." Allen jumped at the contact, but then he looked down, remembering the incident. Road put her finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Oh! I didn't think you meant everyone in the family!"

"I did." The Earl took his hand off Allen's shoulder and wobbled over to his chair. "Allen-kun, I don't think you've met everyone here." The Earl sat down in his chair and gestured for everyone to sit down. "We'll do introductions once everyone is here. I believe we're still waiting on Sheryll, Jasdevi, and Tyki, no?" Road nodded and pulled Allen over to a chair next to her. For the next few minutes, Road chattered at her various family members. The first person to show up was Tyki.

"Ah, I didn't think I'd be late. Hello everyone." Road waved excitedly and Wisely nodded a greeting. No one else but the Earl seemed to acknowledge his presence. Allen was too busy studying the people he'd never met. He was constantly being distracted by a cloaked figure sitting between Lulubell and a man with fluffy black hair that looked bored out of his mind.

The cloak was black and white with stripes running diagonally across the front. On top of the hood was a fluffy white ball that reminded Allen of Tiedoll's hair. No matter how hard Allen looked, he could find the man's face amidst the folds of the cloak. The man, well, he guessed it was a man, hadn't spoken a word since Allen arrived either.

Another person he peeked at was a tall man with large triangle earrings. Allen noticed him lick his lips every few seconds, and his tongue was unnaturally bumpy and pointed. Allen shuddered and decided to stop studying the other Noah and just wait for the introductions.

Jasdevi came in then, dramatically shoving the door open while pointing guns at the other's head. They surveyed the room and then stomped over to two empty chairs, sitting between the bored man and the creepy Noah with the long tongue.

Looking around, Allen realized there were two empty chairs, but there was only one person missing. He was going to voice his question, when he remembered they lost Skinn in the fight on the Ark. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to bring that up, he kept quiet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone staring intently at him. He turned his head slightly to see it was Wisely, who was sitting at the end of the table opposite of the Earl. Said Noah turned away quickly, but Allen could see a slight smirk on his face. It occurred to him the Wisely could read minds, and he realized what Wisely must have been doing. A spark of anger flashed through his mind, but he didn't act on it. It was likely most of the Noah didn't trust him.

Cooper then walked up to Wisely and whispered something to him and it made Wisely's eyes widen and then he nodded and Cooper walled back to where he was before witch was behind Allen

Sheryll finally walked through the doors, looking exhausted, but he immediately perked up at the sight of his daughter.

"Road, my darling! Daddy's back from work! Did you miss me? I'm so sorry I'm late, pumpkin, I got caught up in a horribly droll meeting." Road giggled and nodded understandingly.

"Time for dinner, Daddy!" Sheryll practically melted at her words. He dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball and rolled to his chair next to Tyki while squealing happily. Eventually, he straightened out and stood up, brushing dust off his suit. He calmly sat in is chair, despite the blood that was started dripping down his nose.

"Er, Sheryll?" Tyki started. "You've got a bit of blood coming from your nose." Sheryll smiled warmly and pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"Yes, yes. My Road is just so cute! I'm so lucky to have the cutest girl in the world as my daughter! Don't worry, I love you too Tyki. You don't have to feel left out." Tyki leaned away from Sheryll, practically leaning into Allen who was on his other side.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's start some quick introductions for Allen-kun here." The Earl pointed to a tough-looking man who was sitting next to Sheryll.

"Mercym." He grumbled. The next was Wisely, who said nothing since Allen already knew him.

"Fiddler." Said the man with the strange tongue. He grinned crazily, and Allen spotted sharpened teeth, although they weren't as sharp as Krory's. The Earl skipped the twins and pointed to the bored looking man. He twirled a lock of hair that had two white stripes that contrasted against his fluffy black hair.

"I'm Tryde." he announced. "And that's Mightra." He pointed his thumb at the man beside him; the cloaked Noah Allen was curious about.

"These are the Noah that just recently awakened. Just before we visited you and dear Alma-kun last." Allen nodded, remembering the incident with Alma and Kanda just a couple weeks before. At least he wasn't the only new one.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Wisely added. He was staring Allen down with the smirk Allen had seen earlier. Maybe he hadn't gotten over the punch to the eye Allen had delivered when they first met.

"No, I haven't. That hurt like crap." Wisely growled. Allen tilted his head, confused when he realized what had happened.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't read my mind."

"Why would I ever do that? I'm not rude enough to invade people's privacy."

"You just did!" Allen shouted. He decided he didn't like this guy.

"The feeling's mutual." Allen just sighed and relaxed in his chair, ignoring the other Noah. The Earl watched on with amusement.

"Try reading Allen's mind again and I will make you go throw hell." Cooper threatened him

"Now, now. We're family, let's all get along. Akuma? Bring out dinner!" Immediately, fourteen Akuma maids came in the room supporting trays of food. Allen grabbed a napkin and covered his eye as it reacted. Thankfully, nobody seemed to pay much attention to it.

" _That's a really bothersome ability, isn't it?"_ Allen snapped his head to Wisely and narrowed his eyes.

 _'I wish you wouldn't do that.'_

" _I can't help it. You're rather fun to mess with."_ Allen sighed in exasperation and decided to pay attention to the food that was being set down in front of him. He could feel Wisely's eyes staring at him and it greatly unnerved him.

 _'Please stop.'_

" _Not until you answer my questions."_ Allen raised an eyebrow.

 _'Go on.'_

" _Are you really here on your own will?"_

 _'Surprisingly, yes.'_ Wisely pondered his answer and he took this chance to start eating. He took the bloody napkin off his eye, setting it in his lap. When it deactivated, Wisely asked his next question.

" _When did you get that curse?"_ Allen gritted his teeth and held his fork in front of his mouth, unmoving.

 _'That's not your business.'_

" _I'll just search your mind if you don't tell me."_

 _'That's nice of you.'_ Allen took a bite of his food before answering. _'I tried to bring my foster father back and he cursed me.'_ He didn't bother looking to see Wisely's reaction, but instead continued eating. Luckily for him, Wisely was silent.

" _That's interesting. So, what's your relationship with Road?"_ Allen flinched and spit his food out in surprise. Everyone stopped eating to look at him.

"The hell?!" He looked at Wisely like he was insane.

"I'm just curious." Allen frowned and ignored him.

"What? What did he say Allen-kun?" Road asked curiously.

"Nothing." Road frowned and then turned to Wisely. Wisely smiled and shook his head at her.

"Why not?"

"It's private." For a second, Allen was thankful Wisely wasn't telling. Road would probably start pestering him for hours on end.

"What is it Shounen?" Tyki asked. Allen glared at Tyki before returning to his food. Wisely was laughing quietly while staring intently at Allen.

"Come on Wisely, tell me!"

 _'Why is Road so curious?'_ Allen asked himself.

Since Wisely wasn't telling, and obviously Allen wasn't, Road gave up and went back to gloomily eating her food. It wasn't over yet, she'd figure out what Wisely said to make Allen freak out.

When Road returned to her seat a gun shot was heard as Cooper put a bullet throw Wisely's arm but it healed almost instantly and was ignored like it was a normal thing to be shot by Cooper.

For most of dinner, the table was quiet, but at one point Jasdero and Devitto started arguing about something pointless. It was Tyki who had to calm them down, since no one was bothering to stop them. Of course, then the twins turned on him and came close to actually shooting him with their guns when the Earl finally interrupted.

Eventually everyone was finished, except for Allen who was finishing off his twenty-ninth plate of meatloaf. Once it was licked clean, the Akuma maids came and cleaned up the empty plates. While keeping his eye covered, Allen leaned over and asked the maids to fill three bags of Mitarashi Dango and send them to his room.

Cooper then stabbed one of the Akuma with crown clown absorbing its soul.

"Are we all ready for the meeting?" The Earl asked. Everyone nodded so the Earl clapped his hands together. "Then let's get started!"

"So everyone, as you can see, we have a new member with us today. Allen Walker, the fourteenth Noah." Everyone looked in Allen's direction for a few moments, but their gazes were returned to the Earl without comment.

"Now we are just waiting for our 8th disciple, Wrath. It has been several months, so his reincarnation should be appearing soon. I will be sending lookouts for him once we feel his transformation start. Do we have any volunteers?" Everyone was silent and unmoving, but Tryde looked around and landed his gave on Mightra.

"Me and Mightra will go."

"Good, good. Now that that's settled, Lero!" The Earl called. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then the pink umbrella flew into the room from the vents.

"Yes, lero?"

"You need to be here for the meetings too." Lero teared up and flew to the Earl.

"Thank you Earl-tama, lero! I'm so happy!" The Earl chuckled and patted Lero's head.

"The time has come my family for us to move on to the next step of the plan." Road squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes, my family, we will soon attack the exorcists. We have already weakened them. I am under the impression three of their exorcists are injured at the moment and one was just recently killed."

"Well, one of them heals unnaturally quickly. He's probably already healed." Allen interrupted. The Earl smiled at him.

"let's see how well he heals without a head." Cooper said with a demonic smile on his face.

"Yes, Yuu Kanda's power is quite a nuisance. I'm going to assign an exorcist to each of you. We will attack in three days, unless we find Wrath within that time. We have to give him time to adapt as a Noah. This goes for you as well Allen. Tyki-pon and Waisuri-kun will be training you the next few days on how to manipulate your dark matter." Tyki looked to the Earl in shock and Wisely grimaced.

"Earl, what are we supposed to teach him? We don't know his powers and I don't think I can train someone!" Tyki insisted.

"Lulubell has been the one to train all of you and it's about time she takes a break, correct? I'm sure you're perfectly capable. Wisely will be their to assist you." Wisely scowled, but didn't comment. Allen shuddered. What would it be like spending three days with Wisely and Tyki?

"Millennie, can I help? I wanna help!"

"Rodo, I'm sure Tyki-pon and Waisuri-kun have it under control." Road slumped in her chair and frowned at her lap. The Earl chuckled, but didn't add anything to the topic.

"You three will be meeting in the backyard tomorrow morning to begin Allen-kun's training." He looked pointedly at the three Noah before turning to other matters.

"Now, let's assign Exorcists. Rodo, your targets are Lavi Junior and Bookman. I don't have much against the Bookman clan, but I need you to destroy their innocence. Killing them is optional. Allen-kun, your target is Lenalee Lee. Tyki-pon, I'd like for you to go after Cross. He's been a thorn in my side for too long. Sheryll, your target is Noise Marie. Mercym, you will be going after Winters Socalo. Wisely, your target will be Froi Tiedoll. Fiddler, yours is Yuu Kanda. Jasdevi, Your target is Arystar Krory and Miranda Lotto. Tryde, you and Mightra will be searching for Wrath at this time, so I will not assign you a target. Lulubell, you will be attacking Kloud Nine. Finally, Cooper u can kill whoever you however you want and can take their innocents power" The twins snickered to themselves when their targets were assigned and Road was grinning like a Noah, but otherwise, hardly anyone had reacted to their assigned exorcist. Allen was thinking to himself what to do. He couldn't afford to fail this time.

 _'Neah, if I give you control of my body, will you kill Lenalee for me?'_

 **Why, too scared to do it yourself?** Allen bristled.

 _'NO, I just don't want to fail my job. Last time, she got away and I can't let that happen this time._

 **Don't worry, that was just because Cross intervened. This time, he'll be too busy fighting Mikk. You can do it Nephew and if not you have Cooper to do it.** Neah Reassured. Allen nodded slowly. He honestly really wanted to do it. She was the one who called him a monster. He wanted to be the one to kill her anyway. Neah was right, Cross wouldn't interrupt this time.

"That's some scary thoughts, boy." Allen scowled at Wisely who was looking at his head.

"Would you stop that! Do you know how annoying your are?"

"I can't help you shout every time you think."

"I do not!"

"See, you're even shouting now." Allen glared, unamused.

"Because you're a prick." He muttered. Wisely laughed at Allen's expression.

"Fine, fine. Go back to you murderous thoughts, I'll keep to myself." Wisely waved his hand passively. Meanwhile, the rest of the table was looking between the two of them.

"Wahhhhh! Wisely, I want your power! I can't read Allen-kun's mind!" Road whined.

"It's a good thing too." Allen murmured.

"That's enough children. Allen-kun, I expect you to be nice to your new family members. That goes for you too, Waisuri-kun." Allen crossed his arms like a child, but nodded reluctantly. Wisely smiled and stared at Allen.

For the rest of the meeting, Wisely continued to stare at Allen. Allen almost snapped and left the room, but he waited until the meeting was officially over to leave the room.

When the meeting was finally over, Allen stood up and stalked to the door. Unfortunately, Road ran after him and jumped on his back, demanding another piggy back ride. Right in front of Wisely.

" _So you are in a relationship."_ Allen fervently wished he block his mind.

With all the dignity he could muster while carrying a twelve year old on his back, Allen trudged off.

"Where to, Road?"

"Your room!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The funeral was short, and few people came. All the exorcists were there, along with the science department and a few finders, including the two people Chaoji joined the order with. If anyone was taking Chaoji's death hard, those two were.

Kanda was forced to come, but not without a fight. It took a combined force of Lavi and Komui to steal Mugen and drag Kanda out of his room and to the funeral. Kanda spent most of his time brooding in a dark corner, waiting impatiently for his sword to be returned. Lavi walked over to bother Kanda, but he paused when he noticed the look on his face.

"Yuu? Are you... smiling?" Lavi asked, dumbstruck.

"Che. No." He spat. Lavi still swore he'd seen a smirk on Kanda's face just seconds before.

"Why were you smiling?" Lavi asked.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were, Yuu-chan. Come on, tell me. Is it a girl? Or maybe a guy. That's fin, you know. I won't judge you if you're gay." Lavi cringed at the glare he received and he had to jump back to avoid being kicked harshly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Seriously though, why were you smiling?" Kanda said nothing, but Lavi's keen ears picked up a mumble.

"What was that?"

"I never like the bastard." Kanda growled. Lavi stared for a moment, trying to figure out what Kanda meant. Then, something clicked. Lavi sweat-dropped.

"Er, Kanda, that's a bit rude to say at someone's funeral."

"Che. I told him he wouldn't last a month."

"He did last a month! He lasted eight months, actually."

"Whatever. Give me Mugen, now." Lavi grimaced, and reluctantly nodded. The funeral was over anyway. Lavi walked away, beckoning Kanda to follow. When they reached a window adorned with heavy curtains, Lavi reached inside and pulled Mugen out from the folds of fabric. Kanda snatched his sword from Lavi's hands and stalked off. Lavi sighed. He didn't think Kanda was actually heartless enough to smile at someone's funeral. Lavi went back to the commons room where the other exorcists retired to after the funeral was over.

"Kanda went back to his room." Lavi announced. A few people nodded, but no one responded with words. Lenalee and Miranda were sitting next to each other on a couch, crying silently together. Krory, Timothy, and Marie were standing awkwardly beside or in front of the crying ladies. Lavi looked around and saw Bookman sitting in a chair reading some dusty novel that Lavi would probably be forced to read and memorize in the near future. Lavi joined the group, but within minutes, he was bored. Luckily for him, Komui walked in holding a folder.

"Hello everyone. Are we holding together?" Komui asked. His question didn't really need to be answered, though, because he could see the two girls still shaking on the couch and the sad faces on the other exorcists.

"Eh, we'll get better." Lavi smiled. "What do you have there Komui?"

"Well, I'm afraid I need two exorcists to go on a mission. Lavi, you're arm is still broken and Lena still needs to rest and regain her strength. I'm considering putting Kanda and Marie on the job. Would you mind Marie?"

"No but good luck getting Kanda on board."

"I'm sure he'll agree, he's not one to pass up a mission. Speaking of, I guess I'll go convince him now."

"I'll come with you." Komui nodded and Marie followed him out of the room.

"Ugh, I would give anything for a mission right now. I'm so bored."

"Lavi, you need to lay low for a bit."

"I know, Krory-kins, but I'm _boooored_. I wish Allen-kun were here so I could tease him." Lavi whispered the last part so no one would hear.

"Me too. I've been training with Master Socalo for the past few weeks and I haven't gotten any real missions in weeks! Tsukikami is pretty bored too, I think, right?" Timothy looked up at nothing for a few seconds before nodding. Lavi raised his eyebrow at the sight, but he didn't comment. He knew that there really was a personified innocence there, but it was pretty weird seeing someone talk to supposedly nothing.

"How about you and me go to the cafeteria." Lavi suggested. "Jerry's always got something fun to do." Timothy grinned and ran out the door with Lavi trailing behind. Now Krory was left with the two girls. He started to fidget and silence pressed against his ears.

"Er-" Krory started before Lenalee interrupted.

"I have to go make coffee for the Science department. Do you want to came help me Miranda?"

"I'd only mess up." Miranda protested sadly.

"Non-sense. Let's go. Thanks for staying with us Krory-san. Sorry if we're keeping you from doing things." Lenalee apologized.

"Oh no! I'm happy I could, um, stay with you. I didn't really have anything better to do. Um, you girls go ahead, I'll go with Lavi and Timothy to the cafeteria to make sure they don't make too much of a mess." Miranda giggled.

"Good idea."

"See ya later, Bookman!" Lenalee called. Bookman didn't reply, but continued to read quietly. Krory left the room after the girls did and made his way to the cafeteria. When he arrived, he could see smoke pouring out from the kitchen and sprinklers were raining down.

"Too late." He mumbled. Rushing to the kitchen, he pushed the door open to see Lavi and Timothy waving wet cloths at a flaming oven.

"What happened here?" Krory yelled.

"Jerry-san went to go get some extra sugar because we were going to make cookies, so we decided to pre-heat the oven. Apparently, there was already something in there and we turned up the temperature all the way. The oven caught on fire and we tried pouring some olive oil to put it out, but then the fire just got bigger!" Timothy exclaimed. Krory gaped at their idiocy.

"You poured oil on it?! Lavi, I though you were a bookman! Where's your sense?"

"I didn't know it was olive oil until it was too late! Can you help up put out the fire before Jerry comes back? Grab a bowl and fill it with water!" Lavi shouted urgently. Krory groaned and ran to the sink, grabbing a dirty bowl off the top. Once it was filled with water, he warned the other two to get back and he dumped the water on the fire. The water sizzled, and put out a section of the fire, but there were still two burning spots. Krory rushed back to the sink and refilled the bowl three times before the fire was finally out. The floor was now a big puddle and the ceiling was charred and black. The oven was melted and hardly recognizable. Whatever was in the oven was now a charred mess and completely unrecognizable.

"How did you two manage to catch the oven on fire in under a minute?" Krory questioned. Lavi chuckled nervously and Timothy dropped to his knees on the floor, tired and hot.

"Wasn't that fun, little guy?" Lavi asked Timothy. For a second, Timothy said nothing but than he grinned."

"Totally." Krory groaned and grabbed Lavi and Timothy by their collars, dragging them out of the charred kitchen and into the lunch room. When Krory let go, Jerry skipped into the room with a large bag of sugar over his shoulder.

"Hey there boys! Whatcha doin'?" Lavi and Timothy cringed while Krory sighed.

"They caught your kitchen on fire." Jerry's large smile stayed in place, but the corners began to twitch. He slowly lowered the bag to the floor and carefully walked to the kitchen door. He walked in and there was silence for a few moments. The few people eating at their tables were watching and waiting for a reaction. Eventually, a loud wail sounded from the kitchen and sobs could be heard.

" **My kitchen! Nooooo! My gorgeous oven too! NOOO!** " Timothy glanced at Lavi and they both bit their lip. After lots of yells and many sniffles, Jerry came out looking calm again and happy.

"It's fine boys, you didn't mean to. Luckily for you, I have another oven that we can use for our cookies. Let's get baking!"Jerry cheerfully grabbed the heavy bag of sugar and went back inside the kitchen. Lavi and Timothy warily followed while Krory and the eating finders gaped at the events.

"Did Jerry-san actually let them off the hook?"

"Did you hear the sobbing? I bet he's really mad."

"Jerry-san's so nice, I bet it takes a lot of effort to be as sweet as him."

"I hope someone will be able to fix up Jerry's kitchen."

"How bad do you think the damage was?"

"I wonder if I can have some of those cookies."

The finders were murmuring to each other about the incident and Krory was slowly regaining his composure. Instead of following the other two exorcists into the kitchen to make cookies, he left to go find Komui to see if he could join then mission too. He needed a break from these crazy people he worked with.

 **The Black Ark**

The morning after the meeting, Allen was woken up early by Road jumping on his bed.

"Come on, Al~len-kun, You've got to go to training today. Wisely, Cooper and Tyki are already there. You need to hurry, or else Wisely will be mean to you all day." Allen groaned, but sat up anyway, rubbing his face.

"Alright Road, leave the room so I can get dressed." Road smirked and didn't move.

"But I'm perfectly fine with waiting right here. Go ahead, you can get dressed, I won't bother you." Allen felt his face turn pink, but he glared at Road until she reluctantly got up and left the room. Allen quickly got dressed into tight clothes similar to the ones he wore at the Asian Branch when he was trying to regain his arm. The tank top clearly showed his innocence arm, but Allen didn't really think anyone would care.

When he walked of the room, Road was standing by his door, leaning against the wall. She quickly surveyed his outfit, before smiling and grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall.

"Come on, the backyard's this way." Allen was pulled along ruthlessly, until they finally made it to the backyard where Allen and Road had played Tag together. Allen cringed at the memory, but he shook it from his head and observed the area now. The sky was up in the sky, since it was never night time in the Ark, and Tyki and Wisely were sitting on the grass lazily. Cooper was standing on a platform of ice above them looking down at the ground as if expecting something to happen. When Allen walked outside with Road, Tyki looked up and stared at Allen, his mouth falling open slightly. He snapped out of his haze when he heard Wisely start to chuckle evilly at Tyki.

"Don't forget I can read your thoughts, Tyki."

"Yeah, and I wish you wouldn't."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates it when he does that." Allen commented. Road giggled and let go of Allen's hand, moving out of the way to go sit by the back door.

"Well, let's forget my annoying powers for a moment and get started on this training thing. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get it over with." Allen nodded and joined the on the grass.

"First thing we need to do is figure out the extent of your powers. If you open your mind and let me in, I can see them for myself."

 **I can just tell them.**

"Neah can just tell you them." Allen translated. But instead of giving a response, Wisely dove into his mind. Tyki watched Allen cringe and then suddenly an eye appeared on his forehead and Allen went still.

"So?" Tyki asked.

"Just a moment. The kid's stubborn. Even though he shouldn't have any control, he's not letting me see anything." Wisely pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Ah, it's Neah and Cooper. their rather protective of the little one." Tyki watched intently as Wisely had a mental war with Neah and Cooper. Eventualy, Wisely rolled his eyes, and relaxed.

"Fine, Fine." Tyki looked over to see the eye on Allen's head fade away. His skin darkened to the Noah gray and the stigma appeared in his flesh. When he opened his eyes, his irises were molten gold.

" **Like I said, I can just tell you. Oh, shut up Allen, this is easier."** Tyki looked at Allen like he was crazy until Road ran forward and tackled the boy from behind.

"Neah!" Tyki's eyes widened when he realized this was Neah himself, and not Allen.

" **Yes, now get off Road. Anyway, instead of invading my nephew's privacy, I can just tell you myself what my powers are. You really are a bit drastic, Wisely."**

"Just get on with it."

" **Allen can use hypnosis and can resonate with object using sound. He can also manipulate the ark, but that's less of a skill, but more of a granted power."**

"What do you mean by resonating with objects?" Tyki asked.

"By singing, for example, he can use objects around them and move or control them. If he wanted to resonate with the grass, the right pitch will cause it to grow or die or be used as a weapon. He can also cause a rock to crack or the wind to blow faster." Cooper said after he jumped down from his platform of ice.

"That's a lot of stuff!" Neah grinned smugly.

" **Well, yes, I'm not some weak little extra Noah, as so many of you may think. Anyway, is that all you need to know?"**

"Yes, I suppose." Wisely replied.

" **Well then, I'll be keeping an eye on you two. Don't strain Allen, he is kind of important to me."** Wisely rolled his eyes as the gray skin faded away and the stigma receded back into Allen's head.

"Ugh, I hate it when he does that."

"Well, you could have just let me into your mind, and you wouldn't have to do that." Wisely muttered.

"No way. You'd do more than just figure out my powers." Wisely waved his hand in denial, while Allen glared.

"Moving on! We know you can also control dark matter; every Noah can. So I think we'll start with that, since it's something Tyki and I are more familiar with." And so, the training began. Road watched as Wisely instructed and Cooper was forced to be Allen's dummy. Unfortunately for him, he could not phase through Dark Matter by copying Tyki's power, since it wasn't of this world, so he was made to take every hit from Allen.

First, he was the target for tiny balls of dark matter, and then he had to be burned not that he could be burned but they thought that they would see if it would work, and then eventually, he was allowed to fight back, but not at his full strength. After several hours had passed, and the sun was almost an hour away from setting, Allen was fighting against Cooper in a dangerous battle at 70% strength. The whole time, Wisely watched with a trace of pride as Allen learned how to dodge and attack. When Allen was standing on the ground, breathing heavily and halfheartedly fighting, Wisely called of the fight. Allen fell over on his chest in exhaustion and Cooper was a bit sweaty but not much more than that.

Road skipped over to Allen and helped him up.

"Let's go get some dinner, Al~len-kun. You're done for the day." Allen tiredly followed her back to the mansion, while Tyki, Cooper and Wisely began discussing his progress. Road had to constantly balance him, since he kept stumbling or falling over. Luckily, Allen was short, so she pulled his left arm over her shoulder and put her arm around his waist and helped him to the dining room. Just before they made it, Allen tripped over a rug and pulled Road down with him.

When they fell, Road landed on her back, and Allen fell right on top of her. Road had trouble breathing for a second, but she forgot her troubles when she realized what position they were in. Allen was completely lax, his face buried in her shoulder, and his body was pressed against hers. His left hand was under the small of her back. Road started to giggle crazily when Allen came to his senses.

"How did I end up on th-" Allen started, but then he was cut short when he felt Road beneath him. He pushed against the ground to prop himself up, but he still felt too tired to push himself off completely. Road grinned at his red face and lifted her hand up to his cheek.

"This is a bit sudden, wouldn't you say?" She snickered. Allen somehow turned even redder, and, finally gaining his strength, rolled away from her. Road sat up and watched Allen nervously stutter apologies.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. In fact, you should fight Cooper more often." Allen's apologies died down as he struggled to stand up. Road laughed some more before going over and pulling him up. Allen was suddenly very conscious of the arm that was snaking around his waist.

It was like this that they walked into the dining room, where everyone was already waiting at the table, even Tyki, Cooper and Wisely, who had evidently taken a different way.

"Ah, you're here. Come, sit down." The Earl spoke. Allen let go of Road and led himself to his chair, while Road skipped ahead, a devious smile on her face. The Earl took notice of her smile and questioned her.

"Well, in the hall, Allen-kun f-"

"I promised her I'd take her to a candy store some time and buy her all the candy she wants." Allen interrupted. Road glanced at him and smiled brightly while Allen leaned back in his chair, hoping he'd be able to conjure some money from a gamble with Tyki maybe.

"Is that so? That's very kind of you, Allen-kun." The Earl said, but he seemed to understand there was something else going on. Especially when Wisely, and Cooper started laughing hysterically after looking at Road. Road grinned at thair laughter and Allen, catching on, started to blush, but he quickly looked down so no one would see.

"What is it, dearest Waisuri-kun?" The Earl asked. Wisely just shook his head, as his mouth was busy laughing. The Earl waited for him to calm down before asking again.

"It's nothing much, Earl, if you're really that curious, I'll tell you later, but for now, let's get on with dinner. We've been waiting for these children for too long." The Akuma maids came into the room bearing trays of mouthwatering food. Allen almost forgot to cover his eye before blood got everywhere, but Road reminded him as an Akuma came near. Not before he heard the voice of it's soul.

" _Can you see me? I'm here! Please, PLEASE! It hurts, I can't do this! YOU CAN SEE ME! Help..."_ Allen froze and stared at the soul before slowly shaking his head. He quickly covered his eye that went haywire at the sorrowful screams. Allen felt like crying, but instead he turned away and waited for the Akuma to leave and by leave he meant stabbed in the back by Cooper. Did they not feel their own souls pain? Maybe they did, but they were really good at hiding it. Allen's eye didn't calm until all the Akuma was down the hall. He slowly took the napkin off his eye when he felt it deactivate. Allen pretended he couldn't feel the stares coming from the other Noah around the table. He only acknowledged Road, to assure her he was fine.

"How was Allen-kun's first day of training?" The Earl looked to Wisely.

"Fine, I suppose. He's practically mastered control over the dark matter, and tomorrow, we'll be starting on his personal powers, though those will be a bit harder to work with. I have a feeling the fourteenth will be trying to assist us once we get started."

"Well of course he is." Allen scoffed. "They are his powers after all." Wisely scowled at Allen.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I want him getting in the way of my training." Tyki frowned at that, but he decided not to tell Wisely he was supposed to be helping too.

"You are, Tyki, Allen needs someone to practice on as not many things can really hurt Cooper."

"Why don't we trade places tomorrow then?"

"No, nothing would get done." Tyki grumbled to himself, but he decided not to argue with Wisely, who'd probably never get into a fight willingly.

"Good choice." Wisely winked at Tyki, who growled at Wisely for reading his mind.

"I'll check in tomorrow during training to see how it's going." The Earl finished.

 **Later**

"So what was it that you saw in Road's mind?" The Earl asked, his voice brimming with curiosity. Wisely chuckled and showed the scene in the Earl's mind. To top it off, he showed other intimate times with Road he'd skimmed off of Allen's memory. The Earl was grinning madly and he reached for a handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

"Beautiful. Rodo must be estatic."

"She not the only one excited he's here." Wisely said. The Earl tilted his head and let Wisely plant another scene in his mind. It was a varied collection of Tyki's thoughts and the multiple times he blushed at the younger Noah. The Earl chuckled when he watched Tyki blush madly at Allen earlier that day when Allen came out with his training attire.

"This is interesting. I'm afraid Tyki-pon is getting a bit desperate. To challenge Rodo for one of her dolls..." The Earl laughed heartily before grinning at Wisely.

"Thank you. You should head to bed now."

"Yes sir." Wisely responded. He strode out of the room with a smug smile on his face. He might just have to tell the whole clan about Allen and Road's relationship. Seeing Allen's reaction would be the funniest thing. He was feeling a bit bored...


	28. Chapter 28

**MM: By the way guys I have a pole going on to pick where I shove Cooper next**

 **Cooper: Why do you do this to me**

 **MM: because I can and another thing I need to know what you people think so can you pleas review or send me a PM to tell me what to do**

 **Chapter 28**

Allen grumbled loudly as his bed bounced him wildly into the air. His eyes flew open when he landed back on the bed after being bounced multiple feet into the air. Looking around, he found himself floating with his bed about five feet off the floor.

"AH!" He shouted, shocked. From below him, a girl giggled.

"Road!" Allen looked down and realized he was trapped in one of Road's dice that she used on Lenalee and Chaoji when they were on the Ark. "Let me down!"

"Don't worry, Al~len-kun! I was just waking you up!" Road smiled innocently and dropped Allen and the bed on the ground without warning. When they hit the ground, Allen rolled off and fell on the ground. Road skipped over and bent down to look curiously at Allen's twitching form.

"Are you ready to go to practice?" Allen worked very hard on retaining his control by breathing deeply and not think about how great it would be to throw Road through the wall at that moment.

Eventually, Allen sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, let's go." Allen sighed. Road smiled and pulled him off the floor. Road left the room and let Allen get dressed. This time, Allen decided not to wear his training outfit he'd worn yesterday, but instead out on a black button up linen shirt and black casual slacks. He left the room and found Road humming in the hall, waiting for him. She looked up and grabbed his hand, pulling him off to the back yard where Tyki, Cooper and Wisely were waiting.

"Good morning Shounen." Tyki scanned Allen's outfit and seemed a bit disappointed in his choice, but he made no mention of it.

"Morning Tyki, Cooper, Wisely." Allen responded. Road let go of Allen's hand and went to find Lero so she could be entertained while she watched Allen train.

"Alright boy, first we're going to review what you learned yesterday. Tyki, if you will?" Wisely gestured to the open yard, pointing Allen and Tyki to it. Reluctantly, Allen trudged to meet with Tyki.

Standing opposite of each other, they tensed into a battle position while Allen tried to fight off a yawn. With out a warning, Tyki lunged forward while holding a monstrously large Tease. Just Tyki reached him, Allen jumped to the left and twisted to face Tyki's back. Using his Dark Matter, he threw a ball of black flames at Tyki legs, hoping to slow him. Tyki used his powers to fly up into the air and avoid the flames that were now devouring the grass.

"No fair!" Allen shouted. Tyki smirked and dropped from the air. He sunk passed the ground and Allen was left searching for a sign of his whereabouts. For a moment, nothing moved, but then Tyki flew up from the ground and grabbed Allen's legs. He formed a ball of black matter in his hands and pressed it on Allen's calf. Allen howled and fell over while Tyki phased out of the ground and watched smugly as Allen struggled to stand up.

Tyki lunged forward, planning on pinning Allen to the ground, but Allen rolled out of the way and watched Tyki crash into the ground before getting the chance to phase through it. Allen stood up and black vines emerged from his palms. Pushing his hands out, the vines sprung forward and wrapped around Tyki's head. Allen lifted him up and quickly slammed him into the ground.

"Woo! Go Allen-kun!" Road appeared with Lero and called from the sidelines. Allen turned around to smile, but then Tyki smashed into his back while he was distracted. Allen fell over on his stomach struggled to get away, but Tyki was gripping his wrists and sitting on his legs.

Tyki whistled and a cloud of Tease flew out from his chest, darting the Allen. Eight Tease flew to each of Allen's arms and bit hard, drawing blood. Allen flinched tried to shake them off, but their teeth were buried deeply in his skin. Suddenly he went still and smirked. Tyki looked down in confusion, and was about to ask Allen what was wrong, when Allen's signature flames burst out from every surface of his body. Tyki leaped up and the Tease disintegrated in the heat.

"Shounen! Don't destroy all my Tease!" Allen laughed and sat up. He glanced at his right arm and could feel the skin re-knitting itself, but he grimaced at the stinging pain in his left arm. His cuts from Road when they were playing tag were still there, and now he had eight rows of teeth marks marring his arm. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much of a bother. After assessing his damage, Allen stood up and created two crackling balls of Dark Matter. Before throwing them at Tyki, he quickly hummed a small melody that made Tyki freeze in his place. Allen heard Neah chuckle in his head as the thrust the Dark Matter at Tyki's head and chest. The moment they made contact, Allen let go of Tyki's mind and watched the older Noah be knocked backwards by a large explosion.

Tyki groaned when he landed in the top of a tree and he reached to rub his sore head.

"I win!" Allen announced. Tyki weakly nodded and phased threw the branches to land on the ground in a heap. Allen turned around to look at Wisely, who was smirking at Tyki.

"Tyki, I didn't expect you to lose. You weren't supposed to go easy on him." Tyki didn't mention that he hadn't been going easy on Allen, just so he could save some of his pride.

"Awww, you were going easy on me?" Allen whined. Tyki quickly nodded.

"I'm beginning to regret it." Tyki lied. How did Allen get so powerful in one day? Was Tyki really that weak? Tyki slowly pushed himself up from the ground, only to sit back down again with his hand on his chest.

"Ugh, I need a breather. You guys continue doing whatever." Tyki gestured for Wisely to continue as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. Wisely rolled his eyes and turned to Allen.

"Alright, now that you're warmed up, lets get started on your Noah powers. Lets start with something easy. I've heard you've already learned how to do hypnosis, so we can begin there." Wisely paused and looked around the yard. His eyes landed on Road who was floating above them on Lero.

"Hey Road! Since Tyki is being lazy, do you want to help with this lesson?" Road squealed and jumped off Lero in excitement. She landed with grace on her feet and ran over to Wisely and Allen.

"Yes! What do you need me to do?" Road asked. Wisely looked at her seriously.

"Allen needs to practice on someone, and it can't be me or Cooper."

"I don't mind!" Road smiled at Allen.

"Alright. Boy, I need to see what you can do." Allen nodded and looked at Road. She giggled under his stare and Allen tried to focus on the note needed to take over her mind instead of looking at her face. Neah supplied the exact pitch and Allen copied the note and hummed it almost silently. Suddenly, Road's giggling was quieted and a blank look came across her face. Allen smiled faintly in accomplishment and made Road walk around in a circle twice. Then he made her jump up and down and run over to Wisely. Wisely raised his eyebrow when Road tackled him to the ground.

"Allen?" Wisely growled. Allen frowned at Road and made her stand up straight.

"That wasn't me. Stop fighting me Road." Road's face was completely blank, thanks to Allen, but Road's mouth opened.

"But it's fun."

"Maybe to you, but I'm trying to practice." Allen felt Road give up her consent and he went back to making Road do small tasks.

"So you obviously need to work on this." Wisely commented. Allen glared at Wisely.

"I can't control Noah as easily as humans. Noah can get out of my control."

"Mmhmm, that's why you need to practice." Allen sighed.

"No, it's just not possible. It's not that I need to practice, It just won't work."

"And why not?"

"Neah said so." Allen replied.

"Well maybe Neah wasn't strong enough." Allen's mouth dropped and Neah growled in his head.

 **Of course I know the limits to my own power! I am the Noah memory! Allen, punch that guy in the head. It gives him a headache right?**

 _'Neah, he's supposed to be training me. I can't punch him and ruin everything.'_

 **So? You don't need some other Noah to teach you MY powers. I can do it myself.** Allen sighed and let go of Road's mind. It was taking to much work to talk to Neah and control her at the same time.

"Are we done already?" Road asked.

 **Come on. All you have to do is punch his head, and then we can go practice on our own.**

 _'Jeez, Neah, I didn't know you were so temperamental.'_

 **I'm not. This guy just deserves it.**

 _'You know he's family?'_

 **And? I don't like half the family anyway. Haven't you heard about my last host?**

 _'Umm, no?'_ Allen said **(thought?)**.

 **I killed all the Noah except for Road and Earl. They got away.** Allen's eyes widened and he looked over curiously at Road.

 _'Shouldn't everyone hate you then?'_

 **They probably already do.**

"Allen-kun? What's wrong?" Road walked over and tugged on Allen's sleeve.

"Er, nothing really." Allen looked up at Wisely with a glare. "I think we should stop these lessons."

"Too bad, boy. Earl's orders."

"I'm aware they're the Earl's orders. Doesn't change the fact you're lessons suck." Wisely narrowed his eyes at Allen.

" _The Earl didn't say Neah should teach you how to use your powers, he said Tyki, Cooper and I will._ " Wisely used his powers to communicate through Allen's mind.

 _'I don't care. I'll go tell the Earl I quit, or whatever, but Neah has a point. You don't know his powers like he does.'_ Wisely snorted and went back to speaking aloud.

"You such a child. You get insulted by the truth and then run away." Wisely smirked. "Fine. Go complain to the Earl. I'm sure he'll let you do whatever you want, since you are his precious fourteenth. Go ahead." His tone turned serious. "I'll wait here when the Earl sends you back to finish your lessons. Know boy, you're not the only one who doesn't want to be here." Allen glared at Wisely before spinning on his heel and walking back to the house. Road and Tyki watched, not completely sure what had just happened.

 **You didn't punch him in the face.** Neah murmured. Allen sighed, but he didn't comment. Glancing back, Allen was happy to see Road wasn't following him. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

 **Allen, go to your room. We'll train there.** Allen paused, wondering if he should or if he should go back, but Neah convinced him to go leave them. Luckily for Allen, Neah remembered the way back to his room, so he didn't get lost like usual. When he found his room, he walked in and locked the door behind him.

 **Alright, you've obviously already got hypnosis under control. When we get the chance, we'll try to practice on regular humans, but for now, we're going to practice your resonance.**

 _'Alright, what do I do?'_ Neah told Allen to look around and then focused on the empty glass beside Allen's bed.

 **See that glass? You're going to break it.**

 _'I'm guessing I'm going to use my powers.'_

 **Of course.** Allen looked at the glass and tried to think of what to do. He probably had to sing some high pitch note that would cause his ear to bleed.

 **Oh, don't dramatic. Yes, the note will be rather high, but it won't damage your ears. Now, listen closely to me. You have to be very focused on your task, other wise you'll end up shattering every window in the Ark. When you use this power, think of exactly what you want to do. Imagine nothing but the glass breaking and the sound glass makes when breaking. Especially the sound. That sound is the exact sound you will be making.**

 _'How am I supposed to do that? I can't sound like glass.'_

 **You'd be surprised what you can do when using your powers. Now, focus on the glass. I'm going to sing the note in your head and you're going to have to copy me exactly.** Allen nodded and stared intently at the glass. Suddenly, a high whine sounded in his head. Allen was surprised to find this was Neah. It sounded inhuman, completely impossible, but if Neah could do it, he could. Allen cleared his head of everything but the glass and the sound. Slowly, Allen warmed up to the pitch until he couldn't hear his voice anymore, but only the sound of glass under pressure. An image of the glass cup shattering flashed through his mind and suddenly, the cup he was watching so intently exploded into large, sharp shards. Allen and Neah stopped "singing" and Allen went to inspect his handiwork. He reached out with his left hand and flinched when he suddenly became very aware of the injuries on his arm that weren't healing like the rest of his body. Switching hands, Allen picked up one of the pieces.

 **Not bad for the first time. Someday, you'll be able to shape the cracks exactly as you'd like and can even create glass sculptures.** Allen listened in wonder as Neah explained the things he could do with his powers and complemented him once again.

 **Now, lets move on to something harder to break.**

 _'Can we not break too many things, I kind of live here, you know.'_ Allen could feel Neah sigh.

 **Fine, let's work on moving things. This is much harder than breaking things, because you have to use a combination of sounds.** Allen sighed, but he agreed to get working immediately. Allen looked around and decided to start with his pillow, so he (hopefully) wouldn't break anything.

And so, for almost a whole hour, Allen listened to Neah teach him different melodies and tunes to use when controlling an object. Allen struggled to memorize everything Neah said, but he had no breaks to practice on his own. Eventually, Neah told Allen to try out what he had learned on various objects in the room. After three hours, his dresser was face down on the floor, his pillows were either under the bed or just a mess of feathers, and his wall had multiple dents and holes from objects flying into it at high speeds.

 **I think that's enough practice on that for today. I'll give you an hour break to go over what you've learned and to eat lunch, but then we're going outside to practice other aspects of your power.** Allen nodded and eagerly left the room to find the kitchen. He found it was easier to go straight to the kitchen for food instead of waiting for an Akuma to bring him lunch at the table. Luckily for Allen, the Earl didn't insist the family meets for lunch or breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast, Allen was starving. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, due to Road's eagerness to start training, and working non-stop for at least four hours had caused Allen to hunger quicker. Thanks to Neah, Allen found his way to the kitchen and almost ran in, eager to find some food. He was surprised to find a small table in the corner of the room piled high with food. Taped to the edge was a sign with his name on it and an arrow pointing to the food.

Allen cheered and dove into the food, grabbing the first things he saw.

 _'I don't know who put this here, but Thank you, whoever you are.'_ Allen grinned when he took a bite out of a twelve inch sub sandwich. In seconds, he was done and he spotted a plate of meatloaf just waiting to be eaten. He was elated to find that at least half of the table was all sweets. Strawberry cheesecake, chocolate moose ice cream, walnut brownies, and Allen's favorite, Mitarashi Dango, covered the surface of the table. In ten minutes, Allen had eaten everything, save the table, and he plopped down on the floor to rub his stomach contentedly.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Neah suggested Allen started reviewing, and he reluctantly agreed. Using his left hand, Allen started to push himself up, but he yelped and fell when he put pressure on his arm. He could feel his injuries breaking open and blood started to seep into his clothes, but Allen was beginning to think that it wasn't the bite marks and cuts that were bothering him. A low, but painful buzz was moving through his arm, down to his hand. Allen pulled off his glove to see the cross in his hand was starting to glow again. He'd gotten used to it being inactive, but it was beginning to wake up.

 **You've been using you're Noah powers all day, as well as yesterday. You'll talk to the Earl tonight, but for now, forget about it.** Allen nodded and carefully used his right hand to push himself off the floor. Allen made his way to the family room to relax and practice.

He dropped down into a large soft red chair and sank into the cushions. For a moment, Allen relaxed, but then he looked around and started moving picture frames and rugs. In only ten minutes, there was already a broken cup, pillow thrown in the fire place, and a wooden chair flipped upside down and missing a leg. Suddenly, Allen had an idea and grinned. Focusing on the red chair he was sitting in, he made it lift almost three feet off the ground. It was then that Road flew into the room while standing on Lero.

"There you are, Allen-kun!" Allen lost his concentration and dropped the chair, causing him to fall out.

"What are you doing?" Road tipped her head to the side and jumped off Lero.

"Ugh, practicing." Allen said, rubbing his head.

"Well, you're obviously not doing very well." Road commented. Allen glared at her for a second before pushing himself up with his right hand.

"I was doing fine until you interrupted me."

"Really?" Road glanced at the broken glass and the pillow in the fire. "Uh huh."

"That was on purpose." Allen said, but he could tell she wasn't convinced. "Well, is there something you needed? You were looking for me, right?"

"I've been looking for you since you walked out on your lessons. Wisely's really mad, and Cooper wants to fight you know. Dinner's gonna be fun."

"I don't care." Allen replied. Allen started walking to the door, but he was stopped by Lero.

"Allen-kun, Earl-tama wants you to do your lessons with Wisely-kun, lero! Please come back, lero, the earl will be angry!" Lero warned. Allen rolled his eyes and pushed past the floating pink umbrella. Road skipped after him.

"Seriously, what do you want Road?"

"Same thing Lero said." Road smiled and hooked her arm in Allen's left arm. He cringed, but he tried not to show how much it actually hurt. He was pretty sure all his wounds were raw at the moment.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm going to go practice with Neah, so go do something else." Road frowned before squeezing Allen's arm tighter. He made a quiet yelp, and Road raised her eyebrow.

"No, I'm going to stay with you. Is there something wrong, Allen-kun?"

"No." Allen curtly responded. He gently pulled his arm from her grasp and walked a little faster, relying on Neah to direct him to his destination Road seemed a little hurt for a second, before walking faster to catch up with him.

"There's something bothering you." She stated.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You're not blushing."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, stopping. Road stopped too and grinned.

"You're always blushing when I touch you." Her grin faded. "But you're not reacting at all."

 **You do.** Neah commented.

 _'I do what?'_

 **Blush at Road. It's quite amusing.** Allen sighed and mentally told Neah to shut up.

"You're crazy Road." he continued walking

"But there is something wrong, right?" Road pushed.

"I told you, there is nothing wrong." Road was quiet for a minute.

"Can I watch you practice?"

"Sure." When they made it to the end of a hall, Neah told Allen to jump out the window on the far wall.

"Are you mad?" Allen whispered. Road watched curiously as he opened the window and put his leg on the window sill. "Am I going to be fine?"

 **We'll see. This is the easiest way out of the mansion without getting lost.**

 _'We have Road, she can show us.'_

 **Just jump, this is easier.** Allen shook his head but pushed himself out the window. As he fell, he heard Road laughing from the window. Luckily for him, he landed on his feet, but he came very close to falling on his back.

 _'What's wrong with you? Why do I even listen to you?'_

 **Oh, you know that was fun. Alright lets go.**

 _'What about Road?'_

 **Leave her.** Allen glanced at the window to see Road pulling her head back in. He turned away and followed Neah's directions to walk down a street.

 **I'm glad the layout is exactly the same as the white Ark.**

 _'It is?'_

 **Yes, they decided to not change a thing, except for the center, where they put a mansion instead of the tower.** Allen nodded.

"Were you trying to lose me?" Allen jumped when Road flew beside him with Lero.

"No! I don't think so. Neah told me so." A strange light appeared in Road's eyes before she giggled.

"Than yes, you were trying to lose me. Not gonna work, Neah." Road slid off Lero and wrapped her arm around Allen's waist. "I'm staying with Allen-kun." She stuck her tongue out at Allen.

 **Whatever, I guess she can stay.**

"Neah's fine with it." Road smiled and moved Allen's arm to rest on her shoulders. Allen ignored the pain and blushed slightly when he noticed how they were walking.

"Back to normal." Road cheered. Allen looked away and Road happily removed her arm. Instead, she grabbed Allen's arm and hugged it while they walked.

"Ow." Allen whispered. Luckily, Road didn't hear him, but Lero did.

"Allen-kun? Are you alright, lero?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hurt." Road's eyes widened and she stared at Allen.

"Where?" She demanded.

"I'm not hurt, what are you guys talking about?" Allen tried to play it off, but Road was tightening her grip on his arm.

 **Just spit it out, their going to find out sooner or later.**

 _'I don't want anyone worrying for no reason.'_ Allen felt Neah sigh, but he ignored it.

"Allen-kun." Allen didn't respond, he just kept walking.

"Allen." He still said nothing, but his eye twitched.

"Allen!" Road shouted as she yanked him to a stop. Allen's eyes bulged and he pulled his arm out of hers to hold it.

"Your arm." She murmured. Allen shook his head violently and tried to hide his arm behind him.

"Jeez, you're such a kid, Allen-kun." Road stepped closer and rolled his sleeve up. Allen cringed at the sight of his swollen arm. Blood was dripping down to his glove, turning the tops of the white fabric red. Road frowned and slowly pulled his soiled glove off. Allen sucked in sharply when he saw the cross glowing brighter than it was half an hour ago.

"Allen-kun, lero! Your innocence! You need to see Earl-tama, lero! Oh no no no no no, lero!" Lero was flying around wildly, panicking, so Road reached out and grabbed him out of the air to silence him.

"Allen-kun, why is it bleeding?" She asked somberly. Allen pursed his lips and looked away, but Road stomped on his foot.

"Tell me!"

"It was the Tease." Allen muttered. Road's gasped when she connected the pieces. She looked down and saw the cuts she had caused the other day.

"Your innocence-" She started. But her attention was drawn to the cross. "That's not the only thing, is it?" Road questioned. Allen shook his head.

"Allen-kun, you need to tell us when your innocence is hurting you, lero!" Lero shouted worriedly.

"I didn't want to. It's fine." Allen assured. Road angrily grabbed his right hand and dragged him back to the mansion.

"Wha- Road! Let go, I need to go practice!"

"No. We're going to go see Millennie and Cooper."

"But I don't want to." Allen protested. Road sighed and looked at Lero pointedly. Lero nodded and flew behind Allen. Road stopped and pushed him back and Allen fell over, landing on Lero. Road hopped on Allen's lap and Lero flew them back to the mansion.

"Stop! I need to go practice with Neah! This can wait until tonight! Right Neah?" Allen asked aloud.

 **They're being a nuisance. I say you'll be fine, so you'll be fine. Allen, I'm taking over.** Allen sighed and allowed Neah to take over his mind.

 **Don't worry, I'm just going to escape, I won't be locking you away or anything crazy.** Allen watched his skin turn gray and he could feel the stigma pushing out on his forehead before he was pulled out of control from his body. Instead of watching through his eyes like he normally does when Neah takes over, he found himself by the lake he'd dreamed of before he turned became a Noah. Looking around, he noticed the water was empty, and Neah wasn't staring at him from the depths, but instead, a white light started to glow behind him. He whipped around to see Crown Clown floating behind him. Tendrils of it's cloak were thrashing around and creeping towards Allen.

"Crown Clown?" The mask stared at him while it slowly turned gray. The tips of the cloak were darkening like the mask.

 _I'm sorry._ Allen jumped and realized Crown Clown was speaking to him.

"What?"

 _I only want to make you happy._

'It's true we just wanted to help you and make you happy.' Cooper said coming out from behind crown clown.

"What are you talking about?" Allen questioned. The gray was moving faster now, the glow from the cape was beginning to dull.

 _I don't want to hurt you._ _'Neither of us want to hurt you'_ Allen blinked and the suddenly the gray consumed all of the cape and everything became dark and faded to black. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his left hand and he yelled out.

 _I'm sorry_. 'I'm sorry' The words echoed around the black space Allen was in and as they died, the pain dulled and eventually went away. Suddenly, Allen realized his eyes were squeezed shut, so he slowly lifted his eyelids to see Road's worried face watching him.

"What?" Allen slurred. He felt tired and weak, but he could feel his left arm wasn't throbbing anymore. In fact, there was no pain at all. He began to take notice of his surroundings and he realized he was in his bed, on top of the covers and that he was in his Noah form still.

"You gave us quite the scare, Allen-kun." Allen glanced over to see the Earl grinning beside him. Allen looked back at Road and watched her fall on his chest and hug him.

"So what happened?" Road sat up and straddled his stomach with a frown.

"Well, since you and Neah are such stubborn mules, me and Lero went to take you to Millennie, but then Neah came out and started yelling at us. We started arguing a bit when suddenly Neah went all quiet and started calling your name. Then your innocence activated and you passed out. Luckily I was there to catch you before you fell off Lero. Then we brought you to Millennie and Cooper, who put your innocence to sleep and toke some of its power."

"Sounds exciting." Allen murmured tiredly.

"Allen-kun. Why weren't you training with Waisuri-kun?" The Earl asked politely. Allen's mood soured and he closed his eyes.

"'Cause."

"Because...?" The Earl pressed. Allen was silent and decided not to answer him. The Earl looked to Road.

"Rodo, can you explain."

"Allen-kun and Wisely got in a fight and then Allen-kun left to go train with Neah instead." Allen flinched at the aura pouring off the Earl.

"Allen-kun, I didn't tell you to learn from Neah, I told you Wisely, Cooper and Tyki were your teachers." The Earl was still grinning, but his smile looked dangerous.

"What do they know about my powers. Neah is a better teacher than them any day." Allen replied angrily.

 **He doesn't trust me.** Allen opened his eyes and glanced at the Earl.

 _'Because you killed everyone?'_

 **Something like that.** Allen snorted.

"Allen-kun, you will be returning to your lessons this afternoon. I expect you to stay with them the entire day, as well as tomorrow." Then the Earl's voice softened. "And come to me when your pesky innocence begins to wake up." Allen nodded, but his thoughts became focused on the last words Crown Clown and Cooper had said to him. He lifted his arm and stared intently at the dark cross.

Hearing no other reply, the Earl spun around and left Allen's room while humming.

"You can get off now Road." Allen said. Road smiled and bent down to hug him again.

"No, I'll stay like this until you go to your training." Allen sighed, but he told himself he didn't care and he let Road stay there. He closed his eyes and started relaying the events of earlier to Neah. Instead of responding, Neah stayed quiet and seemed thoughtful. Allen's mind kept returning to Crown Clown and he wondered if Innocence and Dark Matter could coexist.

Suddenly, he felt Road shift above him and put her hands on his chest. His eyes flashed open to reveal Road just centimeters from his face.

"Road!" Road jumped and sat up quickly.

"Allen-kun!"

"What were you doing?" Allen questioned warily. He began to try and sit up, but Road was keeping him down by sitting on him.

"W-well, I thought you were sleeping." Road murmured quietly.

"And?" Allen asked.

"Forget it, Allen-kun." For a moment, Allen could have sworn Road's face was bright red, but she stood up and shuffled to his door to quickly for him to check.

"I'll be waiting in the back yard with Wisely and Tyki. Hurry up." Road quickly left the room and Allen breathed to try and calm himself.

"What just happened?" Allen asked aloud.

 **It was kind of obvious.** Neah said, obviously amused.

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **Come on, what do you think she was doing?** Allen strained his mind, but he was not understanding. He felt Neah smirk and then Neah brought up the memory of Road kissing Allen in the hall. Instantly, Allen blushed and he realized what was about to happen.

 _'You think?'_ Allen asked.

 **Don't sound so pitifully hopeful. Of course she was. Your like a nervous puppy. Just ask her out or something, whatever you kids do these days.** Allen very quickly got out of the bed and walked to the door.

 _'You crazy, perverted Noah. What are you trying to imply?'_ Allen asked nervously.

 **Perverted? Jeez, I'm just stating a fact. You obviously like her and it's no secret she likes you too.** Allen ignored Neah's comments and instead focused on getting to the back yard.

 **Need some help?** Allen looked around to find he was quite lost. Somehow, he'd ended up in the kitchen.

 _'Yes.'_ Allen admitted. Neah decided to stop bothering Allen and he directed him through the endless hallways to the glass door that led to the back yard, where Allen could see Road talking to Tyki and a irritated Wisely.

 _'This will be fun.'_

 **What does he think he can teach you? It's not like he knows anything.** Allen agreed. He breathed deeply and reluctantly pushed open the door and walked outside. Road grinned and dashed over to Allen and hugged his waist while Wisely scowled at his entrance. Tyki watched, but he gave no reaction to Allen.

"What are you doing here, boy. I thought you had Neah teaching you." Wisely spat.

"I did. And I was doing just fine until somebody," Allen glared at Road, "Decided to bring me to the Earl."

"Don't give me that look. You know you needed to anyway, you were just being stubborn." Road poked Allen's chest harshly.

"So you're back because the Earl told you to? I told you this would happen, boy. You're such a foolish little child. Absolutely insufferable."

"Are you done?" Allen asked indifferently.

"No. You're annoying, stubborn, and pig headed. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"That's actually what I'm here for." Allen said sarcastically. Wisely glared and Allen glared back. Suddenly, Allen felt something in his head and suddenly, he was seeing himself as Cross's apprentice again. Allen looked around and recognized his surroundings. It was a pub his master frequented. It was also the first place Allen was forced to work to pay off Cross's debts.

 _'No'_ Allen whimpered. It was a scene he remembered quite well. At the center of the room was his twelve year old self, surrounded by three men, each holding a thick packet on invoices.

"This is it boy. Cross has gone too far. He's built up too much debt for us to ignore. Since he's run away like a coward, we need someone else to pay it off for him. This man will drive us bankrupt if you don't fix this mess." The young Allen cringed and looked around, his eyes pleading to be set free.

"H-How am I supposed to fix it?" Little Allen asked. He cringed when all three men began laughing darkly.

"You're going to have to work it off, boy. Here's a list of things you have to do to pay off the debts."

"But sir, that list is eight pages long!"

"Yeh, but yer gonna have to finish them all in each o' our pubs if yer gonna pay off all o' Cross's debts." Another man spoke in a think accent.

"How much do I have to pay off?" Little Allen asked pitifully. Once again, the three men laughed darkly. One of them bent down and whispered the total in little Allen's ear. Allen watched as his younger self freeze and begin to cry. He remembered that time well. It had taken five days to finish all the work in all three pubs, and each owner was brutal and didn't care to give him any food as he worked. He didn't sleep more than an hour in those five days. By the time he finally finished, Cross came and picked him up and they had to travel for three more days with out rest. Eventually, Allen collapsed and Cross was forced to take him to a bar so he could eat something. Unfortunately, while he was there, he racked up even more debt and Allen had to take care of that too. In under one week, Cross had become Allen's least favorite and most hated person in the world.

After he watched himself clean, cook, and fix things for what seemed like five days, Allen was dragged into more and more memories, each getting progressively worse. Allen knew it was Wisely messing with his mind, but he wasn't able to resist. He was too caught up in watching his younger self try to survive under Cross's care. When he finally thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

He left the last memory and found himself pulled into another one. He immediately recognized his surroundings. There was snow everywhere, and he saw himself kneeling before a snowy grave, crying.

 _'No! Don't! Wisely, stop! I get it, I'm a prat, now stop, don't make me watch this!'_ Unfortunately, Wisely gave no response, and Allen was forced to watch the scene unfold before him.

"You want me to revive Mana Walker?" Allen watched with tears beginning to fall as his younger self nodded sadly.

"All you have to do is call his name and reclaim him from that treacherous God."

"Really?" The young boy asked.

 _'STOP!'_ Allen called out, but nothing happened. No one could hear him.

"MANA!" Little Allen cried out with all his heart. A bright light fell from the sky and landed in a metal skeleton that had appeared behind the grave.

"M-Mana?"

"Allen." The skeleton creaked. It stepped out of it's frame and jerkily stood before Little Allen. "How dare you." The skeleton murmured.

"Mana?" Allen asked with wonder. He took a hesitant step closer.

"How dare you turn me into an Akuma! Allen, How could you do this?" Allen took a step back and began slowly shaking his head.

"I curse you! I curse you Allen Walker!" The skeleton stuck Allen's face and blood spurted out. Allen sank to the floor, holding his left eye tightly. Suddenly, there was a quiet whirring sound as Allen's eye activated for the first time. Allen looked up and saw Mana's soul in chains above the metal skeleton.

"Mana?" The young Allen asked. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and the boy's left arm swelled and grew into a large silver claw.

Allen began to sob loudly as he watched himself try to control the innocence.

 _'Please stop...'_

"Stop! Wait, Leave Mana alone! No! Run!" Allen called as the silver claw moved on it's own.

"RUN, RUN FATHER!" At this, the innocence slashed the skeleton and the body began to shudder. Both Allen's watched the soul become unchained and lighter.

"Allen... I... Love you... Please, destroy me." The young Allen shook his head, but the innocence attacked again and destroyed the metal skeleton, causing it to burst into dust.

"I... Love... You." Mana's soul whispered. It faded away and the young buy was left in the graveyard with the Earl, who melded into the shadows and disappeared.

Finally, the scene was done, and Allen was taken out of the memory. He felt himself return to reality and tears poured from his eyes.

"Allen-kun?" Allen found he was standing and immediately fell to the ground, crying softly. He could hear Road calling his name and shaking his shoulder and even Tyki had rushed over.

 **I saw it.** Neah murmured. Allen didn't reply.

 **It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was the Earl's fault. I'm sorry.** Allen tried to control his emotions and slowly pushed himself of the ground to a sitting position. Immediately, Road sat down next to him.

"What did you do, Wisely?" Road whispered.

"I just showed him his worst memories to punish him. I didn't think he'd burst into tears like a child!"

"Well what do you expect? You think he's just gonna come back smiling or maybe just a bit angry?"

"Shounen?" Tyki watched Allen begin shaking and his eye activated. "Is there any Akuma nearby?" Tyki asked.

"I can't sense any. Why?" Wisely asked. Tyki pointed at Allen's left eye and Wisely watched with interest as gears spun and blood dripped from Allen's eye.

"Allen-kun?" Road questioned. Allen shook his head and shamelessly buried his face in Road's arm. She didn't care that now blood was staining her white shirt.

"Why didn't you stop?" Allen asked weakly.

"What do you mean?" Road asked. Allen leaned away from Road's arm and he looked at Wisely.

"Why didn't you stop!?" Allen yelled. Wisely made no response. "I asked you to stop." Allen said quieter.

"When?"

"In the memory!"

"I wasn't paying attention." Allen started to feel angry. The tears stopped flowing, but now blood was dripping down his face from his eye and he bit his lip so hard, it also began to bleed, but the skin quickly reformed.. He wanted nothing more than to get up and walk away. He started to do that, but Road was weighing him down.

"What happened, Allen? What did you see?" Allen cringed and avoided Road's gaze as the tears that had just stopped threatened to fall again.

"Forget it." Allen spat. He pulled himself up, escaping Road and he trudged back inside the house. Road followed behind, but he didn't care. Surprisingly, he found the way to his room without Neah's help. He pushed the door open and walked over to his bed. He began taking off his shoes and gloves. He didn't bother wiping away the blood on his eye, it probably wouldn't stop for a while. Just as he unbuttoned his shirt, Road walked in.

"Allen."

"I'm going to sleep. Go away."

"No." Allen stared for a moment, but he sighed and gave up. She'll go away once he falls asleep. Allen threw his shirt on the ground and then slipped into the covers. He wasn't entirely surprised when Road slipped in with him.

"What did you see?" Road asked again.

"I told you to forget it."

"I won't. No one is allowed to make my Allen cry."

"Good night Road." For a moment, she was quiet.

"But dinner's in a couple hours."

"I don't care." Road sighed and snuggled up close to Allen. He stretched his arm out and she rested her head on it. Allen was a bit surprised, but he decided to ignore it and he closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"I will figure it out someday, Allen-kun." Road whispered. And when she was sure he was asleep, she pressed her lips to his, and then happily fell asleep next to him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Allen felt a shift in the bed. He guessed it was probably Road, as usual, so he kept his eyes shut, hoping to stay asleep for a little longer. Luckily, she didn't make a sound, so Allen happily snuggled into his pillow and promptly fell asleep. In what felt like only a few seconds, he felt the bed shift again and Allen was awoken from his light sleep.  
"Ne, Al~len-kun, wake up! I brought you a breakfast!" Allen yawned and sluggishly pushed his eyes open.

"Breakfast?"  
"Yep! Look!" Road pointed behind her and Allen saw what looked like ten plates of Mitarashi Dango floating in the air. Allen grinned and reached out for the closest floating plate. He quickly grabbed two skewers, tiredness forgotten, and shoved the dango in his mouth. Road started to laugh, but Allen didn't feel like caring.

"Ne, Allen-kun, how you feeling this morning?"

"Wah' do you mean?" Allen asked with a full mouth.

"I was thinking we could get some candy! We _still_ haven't been able to go to the candy store!"

"Road, I have to train today."

"Yeah, well, I think they can wait an extra hour." Road pouted her lips and crossed her arms. Allen chewed his dango thoughtfully, before nodding. Road smiled and leaned forward to hug Allen. "Well hurry up then! I want to go right now!" Allen sighed and quickly shoved ten or so more dango into his mouth before getting out of bed. He looked down and noticed he was still wearing his clothes from the day before.

"Er, Road, I've got to get dressed first." Road groaned and stomped out of the room. Allen snorted and turned to his dresser. He searched through the drawers until he pulled out a maroon sweater vest and a white button-up shirt to go underneath. Searching through another drawer, he pulled out a black pair of pants. He went into the bathroom and changed, while pulling out a red ribbon and tying it around his neck.

Allen came out of his room to see Road dragging a struggling Tyki Mikk.

"Come on Tyki! Please? It'll only take a little while! Just enough for me to spend my allowance!"  
"Road, with your allowance, that could take days. Let me go. I don't want to go to the candy store with you."  
"But Allen's coming!"

"How's that going to change anything?"

"Oh, I already know it. Just admit it Tyki, you- Oh, Hi Allen-kun! I got Tyki! He definitely wants to come with us!"

"Road! No! Let me go! I, as well as Allen, have to start the lesson."

"But I want candy!" Allen watched Road yank on Tyki's collar impatiently. Tyki, in return, choked. Road took his choking as an affirmative and opened one of her doors. She looked at Allen expectantly and gestured for him to go first. Allen rolled his eyes and walked through the open doors and came out on a familiar alley. He turned around to see Road drag Tyki on the ground. As soon as the two were completely out of the door, it slammed shut and disappeared, leaving no place for Tyki to run away through.

"Let's go!" Road cheered. Tyki grumbled loud complaints as he switched to his white form. Allen lifted his sleeve up and watched himself change from a dark gray to his usual pale tone. Road grabbed his hand and skipped out of the alley, already in her white form. Tyki trudged behind, massaging his neck.

When they made it to the store, Allen noted it wasn't nearly as crowded as before. Only two other customers were inside.

"Ah! Road, I see you came back! I was worried when you left so abruptly!" The owner called out from behind a counter.

"Heh, we actually had to meet someone."

"I see you brought your boyfriend back." The man winked at Road and smiled broadly.

"Yep! He offered to buy me candy! Isn't he so sweet?"

"That's nice of you, lad." He turned to smile at Allen, but Allen was too busy looking at the floor to see.

"He's a little shy."

"I'd say. Well Road, have fun! I hope you find what you want!" The man chuckled and began tapping keys on a register.

"Tyki, come help us pick out candy." Road called. Tyki was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"Road, I think I'll go out for a smoke."

"No, you'll stay in here with me and Allen-kun." Tyki glared through his thick glasses before sighing, and reluctantly shuffling to the two teens.

"Tyki, you pick out jelly beans and licorice, okay? Me and Allen are going to get lollipops and chocolate." Tyki decided not to argue, so he grabbed two clear bags and began shoveling random jellybeans into the first bag.

"So, Road, what do you want?"

"Lollipops!" Road pointed to a shelf low to the ground and pulled Allen over. She started to list her favorite flavors, and made Allen give his opinion. Eventually, Tyki came over with two bags full of candy.

"Road, I'm done, take your candy."

"Mmm, Tyki? Can you go look at the taffy too? Pick all the best flavors!" Tyki shut his eyes and took a deep breath before setting the bags down next to Road and walking off to go to the second floor.

"Is this enough lollipops Road?"

"What? No, that's only twenty! I need _at least_ forty five." Allen had to keep his jaw from dropping. "Actually, if you want to share with me, I think we should get ninety."

"Er, no, we'll just get enough for you. I'll be fine." Road nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention to Allen.

"Hmm, I've already got eight cotton candy, but maybe I should get two more. What do you think?"

"I think you have enough already." Road snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Allen.

"Enough? Enough candy? Never." Road shook her head and turned back to the candy. She was still for a moment before reaching out and shoving random lollipops into her lap. After she accumulated a large pile, she nodded happily and stood up, careful not to drop any of the precious candy.

"Ah, Road, would you like to leave those on the counter while you search for more?"

"Yes! Thank you." Road waddled to the counter, clutching at the candy before dropping it down on the counter in a big heap. She then turned away and skipped back to

Allen.

"Al~len-kun, let's go look at the chocolate!" Allen smiled and followed her to the back corner of the store that was entirely dedicated to chocolate. Shelves from the ceiling to the floor lined the walls and each shelve was stacked with chocolate bars and truffles.

Road immediately start grabbing chocolate off the shelves and placing them in Allen's arms. After a few seconds of silence, Road spoke up.

"Ne, Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what the memory was?" Allen froze, but almost dropped the chocolate.

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Because I want to know." Road continued to scan the shelves as she talked. "You have to tell me, I'll figure it out someday."

"It's nothing worth knowing. You wouldn't be interested."

"If it's about you, of course I'll be interested."

"No, Road, you don't need to know."

"Maybe not, but I want to know."

"Road."

"Yes?"  
"No."

"Why not?" Road finally turned to look at Allen with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Because I don't want to tell you."

"That's rude."

"It's not. It's my memory anyway."

"I'm asking nicely though."

"You can't always get what you want."

"But why would you tell me?"

"I just can't! Stop asking!" Allen shouted. The owner looked over curiously.

"Anything wrong over there?"

"No." Allen spat. The man seemed shocked, but he shrugged, and went back to counting Road's lollipops.

"Please?"

"Road, just stop. I said I won't tell you, and I mean it." Road frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'll just ask Wisely."

"He wasn't paying attention."

"Millennie might know."

"What makes you think that?"

"Millennie knows everything." Allen glared at Road and shoved the chocolate back on the shelf.

"Just go ahead than!" Allen yelled. He spun around on his heel and marched out of the store, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving. At that moment, Tyki came down the stairs.

"I heard Allen yelling." He commented.

"He's angry."

"I couldn't have guessed."

"This isn't the first time this is happened."

"Sure, Shounen's probably gotten angry before."  
"No, I mean, he gets this attitude he's never had before and he turns all angry and rude. It's like he's not even the same person or something."

"Hmm, maybe. I suppose we should get him before he gets lost."

"Mmm." Road agreed. She grabbed the scattered chocolate bars and carried them to the counter. Tyki produced a bag filled with individually wrapped taffies.

"Is this all for you sweetie?"

"Yes." Road said. The man began writing a list of the candies and their prices.

"Is there something wrong with your boyfriend?"

"I guess I'll find out." She handed him a wad of money and pushed all her candy into a big paper bag.

"You hold it Tyki." Tyki sighed and grabbed the bag off the counter. Road walked out of the store and was surprised to see Allen waiting by the door.

"You finished?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" Road asked."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not yourself." Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I am."

"No, my Allen would get angry like that. He'd just smile and ignore me."

"Why should I wear some mask and smile when I angry."

"I didn't say you should." Road replied. She studied Allen's face as he glared at the building across the street. "But you're not acting like normal." Allen was about to respond, but Tyki walked out with the candy.

"I got your change Road."

"Keep it. You need it." Tyki stared at her before pocketing the leftover bills. "What's up Shounen?"

"What are you talking about?" Allen growled.

"Geez, grumpy are we? You were yelling a while ago."

"Somebody was prying too much." Tyki raised an eyebrow at Road.

"About what? Your favorite candy?"

"The memory." Road answered.

"What about it?"

"He won't tell me what it is."

"I don't have to!" Allen sighed. "Let's go home." He started to walk to the alley, and Road ans Tyki followed. When they reached it, Road didn't open a door.

"Wait. Allen, can I talk to Neah."

"Why?"

"I want to ask him something." Allen narrowed his eyes.

"He can hear you perfectly well."

"But I can't hear him."

"I can tell you what he says."

"No, I want to talk to him directly."

 _'Your thoughts?'_

 **Just do it. It's easier not to argue.**

 _'You're not going to tell her anything secret?'_ Allen asked suspiciously.

 **No, nothing you wouldn't normally say.** Allen pursed his lips and then gave up control. He was pulled back and watched from Neah's eyes.

" **Yes Road?"**

"What's the memory?"

 _'I knew it.'_

" **Sorry, can't say."**

"Why not?" Road pouted.

" **The kid will murder me."**

"You're scared of Allen?"

" **Very."**

"Why?"

" **You'd have to sort of live in his head to know."**

"Believe me, I'd love to." Road sighed. "Can you explain why he's so angry?"

" **Er, I'd label that as another 'I'll kill you if you tell' sort of thing. I really can't tell you anything more than he would."**

"Oh come on! Just tell me something!"

 _'Don't you dare.'_

" **Well-"**

 _'You won't.'_

 **What will you do?**

 _'This.'_ There was a sudden sharp pain in the back of Neah's mind, and he staggered back.

"Neah? What's wrong?"

" **Ow! Seriously, how did you learn to do that, since I didn't teach you! You're so harsh. Well Road, how about we just get it over with. If you want the memory, ask the Earl, he knows."** Neah smirked before he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

 _'Why did you say that!'_

 **You think a little pain will keep me silent?**

 _'You shouldn't have said anything.'_

 **What are you going to do about it? Stab me with Crown Clown? Good luck, you can't even activate it right now.** Neah looked up while rubbing his temple.

" **Gotta go. Good luck."** Neah smiled before giving up control to Allen, who was now in an even worse mood.

"Road open a door." Allen hissed. Road stared for a moment before summoning a checkered door. Allen quickly flung it's doors open and went inside. Tyki went next with all the candy, and Road came last, closing the door behind her. Tyki then passed the heavy bag of candy to Road.

"I'm going to go to the backyard. We'll be waiting there Shounen." Tyki started to walk off, so Allen followed, leaving Road behind. Road frowned, but then she slowly smiled.

"See you at dinner Al~len-kun!" Road opened another door and walked into it with the candy.

Allen and Tyki walked in silence. Tyki constantly glanced back to see Allen glaring at the ground.

 _'I wonder what's got him so angry? Could the memory be that bad?'_ He stole another glance back to look at Allen.

"Er, Shounen, do you just not want to tell Road, or-" Tyki died off.

"I don't want anyone to see." Once again, they became silent. They walked like this until they finally reached the back door. Waiting outside, leaning against a tree, was Wisely.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry Wisely, Road dragged us out to get candy." Tyki said, grimacing. Wisely nodded and pushed himself off the tree.

"Well ready to get started kid?"

"Whatever." Wisely raised his eyebrow, but he didn't comment.

"Well, then lets go." Wisely began walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked. Wisely paused in front of the door.

"We're going out to practice." Wisely opened the door and beckoned for Allen and Tyki to follow. Tyki looked at Allen and shrugged.

 **Elsewhere**

"Millennie! Neah _told_ me you knew!"

"Hmm, I can't say I do." Road groaned and crossed her arms.

"But you have to! Allen-kun wouldn't tell me!" The Earl took off his hat and crumpled it in his hands. His grin seemed to shrink a tiny degree as he strained his memory. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and his grin turned almost sinister. Slowly, he set his wrinkled hat back on his horned head and chuckled. Road's face lit up and set jumped in the Earl's lap.

"What is it?"

"Ah, I think I might know what it is."

"What? What is it? Please, _please_ tell me!" Road practically bounced up and down.

"You say it was his worst memory?"

"Yes! Get on with it!"

"Hmm, well Rodo, I see why. I understand why he wouldn't want to tell."

"Millennie! You're gonna tell me, right?" Road pulled out her puppy eyes and her bottom lips pushed out into a pout.

"Alright, Alright Rodo. Since Neah said I know the memory, I assume it's about the time Allen-kun brought back Mana Walker." Road's mouth dropped.

"Mana? Wasn't that-"

"Neah's brother? Yes. He adopted Allen-kun." Road shut her mouth and waited for the Earl to continue.

"I don't know what the whole story behind that was, but I came to him one night after Mana died and offered to bring him back. Heh, he accepted of course. When he brought him back, his bothersome innocence activated and killed the Akuma before it could kill him. Of course, not after the Akuma cursed him. I left him there. I don't know why I didn't kill him then." For a moment, both Noah were silent until Road spoke.

"I'm glad you didn't." The Earl chuckled and patted Road on the head.

"Me too."

"Hmm, I guess I shouldn't tell everyone, should I?" Road murmured.

"Only if Allen-kun lets you." Road nodded and slipped off the Earl's lap.

"I'm going to go watch Allen-kun train." Road quickly snatched Lero out of the air, and sat on him. The Earl said nothing, choosing to think while Road flew out.

 **Heilsberg, Poland**

"Where are we Wisely?" Tyki asked, looking around his surroundings. Wisely continued to walk through the empty field leaving Allen and Tyki by the Ark gate.

"We're in Heilsberg, Poland. Otherwise known as Lidzbark Warmiński. We're here to give the boy some people to practice on." Allen looked skeptically at the space around them.

"Can we get this over with?" Cooper said in an irritated tone

"Well, I don't mean to dissapoint you, but there doesn't seem to be too any people around here." Allen held out his arms.

"Well, smart ass, there's obviously not a gate in the middle of the city. This is private military property that no one goes to. It's been empty for around twenty years. I'm afraid we're going to have to walk to town." Allen glared at Wisely and followed after him.

The group walked almost a mile along a firt road until they eventually found a large town. Almost every building had a bright red roof and every wall was brown and dull. Although the town seemed large and busy, people were quiet and isolated. Only few spoke while on the streets; everyone was moving too quickly to chat.

"What's up with this town?" Tyki whispered.

"They're under strict enforcement. If you'd pay attention, you'd notice there are armed guards posted at every corner. They have this ruling council that decided the people of this town were going to overthrow them, so they are try to smother a non-existing revolt. Of course, if they keep this up, a revolt will happen. That's the plan."

"The plan?" Allen asked.

"We may or may not be the reason for this. A revolt is a good way to get more Akuma. Eventually, the town will practically wipe itself out. It is a rather large town too. I can't wait to see the outcome." An edge of excitement crept into Wisely's voice, but he quickly organized himself and started leading them to an cafe.

"So, boy, today, you're going to help quicken the plan." Allen stared at the back of Wisely's head.

"How?"

"You're going to control one the guards to go on a rampage and kill some of the civilians." Wisely smirked in Allen's direction while he entered the cafe. He went up to the counter and ordered a cup of tea. "Tyki , Cooper and I will be observing and giving you directions." Wisely calmly took a sip of his tea. Tyki watched him drink for a second before going to the counter himself and asking for alcohol Cooper was already drinking his secant glass.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Allen sighed and walked out of the cafe. He searched around and easily spotted a man in uniform holding a three barrel flintlock pistol. He took a glance at Wisely, who was watching him through the window, before focusing on the songs around him. He suddenly found himself overwhelmed by the cacophony around him. He tried focusing on the guards song, but he couldn't hear it over everyone elses, so he broke his attention, and quieted the songs.

 **Try again.** Allen looked directly at the guard and carefully listened for his song. For several seconds, loud pounding songs pressed in his ears, but he eventually began to seperate the sounds and assign one to each person. After dimming out many songs, he finally discovered the gaurds song. He silenced everything else and began to hum the song. Immediately, the guard stiffened at stared blankly at the ground. Nobody around him noticed his behavior.

Allen smoothly took control of the man's mind and made him cock the gun. The guard looked up and stared at a passing person. He slowly raised the gun to point at the man's head. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the man collapsed in a growing puddle of blood. The people around the guard screamed and began to run away. The guard under Allen's control quickly shot two more people and began reloading his pistol. In this time, most of the crowd had dissapated and only a few stragglers remained, trying to run away or find a way to hide.

The guard finished reloading and pulled the gun up again to find his next target. He unloaded his gun on three more people that hadn't run away on time. People around them screamed and ran even faster, some rushing into shops and restaurants.

Allen watched distractedly. Most of his attention was on controlling the guard. A scared man came running in his direction and stopped next to Allen.

"Pan, co robisz? Należy uruchomić! Zostaniesz zastrzelony przez straż!" (Mister, What are you doing? You must run! You will be shot by the guard!) Allen didn't notice him until the man took his arm and pulled him away. Allen suddenly snapped out of his trance discovered himself being pulled away frantically.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Allen tried to pull his arm away, but the man just held on tighter and continued pulling.

"Proszę, musisz się spieszyć! To niebezpieczne tutaj." (Please, you have to hurry! It is dangerous here.) Allen was surprised at the man's strength. He had no idea what he was saying, but he figured he needed to stop him. Allen easily found his song, since they were so close, and he started to hum it quietly. The man stopped and slowly turned around and stared at Allen. He opened his mouth to say something, but he suddenly went quiet and submitted to Allen's control. Allen yanked his arm from the man's loosened grip and backed away. As soon as he let go of the man's mind, he turned and walked away before the man came back to his senses. Luckily, he hadn't gotten very far from the scene, so he didn't get lost. He spotted the cafe and went in. Wisely and Tyki were sitting at a table in the back of the table, calmly drinking, while the people around them crowded together in a huddle and Cooper had just finished his third hole bottle. Everybody turned to stare at Allen, but they looked away when they saw him walk over to Wisely, Cooper and Tyki.

"I'm done."

"Yeah. Good job boy. Want a cookie?" Allen rolled his eyes and pulled a chair over.

"Where'd you go Shounen?" Tyki asked before taking a sip of some wine the cafe happened to have.

"Some guy dragged me off. I don't know what he was saying; I don't know Polish." Wisely snorted and finished off his tea.

"So, how many died?"

"Six people." Wisely nodded.

"Well, we're done here. Let's move on to another town." Wisely said. Tyki downed his wine and stood up. Allen followed suit and walked out with the two others. The crowd of people in the back of the cafe watched warily. A few called out, trying to warn them, but they were ignored. When they walked out, the guard was surrounded by three other guards who were yelling furiously and gesturing to the empty streets. Allen watched the guard shake his head and shrug his shoulders.

"He doesn't remember a thing?" Tyki asked.

"No, he shouldn't." Allen answered. Tyki snorted.

The group walked out of town and headed straight to the Ark gate. When they walked through, Wisely took them to another door. He opened the door and walked through first. Allen was about to go next when suddenly, something smashed into him and knocked him to the ground.

"There you are Allen-kun!"

"Uh, hi Road. What are you doing?"

"I've been looking for you for almost half an hour! I wanna watch you practice."

"Okay? But you're gonna have to get off me." Road smiled and pushed herself off Allen's chest. Allen got up and brushed himself off before walking through the open door.

"So, he's back to normal?" Road asked, staring at the door Allen had just gone through.

"Yeah, I guess so. He doesn't seem to be all moody anymore."

"Tyki? I know what the memory was."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'll tell you after dinner." Road grinned and jumped through the door. Tyki followed and shut the door behind him.

"Geez, what took you guys so long?"Wisely stood in front of the gate, waiting impatiently.

"Road's here." Allen said.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Road smiled at Wisely, who exhaled sharply.

"Fine. Don't interrupt." Road smiled innocently and hopped on Lero, choosing to stand.

"'Kay, where are we?" Road asked. They had come out in a thick evergreen forest, but Allen could hear a faint sound of people's songs coming from a direction.

"Well, we're in Romania. There's a festival that happens once a year called Hora La Prislop. We are at Prislop Pass, one of the first stops of a long parade they do. This festival takes eight days to complete, and today is the second day. Boy, right now, they are having a festive dance. There are about thirty craft booths all around, all made of wood and cloth. What you're going to do is set one of the booths on fire and burn down the whole place. Pick anyone to do the job. We're going to make sure no one gets away." Road grinned evilly and shifted to her Noah form. Wisely glanced over and frowned.

"No Road, you're not getting involved." Road narrowed her eyes and a legion of candles appeared.

"I think I will." Wisely stayed calm, but he stared nervously at the floating candles.

"Fine. Don't mess anything up."

 **Tell them they won't be needed.**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **They don't need to trap everyone in. I'm going to show you how to set the place on fire, and contain the crowd.**

"Erm, guys?" Allen started. "Um, Neah says you don't need to do anything."

"I don't think you will need it so I will not help." Cooper said and jumped up to one of the lower roofs to watch the show

"Of course we do, boy. People are going to run away when they see the fire." Allen bit his lip.

"Look, I don't know what he means, but he said you won't be needed." Wisely glared at Allen.

"I think we'll stick to the plan." Allen sighed, and shrugged.

"Which way do we go?" Wisely started off at the question and everyone followed silently.

 **Allen. Do you remember all you powers?**

 _'I think so. Why?'_

 **You can resonate with fire. Like how you can crack a rock, or blow wind, you can start and manipulate a fire.**

 _'So how do I do that?'_

 **It's similar to resonating with any object, but it's much harder. Controlling elements is harder then breaking or moving something. You have to sing the fire's 'song' and imagine where it goes. If you can control it, than you can surround the people in fire so that they can't escape. If you're good enough, you can catch each person on fire individually.**

 _'But I've never done it before.'_

 **I'll help. You've got to learn somehow.** Allen sighed and nodded, earning a stare from Road. **Let me teach you the fire's 'song'.** While the group walked Neah drilled Allen and taught him the arrangment that represented fire. Allen was itching to try it out, but he didn't have anything to practice on, except for the trees, but then there would be a forest fire. Eventually, they made it to the edge of the forest and they could see a croud of people dancing in a large circle and a huge feast being served to those who weren't dancing.

"When you're ready." Wisely said. Allen nodded and surveyed the area. He ignored the people in the center and focused on the edges of the site.

 **See the torches? Use the fire they create to form your circle.** Allen nodded and focused on humming the fire's song. The flames immediately rose higher, reacting tto the music. Allen immagined the fire spreading from the torches to the ground, wrapping around the boothes and people. Amazingly, the fire's did exactly as Allen imagined and trapped the people instead. The songs and dancing stopped and people inside began to panic. Allen stole a glance to look at Wisely's face. He almost grinned when he saw the confusion evident on his features. Allen quickly focused again on the fire, maintaining it's height and heat. He pushed the edges in, making the circle tighter. The people were now screaming frantically, bundling up in the center, trying to avoid the fire. A few had found buckets and were trying to use their water to douse the fire, but Allen didn't let the fire stop. The flames dodged the water and inched closer.

Eventually, the fire reached the center, and the people began to burn. Children we crying, and the adults were trying to run through the flames. After four minutes, Allen ended the song and the fire quickly extinguished itself. As soon as the fire disappeared, Allen dropped to his knees, suddenly tired.

 **It was your first time. You'll get better at keeping your strength as you go along.** Allen nodded faintly before looking up to study his handiwork. Tyki was staring open mouthed at the destruction, reaching for a cigarette. Wisely was brooding at the center, watching the burned, dead bodies. And Cooper seemed to take some of the fire before he could get rid of it and was making it in to figures that represented what just happened to the actual people and then started laughing on the ground. Allen almost laughed at their expressions.

"Allen-kun! That was great! I didn't know you could do that!" Road shouted. She flew over on Lero and hugged Allen, who was struggling to stand back up.

"Neah taught me how." Road laughed and hugged Allen tighter.

"Well Shounen, that was unexpected. Good job, I guess." Tyki lit his cigarette and ran his fingers through his hair. Allen grinned at Tyki and looked at Wisely. Wisely was grimacing at the wreckage around him until he snapped his head to Allen.

"You didn't follow instructions."

"But he did my friend." Cooper said still smiling demonically after jumping of the roof.

"No he did not."

"Yes I did. I burned everything down and killed the people. I did just what you wanted me to." Allen smirked.

"No, I was expecting you to control someone and make them set everything on fire."

"Oh, so you're angry because it didn't go as you expected? This is better, I'd say. Less work for everyone." Allen shrugged. Wisely scowled and stomped out of the ash, walking straight to Allen and Road.

"But you were supposed to follow your instructions. I am your teacher, and you _will_ listen to me."

"I did follow your instructions. You're just upset you didn't see this coming. You, the know-it-all. Look, the jobs done, lets leave and go back to the gate." Allen said, ending the argument. Wisely glared at Allen, who stared back defiantly, but then walked around him and trudged off into the forest.

For the rest of the day, they continued their work, killing people, starting riots, and destroying things. Eventually, Allen asked Cooper why they were doing everything.

"The more destruction and deaths, the more Akuma. When we're not fighting exorcists, we're making Akuma or training witch sometimes makes more Akuma by mistake but what the hell right, although the Earl is the only one who can actually create them." Allen realized it made sense. Just finding sad people wouldn't give anyone enough Akuma. Causing deaths was easier and much more efficient. But something at the back of his brain didn't like it. A part of him was screaming at him, telling him what he was doing was wrong, but Allen easily ignored it. Instead, he focused on the multiple tasks. Eventually, the day was over, and they finished the last mission.

"Time for dinner!" Road shouted happily. She pulled Allen to the Ark gate and came out on a white street. Although the sun was already set outside, the sun on the Ark hung in the sky, burning Allen's eyes.

"Wow, it's bright." Road giggled and got off Lero.

"Ne, Allen-kun, get on." Road pointed at Lero who was floating sideways. Allen stared cautiously at the pink umbrella before sitting on it. Road grinned and jumped on Allen's lap.

"Let's go Lero!" Lero grunted under their weight, but flew off to go to the mansion and fly through an open window. They zipped through the halls, and flew right into the dining room, where everyone was waiting. Road jumped out of Allen's lap the moment they came through the door and she ran to the Earl and Cooper how they gest shadow travelled here before them.

"Hello Millennie! We're back! Wisely and Tyki are being slow. They'll be her soon." The Earl chuckled and nodded. Allen slid off Lero and looked around to see everyone but Tyki and Wisely was there already. Sheryl was whispering praises to Road and tears were beginning to form at the base of his eyes.

"My Road is just so adorable, how do I even deserve having her as a daughter?" Allen rolled his eyes and sat down in his minutes passed, and the twins had begun fighting when Wisely and Tyki walked in.

"Ah, welcome back. Take a seat, dinner's waiting." The Earl told the two entering Noah. As soon as they both sat down, the Akuma came into the room holding platters for each person. Two Akuma came to Allen and set down a tower of plates. Allen stared hungrily at the food, forgetting about his eye. He barely noticed when his eye activated.

He immediately dug in, regreting missing lunch. He realized he'd been missing more and more meals since his training started. He was glad it was over. Hopefully he could get back to eating consistantly. Allen paused his eating when he saw something drip onto his pants. Allen set down the burger he was half way finished with and felt his face. When he moved his fingers, he saw blood soaking his glove. He suddenly remembered that his eye had activated. Allen quickly grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe the blood off his face but Cooper got to it first covering they eye. Why hadn't anybody told him? Allen assumed no one had noticed. Once his face was clean, Allen took off his gloves and continued eating.

In thirty minutes, everyone was finished eating, including Allen, and the Earl coughed to start the family meeting.

"Good evening everyone. It's been three days since our last official family meeting. Tryde, Mightra, any news on Wrath?" The Earl asked.

"No, we haven't sensed any new Noah, and there's been nothing too out of the ordinary that would signify of a Noah's transformation."

"Hmm, that's too bad. I'm sure Wrath will show up sometime, but I think we're going to have to move on with the plan. Tryde, Mightra, you two will continue searching. Even finding the host before the transformation would be useful." They both nodded at the Earl's words.

"Tomorrow, we will make our move. The three days of darkness will happen soon, but it will be easier if the exorcists are taken out. They will not interfere with our plan." Road grinned and the Twins giggled to themselves. The Earl continued explaining how the events were going to happen and he reminded everyone of their targets.

"Good night everyone. Tomorrow, we win." The Earl grinned creepily and Road followed suit with Cooper putting on his armor and pulling out Crown clown.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Wisely sat on his bed, reading a thick book. He'd been there for almost seven hours and in that time had read two books already.

He stared intently at the pages ignoring his body's want for sleep. Just before turning the page, a demanding knock sounded from his door.

"Who is it?" Wisely ask wryly.

"Ne, Wisely, open up!" Road called. Wisely sighed and reluctantly got up to unlock his bedroom door. Opening the door, Wisely found a frowning Road with a legion of threatening candles behind her and cooper with his battel armor on with crown clown in his left hand and two throwing knifes in his right hand.

"What is it?" Wisely ask suspiciously. Instead of answering, Road twitched her finger and almost half the candles went flying at Wisely's arms and legs. He was instantly thrown across the room and pinned to the wall opposite the door Cooper then throw two throwing knifes at his head both nicking his ear causing him to bleed.

He grimaced when the candles dug deeper into his limbs. Road and Cooper began to pace closer, glaring angrily at Wisely.

"What Road?" Wisely asked calmly. Road's glare seemed to intensify and Cooper sent four more knifes to his chest. A puddle of blood was beginning to form on the floor, but Wisely ignored all the pain and waited for the two to explain their wrath.

"We didn't say anything yesterday, because Allen-kun was training, but today, were going to kill you." Road muttered. Wisely tried to maintain his cool, but he involuntarily gulped at the venom in Road's voice. Instead of waiting for Road to explain, he dived into her head to see what she was so angry about. Strangely, it was like she was expecting it. Her mind was wide open and she was almost talking to Wisely through her thoughts. It didn't take long to realize the problem.

"Ah." Wisely blinked. "Is that all?" Road gritted her teeth and sent the rest of her candles into Wisely, not caring where they hit. Wisely yelped when they all hit at once. He was beginning to look like a flaming pin cushion.

"Is that all?"

"No, that isn't all. I will make you pay. You hurt my Allen-kun." Road glared angrily before a creepy grin spread across her face. "I haven't had a toy in a while now." Road took a step forward and Wisely flinched. Suddenly, all the candles fell out and Wisely collapsed to the ground, waiting for his wound to heal over. But before they had a chance to, Road summoned a door behind her. Cooper lite his hand on fire and grabbed Wisely by the collar burning him in the process and roughly threw him in the open doors. They stepped in after, not bothering to shut the door behind them. Just moments later, the sound of Wisely's screams came through echoed through the halls.

The Earl was sitting in his chair, stroking Lulubell's fur, when the screams entered his room. For a moment, the Earl stopped rocking and listened, but then he chuckled merrily and continued knitting.

"I assume everyone will be awake soon."

 **Allen's room**

After one particularly loud scream, Allen shifted and slowly began to wake up. It took a while before his brain registered that the annoying sounds were screams. The moment he realized this, Allen shot up out of his bed, and rushed out the door, following the sound. In his half asleep state, he didn't seem to realize he was shirtless and barefoot, nor that his hair was a wild mess.

As he ran, he shifted to his Noah form, to be better prepared to intervene. At this shift, Neah groggily woke up in his mind and questioned Allen.

Eventually, Allen stopped in front of an open door where the screams were the loudest. Stepping in, he found the room empty, except for Road's door and splatters of blood on the wall and floor. Looking around, Allen guessed he was Wisely's room. Allen looked suspiciously at the heart-shaped door, and inched towards it, curiosity driving him. Finally, he made it to the door. Once he reached it though, the screams stopped, and Allen paused. Suddenly, a bloody Wisely came flying out and violently hit the wall. Blood coated his clothes and Allen spotted multiple burns and cuts. Road and Cooper came out next, smiling, and covered in blood themselves and crown clown was allow covered in blood witch made Allen mad but he soon got over it when Cooper snapped his fingers making all the blood disappear .

"Ummm..." Road grinned and jumped onto Allen.

"Al~len-kun! You're awake!" Road squeezed Allen into a tight hug before letting go. Allen looked down and noticed with distaste that now his bare chest was smeared with blood. Sighing, Allen turned to look at Wisely, who was pushing himself off the floor and slowly healing.

"Well Wisely-kun, I'll see you at breakfast!" Road giggled and dragged Allen out of the room.

"Er, Road? What was that about?"

"Nothing! Cooper and I were just playing with Wisely-kun!" Road snickered evilly. Allen rubbed his forehead tiredly, shaking his head. He paused his rubbing to feel the seven crosses on his forehead. He wasn't used to the slits yet, since he was often in his white form. Allen glanced at Road to she was also in her Noah form, and he realized she was always in her Noah form.

"Hey Road?" Road stopped he delighted humming to look at Allen.

"Why are you always in your Noah form?" Road blinked.

"It's more comfortable." She answered. Allen thought for a second, and realized something did feel right about being in his Noah form. He decided to stay like that while in the mansion.

"Ne, Allen-kun! Let's go to breakfast!"

"Road, I'm covered in blood and not wearing a shirt. I need to go back to my room first." Road stared at his chest longingly before sighing. Allen felt his face flush and he tried to walk a little faster down the hall they were going.

"Fiiiiiine." Road caught up and grabbed his hand. Instead of pulling him like he was used to, she simply held his hand and walked next to him. Allen smiled faintly. Eventually, they got to another hallway and Road nudged him in it's direction.

"Your room's down there." For a while, they walked in silence until Road spoke up.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can I pick your outfit today?"

"Why?" Road smiled darkly.

"Today we go see the exorcists." Allen decided to let her, knowing he probably wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

When they made it to his room, Allen told her to wait in his room while he went to take a shower. Road nodded and immediately summoned her door to pick out some clothes for him.

Allen took his shower quickly, mostly just trying to wash off the blood. When he came out, hanging on the door was a black suit in a clear bag and a indigo tie. He stared at Road's choice while he dried himself, wondering why Road picked a suit. After putting it on, he came out to show Road. Road was standing impatiently in front of his bathroom door wearing an outfit matching Allen's. She had a puffy, knee-length dress that was the same color as Allen's tie. Around her waist was a black sash that tied into a large bow in the back. It was simple, but Allen found himself bushing.

"Road, why do I have to wear a suit? And why are we matching?" Allen flinched under Road's gleeful stare.

"So everyone knows we're together!" Allen blinked and began steaming.

"B-but Road! We're not- but- that's kinda-" Allen continued stuttering and nervously pulling on his tie. Allen dies off when he noticed the strange grin on Road's face.

"Road?" Suddenly, Road jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Allen's neck. Before he could respond, her lips were pressed against his. Allen could feel Road's smile as she pressed her whole body against his. He stumbled back, slightly shocked, but Road refused to separate. Allen then tried to pull away, but Road grabbed the back of his head and pressed it closer to hers. Eventually, Allen gave up his struggling and followed Road actions. He almost jumped when he felt something wet press against his lips, and his mouth automatically opened. In that instant, Road's tongue darted in and he froze. Allen didn't know what to do except let Road do what ever she wanted.

After almost a full minute of kissing, Road giggled and pulled away, leaving Allen gasping for breath. She was licking her lips and grinning mischievously.

"Ne, Al~len-kun. We're together." Allen nodded quietly. Road giggled and pulled the shocked Allen out of the room. He just barely stumbled along beside her, his mind thinking of the taste of sugary jellybeans he'd tasted on her tongue. He didn't notice it when Road pulled him into the dining room and sat him down in his chair. He didn't even realize that half the family was there already.

"Good morning Millenie!" Road ran over to the Earl and hugged him tightly. The Earl laughed and looked at the dazed Allen.

"It seems you've had fun this morning." He commented. Road laughed and ran back to her seat, scooting closer to Allen. Tyki watched Allen stare at the empty table before looking at Road with an eyebrow raised. Road grinned back and stuck her tongue out mockingly. Tyki looked back at Allen and something clicked into place. Tyki's eyes widened and he quickly looked away. For the next couple of minutes, Road hummed and played with Allen's hair. Meanwhile, Fiddler was holding a conversation with Mercym and Lulubell was resting on the Earl's stomach as a cat. The twins came in, shooting the door down. They scanned the room until their eyes landed on Road and Allen.

"Ahh! Their matching! Hii!" Jasdero shouted and pointed.

"What's going on? Look, the baka deshi isn't responding! Something's gone wrong!"

"Wrong, hii!" The twins pointed their guns at the back of Allen's head and cocked their guns. Allen jumped and turned around to see two guns aimed at him. He quickly ducked behind his chair just before the guns fired. Luckily, they hit empty chairs, since no on e was sitting across Allen.

"Ah, he's fine now." Debito said, lowering his gun.

"Breakfast, hii!" Jasdero jumped excitedly and ran to his chair, Debito close behind. Allen slowly sat straight again, shaking slightly.

Cooper walking in and pointed his two guns at the twins' heads, two more shots when fired both hitting the twins and they were sent sparling in to their chairs

"They had a good question." Tyki started. "Why are you two matching?" Road grinned and Allen seem to go pale (As pale as a person can get with gray skin). Road hooked her arm around Allen's and nuzzled his arm.

"Me and Allen-kun are dating!" Allen stiffened and sank down into his seat, trying to hide his face, but Road pulled him back up. Everyone at the table was silent before the Earl started to laugh. Jasdevi started to scream and they fell out of their chairs. Everyone else in the room smirked, except for Tyki who was staring at Allen.

Before any questions could be asked, Sheryll came in, looking at the broken doors, courtesy of Jasdevi.

"Good morning my lovely family. Good morning my sweet Road!" Sheryll ran to Road's chair and pulled a white rose out of no where. He got down on his knee, and presented the rose to Road. Road smiled and happily accepted, tucking the flower into her hair. Sheryll squeaked and collapsed on the floor, blood dripping from his nose.

"My... adorable... daughter..." Sheryll whispered. The next person to come in was Wisely, who looked tired and annoyed. He was in a fresh new out fit and his hair was damp from taking a shower. He glanced at Road and Cooper before trudging to his feet. Road chose to ignore his presence and went back to playing with Allen's hair.

"Well, seeing as Tryde and Mightra are searching for Wrath, everyone's here!" The Earl announced. Lulubell jumped off his lap and changed back into herself and sat in her chair. Sheryll got up and reluctantly left Road's side to go sit by Tyki. He looked over at Road one last time and gasped.

"Road! My darling, why are you touching that filth? Has he corrupted your mind and tried to seduce you? HOW DARE HE!" Sheryll immediately stood up and Allen flinched.

"Daddy, he hasn't seduced me. He's too shy to do something like that." Allen blushed deeply and looked at his hands, fiddling with his white gloves.

"Than why are you doing this? Road, sweetie, no one deserves your love! He's an evil octopus trying to steal you away from me!" Road laughed and shook her head.

"Sit down daddy. I still love you." Sheryll froze and a wide smile split across his face.

"You still love me!" Sheryll melted into his seat.

The rest of breakfast went without incident. Sheryll didn't find out the Road and Allen were together, but he was constantly giving Allen murderous glares and then got the same glares from Cooper. Allen momentarily got to forget everything about that morning as he devoured nine pancakes in three bites. A plate of BLTs sat to his right and three plates full of pancakes sat to his left. Sausages, bacon, and eggs filled the rest of the space. Farther away and slightly to the left was an entire breakfast casserole waiting for Allen to eat. He was reluctant to eat the last of his food.

"My children, today, we lay siege on the Black Order." Road and Jasdevi cheered and Fiddler licked his lips excitedly and Cooper put his amore one last time. "Does everyone remember their target?" Everyone at the table nodded and the Earl grinned even wider than usual.

"Then let's leave." Road summoned a door behind the Earl's chair and the doors flew open. Road jumped up and pulled Allen to the door first. When they came out, they walked out onto the top of a tree that overlooked the order. Behind them, the rest of the Noah followed and dropped onto the other branches. The Earl came last, floating in the air while lazily swinging Lero back and forth.

"Go."

 **Black Order**

"You can't pull an all-nighter?" Lavi asked, incredulous. Reever frowned and rolled his eyes at Lavi.

"If you didn't notice, I just did pull an all-nighter. In fact, I've pulled four. In a row. Would you like to switch places with me?" Lavi snorted and shook his head.

"Nah, I'd have to put up with Komui all the time."

"Exactly." Reever agreed. They both glanced at the supervisor that was adoring Lenalee at the moment. Well, adoring her coffee.

"My Lena makes the best coffee in the world! With it, I could build five Komurins in one night! I could build an automatic hand that signs papers for me! I could-" His rant was cut off by every scientist yelling no and a boot to the face.

"No, brother, no Komurins. I think Reever-san might end up killing you." Reever snorted, but nodded in agreement. Komui looked sadly at Reever before turning back to Lenalee.

"That means you're worried for your big brother! It's alright Lena, I'll make sure that big bad wolf **(A/N Reever)** doesn't hurt me! I'll lock him up and make him do all my work to punishment, because I don't deserve to be punished by these never-ending papers!" Komui pulled a cannon out from his coat and aimed it at Reever. Reever jumped and ran away, so when Komui fired, a net went flying at Lavi. Poor Lavi couldn't move in time and the net landed on him. Unfortunately, his arm was still in a cast and, and he couldn't pull himself out. Johnny came running over with a pair of scissors while Lenalee kicked her brother across the room. When Lavi finally escaped, he ran to the door.

"I'm getting breakfast. This place is too crazy." Lenalee gave a final look at her brother before following after Lavi to breakfast.

When they got to the cafeteria, Lavi practically ran to Jerry.

"Jerry, tell the news." Jerry grinned and put down his spatula.

"Well, you see, I heard there's this group of finders, three of them, and they're planning a surprise party for Gozu and Louisa's wedding. Michael came really close to telling Gozu, and now he's been kicked out of the planning group so he doesn't spill any more details."

"Wow, and how is Michael taking it?"

"Oh, he's pretty upset. Gozu _is_ his best friend and he was really looking forward to planning the party." Lenalee walked up and coughed, getting their attention.

"Well, if you're done with your finder gossip, Lavi, let's eat breakfast. Lavi sighed and gave Jerry his order. Lenalee followed and they found a place by Russell to eat.

"Hey Russell!" Lavi greeted. Russell looked up from his salad and smiled.

"Good morning."

"How's John?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, he tells me he's only months away from becoming a scientist. He told me about some of his new inventions, and I agree he's getting better." Lavi laughed at the thought of a eleven year old scientist. "I;m proud of him." Russell concludes.

"That's good. He's not too hung up on Leo, is he?"

"Well, he still talks about him, but I think he's so caught up in his 'work', he's already moved on. Although he's gained a new idol, and I'm pretty scared." Lenalee's face went serious.

"Who is it?"

"Komui." Russell shivered. Lavi and Lenalee laughed.

"Yeah, I'd say that's pretty scary." Lavi agreed.

"I hope it's just a phase." Russell said.

"Has he actually met Komui?" Lenalee asked.

"No. If he actually knew Komui, I doubt he'd be so hung up on him."

"Let's hope so."

The three continued to chat, and eventually Johnny and Reever joined them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Lavi asked.

"Komui was whining about getting work done and told us we couldn't leave. So, we wrapped him up in his own net and left him with Number 65." Reever explained.

"Eh, Komui needs a bit of his own medicine. Sorry Lenalee, but your brothers a bit craz-" Suddenly Lavi head face planted into his breakfast and Bookman stood behind him.

"Where were you this morning? I told you to read the works of Leo Tolstoy."

"Calm down old panda, I already read them all." This earned him another kick.

"Then I want you to translate all of them in to the second set of Archaic runes by tonight and tell me what you've gathered." Lavi sighed and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face off.

"In a little while, panda, I'm eating." Once again, Lavi was kicked in the head. Lavi was about to respond when an alarm went off and a voice came on the intercom.

"We are now in a state of emergency. Noah have been discovered on the property of headquarters. All exorcists are to report to the Gatekeeper." The whole room looked over at Lenalee and Lavi.

"Noah?" Lavi asked.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee stood up and briskly walked out of the cafeteria, Lavi and Bookman trailing behind. In the hallway, they met up with Miranda and Krory.

"Hey. Do you guys know if Marie and Kanda are back from their mission?"

"Yes, I saw them get back this morning around sunrise." Krory confirmed. Lavi nodded and they made their way to the entrance. They could hear the Gatekeeper through the walls screaming that everyone was in danger. Waiting by the door was Komui and Link.

"We're here brother."

"There are 10 reported Noah outside along with the Millennium Earl and Cooper. They haven't attacked yet, but the Golems have spotted them advancing." Everyone nodded. "Lavi, it's only been four days, your arm is still broken. It's probably best if you don't fight."

"No Komui, There are a total of eleven Noah out there. You're going to need all the help you can get. We don't even know if there are Akuma too."

"The Golems didn't report any Akuma in the area."

"Yet." Lavi said grimly. Komui stared at Lavi before sighing.

"Go ahead." Komui turned away and walked to the wall next to the large gate. Opening a box attached to the wall, he dialed a code and pressed a large green button. The gate began to groan and open, showing the blank road in front of the order. The exorcists looked around, their guard up. Lavi unhooked his hammer and quietly activated it. Lenalee's boots were already activated.

As they walked, Kanda and Marie came out after them along with most of the generals. Cross still wasn't there, of course.

"Anything yet?" Marie asked.

"No, they aren't showing up yet." Lavi responded.

"What do you mean, exorcists, we're right here!"

 **Noah**

Road grinned and grabbed Lero for the Earl's hand. The Earl just smiled as Road pushed Allen on and she sat in his lap. Together, they flew above the treetops, closer to the order. When they flew close enough to be seen by the exorcists, they dropped into the trees, weaving through branches.

Silently, Road pointed at the group of exorcists waiting on the path below them.

"Anything yet?" Marie asked.

"No they aren't showing up yet." Road grinned and winked at Allen. Directing Lero, they flew down out of the branches.

"What do you mean exorcists, we're right here!" Allen almost laughed at the shocked look on their faces when Road spoke. Heads snapped up to see them. Only the generals seem unsurprised.

Lero flew all the way down to the ground, and both Road and Allen jumped off. Road smiled and suddenly, one of her doors appeared behind her and opened. The rest of the Noah came filing out from the door. Finally, the Earl came out with a sinister grin.

"Good evening exorcists." He greeted. The group stiffened and all eyes turned to the Earl. "It's been so long, hasn't it? For most of you, I haven't seen you since our dear Alma-kun." The Earl laughed when Kanda stiffened at the remark.

"I saw some of you at London rather recently though." The Earl looked specifically at Lavi, Lenalee, and Marie.

"What are you here for?" Lavi spoke up. The Earl smiled pleasantly.

"The Three day of Darkness, of course."

"You found the heart?!" Lenalee growled.

"No, my dear, not yet. But I will find it. Soon, I think. For now, I'm going to kill each and everyone of you and destroy all your precious innocence until I find it." Road squealed and twirled in a circle.

"We get to play with you!" Road announced. She jumped up in excitement and turned to Allen. Allen smiled at her enthusiasm. Road giggled and jumped on his back, hugging his neck. In the background, you could hear Sheryll choking and muttering curses.

Lenalee watched the display unhappily. Allen was smiling, even enjoying Road's company. How did he change so much?

"Yo! I see Red and the fatass are here." Allen flinched at the voice and the exorcists turned around to see Cross strolling up the path with a cigarette in his mouth. The Earl raised an eyebrow and stared at Cross.

"Good Evening Marian." Cross grabbed a flask from his pocket and went to take a drink from it, but nothing came out and Cross's face soured. Looking around, his eyes landed on Allen.

"Hey, Baka Deshi, get me some more alcohol." At this, he threw the flask at Allen's head.

"Hell no!" Allen spat, kicking the flask back at the exorcists.

Lenalee watched Cross and then turned to Lavi.

"Lavi, tell me who Red is!" Lenalee whispered. Lavi sighed and shook his head. Unfortunately for them, Allen could hear them with his Noah abilities. Allen quietly growled and glared at Lenalee. Road took notice of his behavior and leaned over his shoulder and pressed her cheek to his.

"What's wrong?" Road whispered.

"Nothing important. I want the exorcists dead." Allen whispered back. Road grinned and jumped off Allen's back.

"This is why I love you!" Road shouted happily. Allen blinked and stared at Road.

"Wha-what?" Road just laughed and ran to the Earl.

"Let's get started!" All the Noah looked to the Earl, waiting for his command. The exorcists sensed something was about to happen, and prepared themselves.

"Alright, my family, have fun!" Immediately, the Noah ran forward, singling out their targets. Only Tyki sank into the ground and moved underground.

 **Road**

Road jumped on Lero and flew above the fight, spotting Lavi and Bookman. Using her powers, she trapped the two of the in a box and lifted them up to her level.

"Hello there Bookman! Do you two want to play?" Road didn't wait for an answer before sending the two into their own minds. Unsurprisingly to Road, it didn't take long until Lavi broke under her will. All she had to do was tweak her last show, and he was dead in his own mind. This time she made sure he wouldn't recover like before. Road decided to keep him occupied until Bookman broke, so she sent him into one of her dream worlds to wait.

Bookman was much harder to break, since Road had to find his weakness. Bookman had long been trained in getting rid of his emotions and thoughts. Whatever she threw at him, he fought off easily. Eventually, she discovered his weakness for his apprentice. She found he worried over him endlessly and cared for him. Using this, she showed him Lavi dying dozens of gruesome ways. But the ones that worked best was when it was Bookman doing it himself. Road used these to make him kill anyone he held dear over and over again. Old friends, Lavi, even a few of the exorcists. Finally, Bookman broke as well and submitted to Road's control. First, she lowered them both to the ground and let them go, making them keep still. Then she reached out and stole their innocence.

With the fragments in her hands, she could feel her hatred coming off of her in rolls. Holding a fragment in each hand, she crushed the pieces to dust The hatred slowly went away, but Road felt hungry for destruction and blood. She looked up at the two Bookman and gave them orders to fight each other.

Reaching into his robe, Bookman pulled out a curved dagger. Lavi did likewise and pulled out a dagger identical to the one Bookman was holding. Suddenly, they lunged at each other, blades raised. Bookman used his height as an advantage to duck under Lavi's strike and stab him in the legs. Lavi yelped and fell onto his knee, but he quickly recovered and ignored the pain to attack Bookman again. Running as fast as he could on an injured leg, Lavi dashed at Bookman, his knife held parallel to his arm Bookman went to dodge, but Lavi went the same way and stabbed into Bookman's left arm.

While Lavi twisted the knife, Bookman used that chance to stab Lavi in the chest with his right hand. Lavi doubled over and let go of his knife. Bookman also let go of his as they both backed away from each other. Lavi coughed up blood as Bookman pulled the knife out of his arm. Lavi took a moment to collect his breath before pulling the knife out of his chest. Immediately, Lavi bent over again and more blood came dripping out his mouth. Lavi quickly stood straight and returned his attention to Bookman, who was trying to staunch the blood flow from his arm. Lavi ran forward and kicked Bookman to the ground. While standing over him, Lavi raised the knife over Bookman's heart and drove it down without a pause. With no change in expression, he pulled the knife out and through the knife on the ground beside him. Mercilessly, he stepped on the man's chest, causing more blood to pour out.

Road watched with glee as Lavi finished the job. Smiling, she let go of Lavi's mind, giving him free will back. Of course, he was already broken, so he might not be able to function still. Sure enough, when she let go, Lavi collapsed next to Bookman, unconscious.

 **Jasdevi**

Jasdevi rushed forward, their guns drawn, to Krory, who seemed to expect them.

"Are you children going to fight?"

"Big words from the man who got beat." Debito taunted.

"Calling us children! Hii!"

"He's got some nerve, doesn't he?" Debito said. Jasdero nodded his head vigorously.

"Shall we?" Debito asked.

"Yup!" Krory look warily at the two Noah that were lifting their guns up to each others heads.

 **Yurikago ga hitotsu atta  
Yurikago ni hitotsu atta  
Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta  
Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete  
Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete  
Kietekuyo **

At the end of their song, they cocked and fired their guns and a large puff of smoke billowed from the barrels. Krory watched apprehensively as the smoke slowly cleared. Suddenly, a ball of fire came from the smoke heading in Krory's direction. Krory quickly dodged, but his innocence wasn't strong enough to launch his very far. He needed Akuma blood to make him stronger, especially if he was going to defeat a Noah.

Krory ran as far as he could from Jasdevi, while digging through his cape.

"Come back here, vampire!" Krory finally pulled out a flask of Akuma blood. He keeps a supply around in case of emergencies. Quickly chugging it, he shoves the empty flask back into his cape and jumps back to Jasdevi. Just before he reached them/him **(?)** , their hair flies out and wraps around his arms and legs, throwing him into the ground. For a moment, the air was knocked out from his lungs, but he regained his breath and struggled to escape. Using his teeth, he bit the hair and tried to cut it.

He was interrupted when a ribbon of hair plunged into his right hand. Trying to ignore the pain, he continued chewing at the hair, until finally, it broke off and he quickly jumped away.

"Miranda, can you use Time Recovery?" Krory asked urgently.

"Um, sure, I can try. I'll do my best." Miranda invoked her innocence and quietly activated Time Recovery. Krory watched his hands heal before dashing back into battle.

"Let's finish this, brats."

"Gladly." Jasdevi responded. Krory dodged a ball of ice flying at him and launched himself at the combined Noah. Catching them off guard, Krory kicked them in the back and stood on top of them, not letting them stand. Bending over, Krory bared his teeth and leaned down to bite them. They twitched as he drank their blood, though it tasted horrible. After drinking almost a gallon, Krory let go and backed off, trying to rid his mouth from the taste. Allowing himself a break, Krory sat down on the ground, coughing occasionally.

"Heh heh, did you think that would stop us?" Krory's head snapped up to see Jasdevi pushing themselves off the ground, rubbing their neck.

"How you could you deny being a vampire? You just sucked our blood." Jasdevi snickered and showed their neck to Krory. Krory gasped when he saw the bite marks start to fade and go away.

"We're Noah, baka Vampire." Jasdevi fired a Red bomb at Krory while he was sitting, sending him flying almost thirty feet away. Krory landed against a tree, once again knocking the air out of his chest. He opened his eyes to see the Noah walking to him, smirking darkly. Looking to the right, Krory was shocked to find Lavi and Bookman collapsed on the ground.

"Lavi! Bookman! Are you okay? Get up!" Krory pushed his aching body off the tree and ran to the two collapsed bookman. Making it there, he saw the blood pouring from Bookman's chest and noticed the knife's in both Lavi and Bookamn's hands.

"What happened?" Krory checked Lavi's pulse and was relieved to see it still pumping, but Bookman was not so lucky. He needed to help Lavi.

"Are you ditching us?" Jasdevi asked, tilting their head. Krory ignored them and focused on picking up Lavi. Rushing away from Jasdevi, he carried Lavi to Miranda.

"Quickly Miranda, help him!" Miranda gasped at Lavi's condition. She quickly placed him under Time Record. Krory and Miranda watched the wounds heal over, but Lavi still wasn't waking up.

"What's wrong?" Krory asked.

"I-I don't know!" Miranda said.

"Heh, I broke his mind!" Road giggled. Krory looked up at Road who was floating over them.

"What do you mean?"

"That's it, I broke it! It might be impossible to recover. I don't know, depends on the person I suppose." Road swung her legs back and forth and put on a thoughtful look.

"Hey! Road, are you messing with our target?"

"I'm just answering questions!" Road laughed. "I'm gonna go find Allen!"

 **Allen**

Allen waited for him family to disperse to find Lenalee. Lenalee was using her innocence to fly above the battle and keep Noah from attacking her friends. She didn't seem to have a specific opponent. Allen recalled her song and quickly took over her mind. Lenalee dropped out of the sky like a stone. Allen walked to her fallen body and let got of her mind. It seemed both her legs were already broken from the fall.

Lenalee blinked rapidly and coughed into her hand. Once she finished, she looked around for the cause of her fall. First her eyes flew to Road who was floating in the sky watching something, but then she spotted Allen walking towards her.

"Allen-kun!" Allen grinned and waved. Lenalee was taken back at his behavior, and for one second allowed herself to hope he was back to normal. But her hope went away after seeing his golden eyes and scary grin.

"Are you alright? That must have been quite the fall."

"Was that-"

"Me? Yes, that was me. You see, I've learned how to control my powers now. I'm much more powerful than before. See, watch this." Allen pick up a rock about the size of his palm and showed it Lenalee. He hummed quietly, too quite for her to hear. She gasped when the rock cracked and crumbled into gravel.

"It's actually quite fun." Allen hummed another tune and suddenly the wind picked up and whistled around Lenalee, whipping her hair around. Allen stopped the wind and smiled at Lenalee.

"And there's a lot more. I'd show it to you, but sadly, I've got a job to do." Allen's smile faded away as he glared at Lenalee.

"And no one will stop me now." Dark matter fire shot up from the ground, wrapping around Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee looked around in panic, and tried to stand up, but he legs completely gave out beneath her, causing her to gasp in pain. Allen laughed bitterly and took a step forward humming a song to move the fire closer. Allen stopped controlling the fire and went to putting images in her mind. Lenalee's eyes went blank but her face screwed up in pain. She was watching her brother burn in the flames around her, trying to get to her. Of course, she probably knew it couldn't be real, but Allen continued to torture her. As he hummed, his vines sprouted from his hands and flew to Lenalee, wrapping around her neck.

Allen squeezed tighter, trying to get the job done quicker.

Suddenly, just as Lenalee collapsed, a loud gunshot sounded and Allen was flown forward. His fire and vines disappeared and he let go of Lenalee's mind. When he hit the ground, Allen couldn't move. His chest was burning and Allen recognized the sensation as innocence. Which means...

"Get the fuck away from her, baka Deshi!" Allen groaned and slowly pushed himself up from the ground, but his efforts were weak and he only managed to sit. He looked down to see his blood pouring out from his chest. He could feel himself healing, but he knew innocence wounds take longer to heal. Luckily he was hit on the right side of his chest, and not where his heart was.

"Oh, Damn you." Allen moaned. Cross smirked and went to Lenalee to make sure she was okay. After a finger to her neck, Cross stood up and looked at Allen.

"Well, baka Deshi. That was completely uncalled for."

"No, it was my order. Orders that you keep interfering with!" Allen yelled. Allen winced and took a deep breath. "Where is Tyki? You were his target."

"Oh, the pretty boy?" Allen snorted and nodded. "Eh, I shot him a couple times. Don't you worry, he's probably fine." Allen glared at Cross, waiting for the wound to heal. Unfortunately, that would probably take about four hours with a wound as big as what he'd gotten.

"You're going to have to come with me." Cross announced.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Al~len-kun!" Road happily called. She was sitting on Lero and flying over, but her happiness quickly disappeared when she saw Allen bleeding and Cross standing over him with judgment.

"Cross."

"Oh, I need you too." When Road came close, Cross turned around with a smirk. Raising Judgment, he shot Road three times. Road's eyes widened and she fell off Lero and landed next to Allen. Lero screeched and flew away to find the Earl.

"Road!" Allen shouted. He struggled to scoot closer to Road, who had passed out.

"Your turn." Allen looked at Cross, who lifted Judgement and aimed at Allen's face. He pulled the trigger once and Allen felt the impact, but then he collapsed and felt himself slip out of consciousness.

"Road..."


	31. Chapter 31

**MM: ha I finally found you two**

 **Dale: shit, shit, shit, shit, shit**

 **Cooper: where fucked aren't we**

 **MM: yep (pules out crown clown and starts chasing them)**

 **Cooper: WHAT**

 **MM: what**

 **Cooper: what did we do**

 **MM: you two have been messing with the multiverse that I have not sent you to yep be thankful that you have not completely destroyed it**

 **Cooper: oh we deserve this don't we**

 **MM: yep (starts chasing them throw the multiverse)**

 **Kyle: well looks like I have to keep this thing going don't I**

 **You: yes, yes you do**

 **Chapter 31**

Allen groggily opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar cell. Looking around, he recalled it was the place he stayed for a week before Road, Cooper and Tyki captured him.

His entire body was bound by the trademark bindings of the third exorcists. Allen tried finding a song to dislodge them, but as he searched, his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't hear Neah. He groaned quietly and shifted, feeling for his wounds from Cross. He could tell from the painful jabs in his chest and head that he'd only been unconscious for less than an hour.

Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Road, and he looked around nervously, hoping she was just hidden in the shadows. Unfortunately, his efforts were futile, and he slouched against the wall, wincing as his chest shifted.

'Cooper where are you' but no answer

'Cooper where are you' still no answer

'COOPER GOD WHERE ARE YOU' still no answer

Only two minutes passed before a multitude of footsteps came down the stairway and stopped in front of his door. A lock clicked and the door was silently pushed open, revealing four figures. Before any of them stepped in, Timcampy darted into the cell and crash landed on Allen's head.

"He's been acting like some lost puppy since you left." Cross followed after the golden golem. Allen flicked his eyes upward to see Timcampy's twitching tail, but his eyes slid back to the doorway. The people behind Cross squeezed in behind him and formed a semi-circle around Allen. The one on the farthest right was Komui, who was fidgeting with his beret. Next to him was Reever, who seemed to be holding something behind him. On the other side of Cross, was Link.

"Good to see you, Allen-kun." Komui started. Allen nodded politely, but he kept his stare on Cross.

"Come with us, Red." Cross strode over and grabbed Allen's collar. Allen struggled to get out of his gasp and found a way to kick him in the shin. Cross stopped and smirked at Allen. He gestured to Reever, who was shifting the weight he was holding. Allen squinted his eyes in the dim lighting and realized it was a person. Someone who was unconscious.

"You might want to be good if you want your girlfriend to be okay." Cross said smugly. Allen looked closer and suddenly recognized the spiky blue hair resting on Reever's shoulder.

"Road!" Allen resumed his struggles, but this time he was straining to reach Road. Cross pulled out Judgement and aimed it at Road's head. Reever flinched and tried to lean away from the threatening weapon. Allen froze and stared at the gun.

And so, Allen stood up and followed Cross out of the room obediently and silently, glancing over worriedly. To his right was Reever and Road and on his left side was Komui. Coming up the back was Link, efficiently trapping Allen.

They walked up the stairs and down an empty hall. Everyone seemed to be occupied with the battle outside. Allen constantly looked at Road, hoping she'd wake up and be okay. He noticed she was also bound by the same paper slips he was. He wondered if she be able to get out of them. If she felt as fuzzy minded as him, than it was unlikely.

No one tried to start a conversation as the walked, though Allen received several looks from Komui. Allen ignored them and only watched the back of Cross's head and Road. Who hadn't moved yet.

Suddenly they turned into another hallway and Allen felt something strange ache in his head, besides the gun wound. A dull, throbbing sensation resonated through his body and he lowered his head to look at the floor and steady himself.

Allen realized where he was as the came closer to two double doors he'd used before. It explained the ache. They must be going to Hevlaska.

They pushed the doors open and entered a large, dark room with an elevator in the middle, prepped for use. The moment they stepped in, Allen cringed and he could see Road's fingers twitch. Cross looked back and snorted.

"Dirty Noah." he muttered. Allen scowled, but it quickly faded as his sight blurred and his thoughts began to focus on the sting on the innocence. He could suddenly feel Neah in the back of his head, silently watching. Road flinched again and her whole body shifted. Reever swayed slightly, trying to adjust.

"Al-Allen-kun." A weak murmur cam from Road. Allen whipped his head to look at Road. Her eyes were fluttering and her head was slowly lifting off Reever's shoulder. After her eyes stopped blinking, her teeth clenched and she flicked her gaze around, obviously searching for the innocence she could sense. When her eyes landed on Allen, she grinned and tried to fling herself at him.

"Allen-kun!" Reever grunted as he pulled her back. He set her down in front of him and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from running. Road glared up at him, but she did nothing to stop him. It seemed her powers were blocked too.

"Good morning, young Noah. How's your stomach?" Road turned her glare to Cross, who hadn't bothered to turn around. Instead, he stepped onto the elevator and began pressing buttons and adjusting controls. Komui led Allen while Reever led Road as they walked onto the elevator. Link stepped on last, closing the gate behind him.

"Are you alright Road?" Road looked at Allen and nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be fine in only a little while. I'm even better since your here with me. The only problem is the pesky innocence I can sense. It also doesn't help my arms are completely bound to my body and I feel like I'm carrying a ten pound weight." Allen and looked at Link.

"Blame him." Allen responded. Link stared back, unamused.

Allen stumbled when the elevator jerked into action. As he regained his balance, the elevator went faster and the stinging pain in his head got sharper. In only a short time, Allen could see the glowing tendrils coming from Hevlaska's body. Hevlaska looked up and watched the group come down to her level.

"Good morning Hevlaska." Komui greeted.

"Is that Allen Walker?" Hevlaska asked. Komui glanced at the mentioned boy and nodded.

Meanwhile, Allen was trying not to fall over. The feeling of dozens of innocence fragments nearby was torturing him. Just a quick look told him Road felt the same. He tried to hold his head, but his arms were bound too tightly to his body.

"So, Hev, we're going to go on with that plan."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Bookman junior seemed pretty sure." Cross shrugged. He looked at Link and gestured with his head to Allen. Link nodded back before murmuring a set of words. Immediately, the bonds broke and Allen collapsed, reveling at the loss of weight. He quickly rubbed his forehead with his right hand, massaging the stigma and trying to dull his pain. Link raised an eyebrow at his actions and Komui took a hesitant step forward. Road struggled to get near him, but Reever held her back, and she was obviously in as much pain as Allen. Cross chuckled at their discomfort. He pulled Allen up and pushed him in Hevlaska's direction.

"Go on, Red, we're going to fix you." Allen cringed, remembering words similar to that from strangers. Anyone who didn't kill him the moment they saw his arm, tried to "fix" him, though their ways of fixing him were normally torture.

At first, Hevlaska didn't move, looking hesitant, but she slowly reached out to pick him up. The moment her tentacles made contact with his skin, Allen grunted and fell forward, his memories being swept away by the innocence. Hev caught him and slowly lifted him up.

As Allen got closer to her, the pain got worse and worse until he was only able to push back a scream.

"It's alright Allen Walker, I'm only going to purify the dark matter and strengthen your innocence." Allen snapped his head up and his eyes wideed. His thoughts flipped to Crown Clown, and his exorcizing blade. That's what Crown Clown did.

He kicked his legs and tried to find his powers, since he was free of his bindings, but the innocence was distracting him.

"Let's get it over with." Cross shouted. Everyone's eyes were locked on Allen as Hevlaska called a piece of innocence forth from it's resting place. Allen watched warily as she brought it close to the the cross on his left hand. After a short pause, Hevlaska pressed the other shard into his hand, and the cross immediately glowed green. Allen yelped and felt himself pass out.

 **Tyki**

Tyki jumped up from the ground and was happy to see he came out right behind Marian Cross. He held out his arm and called two tease out. Acting fast, so Cross wouldn't notice him, he pressed the tease into the general's head. As soon as they entered, Cross turned around and fired Judgment. Tyki backed away and sank under the ground again. The bullet Cross had fired slammed into the ground, trying to chase it's target. Cross looked around warily, searching for any signs of the cunning Noah. Suddenly, Tyki popped out of the ground and flew into the air. The bullet in the ground chased after him, and Cross shot another for good measure. Tyki flew out of sight as fast as possible, leading two green streaks chasing him away.

Cross stared at the retreating figure. Why did he run away? Cross shrugged and decided not to think about such ugly things.

Tyki flew away, checking back to make sure the bullets didn't catch up to him. He allowed himself a quick smile. It was a job well done. Cross probably didn't even realize he now had a colony of tease breeding inside him. Now the only problem was finding a way to escape the bullets. As he remembered, they don't stop until they've reached their targets. As he darted around the sky, he looked down to study the battle. He saw a large clock floating above a group of people. One of them, the vampire exorcist, was fighting Jasdevi.

Closer to the order, was Noise Marie, who was rushing to the Chinese exorcist that was Allen's target. Sheryll was walking closer to the pair, with a gentlemanly smile on his face, though Tyki knew he was probably plotting something.

For a moment, he wondered where the Shounen was. Did he already finish off his target? He couldn't tell if the exorcist was dead or unconscious from the sky.

Nearby, the girly samurai was fighting with Fiddler, who was laughing creepily. Tyki stared at the bumpy tongue he'd been forced to get used to. Even though Fiddler was family, it was hard to act normal when that _thing_ was flopping out of his mouth at almost every moment. Opponent-wise, the two seemed pretty well matched.

As he flew in circles, he noticed that Road was missing, and Allen still hadn't appeared. He paused in midair to look around, but he jumped back into motion when he spotted two bullets flying at high speeds towards him. Tyki had to think fast. Luckily for him, an idea came to him. He shifted his direction to Road's door. When he found it, he was happy to see it was wide open. Tyki flew as fast as he could, until at the last moment, he vaulted over it. The bullets went straight into the door and Tyki dashed around to the front to slam the doors shut.

As soon as they closed, he let out a burst of air and let himself sink tiredly to the ground. But he only let himself have a small break before going to find the Earl. Maybe he knew where the two Noah were.

 **Allen**

Allen opened his eyes to the familiar lake he was beginning to grow tired of seeing. He remembered the last time he'd been here. Behind him should be Crown Clown and Cooper.

Allen turned around, and sure enough, there was his innocence.

"Crown Clown." Allen greeted.

 _Am I hurting you?_ It whispered.

"No, not at the moment." Crown Clown seemed to be saddened by his words.

 _But I have before._ It wasn't much of a question, but Allen nodded. The unreadable mask looked at Allen's left arm and glided over to it, extending it's cloak towards it. Allen didn't move nor flinch when Crown Clown wrapped itself around him. The glowing cloak wrapped around Allen's body and the mask set in place on his face.

Allen wondered what it was doing. He felt a slight pressure coming from the cloak. It took him a moment to realize Crown Clown was hugging him. Allen stood, very confused, until Crown Clown slipped itself off and back away.

 _I love you, master. I only serve you. But I hurt you._ Allen tilted his head and took a hesitant step towards it. _Destroy me._

Allen stumbled back at Crown Clown's words and felt himself shaking his head.

 _I only want to make you happy._ Crown Clown whispered. A tendril pointed to the lake surface. Allen turned around and looked down to see happy memories he'd gained with Road. When they got candy together, their date, kissing in the hall, and various breakfasts he had with the whole family. He looked back up to see Crown Clown watching as well.

Allen looked back down and saw the memories shift to times Crown Clown had hurt him. The times he had to put his innocence to sleep as a Noah; the time he impaled himself with the level four as an exorcist; and even back to the times he was cursed and mocked for his red arm as a child. Each memory was painful for Allen and caused by Crown Clown.

He could almost feel the sadness radiate off of his companion, but he could feel any sort of hatred for it. His innocence had always been with him, even if it hurt him occasionally. Even though he was a Noah, and fought against the exorcists, he hadn't become a fallen one. The innocence still loved him, or so he'd like to think.

It came to him that the only reason he wasn't a fallen one was because he hadn't betrayed his innocence. In reality, the innocence had betrayed God.

Crown Clown seemed to understand what he was thinking and nodded quietly.

 _I only want to make you happy._ He repeated.

"So why do I have to destroy you?" Allen questioned.

 _To be happy._ Crown Clown gave no more of an answer. Allen stubbornly shook his head. Crown Clown reached out and touched his stigma, causing a flash of pain. Crown Clown winced at Allen's reaction, but he stared as if trying to make a point.

 _I can only hurt you now. Destroy me._ Crown Clown came closer until it's mask was only a few inches away.

 _Please._

Allen struggled with the turmoil Crown Clown had caused. Half of him, the Noah half, agreed and practically begged for him to continue. The other half, his human self, was reminding him of how often the innocence had saved him, and how much of a friend it was to him.

Allen reached out and grabbed Crown Clowns mask. He placed it on his face and the cloak followed suit and placed itself on his shoulders. Allen stroked to mask, memorizing the feeling of being with his innocence again.

"I will." Allen breathed deeply and held out his right hand. Crown Clown shifted the mask to look at the ball of dark matter that was forming in his palm. Crown Clown squeezed Allen's body tightly, but it made no move to get away. Instead, it lifted Allen's left arm and displayed the cross that was glowing green. Allen didn't move. He stared at his arm, holding his right hand next to it.

If he did this, he'd never have his best friend ever again and he probably wouldn't have an arm. His right hand faltered, but Crown Clown used the cloak to push it closer.

"I'll miss you, Crown Clown." Allen felt a tear drop as he pushed the ball into the green cross. Immediately, his arm started to dissipate and Crown Clown started to fade to black.

 _I love you, Master._

Suddenly, everything shattered. The whole world cracked like a mirror and Crown Clown shattered to green dust.

 _And then the dust from Crown clown want in to Cooper how look at him now with crown clown's mask and cap on and said "thank you from making us one again."_

 _Allen Walker._

 **Road**

Road called out for Allen as the innocence touched his body. Instead of responding, he slumped over and Hevlaska had to hold him up. Road shrieked and tried to escape the scientist's grasp, but the glowing bonds were too heavy to go anywhere, and her wounds from Cross were still healing. In the end of the struggle, she ended up on the floor on her stomach, straining to look up. Only Link and Reever paid attention to her actions. Komui and Cross were watching Allen and listening to Hevlaska.

"What's happening?"

"Crown Clown is growing stronger. But if I take this fragment out now, the Dark matter will take over again." Hevlaska told Komui. They watched Crown Clown activate on it's own. Hevlaska murmured songs to it and tried to help it fight the dark matter in it's containers body. She was surprised when she saw it fight against her instead.

"Crown Clown? What are you doing?" She asked, holding Allen's body away from hers.

"What is Crown Clown doing?" Reever asked.

"It's fight against the innocence and I."

"The Dark matter?" Komui questioned.

"No, Crown Clown is trying to stop the innocence from entering Allen's body."

"But why?"

"I do not know." Hevlaska went back to singing, since it was how she talked to the innocence. However, Crown Clown refused to respond, but seemed to be preoccupied with something. Hevlaska pressed the other innocence fragment harder, but still, something kept it out of Allen's body.

Suddenly, tears started dropping from Allen's eyes. Hevlaska froze, and pulled the innocence fragment away, worried it was hurting him. As soon as she pulled away, Crown Clown turned black and shattered to pieces. Hevlaska cried out and quickly brought Allen back to the elevator.

"What happened Hev?"

"Crown Clown has been destroyed." She replied morosely. Komui and Reever gasped and Link pulled out a notebook to record the event. Road stared at Allen, hoping he was okay. She tried inching her way closer, but Reever was sitting next to her and keeping her in place. Everyone but her and Reever crept closer to Allen's unconscious figure. She could hardly contain her excitement when she saw Allen's eyes open. She was surprised to find they were golden. His skin shifted to gray and he slowly sat up. Road gasped when she saw that he didn't have a left arm anymore.

"Allen-kun?" Allen looked at her, but there were still tears pouring from his eyes, and his vision was blurry.

"What happened to your innocence, boy?" Cross asked. Allen picked up his right arm and put it on the nub on his left.

"It wanted me to be happy, so I made it whole." He whispered. His eyes flicked to Link. Before anyone could stop him, he thought up a little tune in his head that took over Link's body. No one seemed to notice. He caused Link to release Road. At first, she was shocked when the paper fell away, but she quickly recovered and kicked Reever away.

Everyone looked at Link, who was just staring blankly. Road summoned her candles and flung them at every person in the room, except for Allen. Everyone she hit was knocked back by the force, and almost thrown off the edge of the elevator.

Cooper then jumped on to the platform from above still with crown clown around him.

"Allen, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Just destroy the innocence."

"What?" Allen pointed at Hevlaska. "There are dozens of fragments down there. Go destroy them." Road blinked twice before grinning evilly.

"Good idea, Allen-kun!" Road patted him on the head, earning a small smile in return.

Hevlaska gasped and tried to protest, but Road ignored her shouts and glared at the glowing slots. There were 109 spaces, but there seemed to only be a little more than forty fragments there. Anyone of them could be the heart.

Road quietly started singing the heart song, and as she sang, a crackling ball of dark matter formed in her palm.

 **Sennen ko ha Sagashiteru**

 **Daijina hearto sagashiteru**

 **Anata wa atari?**

 **Tashikameyo**

 **Sennen ko ha Sagashiteru**

 **Daijina hearto sagashiteru**

 **Watashi wa azure**

 **Tsugi wa dare?**

 **Anata wa atari?**

 **Tashikomeyo**

Lightning shot out from the Dark matter. The bolt split into to multiple branches until each fragment was connected by the Dark matter. Road laughed and suddenly, there was a loud shatter. The whole room was filled with green dust. Hevlaska screamed, squirming wildly.

"Hmm, the big, glowing exorcist women is still here, so I guess that means none of them were the heart." Road groaned dramatically, and went back to hug Allen. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, Cross recovered from Road's candle attack.

"You idiot apprentice." He said spitefully. Using Carte Garde, froze the Noah in place. "That was a big mistake." Suddenly, the two Noah stood up and lined up in front of Cross. Cross pulled Judgment out from his holster and aimed it at Road's head.

"I'm going to kill you for good. Good luck recovering from this one."

"try me." Was all cooper said before jumping at him


	32. Chapter 32 the end

**MM: Cooper why are you crying**

 **Cooper: because I have to leave after this chapter**

 **MM: I dint think you liked it here that much**

 **Cooper: I don't I just don't want you to put me in more universes**

 **MM: to bad I will do what I want**

 **Chapter 32 the end**

When Cooper jumped at cross, Cross fired three bullets but they were blocked by crown clown's cap. Cooper then swiped at him with one of his knifes cutting him in the leg and face. Cross them retched in to a bag the no one could see and put 10 C4 bombs around the elevator knowing that they could not kill Cooper but I could kill the other two and then held him down with.

Cross smirked, holding the detonator looking directly into Road's eyes. For a moment, Road felt a small wave of fear run through her. If he killed her right there, she'd never get to see Allen again. Road closed her eyes and images of her white-haired Noah flashed through her mind, scenes they had together, going all the way back to the time they met in Germany, and she asked him for a ticket to the lame play that was going to be showing that night.

Road waited, surprised at how quickly her memories came by, but her waiting turned into seconds. She never heard the explosion. Slowly, she opened one eye and saw Cross looking at his chest. The detonator still in hand, but he obviously forgot about it.

Suddenly, Cross gasped, and flutter of Tease burst from his chest, splashing blood across Allen and Road's faces. The group that had exploded from Cross's body, flew back to him for more food. Cross didn't make a sound as the Tease tore at his skin and he bled out. Road watched in shock, not exactly sure how to respond. She looked over at Allen, who's jaw had dropped. She looked closely at his wide eyes and saw something glisten on his cheek. She was surprised to find it was a tear.

But Allen's face turned hard, and he dried the single tear. he smirked and picked up Cross's innocence. With one last look at the familiar weapon, but before Allen used his dark matter to destroy the innocence once and for all Cooper toke it and absorbed it in to himself and then hed his hand out and the judgment appeared in his hand and he then made it go back. Road and Allen watched silently as the cloud of Tease devoured their meal, and left, leaving only small puddles of blood on the floor.

Behind them, Hevlaska was eerily silent. Allen didn't bother to look back at her as he stepped over the blood, to get to the black coffin that was covered in chains. Allen knew this was The Grave of Maria. She was no longer under his spell. Now she was returned to her rest. Allen placed his hand on the sleek black surface and sent a jolt of dark matter through the box. He could feel the shattering of Innocence as he removed his hand.

Allen turned the upper part of his body to face Road, who was standing in the same spot. He offered his hand, and she gratefully took it.

"Let's go join the fun." Allen said.

 **Tyki**

Tyki flew back to the road where the fight was still going on. The thing that drew his attention most was a heated battle between General Socolo and Mercym. The two men were blowing large craters in the ground, and a ring of blood pouring from their wounds soaked the dirt. Strangely, they both seemed to be enjoying the exhilaration, since they were both grinning madly at each other. If General Socolo ever ended up as a Noah somehow, Tyki would make a note to avoid him.

Pulling his eyes away from their epic battle, Tyki set out to find the Earl. Unsurprisingly, since this _was_ the Earl he was looking for, Tyki had no luck. It's likely the Earl had flown off with Lero to gather Akuma.

Well, than he'd have to look for the kids himself.

Before picking a direction, Tyki sighed. Who knows where they went. For all he knew, they could be making out in the forest somewhere, ignoring everything else. Tyki tried to resist shuddering at the thought. The thought of someone leaning close and pressing their lips against Allen's soft, pink-

No. He didn't just think that.

His first hint would be the Chinese girl. Allen wouldn't have left her unfinished, whether Road wanted him to or not. So Tyki floated back down to the ground where Sheryll was staring at the blind exorcist, while occasionally twitching his fingers.

"Hello, Brother. I see you've come down from up there. Did you finish off your target?"

"Of course. He's got a colony of Tease festering inside him as we speak." Sheryll smirked.

"Hear that? One of your generals is a dead man." Though the exorcist tried to hide it, they watched his shoulders tense up at the news. His unseeing eyes flicked down to where Lenalee was lying.

"Ah, yes, the girl exorcist. She was Allen's target, wasn't she?" Sheryll asked.

"Yeah. I have something to ask about that."

"What is it, lovely brother?"

"Is she actually dead?" Sheryll blinked twice, and then gave the girl's unconscious body a curious look.

"How about you go check?" Tyki shrugged, and stepped forward. When he squatted beside the girl, the first thing he noticed was her moving chest. She was alive.

"She one tough bug, isn't she. Well, seeing as she's not dead, something probably happened in the middle of Shounen's assignment. You haven't seen him around, have you?" Tyki asked. Sheryll shook his head, looking distraught.

"Do you think someone kidnapped him?"

"Possibly Road and Cooper too. She's not flying around anywhere, and the two tends to stick close to Shounen." Suddenly, a burst of energy cascaded off of Sheryll's body.

"You think they took my precious Road?" Sheryll asked carefully, his tone shaking with anger.

"It's likely." Sheryll growled. He focused his glare on Marie, and sent a bolt of dark matter his direction. The dark matter split and struck the ten rings decorated each of his fingers. Instantly, the innocence was shattered into dust, and Marie dropped to his knees, suddenly released fro Sheryll's power.

"I have no time for this. Let's go find Road."

"And Shounen." Tyki added, but Sheryll made no comment.

"Now that both our targets are out of the way, I think we should start looking inside. If they've taken my Road, they'll want to experiment on her in a lab or dungeon." Sheryll said seriously. Tyki wanted to chuckle at his brothers worries, but he was concerned for his family too. What if the order found a way to exorcize the Noah? What would happen to his Shounen? Would he go back to being an exorcist? Tyki shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright then, let's go though the front door." Tyki replied. Sheryll took off walking at a brisk pace, leaving Tyki in the dust. Tyki decided to fly instead of wasting energy and jogging. Tyki floated a few inches off the ground and quickly caught up with Sheryll, who was almost to the gatekeeper.

Instead of stopping and forcing their way in, Tyki grabbed Sheryll's arm and pulled him through the door; phasing was quicker than waiting. Sheryll sent him a brief thankful nod, before setting off again.

Each person they came across, they killed. Finders, scientists, or any sort of personnel passing by was either bent out of a natural shape, and broken, or devoured by Tyki's endless Tease. After several long hallways, Tyki slowed down.

"Looks like charging in plan wasn't the best idea." Tyki explained.

"Well do you have an idea, brother?"

"Yes, I do happen to have a few of those occasionally. Can I share?" Tyki started. Without waiting for an answer, he started explaining anyway.

"Since we happen to be so conveniently placed in the Black Order headquarters, I think we should search for their obtained innocence." Sheryll's eyebrows raised, but he quickly grinned evilly.

"You are such a smart and wonderful brother!" His amused expression changed to something silly. "Please! Let your brother hug you! Don't run away Tyki!" Tyki flatly refused and started walking.

"I think we should follow the feeling of innocence." Sheryll knew what Tyki was talking about. The moment they stepped onto the premises of the Black Order, each Noah could feel the innocence in the back out their minds. When Tyki and Sheryll came into the building, they could feel their anger burn stronger, pointing out the direction of the resting innocence.

Eventually, they found a hallway that was so affected by the innocence, they could practically put a taste to the sharp tingling in their heads.

Suddenly, a burst of dark matter interfered with their directions, as it completely covered the innocence's location. Except, when the dark matter was gone, the feeling of nearby innocence was gone. Tyki realied that during the shock wave, Tyki had accidentally lost control of the tease he'd planted in Cross earlier. Oh well. Cross was officially dead now.

"Where did the innocence go?" Sheryll asked. Tyki shrugged and kept heading the direction they had been going.

"Tyki?" Someone called from farther up the hall. "Daddy?" Sheryll's ears suddenly perked up and his eyes zeroed in on two figures heading their way.

"My Road! Oh, I was so worried for you! Are you alright?" Sheryll asked worriedly as Road and Allen's figure started to take shape.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine, but we need to help Allen! I think he's losing a lot of blood!" Tyki's face paled at her words and he rushed over, closing the distance. Leaning against Road, was a grim Allen, holding his left arm. Actually, Tyki was surprised to see there was no left arm, but only a stump of what used to be there. They both where bent forward, and Road was holding her stomach.

"What happened?" Tyki shouted.

"I-I destroyed Crown Clown." Allen whispered. Tyki's eyes widened.

"Yourself? But where's your normal arm? It was only the innocence, right? You didn't rip your own arm off, right?" Tyki asked, remembering the time he did just that.

"I was born with the innocence. My left arm never grew, since the innocence was already there."

"Never mind all that! Tyki, take Allen and phase through the walls! Take to Millennie."

"But I don't know where he is!" Road groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry Daddy, it looks like I'll be going with them. Stay safe." Road told him. Tyki picked up the weak Allen bridal style, while Road jumped on Tyki's back. He was glad to find she barely weighed a thing. The moment she stopped adjusting herself, Tyki phased himself and his passengers through the air and he flew off, leaving Sheryll to find his way back outside. Surprisingly, Sheryll made no protest. He was worried for Allen too.

 **Miranda**

Krory gently shook Lavi's shoulders, hoping he'd snap out of whatever he was in. Miranda's Time Record hadn't fixed his condition, and if it weren't for his moving chest, Krory would've thought he was dead. Miranda sat on the other side of Lavi, looking worriedly between his expressionless face and the battles raging around them.

Wisely and Tiedoll had been fighting fiercely since the start, though Tiedoll mostly defended. Miranda could tell Tiedoll was fighting some inner battle too, since his responses were sluggish. Miranda couldn't even guess who was probable to win that fight, though she hoped it would be Tiedoll.

General Socolo, and a big Noah Miranda didn't know the name of fought to the extreme. They were the farthest away from the fighting group, but for good reason. Their fight had destroyed the area around them. Miranda was worried to see blood dripping from both opponents, but their pain was obviously unnoticed, if their expressions were anything to go by. They both wore a wide grin and Socolo was staring with crazed eyes as the other large Noah adjusted his sunglasses. With a silent consent between the two of them, they jumped at each other, starting the battle again.

Kanda had seen Miranda and Krory's situation from a distance, and had inched over, careful to keep Fiddler away from the two kneeling exorcists.

"Fix the baka usagi. I'll deal with the creepy twins." Kanda told them. Suddenly, a hoard of his demon insect flew out from his sword and went flying two directions; one towards Fiddler, and another at Jasdevi, who had been stepping closer to their targets. They weren't expecting the attack when it came their way, so the insects latched onto their arms, drawing blood.

"Hey! Fiddler, finish off your girly samurai! He's interfering with our job!" Jasdevi shouted, holding their bleeding arm as it healed.

" How about we make it simple and both fight him. Then once we've killed him, we can move on to the weaklings over there." Fiddler said, while licking his lips. It didn't take very long for Jasdevi to think on it.

"Fine. Let's hurry." Kanda smirked and crouched into his fighting position.

But suddenly, each exorcist stopped what they were doing and froze. The Noah felt a wave of dark matter, and suddenly, the annoying buzz of innocence they'd felt since they'd come out of Road's door was gone. This meant all the innocence was destroyed. Except for the exorcists'. Miranda burst into tears at the feeling of loss. She could feel it echoing through her mind. Her innocence was mourning for it's lost brethren.

Across the field, Marie could feel the air change and he could no longer here the beautiful sounds of innocence singing like he usually did when around the order.

Lenalee suddenly flinched and Marie guessed her eyes were opening. Her breathing changed, showing she was awake.

"Marie? What happened? The innocence..." She trailed off, looking at Marie's fingers. She gasped.

"Marie! Your innocence is gone! What happened? Why is my innocence so sad?" Lenalee asked, feeling tears coming on. He voice was scratchy, and Marie knew there had to be bruises on her skin. He just wanted her to rest, but Lenalee wasn't like that. She would want to fight until she physically couldn't, unfortunately.

"I don't know what happened to the innocence. Their singing has stopped. Everything is too quiet." Marie told her. Lenalee gaped at his face. The only conclusion to his words was that Hevlaska's innocence had been destroyed. What else could it be? Lenalee felt the first tear drip down her face. She knew many more would come, but she had to fight. Crying comes later, once the fight is over. It's an exorcists job to fight the Noah, right?

"Where's Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked. Marie shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention to him once the battle started. I just heard you fighting him, so I came over, but he was already gone by the time I got here. I didn't give it much thought." Marie explained.

"Hmm. I saw Cross shoot him just before I passed out. I hope he's okay." Lenalee murmured.

"Speaking of, are you okay Lenalee?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Although, I think my legs are broken." Lenalee smiled halfheartedly.

"What happened?" Marie asked, gathering her up in his arms.

"I fell out of the sky."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really remember. One second, I was helping General Kloud, and the next, I was looking around on the ground. Allen-kun told me he was the one who made me fall, but I don't see how." **(A/N Chapter 30)** Marie stood up and rushed to Miranda and Krory while she talked.

"Miranda! Can you heal Lenalee's legs?" Marie asked. Miranda looked up and gasped at Lenalee.

"Time Record. Activate." Miranda muttered. Lenalee sighed contentedly when she felt her body fix itself. She pushed herself off of Marie and stretched. She froze when she caught sight of Lavi.

"Oh my Gosh! What happened to Lavi?" She shouted, crouching down next to his head.

"Road broke his mind. He hasn't recovered yet." Krory explained.

"I need you to stay and look out for him and Miranda. I need to go back out and help Kanda." Krory said. He stood up and reached in his cloak for another flask of blood. This time, instead of chugging the whole thing, he only drank half, hoping to conserve his supply. As he left to fight, Lenalee whispered into Lavi's ear.

"Lavi. Lavi! Please, wake up. I need you to wake up. You can't die on us, alright? Wake up!" Lenalee repeated these words in different order every few seconds. Of course, Lavi never responded.

For ten minutes, the battles continued. If you looked around, it was easy to see the Noah had the upper hand. All the exorcists were tired and sloppy. Kanda's shirt was sliced multiple times by Fiddlers strange tongue, and he had a burn mark from his fight with Jasdevi on his left arm.

Tiedoll was very roughed up. He sat on his innocence giant's shoulder, trying to rest. Wisely couldn't fly, so he could reach him physically, but the mind attacks were relentless. He could only hold out for so long.

General Kloud had fallen. Her monkey had run away once she fell, so that it wouldn't be destroyed, but Lulubell didn't seem to mind. Instead, she focused on killing Kloud instead, so the innocence would have no one to come back to. Lenalee saw this, and stood up, leaving Lavi's side.

"Miranda, be careful. I need to go save General Kloud." Lenalee told her. Miranda nodded, looking worriedly at the unaware general. She fervently hoped everyone would be alright in the end.

"Remember Lenalee, I can't keep you healed if you go too far away. Your legs are broken, don't forget that." Miranda called out.

 **Allen**

While they phased through the walls, Allen closed his eyes, since the sight of walking through anything was highly confusing. Unfortunately, Tyki had noticed and became worried.

"Shounen? Are you alright?" Allen sighed, opening his eyes just as they walked through another wall.

"It's just I'm not used to walking through walls. It's a bit disorienting." Allen said. Tyki snorted and Road giggled.

"It took me _forever_ to get used to it. But I just rode around on Tyki's back all the time. He's never hit a wall before, so learned to get used to it. I get a bit disappointed sometimes when I can't go through a wall myself." Road commented.

"It's true." Tyki added.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not quite used to it yet. I don't think I'll be riding on your back everyday either." Allen commented. Tyki almost felt like blushing at the comment, but he pushed down the urge, and kept a straight face.

"Hey, Tyki? Do you actually know where we're going?" Allen asked.

"Sort of. We'll make it out eventually, and if we're not where we need to be we will fly over. For a few moments, there was silence, until Road decided to say something.

"Ne, Allen-kun. What really happened back there?" Road asked. Allen instantly sobered from his light mood.

"Funny, I was going to ask the same thing, but I would've thought you would know, since you were there, Road."

"No, I only watched from a distance. The glowing exorcist picked him up and gave him another piece of innocence. A minute later, the piece was destroyed and his arm was gone." Allen flinched at her words, and he brought his arm up to his shoulder again. He hadn't realized it was still bleeding heavily. Maybe that's why Tyki was practically running.

"Like I said earlier, I destroyed Crown Clown."

"Why?"

"Because it's innocence. Why wouldn't I?" Allen asked loudly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He hoped they wouldn't catch his lie.

"Why didn't you destroy it before now then?"

"Well, before, it wasn't threatening my chance of staying as a Noah. If I hadn't done what I did back there, I'd be a normal exorcist again." Allen muttered.

"You're lying." Road said. Crap, she noticed.

"What makes you say that?" Allen asked.

"You were crying." Road responded gently. Allen sucked in a sharp breath, trying to think of a way to deny her claim. Before Allen could respond, Road spoke again. "What did you mean when you told Cross 'It wanted you to be happy'?" Tyki raised an eyebrow when she mentioned Cross, but he decided to wait for Shounen's answer instead of interrupting. Allen was silent as they walked through three more walls.

"I mean just what I said. Crown Clown wanted me to be happy."

"Tell me more than that, Allen-kun!" Road shouted, frustrated. Allen sighed.

"When I talked to Crown Clown, it apologized for hurting me while I was happy, so it told me to destroy it so I could keep being happy."

"Happy?"

"As a Noah. With you guys. I obviously couldn't live my whole life with Crown Clown. Eventually, we would find the heart and Crown Clown would disappear, or it'd keep hurting me or interfering with my powers. So it sacrificed itself."

"Is that why you never became a fallen one?" Tyki asked quietly.

"I think so. I never betrayed my innocence. It still loved me. It betrayed God." Allen felt his control slipping. He'd just lost his best friend. The more he repeated this in his head, the harder it was to resist the tears. Eventually, one broke free. Soon after, the rest of the pent up emotions poured out and Allen sobbed on Tyki's chest. He was glad Tyki didn't seem to mind him getting his shirt wet. Road reached out and patted Allen's head, trying to soothe him.

When they finally made it out of the building, Allen was still crying, but he made an effort to stop. He put on his mask he'd gotten so accustomed to using, and he wiped away his tears. His gray skin disguised the puffiness around his eyes, but you could still see red where he rubbed them. He was surprised to see how easily his fake smile came to him. It was more natural than his real smile.

It took a moment for the Noah's eyes to adjust to the sunlight, but they immediately started searching for the Earl.

"Millennie!" Road called out. A few eyes looked at their group after her outburst, but most returned to their battles, unable to keep their attention divided.

Tyki felt his jaw drop as the Earl flew out from the trees at Road's call. Why hadn't he come out for Tyki when he was searching for him?

"You called?" The Earl asked.

"Millennie! Help Allen-kun! He's bleeding!" Allen rolled his eyes. Yes, he was bleeding, but Road made it seem like he was going to die any moment. He was a Noah, he couldn't die from this.

"What happened?"

"My arms gone." Allen answered before Road could. The Earl's grin surprisingly faltered and he flew over to the group standing in front of the order. Road jumped off Tyki's back and helped Allen down. He winced when he brushed his bleeding arm against Tyki's sleeve. The rough fabric irritated his exposed nerves.

The Earl waddled over and gently touched Allen's shoulder. Allen was surprised by the Earls actions, but he decided not to interrupt, since he looked vaguely serious. The Earl stepped away and he put his hand on his face. A seam appeared on his nose and he pulled at it, exposing his human form on the inside. Allen watched with fascination as the Earl shed his skin and threw it aside.

"Who did this?" He asked. His usual voice was gone, since his other skin wasn't distorting it. It sounded slightly angry and commanding.

"Myself, actually. I had to destroy Crown Clown."

"Why?" Allen gulped and explained the whole story, afraid to skip any details. The Earl was intimidating, but he made him feel comfortable. Allen imagined telling everything to Mana, instead of the Earl, like he used to when he was little.

"It's a relief that that pesky general is finally dead. I've waited to long to kill him." The Earl paused, and he smiled at Allen. "Allen, would you like me to fix your arm?"

"Huh?" Allen stared blankly at the Earl, wondering how he was supposed to 'fix' it. The Earl grinned at his response and held out his hand. A puddle of some dark liquid, most likely dark matter, started spouting from his hand, creating a tiny puddle in the indent of his palm. He turned his hand over and dumped it on Allen's bloody shoulder. The liquid dripped down, gathering blood as it went, and instead of dripping off, it stretched and molded into the shape of his arm. Allen watched in fascination as an arm, identical to before, replaced the empty space. For almost a whole minute, the surface of his new skin shifted and twisted. Allen could feel a slight pain at the place were his shoulder met the dark matter, but after a quick jolt that shook his whole body, the arm was connected and complete. The liquid had become solid, but soft like normal skin. Instead of the pale tone of his usual color, it was gray like his Noah skin. To test if it would change when he went to his white form, he shifted, but the arm stayed the same color. He wasn't very disappointed though; it was better than red and rough, like his left arm was for the better part of his life.

"How?" Allen asked.

"I used dark matter to replace build you a new arm. It's not all that different form before." The Earl replied happily. Road walked over and picked up Allen's left arm. She lifted his hand to her cheek and cuddled it.

"It doesn't sting anymore." Road commented. Allen blushed lightly, but he pulled away.

"I still have to finish my job." Allen said. The Earl nodded, and gestured with Lero to the battle behind him.

"Your target is up and running. Good luck!" Lero flew up with the Earl hanging onto his handle. Allen wanted to take him seriously in his human form, but it was rather hard since it was in his personality to be insane.

"Ne, Allen-kun! Can I help you kill the girly?" Road asked excitedly.

"No, Road, this is my target." He stuck his tongue out. "You can't take away my fun." Road giggled and ran over to Tyki.

"Fine, then me and Tyki will just watch from above!" Road jumped on his back, and kicked his leg, pushing him forward. Tyki groaned, but he flew up anyway, leaving Allen to walk back.

Allen looked down the road at the girl jumping and flying through the air. She'd escaped him two times already. This time he _wouldn't_ fail.

 **You better not. You're getting good at disappointing me.**

 _'Where have you been all day? You haven't said much.'_

 **Watching. Now that I've instructed you, you won't be needing me too much anymore. Did you think all the other Noah have their memories talking to them all day?** Neah asked with an amused tone. Allen shook his head, but he could help but think it'd be lonely without Neah to talk to all the time.

 **Don't worry, I'll still be there. Most hosts don't really want to continue communicating after training though.** Neah commented.

Allen chose not to respond. There were a few times he admittedly didn't want to hear Neah talking, but he'd gotten used to the second person in his head.

 **Focus. We can discuss later.** Allen nodded. He set a brisk pace and walked to the thick of the battle. Looking around, he was glad to see the Noah were winning. The only exorcist that looked like they could win, was General Socolo, though his fight was more of an endurance fight with Mercym. They showed no signs of slowing down, nor besting each other.

"Lenalee-san!" Allen called out. Lenalee looked down in surprise at Allen. Before dropping to meet him, she made sure General Kloud was going to be alright. Kloud was standing tall again, and holding out her whip, ready to defend herself without her innocence. Lenalee shared a nod with her and landed next to Allen.

"Allen-kun? Are you back to normal? Did they complete the ritual?" Allen blinked before remembering he was in his white form.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm back to normal." Allen replied with a shrug. Lenalee hugged him tightly, causing him to wince.

"What's wrong?"

"Cross shot me a while ago." Allen grimaced. Lenalee gasped and started moving the coat of his suit aside to examine the wound. Allen frowned and gently pushed her hands away. It was hard to stay in character.

"It's fine Lenalee, it's just a little sore." Allen insisted. Lenalee pursed her lips, but she decided not to continue.

"Allen-kun, do you know what happened a little while ago? The innocence is mourning. Marie-san says that the innocence was destroyed, b-but that can't be true, right?" Lenalee asked hopefully. Allen shook his head.

"No, Road destroyed all the innocence fragments at once." Lenalee gaped at Allen, and tears stared to form at the base of her eyes. "But don't worry." Lenalee tilted her head curiously, wondering how anything could be better.

"You won't have anything to worry about at all in a few seconds." Allen grinned and shifted to his gray form. Lenalee gasped, and tried to speak, but Allen quickly wrapped both hands around her neck.

"Goodbye, Lenalee. I hope you enjoy the afterlife." Allen laughed quietly, as if he was thinking of some inside joke, and before something bad could happen, he jerked her neck to the side, snapping it. When he let go, Lenalee dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Allen reached down and touched her right boot with his left hand. A sharp buzz resonated through his body, but he fought it back and pressed a blast of dark matter down. Immediately, the boots shattered and the crosses on Lenalee's legs began bleeding. Allen pressed even farther and pushed the ball into her open wound. Black stars painted themselves up her leg, growing bigger and bigger until all her skin was black. Allen flicked her forehead with his finger, and she exploded into dust.

Finally, Lenalee was dead. Allen stared at the spot where she had been, waiting for the feeling of guilt or remorse he felt every time he fought her, but surprisingly it never came.

 _Crown Clown_.

Crown Clown was probably the reason he'd felt that way before. With nothing holding him back-

Allen stopped his thoughts. No matter how much he hated innocence, he wouldn't never stop loving Crown Clown. It was a dear friend that he'd never get back. He would let himself think Crown Clown was ever holding him back. Never.

Suddenly, Allen was snapped back into reality when Kanda swung at him with Mugen. Allen quickly jumped out of the way, calling his dark matter out in their vine form.

"Baka Moyashi! You'll die!"

"Like I haven't heard that threat a hundred times. If I were you, I'd leave your innocence behind, and run away. Unless you'd like to die and go join your Alma-kun." Allen smirked at Kanda's outraged face.

"I'd also try to keep from being distracted. It may cost you your life." Just as the words left Allen's mouth, Fiddler flung his tongue out and licked the back of Kanda's neck, secretly leaving a parasite behind that would follow Fiddler's control. At the same time, Allen whipped a vine out and yanked Mugen from Kanda's grasp.

Kanda ran after Allen, and for a second, Allen was reminded of the times him and Lavi ran through the hallways being chased by Kanda, though most of the time, Allen was just along for the ride. Lavi was the one who purposely annoyed Kanda for fun. For Allen, he genuinely hated Kanda's guts since the first moment they met.

As Allen ran, he looked up at Tyki and Road. Road waved at him and pushed Tyki, making him fly down. Tyki dropped down and held out his hand, which Allen took. He used the dark matter to strengthen his hold. Allen looked down at Kanda, who was yelling furiously. Allen waved Mugen in the air mockingly. Allen could see Kanda's eyes on his precious weapon. Allen laughed and destroyed the katana before his eyes. Allen opened his hand and the green dust blew out from his palm, floating away on the wind.

Road giggled and climbed down Tyki's back to hug Allen. Tyki bit his lip as he tried to support Road's added weight. He was glad Allen was holding on with the dark matter, because he would've dropped them otherwise.

"Jeez, you guys are heavy!" Tyki complained.

"Then set us down." Allen said. Tyki looked down at the angry Kanda apprehensively, but he decided he was useless anyway, so he did as Allen said.

The moment Allen touched the ground, Kanda ran forward with his fist clenched.

"Fiddler!" Allen called out. Kanda turned around to see Fiddler grinning wildly. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Kanda collapsed to the ground while holding the back of his neck. Fiddler's parasite squirmed into Kanda's skin and ate him from the brain down, leaving only a bloody body.

"How did you know?" Tyki asked, curious.

"I saw Fiddler lick him when I stole Mugen." Allen shrugged. Tyki and Road shuddered at the thought of Fiddler licking anything with his tongue. Fiddler just laughed and licked his lips.

"So, Allen-kun, is everything done now? Can we go on a date?" Allen jumped and scrambled away from Road.

"Road! We still have more innocence to destroy! There's Miranda, Krory, I think Kloud's still in, I haven't seen Wisely, and Socolo and Mercym don't seem to be ending anytime soon!"

"But, Al~len, I'm bored! I already got my targets! Tyki's done too! I'm sure the Millennie wouldn't mind!" Road pouted. Allen looked to Tyki for help, but Tyki conveniently started a conversation with Fiddler.

"So, do you think we should look for Wisely?" Tyki asked.

"Hmmm, that's a good idea. Wisely does have those moments where he goes into useless mode." Fiddler agreed. Tyki nodded enthusiastically and walked off with Fiddler. Allen watched with his mouth open as his only hope walked away. Road scooted up close to Allen and rested her head on his arm.

"That's their way of giving us a moment."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's their way of getting out of the situation before you stab them in the gut." Allen corrected.

"Hmm, maybe. Why are you so scared, Allen-kun? Are you nervous to go on a date with me?" Road asked, leaning closer to his face. Allen twitched and took a tiny step backward.

"No. I just think we should wait for the job to be done. Lets go follow Tyki and Fiddler." Allen chuckled and took a few steps towards the order, but Road grabbed his sleeve and held him back.

"Al~len." Road called. Allen froze from the dangerous tone in Road's voice.

"Er, yes?"

"You _are_ going on a date with me."

"I-I guess I am." Allen admitted. "But only after we check on everything else! We'll leave immediately after." Allen conceded. Road grinned happily and hugged Allen's arm.

"Then let's go check on everyone!"

Allen had somehow been forced into giving Road a piggyback ride while they were walking, so when they arrived, some people's attention focused on them. Of course, it didn't take long for everyone to go back to what they were doing.

From what Allen could see, it looked like Kloud had been defeated by Lulubell. Lulubell gave the two Noah a quick greeting before walking into the forest to look for Kloud's living innocence.

In the middle of the road, was Marie and Miranda, who was sobbing over Lavi's body. Fighting desperately to protect them from the twins, was Krory. Allen curiously walked over, still carrying Road, to see if Lavi was dead.

"Hello Miranda, Marie-san" Allen greeted. Miranda looked up from Lavi. Her tears doubled when she saw Allen and Road.

"Y-You are killing everyone! I don't kn-know what's wrong with Lavi-san, and Krory-san is fighting as hard as he c-can! I don't know what to do anymore!" Miranda shouted, going back to sobbing on Lavi. Marie gently rubbed Miranda's back, staring dangerously at the Noah.

"Is he actually dead?" Allen asked, pointing to Lavi.

"No, silly, I just broke his mind! He's practically brain dead." Road announced. Allen rolled his eyes and looked at the unconscious form of Lavi.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh? All you had to do was destroy his innocence. He's not an actual exorcist."

"But it was fun watching him and his master fight to the death! They wouldn't do it if I didn't break them first." Road snickered. Miranda's sobs intensified, starting to leave a ringing in Allen's ears.

"Road? Do you think you could fix him? Miranda-san is going to permanently damage my ears." Road snorted.

"Maybe. Will you kiss me if I do?" Allen looked between Miranda and Road, a blush rising.

"F-Fine." Allen muttered. Road squealed gleefully, and immediately looked at Lavi. Hardly a minute passed before Road moved again and Lavi started breathing heavily, obviously waking up.

"He'll be fine in a second." Road said, waving a hand. "Now Allen, you promised." Road said, narrowing her eyes. Allen looked around, thankful to see that Miranda was paying attention to the waking Lavi, and Marie couldn't see anyway.

Allen gulped lightly, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, that seemed to be acting up. Road stood in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently. Allen took one last breath, and quickly leaned in and kissed her. He could feel Road's giddy smile beneath his lips, and she tried to lead him into something more _passionate_ , but Allen broke away, with a very red face, despite the fact he had his dark gray skin to hide most of the blush.

"Al~len-kun! That was too short! Look, I can show you how to do it right!" Allen opened his mouth to protest, but Road, cut him off, pressing herself against him, and molding her lips to his.

"Woah, Allen. I always thought you should try and find yourself a girl, but this wasn't what I was expecting." Allen stumbled away from Road, and his head snapped to the right to see Lavi watching with a lopsided grin. Behind him, Miranda was staring at Lavi and slightly hyperventilating.

"So, I guess the plan didn't work, huh?" Lavi asked, gesturing to Allen's gray skin and stigma.

"No, I'm afraid not. In fact, you're on the losing side." Allen said, looking around at the carnage and ongoing fights. Lavi looked around too, but he was very good at hiding his emotions. A Bookman thing.

"You're acting a bit cocky for someone who just made out with a twelve year old." Lavi commented, looking at Road. Road just smirked.

"Well this _twelve year old_ is the only reason your alive right now." Road sneered. "Your master isn't as lucky as you." This time, Allen could see a flicker of sadness cross Lavi's face. Everyone listening to the conversation looked over to see Bookman's dead body with Lavi's knife sticking out of it. There was no doubt Lavi recognized it, since it was his own.

"I always did say Jiji was getting too old to fight." Lavi whispered with a sad smile on his face. After a moment of staring, Lavi looked away, and returned his gaze to Allen.

"So, whose died?" Lavi asked seriously. Allen could tell this was the Bookman Lavi was trained to be, not his usual personality. Looked at Road, and shrugged. He was a neutral party, technically, so it was fine if he heard the news, Allen supposed.

"Bookman, Lenalee, Master, Kanda, and Kloud. I think that's the grand total."

"Any Noah?" Lavi asked. Allen grinned and shook his head. Lavi sighed, most likely surprised at the results. Cross, Lenalee, and Kanda all dead? It seemed hard to believe.

"How's Krory-kins holding up?" Lavi asked, looking over Allen's shoulder at Krory, who was fighting against Jasdevi.

Jasdevi seemed to be easily countering each move he made. Their blade-like hair whipped around and their guns were held in each hand. Krory jumped out of their range every time the attacked, but when he wanted to go bite them, they easily counterattacked, by kicking him in the face, of firing a giant ball of ice at Krory.

"Doesn't look too good." Road commented. "Ne, Allen-kun? Have we on everyone already?"

"No, we still don't know the situation with Wisely or Mercym." Allen insisted. Road moaned loudly and leaned her back against Allen's chest and stomach, using him like a wall while she crossed her arms. Road pouted while looking up at Allen's chin, until finally, she opened a door and stepped inside. The moment her door closed, another one open down the road, where Mercym and Socolo were fighting. Road stayed there for two minutes, leaving Allen to awkwardly stand by three exorcists that used to be his friends.

Eventually, Road came back, grinning happily.

"Mercym can sense the Wrath genes on General Socolo. He's going to the earl to see if there was a way to transform the general." Road chirped.

"And Wisely and Tiedoll are no where to be found, but Tyki and Fiddler are actually going. _Now can we go?_ " Road asked.

"What about Jasdevi? Are you going to forget them?"

"What? We're watching them fight now. They're fine. The Earl has it under control." Road insisted. Allen still shook his head.

"How can you even think about going out? I know I wasn't the only one shot by Cross under an hour ago! You've got to feel it as much as I do!" Allen insisted.

"What are you fighting about?" Lavi asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Allen said before Road tried to answer. Road pursed her lips and glared at Allen. Allen purposely avoided her gaze, and watched Jasdevi's fight with avid interest. Road noticed where his attention was at, so she decided to do something drastic.

Road opened her door and stepped through, coming out right in the middle of the Jasdevi and Krory.

"Road! Move! You're slowing us down!"

"NO, you are going too slow!" Road shouted. She whipped her whole body around and pointed her finger at Krory. There was a flash as dark matter lept from her fingertip to Krory's teeth, destroying them. The twins watched in shock as Road stomped back to her door.

"Don't bother killing him, you'll take to long. Let's go." Road shouted at Jasdevi. They gave one last look at their target and shrugged. Lifting both guns to their head, they fired, creating a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, the twins were separated again.

"Road, you spoiled all the fun!"

"Hii! Yeah, you're going to have to buy us a butt-load of candy, Hii!" They yelled. Road didn't respond, but instead, walked through the doors. Jasdevi followed quickly behind, and then they all came out next to Allen.

"Done. Tell Bookman Jr. goodbye, and we'll start looking for Wisely." Road said. Didn't move after she finished speaking, but just stared at her annoyed expression.

"Well, Moyashi-chan, good luck on your date. I'm sorry we weren't able to save you." Allen broke out of his stare and looked at Lavi. He didn't think to ask him how he knew Road wanted to take him on a date, and neither did he think to yell at him about his name.

"Save me? I didn't need saving from you." Allen scowled. "I'm sorry I burdened you for so loong. Who knew I would find my family with the Noah?" Allen chuckled darkly, turning around.

"See you around, Bookman."

 **Tyki**

It actually wasn't that hard to find Wisely. All Tyki had to do was fly above the forest, and spot the large white cocoon made of innocence. If he found General Tiedoll's innocence, he found Wisely.

Unluckily enough, when Tyki arrived with Fiddler, Wisely happened to be in one of his useless states, where the "chronic headache" came, and ruined his powers. Tiedoll was sitting atop the Garden of Eden, drawing the endless treetops from an aerial view. Tyki almost laughed at how easy this was.

Tyki place Fiddler on the ground next to Wisely to try and calm him down, while Tyki flew around behind Tiedoll. Sneaking forward, Tyki flew right up to Tiedoll's back.

"What a beautiful day." Tyki jumped at the man's voice. He'd been noticed.

"Just let me finish this picture. It'll be my last." Tiedoll asked without turning. Tyki watched with confusion as the General calmly drew a detailed picture, disregarding the fact there was a Noah behind him.

For some reason, Tyki waited for him. For almost an hour, Tiedoll sketched, until finally he was done. Tiedoll admired his work before smiling, and pulling out a lighter.

"What are you doing?" Tyki asked as Tiedoll started the flame.

"My early funeral. I'm just saying goodbye to my home." The paper caught and Tiedoll held the picture in the air as it burned. When it came close to his fingers, he let go, and the corner piece of paper burst into flame, disintegrating the image.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"You're giving up?" Tyki asked.

"Where's the beauty in fighting a war you've already lost. It's best to depart gracefully, with happy memories." Tiedoll answered. Tyki slowly stepped closer and brought his hand up. He phased his hand through Tiedoll's chest, hesitant.

"What a beautiful day." Tiedoll murmured. Tyki finally closed his hand and pulled Tiedoll's heart out. Tiedoll smiled momentarily, before falling off the white vines of his innocence. The moment his body hit the ground, the innocence deactivated. Tyki flew down and picked up the man's fallen Cross and Scepter, which was the vessels for the innocence. Tyki happily demolished them, sprinkling the dust over the man's corpse.

"I agree. It is a beautiful day."

 **Allen**

When Allen and Road eventually found Wisely, Tyki and Fiddler were there already. They could tell from the corpse that Tiedoll had died, and the fight was over. The Earl emerged from the trees, back in his Noah form, grinning broadly at his family.

"My children, let's gather out scattered members and return to the Ark. We have made much progress today. I can almost taste the Three Days of Darkness coming. The Heart can't hide for much longer." The Earl chuckled, spinning his hat around.

"this is good very good." Cooper said from behind the earl.

"Allen, this means we can go on our date now, right?" Road pleaded.

"I suppose so." Road grinned and quickly kissed him, showing her excitement. Meet me at the dining room in new clothes in half an hour, okay?" Road asked. Allen nodded.

Suddenly, a flash of gold caught Allen's attention. He looked up to see Timcampy flying his direction.

"Tim! Where have you been?" The Golemn nestled in Allen's hair, enjoying his company.

"Everything's back to normal." Allen sighed contentedly. "Better than normal."

A portal then opened behind Cooper he then turned to tham and said "it's time for me to go." And then walked in to the portal and disappeared


End file.
